


Kode, kaffe og kjærlighet

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, EUs personvernforordning, GDPR, M/M, NSFW, no longer safe for work GDPR fic, programmering, prosjektleder
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 66,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: AU. Isak jobber som programmerer i et konsulentfirma. Even kommer inn som prosjektleder.Tidsmessig er vi i vinteren 2018, men Even og Isak har på magisk vis blitt ti år, en utdanning og en god del erfaring eldre.Ficen du ikke visste du ville ha - den som vil gi deg innføringen du ikke ante du trengte om EUs nye personvernforordning. Jepp.





	1. Prolog

“Aaarrrrgh.” Isak leser eposten og stønner. Det er søndag ettermiddag, og han har nettopp stått opp. Han var ute med Jonas og Magnus i går. De var på Mikrobryggeriet, og det ble kanskje et par IPA for mye. Han føler seg groggy, kroppen er treg, han har hodepine og er litt kvalm. Det føles som om hjernen jobber litt saktere enn normalt. Og det er søndag. Han ser på klokka, den er litt over to. Og nå kom det epost fra en ny prosjektleder på jobb, som vil ha oppstartsmøte klokka 8 i morgen tidlig. Med statusrapport på forhånd. Oversendt i kveld.

Han sukker. Det lå i kortene at dette ville komme, prosjektet har vært forsinket og det har vært mange rykter om ny prosjektleder på gang etter at den gamle forsvant. Sonja hadde vært innleid for å jobbe med diverse prosjekter i nesten to år, grensen selskapet hadde for eksterne konsulenter. Hun hadde styrt prosjektet deres fra starten av for noen måneder siden. Alle visste hun ville forsvinne ut nå, men selvsagt hadde ingen gjort noe for å få overlapp med neste prosjektleder, eller for den del for å finne en ny prosjektleder i det hele tatt. Nå hadde prosjektet flytt rundt i to måneder uten styring, de hadde kodet litt, men ingen hadde tatt styringen. Det var ingen av prosjektdeltakerne som pekte seg ut som prosjektledere, det skal være sikkert og visst. De fleste var fra utviklingsavdelingen Isak jobbet i, for det meste nerder som gjorde som de selv hadde lyst til. Isak var kanskje det nærmeste de kom en prosjektleder der, men selv hans ledelse begrenset seg til å purre litt på statusrapporter og dokumentasjon av kode. 

Prosjektledelse var overhode ikke noe han hadde lyst til å holde på med. Han hatet å måtte forholde seg til prosjektrammeverk, administrative frister, skjema og eksterne rammer. Kunder og leveringsfrister var greit, det var relevant i forhold til jobben han skulle gjøre - men alt det andre var et ytre bolverk han ville ta minst mulig i. Ulempen var naturligvis at noen andre gjorde den jobben, og det var slett ikke alle prosjektledere som var like gode til å tilpasse rammene til de som faktisk skulle gjøre arbeidet.

Og nå hadde de selvsagt fått en ny prosjektleder, som var klar for å starte nå med en gang, og som ville ha statusrapport i kveld. Hva faen trodde han om dem, at de ikke hadde noe liv utenom jobben? At de kunne jobbe når som helst? At om han sa hopp så ville de hoppe? Isak ser på skjermen igjen. Føkkings prosjektleder Even Bech Næsheim. Det er bare å finne noe mat, gå i dusjen og fikse kaffe. I motsatt rekkefølge. Han har jo likevel ikke noe liv.


	2. Uke 1, mandag: Et lite prosjekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenkte bare vi skulle få på plass prosjektorganisasjonen først:
> 
> Kunde: Den som kjøper tjenestene av konsulentselskapet.  
> Prosjekteier: Oppdragsgiver for et prosjekt (i konsulentselskapet). Fordeler ressurser på prosjekter og andre oppgaver.  
> Prosjektleder: Leder gjennomføringen av prosjektet. Jobber ut fra de midlene og ressursene man får tildelt.  
> Prosjektdeltaker: De som jobber på et prosjekt. Gjør det de får beskjed om. Eller noe annet.
> 
>  
> 
> Og så godsaken selv, GDPR (General Data Protection Regulation), EUs direktiv for vern av personopplysninger, trer i kraft 25. mai 2018. Norge omfattes som del av EØS-avtalen, og regelverket er i ferd med å implementeres i norsk personvernlovgiving. Direktivet vil påvirke alle som lagrer persondata (feks. kunderegister og nyhetsbrev). Fulltekst (anbefaler dansk eller svensk) [her](http://eur-lex.europa.eu/legal-content/en/TXT/?uri=CELEX%3A32016R0679)

**EVEN**

Even går inn svingdørene til kontorbygningen litt før halv sju. Han er i godt humør, går med raske skritt og nynner mens han går. På ørene har han NAS på høyt volum, slik han pleier. Stenge verden litt ute, han trenger ikke andre lyder enn disse kjente tonene. Himmelen er farget rosa av soloppgangen, det duse morgenlyset gjør konturene av de høye Barcode-bygningene mindre skarpe. Han tenker på prosjektmøtet han skal ha. Å kalle inn til møte klokka åtte var kanskje litt i overkant optimistisk, men prosjekteier ville ha møte med ham klokka ti så det var eneste mulighet. Han håpte hjemmelagde brownies ville hjelpe litt på humøret til prosjektdeltakerne. 

Han fomler litt med adgangskortet han fikk da han var her i forrige uke, det ligger i lommen og han mangler en hånd med PC-vesken i den ene hånden og kakefatet i den andre. Plutselig kommer en kvinne bak ham. Hun kaster et blikk ned på kortet hans og konstaterer at han ser ut til å jobbe der, før hun blidt tilbyr seg å åpne for ham. “Eh, det går bra.” Plutselig holder han på å miste kakefatet. Hun fanger det før det faller i bakken. “Oisann”, ler hun og holder døren åpen for ham. Han smiler og takker for hjelpen.

Oppe i landskapet leter han seg frem til riktig område og finner en ledig pult i det ene hjørnet før han balanserer kakefatet ned på bordet. Han foretrekker å sitte innerst, det er best oversikt da.

Han setter fra seg vesken og ser seg om etter en knagg til jakken sin. Han har aldri jobbet i denne avdelingen før, men han var på en annen avdeling i selskapet tidligere, og denne er organisert på samme måte, med de ulike prosjektgruppene plassert i nogenlunde samme område. Han går til kjøkkenkroken og henter seg en kopp kaffe fra automaten. Lukter på den, den lukter i det minste godt. De har gode kaffemaskiner her, med kaffebønner som kvernes før kaffen blir lagd. Han hadde bitt seg merke i det da han var i møte med prosjekteier på fredag.

Han hadde akkurat fullført det forrige prosjektet sitt, og skulle egentlig hatt noen ukers pause før nytt prosjekt. Men så hadde dette selskapet vært i beita for prosjektleder, og de hadde spurt om han kunne stille opp, han var den eneste ledige, og dessuten hadde han den rette kompetansen. I sitt stille sinn hadde han sukket over at selskapet først NÅ hadde kommet på at de trengte ny prosjektleder, det var to måneder siden kontrakten med den forrige gikk ut, og de burde jo ha planlagt for det før hun sluttet, eller i det minste begynt jakten på en ny med en gang.

Han hadde brukt helga til å gå gjennom prosjektplaner og statusrapporter. Teamet hadde tydeligvis jobbet videre med prosjektet uten prosjektleder, men han var usikker på hvor mye de hadde gjort. Han hadde sendt innkallingen til prosjektmøtet søndag og litt optimistisk bedt dem sende en kort statusrapport søndag kveld. Med vilje hadde han latt være å sjekke eposten sin søndag kveld, men nå var det vel på tide å sjekke.

Etter at han har satt seg ned med kaffen, åpner han innboksen sin, og ser det faktisk ligger to eposter med emne “statusrapport” der. En fra Isak Valtersen og en fra Sana Bakkoush. Rapportene er fyldige og grundige. Isak er tydeligvis programmerer og har skrevet utførlig om modulene de har lagd og hva som mangler både på programmerings- og dokumentasjonssiden.

Sana har vurdert prosjektet opp mot ny personvernforordning og konkluderte med at det måtte gjøres store endringer i programvarearkitekturen for at prosjektet skulle være i tråd med GDPR, EUs nye personvernregulering som også blir gjeldende for Norge som EØS-medlem. Even sukker, han har håpet de skulle slippe å gjøre for mange forandringer i forhold til de eksisterende prosjektplanene. Men prosjektet har gått over lang tid og er forsinket, og nå er det fortsatt litt usikkert om de vil bli ferdige i løpet av våren selv om prosjektplanen sier de skal bli det. Uansett vil nye regler for personvern trå i kraft i mai 2018, og det de leverer må være i tråd med dem.

De andre i prosjektgruppa har ikke levert noe. Han kikker på eposten fra prosjekteier. Det er et lite prosjekt som skal sluttføres, bare 8 stykker i tillegg til ham selv. Det er like greit, det er små, intensive prosjekter han er best på. Planen er at de skal levere om 6-8 uker, så de må jobbe lange dager og gjerne i helgene. Han har fullmakt til fri flyt av pizza, brus og sjokolade. Med litt flaks er det ingen i gruppa som har barn som må hentes i barnehage eller som blir syke underveis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for bra mottakelse og fine kommentarer på første kapittel ❤️  
> Spesielt morsomt med faglig diskusjon i kommentarfeltet, nå kan dere henge på ao3 i arbeidstida, liksom! What's not to like??
> 
> Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvordan form og lengde på kapitlene blir. Det er mulig det blir korte kapitler, og det er mulig det blir litt lengre. 
> 
> Og det KAN hende det ikke blir så MYE innføring i GDPR, da... om du må velge mellom et frokostseminar hos et advokatfirma eller denne ficen, ville jeg gått for frokosten, da slipper du iallfall lage kaffe selv.
> 
> (Og de som lurer på hvor mange timer døgnet mitt har: Det er et vanlig 24-timers døgn. Men jeg bruker for tiden ikke 8 av dem på jobb. Det endrer seg dog om ei ukes tid...)


	3. Uke 1, mandag: Respekten for andres tid

**ISAK**

Isak kommer for sent til prosjektmøtet. Han er ikke vant med å reise i morgenrushet lenger, det er sjelden han er på jobb før i ni-ti-tiden. Trikken er full av folk og snegler seg frem mellom bilene i kryssene. Selv fortauet bort til Barcode er fullt av folk. Irritert må han gå slalåm mellom de travle ansiktsløse folkene der. Klokka over resepsjonen viser 8:10 når han kommer inn gjennom dørene nede. Han hadde egentlig tenkt å hente seg kaffe før møtet, men møtet er i møterommet like ved inngangen til avdelingen. De kaller rommet Akvariet, det er som en fiskebolle - lite og trangt, med fullt innsyn og like full oversikt over alle som kommer og går. Han sukker. Han burde ha stukket innom kjøkkenet i etasjen under, men det er for sent nå. Han får bite tennene sammen og klare seg uten.

Han går inn på møterommet uten å banke på. Nikker til Sana og utviklerne fra hans egen avdeling. Ved whiteboarden i enden av rommet står en mann han aldri har sett før. Han står med ryggen til, men snur seg når Isak kommer inn. Han er høy, høyere enn Isak selv, og kledd i mørke bukser og svart skjorte. Håret er mørk blondt og bølget. Han ser ut til å være noen år eldre enn Isak. Han føler seg med ett liten i jeans og utvasket svart t-skjorte, og det fuktige håret rett fra dusjen. Mannen ser på ham med de blåeste øynene Isak har sett noen gang. “Isak?” spør han med dyp stemme. Isak nikker. “Even Bech Næsheim. Den nye prosjektlederen.” Han presenterer seg uten å ta Isak i hånden, og ser på klokken. “Du er sen. Sett deg, vi har begynt.” 

Isak åpner munnen for å si noe, men lukker den raskt og dumper ned på den nærmeste stolen med et nikk. Even snur seg mot tavla igjen og fortsetter å snakke og skrive. Isak snur seg mot Sana. “Hvor er vi?” hvisker han. ”Statusgjennomgang”, hvisker hun tilbake. Isak tar opp PC-en sin og åpner statusdokumentet han hadde sendt til prosjektlederen i går kveld. Han hadde jobbet med det hele ettermiddagen, og syntes det gav en god oversikt over status på prosjektet hos utviklerne. De hadde jobbet mye med prosjektet, men Isak visste ærlig talt ikke om de egentlig var på track eller om de var på ville veier.

“Isak, kan du gå kort gjennom status? Du sendte meg det i går, men det er litt uklart for meg hva dere egentlig har gjort?” Prosjektlederen setter det blå blikket sitt i ham.  
Isak ser på ham og ser ned i PCen sin igjen. Han er trøtt og hodet kjennes ut som det er fylt med bomull, eller sirup, han må klarne tankene litt før han klarer si noe. Sana skyver en kopp kaffe bort til ham, og han ser på henne med et takknemlig blikk før han tar en slurk av den brune, varme væsken. “Eh, ja, vi har kommet ganske langt”, sier han. Han forklarer hva de har gjort, og skisserer hva han ser for seg at må gjøres fremover.

Sana gjennomgår de juridiske og personvernmessige utfordringene i prosjektet. De må utvikle det så det er i tråd med EUs nye personvernforordning GDPR, det må gjøres endringer i datamodellen, i innhenting av samtykke, i bruken av personopplysninger, i risikoanalyser…

Isak kjenner at tankene glir bort, han vet at Sana vil forklare ham dette i mer utvetydige termer senere. Han ser gjennom vinduene i Akvariet, lar blikket hvile på veggen på den andre siden. Han studerer prosjektlederens hender, de er store, lange fingre. Lurer på om han spiller piano. Eller gitar. Isak ser for seg hvordan han ser ut nå han sitter og spiller. Kanskje på et svaberg en høstkveld, spiller gitar, lar fingrene gå over strengene, lar fingrene gå over ham... Øynene glir igjen, han er trøtt. Dette er altfor tidlig for ham, han skjønner ikke hva han gjør her.

“Isak?” Det er prosjektlederens mørke stemme igjen. “Hva mener du?” Isak rykker til og ser forvirret på ham. “Eh, unnskyld?” sier han og ser på de blå øynene hans. Even. Han heter Even. 

Even ser på ham med irritert blikk. “Det hadde kanskje vært lurt om du greide å komme på jobb til rett tid OG følge med på det vi holder på med?” sier han bestemt til Isak. Han fortsetter henvendt til hele gruppa. “Respekten for andres tid er grunnleggende i et prosjekt. Jeg regner med at dere overholder de tidsfristene vi blir enige om, sender statusrapporter når dere skal, og møter i riktig tid på møtene.” Han lar blikket gli over dem. Isak sukker innvendig. Det er vel bare Sana som pleier ha særlig fast arbeidstid av dem. De andre kommer og går som de vil, og jobber ofte hjemmefra. Ingen av dem er strukturerte, og faste møter er det lenge siden de har hatt. 

“Jeg tenker vi tar statusmøter hver morgen klokken 8”, sier Even. Isak rykker til. “Hæ?” utbryter han. “Det er ingen av oss som er på jobb klokken åtte, ass.” Han ser seg rundt som for å få støtte fra de andre. De nikker litt usikkert. “Serr. Vi kan ikke ha møte klokka 8. Ikke sjans.” Even ser på ham. “Nei, jeg merker det. Vi tar møte klokken 8 i morgen.” sier han og går ut med bestemte skritt.

Isak ser frustrert på de andre. “Det går faenikke an! Klokka 8!” Han høres sint og irritert ut. De andre ser på ham, trekker på skuldrene. “Vel, _vi_ var jo her i dag da”, sier Chris. De andre nikker. “Vi kan jo gi ham en sjanse.” Isak ser på dem og fnyser før han går ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsatt takk for alle kommentarer! Fortsett sånn'a! ♥ (50 kommentarer i uka hadde vært digg lønn.)


	4. Uke 1, mandag: Ville bare ha kaffe

**EVEN**

Even står frustrert like ved plassen sin. Han ser på kakefatet som står på pulten. Pokker, det glemte han. Og han kranglet med utvikleren med de grønne øynene og de sjarmerende krøllene, Valtersen, Isak Valtersen. Og måtte bruke den strenge, bestemte stemmen som egentlig ikke er hans, og som han ikke liker. Dette er ikke ham. Han bare følte han måtte gjøre noe, men egentlig er det idiotisk å prøve å tvinge dem til noe, det er mye enklere og bedre for prosjektet å spille med. Mye lettere å få ut det beste av folkene da. En dårlig start. En dårlig dag. Han lukker øynene og kjenner det presser på bak øyelokkene. Han føler seg dum og udugelig. De har nok rett, de som sier han ikke egner seg som prosjektleder. Egentlig burde han finne seg noe annet å gjøre, ikke late som om han kan prosjektledelse.

“Arrrgh. Plassen min!” Isaks irriterte stemme skjærer gjennom lokalet. Han står sammen med Chris mellom to skjermvegger noen meter borte og ser mot pulten Even har satt tingene sine på. Even ser på ham. “Plassen din? Jeg trodde det var free seating?” spør han litt forvirret. Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg pleier sitte her. Men det er greit. Jeg finner meg en annen pult.” Han går med bestemte, brå skritt innover i lokalet.

Even begynner litt hektisk å rydde sammen tingene sine. “Nei, nei, jeg kan flytte meg, det går greit.” Isak sakner farten og snur seg mot ham. “Nei, når du er så jævla tidlig på jobb så får du velge først.” Han går sint videre.

Even blir stående å se etter ham. Faen, for en drittmorgen. Han må skjerpe seg nå. Han har snart møte med prosjekteier, før det må han prøve å lage en statusrapport og en fremdriftsplan. Han setter seg ned ved PC-en og forsøker å tenke. Han prøver å konsentrere seg og drar fingrene frustrert gjennom håret. Han er jo totalt inkompetent til dette, klarer faenmeg ingenting.

Irritert reiser han seg og går for å hente mer kaffe. Kaffekverna lager bare en knurrende lyd, uten lyden av bønner som males. Han åpner skapdørene på jakt etter kaffe, prøver finne ut hvor den er hen. Han sukker og ser på klokka. Fem på ti. Han må gå nå hvis han skal rekke møtet med prosjekteier. Men han trenger virkelig den kaffekoppen. Hodepinen er på vei, han blir helt ubrukelig om han ikke får påfyll av kaffe snart. Plutselig står Isak ved kaffemaskinen. Even ser på ham, tenker et øyeblikk. “Isak, kan du fylle bønner på maskinen og komme bort med en kopp til møterommet vi brukte i morges?” Isak ser på ham med et hånlig blikk. “Jeg er ikke tjeneren din.” 

Faen. Even tenkte egentlig ikke. Han ville bare ha kaffe, og da Isak kom virket det så enkelt å spørre om han kunne fikse det. Men han forstår jo Isak, forstår ham så godt. Du fikser jo din egen kaffe. Du kan gjerne ta med kaffe til andre, og jobber du tett sammen med noen så kan du be dem om å ta med kaffe til deg dersom du husker å gjøre det samme tilbake. Men å be noen fikse kaffe til deg mens du er i et annet møte? Aldri. 

Spesielt ikke når du er den nyinnleide prosjektlederen og han er den kjekkeste prosjektdeltakeren din. Det eneste som er verre er dersom du ber dem ordne med kaffeservering til resten av møtet ditt. Da har du virkelig driti på draget.

Så på en akseptanseskala fra 1 til 6, der 1 er å be om kaffe til hele møtet og 6 er å kun hente til deg selv, har han altså klart å pådra seg en 2-er nå. Bra jobba, Even. Bra start. 

___ 

Møtet med prosjekteier går til helvete. Han greier ikke å konsentrere seg skikkelig, hjernen kverner på kaffefadesen. Prosjekteieren stiller masse spørsmål som han ikke greier svare på, selv om han synes han har god kontroll på den reviderte prosjektplanen, milepælene og statusen. 

Hun presenterer også en lang liste fra kunden med tillegg til kravspesifikasjonen han allerede har fått, og han vet allerede at mye av det ikke er mulig. De vil samle inn demografiske opplysninger om alle kundene, melde dem på epostlister (“for det er jo ingen som gidder melde seg på etterpå”), lagre opplysninger om kjøp i mange år, koble det mot datterselskapene, bytte kundeopplysninger med de andre selskaper i konsernet. Han går ut av møtet med en klump i magen, vet at dette blir vanskelig.

Den skitne koppen hans står fortsatt på kjøkkenbenken, halvfull med lysebrunt vann fra den tomme kaffemaskinen. Men i det minste har noen fylt på kaffebønner på maskinen nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer, folkens ♥
> 
> *Chris-stemme* Spørsmål!
> 
> Jeg har ikke helt bestemt meg for formen her ennå. En ting jeg lurer på er om jeg burde la dette gli inn i en rute der jeg poster kapitlene på riktig ukedag, altså et slags realtime-konsept? 
> 
> Det vil ikke bli realtime, siden det er masse stress og ikke passer i dagene mine (let's face it: hjernen min vil helst sove når Even har prosjektmøtene sine), men jeg kunne strukket meg til riktig DAG. 
> 
> Men, det er en del dager det er flere kapitler. Dette er gjort for å få noenlunde passe lengde på kapitlene, at det ikke skal være mastodontkapitler på 4000 ord mellom dem på 800-1000, og det er også noen steder at det passer med en pause. Eller en cliffhanger (feks. kan jo ikke Godzilla tråkke inn gjennom vinduet midt i et avsnitt før Vår Helt dreper ham med hagla si i neste avsnitt *spoileralert*). 
> 
> Da er vel spørsmålet egentlig mest om det skal komme 2-3 kapitler på en dag, og så kanskje pause en dag (eller to) før neste kapittel, eller om det er like greitt å holde fast på ett kapittel om dagen, postet på et random tidspunkt som passer meg - så får det være at de er merket med felt feil ukedag i forhold til hva kalenderen din viser, og at en ficdag innimellom strekker seg over flere kalenderdager og at det ikke blir pauser mellom?
> 
> Jeg må kanskje her gjøre oppmerksom på at hele ficen her går over en periode på rundt seks uker, og at det er sånn cirka like mange ord og kapitler per uke. (I samme åndedrag minner jeg om at Svalbard-ficen min bare skulle være et par-tre kapitler med fluff og kos, så det er absolutt ingen garanti for at det er noen sammenheng mellom første setning i dette avsnittet og det endelige resultatet. Men, hey.)


	5. Uke 1, tirsdag: Storm og hemmeligheter

**EVEN**

Even finner ut at prosjektgruppa må bli bedre kjent med hverandre. Resten av deltakerne kjenner vel hverandre ganske godt, men han er ny og må finne ut litt mer om dem. Han sitter med kaffen sin og lurer på hva de kan finne på. Storm-øvelsen er jo fin, at han leser opp en tekst, så skal deltakerne massere hverandre på ryggen og skuldrene i takt med været. “De lette regndråpene faller ned, en liten bris, en svak vind, den øker i tak, det blir storm, torden, lynet gnistrer, tordenskrallene braker. Så er det over, solen titter frem og regnbuen kommer. Regnet gir seg, småfuglene synger…” Men den egner seg kanskje best om det er en hel gruppe som trenger bli kjent, her er det vel mer relevant med en øvelse der han blir litt kjent med dem. Han kan ikke akkurat massere alle sammen heller, tenker han med et lite smil. 

Det sitrer litt i magen ved tanken på hendene sine på skuldrene under de lyse krøllene. Han ser veltrent ut, han lurer på hvordan skuldrene hans kjennes ut. Om han er anspent eller om han greier å slappe av. Om han liker massasje. Om han liker tordenskralltakene eller de lette fingerspissene til fuglesangen best. Om han vil se på ham med de grønne øynene.

Han rister tankene av seg og prøver å fokusere på prosjektgruppa igjen. “Skriv ned en hemmelighet” er bra, den fungerer både for folk som kjenner hverandre og ham selv. Alle får en lapp og skriver ned en hemmelighet om seg selv, gjerne med illustrasjoner. Alle kan jo tegne litt. Så henger de lappene på en tavle og leser dem stille inni seg. Han synes det gir mye informasjon om gruppa som sådan, selv om han ikke kan koble det til en person. Ofte gir det noe han kan spøke med også, han kan si at “ingen trenger skadeskyte en elg” for å komme i mål, og så skjønner de både hva han mener og at det er en intern liten spøk i gruppa, at han bruker en eller annen uskyldig hemmelighet sånn. Jo, det er en god ide, kanskje kombinert med “tre spørsmål”. Han leter gjennom Google Driven sin på jakt etter notatene fra prosjektlederkurset han var på. Han vet han har et helt hefte med slike øvelser et eller annet sted.

Han blir sittende å lure på hvilke hemmeligheter Isak kan ha. Han har helt sikkert noen. Alle har det. Kanskje han har kjørt for fort? Stjålet noe? Kanskje han er fryktelig kilen, så kilen at hvis noen tar på ham så knekker han sammen i latter, hvis noen stikker hendene under armene hans eller legger dem på magen hans så… “Nei, Even, slutt nå”, sier han til seg selv, “du kan ikke sitte sånn på jobb. Skjerp deg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kudos&komnmentarer, digger dere! ♥


	6. Uke 1, tirsdag: Ikke så keen på å bli bedre kjent

**ISAK**

“I dag skal vi ha et litt lengre møte enn vanlig”, kunngjør Even ved starten av møtet. Isak stønner inni seg. Han liker ikke møter, hvorfor kan de ikke bare snakke sammen som normale folk? “Men først tar vi en rask statusgjennomgang som vanlig. Isak, kan du begynne?”

Isak forteller raskt hva de gjorde dagen før, før Chris og Sana lister opp sine ting.   
Mandager er som regel litt daffe dager, med mange møter og ofte administrativt arbeid som reiseregninger og timelister. Isak hadde bare fylt ut timelista for forrige uke, så var han i grunnen ferdig. Han hadde fått jobbet en god del på dette prosjektet resten av dagen, iallfall etter at irritasjonen over tidlige morgenmøter hadde lagt seg. 

Even oppsummerer kort møtet han hadde med prosjekteier. “De vil samle inn flere opplysninger, lagre dem lenger og bruke dem til flere ting.” Han løfter hendene avvergende mot Sana, som allerede har hånden i været og er i ferd med å åpne munnen for å si noe. “Ja, jeg vet det er i strid med reglene. Jeg må tenke litt på det. I første omgang kjører vi prosjektet etter den planen vi har, men sørg for at det dere gjør kan brukes også om ledelsen bestemmer seg for å gjøre ting på en litt annen måte enn dere ønsker.”   
“Enn vi ønsker, liksom”, fnyser Sana. “Enn vi har lov til!”  
Even ser på henne og setter en strek i lufta. “Vi tar det senere, Sana.”

“Da er vi ferdige med statusdelen”, smiler han til alle sammen. “Nå tenkte jeg vi kunne ha en liten øvelse for å bli litt bedre kjent med hverandre.” Isak klarer ikke å unngå å slippe ut et lite stønn.   
“Du er ikke så keen på å bli bedre kjent, Isak?” smiler Even.   
Isak ruller med øynene. “Jeg har en jobb å gjøre, liksom.”   
“Det har faktisk jeg også, Isak. Og for å gjøre den må jeg kjenne de jeg skal jobbe sammen med.” Han ser på Isak med et bestemt blikk.

Isak liker ikke at Even ser på ham på denne måten. Helst ville han startet på nytt, ikke kommet så skeivt ut. Det er greit å være uenig med prosjektlederen, men de trenger ikke hate hverandre. Han skulle ønske han i det minste hadde greid å komme tidsnok på møtet i går, og at han ikke hadde åpnet munnen og klagd over møtetidspunktet. Etter det hadde det liksom bare ballet på seg. 

“Vi starter med en “kjærlighetsøvelse”. Gå sammen to og to, i duoer altså.” Even ser utover gruppa. Isak kikker mot døra, han har lyst til å løpe ut. Ikke nødvendigvis gjennom døra, han kan for den del gjerne hoppe gjennom vinduet. Han hater virkelig slike øvelser. Det blir sånn hver gang de har en ekstern prosjektleder eller prosessleder eller hva de pleide kalle seg, de kommer med en eller annen teit oppgave eller øvelse de skal gjøre. Han knurrer inni seg, har absolutt ikke lyst til dette.

“Det ser ut som vi to må være sammen”, sier Even til ham. Isak åpner munnen for å si noe, men ser fort at de andre allerede har gått sammen to og to og fått utdelt et ark. Even står ved siden av ham med et ark i hånden. Han står nær ham, så nær at Isak nesten kjenner varmen fra låret hans. Han flytter diskret på beinet sitt og ser ned på PC-en.  
Even ser rundt i rommet igjen. “Dette er veldig enkelt”, sier han. “Dere skal fortelle to positive ting om dere selv. Det kan være noe dere er gode på, noe dere er best på hjemme, den tingen på jobb det er DERE som er eneren på, noe dere bidrar med på fritida, et eller annet. Det må ikke være jobbting, men det er kanskje fint om den ene tingen er det slik at jeg får vite litt mer om jobb-dere også.” De andre humrer til ham. “I tillegg skal dere skrive én positiv ting om den andre, hva som helst. Husk å skrive navnene deres øverst på arket.”

Even drar ut stolen ved siden av Isak. Han ser på ham med et intenst blikk og smiler. “Da får vi bli litt bedre kjent med hverandre da”, sier han mens han setter seg. Isak ser bort og ruller med øynene. 

Isak kjenner at han virkelig ikke vil dette, og lurer på om han kan stikke på do eller noe. Han åpner munnen for å si noe, samtidig som han prøver reise seg. “Jeg ser du hater dette. Vent med å gå på do til etterpå”, sier Even og smiler. “Slapp av, jeg har vært der før. Før jeg ble prosjektleder. Hater å sitte i ring og dele ting og sånt.” Han ser på Isak og griper pennen på bordet. “Såh. Du kan begynne da. To ting om deg selv?” 

Isak strammer munnen i en oppgitt grimase. “Hva faen er poenget med dette?”  
“Vi skal lære hverandre å kjenne bedre. Eller jeg skal bli kjent med dere, da”, sier Even rolig.  
“Og det blir du liksom av å høre to positive ting om oss? Er det ikke mer nyttig å vite hva vi ikke kan? Så du vet hva vi ikke kan levere til det jævla prosjektet ditt liksom”, sier Isak surt.  
“Er det ikke bedre å vite hva dere er gode på da?” spør Even. “Mer konstruktivt liksom? Konsulenter som dere pleier jo kunne ganske mye og være gode på å lære nye ting, så jeg regner med dere kan lære dere det dere ikke kan ganske lett.”

Isak mykner litt av ordene. De er jo som regel flinke til å plukke opp nye ting kjapt her. Ny teknologi, nye versjoner, nye områder å jobbe innenfor, og akkurat dette prosjektet kan vel prosjektgruppa mye mer om enn Even. “Jeg er pythonmasteren. Den beste her. Og så er jeg god på sikkerhet.” Han nevner med vilje to jobbting, har ikke lyst til å dele noe fra privatlivet.  
“Bra!” Even noterer ‘pythonmaster’ og ‘sikkerhetsmaster’ på arket. Han skriver med tydelige, store bokstaver, presser pennen ned for hver strek. Rette streker, vannrett, loddrett eller pent på skrå, alle bokstavene er like høye. Skribler det ikke ned slik Isak ville gjort.   
Han ser på Isak og rynker pannen. “En positiv ting, da.” Han tenker. “Du sier det du mener.”   
“Er det positivt liksom? At jeg krangler?”  
“Nei, Isak, det er ikke krangling. Du sier meningene dine. Det er ikke det samme.” Isak ruller med øynene. Typisk konstruktiv prosjektleder.

Even ser ned på arket. “Så var det hva jeg er best på da.” Han biter i pennen. “Jeg er god på å få prosjekter i mål. Og så er jeg god til å danse.”  
“Danse? Hva har det med jobb å gjøre?” spør Isak.  
“Jeg sa jo at det ikke trengte ha noe med jobb å gjøre”, smiler Even. “Men jeg kan godt si en ting til med jobben altså. Jeg er god på smidig utvikling. God til å lage kaffe. Kan lage fine flytskjema. Hva velger du?”   
“Nei, jeez, bare skriv noe.” Isak vil helst blir ferdig med dette.   
Even ler. “Kaffe, da. Det er viktig.” Han skriver det ned, og tegner en kaffekopp ved siden av.   
Isak ser fasinert på hvordan de enkle strekene som bare danner omriss av en dampende kaffekopp likevel gjør koppen levende, som om det virkelig var kaffe i den, og det føles som om kaffeduften når nesen hans i dette øyeblikket.

“Og så må du si en positiv ting om meg!” Even ser på ham og smiler. Øynene hans forsvinner nesten mellom smilerynkene.   
“Jeg kjenner deg jo ikke!” protesterer Isak.  
“Og så da? Si noe positivt likevel da?”   
“Du er god på flytskjema.”   
“Hva vet du om det?” spør Even og ser på ham.  
“Du sa det,” konstaterer Isak.  
“Jammen du vet det jo ikke. DU skal si noe, ikke repetere det jeg sa.”   
“Du er jævlig plagsom”, sukker Isak.  
“Det er ikke positivt.” Han kan høre en ertende latter i stemmen til Even nå.  
“Arrrgh!” Isak kaster frustrert hodet bakover. “Du krangler.”  
“Det er heller ikke positivt”.   
“Du sa jo det om meg!”  
“Nei, det sa jeg ikke. Jeg sa du sa meningene dine. Det er ikke det samme som krangling.”  
“Ok, så sier du også meningene dine da.”   
“Gjør jeg det?”  
“Ja!” Isak begynner å bli irritert, men synes samtidig det er litt morsomt å krangle med Even.   
“Ok da. ‘Sier meningene mine (og har alltid rett)’,” leser han høyt mens han skriver.   
“Du har ikke alltid rett!” Isak peker på ham og prøver se alvorlig og irritert ut samtidig som han prøver å ikke le.  
“Ikke?” Even bretter opp leppa i en trist grimase.   
“Jeeez ass.” Isak ser bort. “Er vi ferdige nå?”  
“Nå skal vi tegne det vi kan.”  
“Tegne? Hva faen?” Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg er ferdig nå. Det får faenmeg du fikse altså.”  
Even ler og tenker seg om et øyeblikk før han begynner tegne. Isak ser fasinert på at Even lar pennen gli over arket. I tillegg til kaffe vokser det frem en gretten figur med caps som sitter foran PC-en og en høy, hengslete person ved siden av en tavle med flytdiagram på.   
“Det ligner jo!” utbryter Isak.   
“Ligner?” Even løfter spørrende på øyenbrynet og ser ned på tegningen igjen.  
“På oss vel!”  
“På oss?” Even betrakter tegningen igjen og ser opp. “Så sannelig!” sier han, og ansiktet hans sprekker i det største smilet Isak har sett. Det kiler i magen når han møter Evens blikk, og han ser fort ned igjen. Even ler og fortsetter å tegne på et annet ark. Tegningen viser to personer som sitter ved et bord med hver sin kaffekopp og en kake, det ser ut som de sitter og prater, smiler. Han bretter arket og gir det til Isak før han reiser seg. Isak rynker pannen og ser på tegningen. Hva faen skjedde nå, egentlig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva skjedde nå, egentlig?


	7. Uke 1, tirsdag: Hemmeligheten

**EVEN**

Han er fornøyd med dagens statusmøte. De hadde holdt på i halvannen time, og fikk gjort både “tre spørsmål” og Hemmeligheten. Etter at de var ferdige med spørsmålene i duoer, hadde alle skrevet ned en hemmelighet på en lapp og teipet den opp på tavla mens de andre satt med ryggen til. Even la merke til at Isak satt frustrert og småstønnet og rev seg i håret mens han skrev, før han klistret opp lappen sin og gikk. Even antar han var nokså irritert og frustrert over det hele. Han kjenner jo igjen det, programmerere som Isak pleier å hate denne typen øvelser. De vil helst være straight up, ingen følelser. Han forstår dem på sett og vis, men som prosjektleder har han en annen agenda og må bare finne seg i det selv om han synes det kan bli litt kleint å holde på med dette. Men de som steller med dette fagfeltet har rett, slike oppgaver hjelper faktisk til med å bli kjent med gruppa.

De andre hadde vært mindre åpenbart negative, heldigvis. Isaks kollega, Marius eller Magnus eller hva han het, hadde glist og småfnist mens han skrev. Sana hadde klødd seg tenksomt på haken og smilt litt før hun hang opp lappen sin.

Han står foran tavla og ser på lappene. Noen har skrevet få ord, noen mange. Håndskriften varierer, selv om han ba dem skrive med blokkbokstaver slik at det ikke skulle være så enkelt å kjenne igjen skriften. 

“Jeg har flyskrekk”  
“Strøk i algebra”  
“Jeg vurderte å bli sykepleier”  
“Jeg lurer helt serr på hvordan det er å suge kuk”  
“Jeg har sett Grease live åtte ganger”  
“Nasket presang til mora mi på butikken da jeg var 12”  
“Jeg er redd for isbjørn”  
“Mora mi er gal”  
“Jeg strikker gave til kjæresten min hver jul”

Even humrer litt for seg selv. Han lurer på hvem som har skrevet hva. Lurer på hva som er Isaks hemmelighet. Lurer på om han er redd for å fly, hvordan en tilsynelatende beinhard realist har endt opp med flyskrekk. Greier ikke se for seg Isak som sykepleier, i hvite klær med en kopp med piller i hånden. Eller kanskje han strøk i algebra, selv om han er pythonmasteren. Det kiler litt i magen når han tenker på smilet hans, det lille mellomrommet mellom fortennene, de smale leppene.

Å lure på hvordan det er å suge kuk er kanskje ikke helt innafor på jobb, tenker han, men Isak kunne vel skrevet det, i frustrasjon eller sinne. Hvis han lurer på det, da. Han rødmer ved tanken. 

Grease vet han iallfall hvem som har sett åtte ganger. Kanskje Isak har lyst til å være med og se den en gang til, tenker han. Han har en kompis som jobber på Chateau Neuf, han får billige billetter rett før forestillingen starter. Han elsker musicalen, har sett den mange ganger i Oslo, i London, New York, Berlin. Det er virkelig magiske toner. 

Han lurer på hva som får noen til å stjele en gave til sin egen mor, lurer på hva som ligger bak, om pengene ble brukt på gotteri i stedet, det hender jo. Smiler over angsten for isbjørn, her, i Oslo, liksom. Smilet blekner litt når han ser på lappen der det står “mora mi er gal”. Han synes det er en slem ting å si, ufint å si noe slikt om et annet menneske. Han lurer på hvem som har skrevet det, hva personen tenkte, hvorfor han eller hun syntes det var en relevant hemmelighet å nevne. 

Eller kanskje Isak har kjærest. Han får en klump i magen ved tanken på det. Tenker på fine Isak med noen andre. Noen han kysser, sender hjerter til, forteller hemmeligheter til. Lurer på hvordan han kan finne det ut, om Isak er sammen med noen. Om han burde finne det ut.

Han sukker, prøver å pense tankene tilbake på riktig spor igjen. Tenker på gruppearbeidet med Isak, den gretne programmereren. De er ofte sånn, nerdene, liker ikke å skryte av seg selv, iallfall ikke under press, og alt som minner om bli-kjent-leker er som regel kraftig nedvurdert og kraftig hatet. Men det så ut som om han likte tegningen Even ga ham på slutten, han hadde sett på den og smilt for seg selv da Even gikk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for hemmeligheter ;)
> 
> Og hva er Isaks hemmelighet, da?


	8. Uke 1, torsdag: Skulle du også ha kaffe?

**ISAK**

Møtene klokka åtte er allerede i ferd med å ta knekken på Isak. Ikke siden han gikk på ungdomsskolen har han vært så tidlig oppe hver eneste dag. I dag er det torsdag og han drømmer om helga. Han skal sove lenge, ikke ha på fire alarmer på mobilen, bli liggende i senga etter at han har våknet, ta en lang dusj, drikke fire kopper kaffe, og SÅ skal han gå ut. Kanskje.

Morgenene har vært stress hver eneste dag. Han har forsovet seg til tross for trippel alarm, og kommet halsende inn på statusmøtet idet Even har startet. Han burde ha skrevet “jeg blir varulv hvis jeg må stå opp før sola” på den lappen i går, i stedet for det intetsigende han skrev. I dag våknet han halv åtte, og rakk bare slenge på seg en t-skjorte han håpet var sånn noenlunde ren før han løp ut. Ikke en gang kaffe rakk han. Trikken kom idet han kom på holdeplassen og han tok ikke sjansen på å ta neste trikk til fordel for en kopp kaffe fra kiosken like nedi gata. 

Som vanlig var det en jevn strøm av folk ned mot kontoret, han hadde løpt slalom mellom dem og kommet inn i resepsjonen nede sju på åtte. Men da hadde han selvsagt ikke funnet nøkkelkortet sitt, og måtte få utskrevet midlertidig kort.

Han stod og trippet mens ungjenta i resepsjonen stresset for å printe nytt kort til ham og få det aktivert i riktig del av bygget. Så begynte hun å mase om at han trengte fornyet rekvisisjon på adgangskort. Han hadde stønnet inni seg, før han med all den tålmodigheten han klarte å frembringe hadde forklart henne at det enkleste var å lage et midlertidig kort med rød stripe, da trengtes det ingen ny rekvisisjon for at systemet skulle godta det, og hun kunne sette gyldigheten til 28 dager. Forundret hadde hun gjort som han sa, og, som han visste etter å ha glemt adgangskortet sitt et par ganger for mye, det fungerte naturligvis. “Takk!” ropte han idet han grep kortet hun rakte ham, og spurtet inn gjennom heisdørene som var i ferd med å lukke seg.

Oppe i avdelingen kaster han et kjapt blikk inn på møterommet og ser at møtet ennå ikke har startet. Noen av kollegene er der, men Even er ikke der, og det er tydelig at de som sitter der inne bare småprater. Lettet går han i retning kjøkkenkroken for å hente seg en kaffe før møtet begynner. Kroppen kjennes fortsatt morgentrøtt til tross for den friske luften og småjoggingen ute, og han vet at han kommer til å slokne temmelig fort om han ikke får kaffe.

Selvsagt er kaffemaskinen tom. Det vil si, den er tom når det er Isaks tur. Even står allerede foran den og venter på at hans egen kopp skal fylles. Isak finner en ren kopp i skapet og setter den under maskinen, men når han trykker på knappen kommer ikke den beroligende, velkjente lyden av kaffebønner som kvernes. I stedet kommer bare bråket fra kverna som kverner luft. Isak lukker øynene og bøyer hodet bakover mens han sukker hørbart.

“Åh, skulle du også ha kaffe?” Even står ved siden av ham og ser på ham og på sin egen kaffekopp. Han tar et skritt mot ham og griper Isaks kopp. Fingertuppene hans streifer så vidt bort i hans egne, og han skvetter til. Even heller kaffe fra sin egen kopp over i hans. Han skakker på hodet og sammenligner innholdet i koppene, før han nikker fornøyd og gir koppen til Isak. Isak ser på ham med forvirret blikk og halvåpen munn. Even løfter på øyenbrynene. “Bli med på møte nå”, sier han og går mot møterommet uten å vente på Isak.

Prosjektgruppa har gjort mye den første delen av uka. Even sitter og balanserer på ryggen av en stol, som for å komme litt høyere enn dem og få bedre oversikt over gruppa. Sana og Chris forteller om hva de har gjort, og hva de planlegger for neste uke. Isak tør ikke møte Evens blikk. Han skjønner ikke helt hva som skjedde ved kaffemaskinen. Han har holdt i kaffekoppen hele møtet. Kjent på det glatte porselenet. Sett på de inntørkede rendene etter kaffen Even sølte da han helte kaffen over i hans kopp. Drukket av den. Tenkt på om Even hadde drukket av kaffekoppen sin før han helte kaffe over i Isaks kopp. Om leppene hans egentlig har vært nær kaffen han sitter og drikker av nå.

“Isak, kan du fortelle hva dere har gjort?”  
“Eh, ja!” Isak skvetter til. Han kremter og ser ned i PC-en, før han begynner å snakke. “Så jeg vil tro vi er omtrent halvveis i implementasjonen nå. Det begynner å bli på tide å se på selve brukergrensesnittet, men da må jeg ha med noen andre som kan litt mer om det enn meg”, sier han. “Jeg er best på koding.” De andre rundt bordet fniser. Even ser på ham og smiler. “Vi kan sette oss og se på det sammen senere i dag, om du vil. Jeg er god på brukergrensesnitt.” Isak nikker. 

Han har tenkt litt på Even etter at de jobbet sammen på den spørsmålsoppgaven, og han liker ham bedre enn før. Det virker som om han faktisk har noe å fare med, virker flink. Kjekk, høy. Muskuløs. Fyldige lepper, blå øyne. Han rynker panna, skjønner ikke helt hvorfor han tenker slik på Even, men det blir vel greit å jobbe sammen med ham om det brukergrensesnittet, da.

Plutselig banker det på døra. Det er en av kollegene på avdelingen som jobber på et annet prosjekt. Han kommer inn sammen med en ung, mørkhåret jente. “Unnskyld at jeg forstyrrer, men den nye utvikleren har kommet og jeg tenkte kanskje dere ville ha henne med på møtet i dag.”

Even ser litt forvirret ut når de to kommer inn, før det ser ut som det går opp et lys for ham. “Ah, ja. Takk skal du ha”, smiler han til kollegaen, som går ut og lukker døra. Jenta blir stående like innenfor døra og smiler litt usikkert.

“Folkens, vi fikk en ny utvikler på prosjektet.” 

Det er alltid kamp om ressursene, men siden dette prosjektet er viktig og hastet, har Even tydeligvis klart å forhandle seg frem til å få bruke en av de nyutdannede programmererne som begynte i høst. Isak undrer på hvordan han klarte det. 

Jenta ser ung og uerfaren ut, så vidt han vet er hun nettopp ferdig med bachelor, så hun er kanskje rundt 22 år. Even ser seg rundt i rommet. “Du kan en del om brukergrensesnitt og grafikk, kan du ikke?” sier han henvendt til jenta. Hun stråler. “Ja, jeg fikk A i ‘Grafiske brukergrensesnitt’ i 2. klasse og i ‘Avanserte brukergrensesnitt’ på høsten i 3 og på bacheloroppgaven....” sier hun og rødmer lett. “Jaja, flott”, avbryter Even henne. Isak smiler innvendig av Evens dårlig skjulte mangel på interesse for karakterene hennes. ”Da kan du jobbe sammen med Isak her med brukergrensesnittet vårt, da.” Han ser på Isak med de blå øynene sine. “Isak, dette er Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere trodde dere skulle få vite mer om hemmelighetene i dag, eller? (Det var veldig stas med alle spekulasjonene i går! Takkass ♥)
> 
> Husker dere den serien som het Skam, gikk på TV og nett sånn i fjor og før det igjen? Hun som lagde den var veldig god på å la ting henge litt, liksom. Gi et hint (#alterhint), vente noen uker eller måneder, og så BAM avsløre hva greia var. 
> 
> Jeg har plukka opp litt av hvert derfra, jeg. Men det kommer snart, altså. Eller det kommer iallfall. 
> 
> Først må vi ha kaffe.


	9. Uke 1, torsdag: Sitter dere her og bånder?

**EVEN**

Even kjenner seg urolig i kroppen. Han er irritert, selv om han ikke er sikker på hvorfor. Ved bordet midt i rommet sitter Emma og Isak sammen foran Isaks PC. Hun sitter og skriver mens han forklarer noe. De sitter tett sammen, Even kan se hårstråene deres berøre hverandre. De gnisser mot hverandre, tenker han forarget. Han forbanner sin egen impulsivitet og tankeløshet. 

Selv om han som prosjektleder skal forvalte ressursene på best mulig måte og sørge for at prosjektet får mest mulig ut av dem, så kunne han vel ha fått noen andre enn Isak til å lære opp Emma og jobbe sammen med henne. Det kunne jo vært ham som satt der og jobbet med Isak nå, tett inntil ham, kjent duften av ham, hårstråene mot kinnet sitt… Han avbryter tankerekken sin, skjønner ikke helt hva som går av ham, han pleier ikke tenke sånn. 

Han går bort til bordet og stiller seg bak dem, og legger hendene på skuldrene deres.  
“Sitter dere her og bånder?” spør han spøkefullt.  
“Vi programmerer sammen!” fniser Emma engasjert. Så ser hun hvem det var som kom bort, og blir straks mer seriøs. Hun spør om hun skal forklare ham hva de holder på med, og Even nikker til henne. Hun begynner å forklare koden sin, detaljert og nøye, ned til minste detalj i funksjonene. Even nikker etterhvert som hun snakker. Han har mange års erfaring med programmering selv før han ble prosjektleder, og har ingen problemer med å lese koden hennes på egen hånd. Blikket hans møter Isaks grønne øyne, og han smiler lett til ham. “Det er kjempespennende å jobbe sammen med Isak”, stråler Emma. “Jeg lærer SÅ mye av ham altså!” Øynene hennes glitrer, og hun stryker Isak oppover armen som for å bekrefte hvor mye hun har lært. “Fint det da”, sier Even. “Da kan du sikkert ha en presentasjon av dette for prosjektgruppa en dag også?”  
“Ja, selvfølgelig”, sier Emma. “Isak, kanskje du kan hjelpe meg med å forberede det?” Hun ser spørrende på ham.  
“Nei, Isak må jobbe sammen med meg”, bryter Even inn. “Han må hjelpe meg.”

Even drar med seg Isak bort til pulten sin. “Du, jeg fikk denne rapporten her fra Datatilsynet fra kunden. Om innebygget personvern. Det er jo litt i strid med det ledelsen sa de ville ha tidligere i uka. Nå vil de ha en rapport på hvordan vi oppfyller disse kravene innen i morgen.” 

Even er litt stresset, ønsket fra ledelsen kom uten forvarsel og han vet ikke helt hvordan han skal tolke det. Han vet at mye av prosjektet består i nettopp å få applikasjonen i samsvar med de nye retningslinjene for personvern fra mai 2018, men detaljene hadde han håpet å slippe å dykke ned i riktig med en gang, og i tillegg virket det ikke som at kunden var helt enig med seg selv om hva de ville ha. “Jada, null problem det. Vi kan ta en gjennomgang nå med en gang om du vil?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. Even ser på klokken. Han har et møte om en times tid, men kan gjerne bruke tiden før det med Isak.

Isak setter seg ved siden av Even og forklarer. Standardinnstillingen i applikasjonen er de strengeste sett fra en personvernmessig vinkel. De har jobbet mye med kravspesifikasjonen for å kunne lagre så få personopplysninger som mulig. Sikkerheten er god, mener Isak. De har lagd en systemarkitektur med indre og ytre servere, og alle data både transporteres og lagres kryptert. 

“Dessuten er det de nye kravene fra kunden, da. Det er egentlig ikke mulig å få til, de går jo i stikk motsatt retning av hele intensjonen med direktivet!” Isak hever stemmen på slutten, han synes tydeligvis det er frustrerende at de som skal ta beslutninger så åpenbart ikke vet hva de har lov til. Det de vil er jo slett ikke lovlig, det er akkurat sånt som kan gi bøter i millionklassen, har Sana fortalt. Ikke er det lov å samle dem inn til annet formål, og ikke kan de viderebehandle dem. “Hele ønsket til ledergruppa går jo på at de vil ha mest mulig informasjon om enkeltpersoner, mens EU vil begrense informasjonen og i minst mulig grad knytte den til individer.” Isak snakker engasjert. “Altså, seriøst, vi kan få millioner i bøter. Det er ikke kødd, det er en prosentsats av omsetningen, og vi omsetter jo for ganske mange hundre millioner på et år!” 

Even nikker. Han kan ikke så mye om dette, men litt har han fått med seg, og ut fra det lille han har rukket å lese så antar han at Isak har rett.

Isak snakker og snakker, og Even blir sittende og drømme seg bort i den myke stemmen hans. Ordene smyger seg inn i hodet hans. Han tenker på hvordan det ville høres ut hvis Isak sa andre ting. Snakket om seg selv. Snakket om Even. Han skvetter til når Isak dulter til ham. 

“Zooma du helt ut eller?” ler Isak. “Var det SÅ kjedelig?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Neida, det var veldig spennende.”  
“Nei, nå tuller du faktisk. Dette er IKKE spennende”, sier Isak.  
“Jo, når du snakker om det så”, ramler det ut av Even.  
Isak ser på ham med måpende blikk. ”Hæ?”

 

**ISAK**

Isak lurer på om Even er seriøs når han sier Isak greier gjøre dette spennende. Han tror egentlig ikke det, synes det er gudsjammerlig kjedelig med GDPR og EUs personverndirektiv selv, men det er nå en gang en del av jobben hans, så han må nesten forholde seg til det.

“Eh, hva mener du nå, egentlig?” Han ser på Even med et spørrende blikk.  
Even skvetter til et øyeblikk, før han samler seg og ser på Isak mens han hever et øyenbryn. “Jo, altså det er mye mer spennende når du forteller enn når noen andre forteller.”  
“Noen andre, faktisk? Har du diskutert dette mye eller?” Det virker nemlig ikke som om Even har full kontroll akkurat her.  
Even mumler først noe, før han hever stemmen. “Men du, jeg må faktisk løpe i møte nå. Er det noe mer jeg burde vite eller?”

Isak rynker pannen. Han skjønner ikke helt det plutselige temaskiftet fra Evens side, men trekker på skuldrene og forklarer fort. “Jo, den delen vi mangler mest på er risikoanalysen. Vi har vurdert en del personvernmessige sider i kravspesifikasjonen, men så vidt jeg har skjønt er vi nødt til å gjennomføre en formell risiko- og sårbarhetsanalyse for hver enkelt komponent her for å være compliant. Kanskje vi burde få inn noen fra sikkerhetsavdelingen til å gjøre den ROSen, så går det fortere?” Han ser spørrende på Even, som nikker.

“Vi får prøve på det”, sier han og han reiser seg. “Takk for at du gikk gjennom dette med meg. Føler meg mye bedre nå!” sier Even og gir Isaks skulder en klem med hånden idet han går.

Isak blir sittende stille foran PCen sin. Han kjenner fortsatt en varm følelse i skulderen der Evens fingre strøk over den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsatt takk for fine kommentarer, og for den fine mottakelsen dere gav den nyansatte. Ah, det varmer å se at hun tas så godt i mot! -særlig med tanke på at jeg selv starter i ny jobb i dag og håper på en MINST like god mottakelse der!
> 
> Ser også frem til å mykne opp mine nye kolleger med kreative bli-kjent-leker. Brownies har jeg dessverre glemt...


	10. Uke 1, fredag: Fint du ble sittende

**ISAK**

Neste dag jobber han alene med sin del av prosjektet. Han sitter med hodetelefoner over ørene og hetta trukket godt frem i panna for å bli minst mulig forstyrret. Cezinando, Unge Ferrari og Ezzari går på repeat. Han liker den melodiøse, norske rappen, med de elektroniske mellomrytmene og personlige tekster. Han har hørt dem så mange ganger at tekstene, lyrikken legger seg som et teppe over ørene, og demper alle andre inntrykk, gjør det mulig å koble helt ut. 

Plutselig ser han at klokka er nesten sju. Han har jobbet uten pause i siden lunsj og kjenner at han faktisk er sliten. Og tørst. Kaffetørst. Han reiser seg og tar av hodetelefonene før han strekker seg, kjenner musklene i armene og ryggen ynke seg etter å ha sittet i samme stilling i mange timer. Han ser seg rundt i avdelingen. Det er tomt. Bare et par mennesker sitter i den andre enden av lokalet. Det er fredag kveld, og de fleste har heldigvis dratt hjem. Han burde det, han også, tenker han, men når han kommer sånn inn i det så er det vanskelig å avslutte. Han er i flytsonen, og det er i grunnen veldig behagelig å bare flyte med til han er ferdig.

Han bestemmer seg for å sjekke om det er noe mat i kjøleskapet. Det er ofte pizza eller annen overtidsmat mot slutten av uka, og da er restene i kjøleskapet fritt vilt på fredag kveld. Heldigvis finner han en halv pizza der, med biff og løk, hans favoritt. Han tar den ut av kjøleskapet, fisket ut et par stykker og legger på et fat som han balanserer inn i mikroen, mens han ser seg om etter et sted å sette resten av pizzaen så han kan ta den etterpå. 

Kjøkkenbenken er full av oppvask. Pizzaesken truer med å skli ned når han forsøker balansere den på toppen av de flekkete krusene og tallerkenene. Plutselig merker han at tyngdepunktet i eska er i ferd med å endre seg, og prøver å hindre den i å velte samtidig som han lukker døra til kjøleskapet. 

“Oisann, pass deg!” Et par lange armer ligger plutselig rundt ham og griper esken idet den faller. De greier akkurat ikke å hindre pizzaen i å falle ned. 

Han skvetter til av stemmen og de varme armene. Den plutselige lukten av mann i nesen, det er en svak lukt av mint og krydder sammen med et hint av svette. 

“Sånn som det ser ut her, er det best om dette ikke blir spist, tror jeg.” Isak ser ned på pizzastykkene som ligger på gulvet. Det er flekkete, først og fremst av kaffeflekker og kaffepulver fra kaffemaskinen, men også noen flekker av mer ubestemmelig art. 

Even ser på ham og smiler. “Ble du redd nå? Mista middagen din?”  
“Neida, jeg er matlagingsmasteren. Fikser noe annet i stedet.” Isak gliser til Even. I det samme plinger mikrobølgeovnen, og han tar ut pizzaen sin. Han ser på stykkene på tallerkenen og på pizzaeska. “Vil du ha, eller?” Han ser spørrende på Even.  
“Er det nok til meg da?”  
“Jada, det er brød og ost i kjøleskapet, vi kan mekke ostesmørbrød etterpå.”

Even og Isak setter seg i sofaen ved kjøkkenkroken. Even spør Isak hva han har gjort i dag, og Isak forteller om modulene han har kodet. Han forteller engasjert om hva han har gjort, og Even følger fasinert med. De er de eneste som er igjen her nå. Sana skulle i moskeen og gikk tidlig, sier Even, og Chris skulle ha barna denne helga. Noen skulle på fest, andre bare gikk hjem. “Det var fint du ble sittende da”, sier Even. “Synes du det?” spør Isak. “Ja, ellers hadde jeg jo sittet her helt alene”, ler Even.

De lager ostesmørbrød sammen. Isak sier det er bare å ta det de finner i kjøleskapet, det meste er felles - “Og hvis ikke så blir det felles”, legger han til. De legger et tykt lag med ost på skivene, og drysser over krydder de finner i skapet. Piffikrydder og pepper. “Hva med kanel og kardemomme?” spør Even, som akkurat rekker opp innerst på den øverste hylla når han står på tå. “Ja, faen heller, nu kör vi”, ler Isak og drysser det på.

Det blir ikke særlig godt. Krydderne blander seg og gir en emmen smak til det hele. “Æsj, dette var ikke noe særlig”. Isak rynker på nesa. “Noe særlig?” spør Even. “Dette var helt forferdelig.” De ler. “Skal vi ta resten av de kakene i stedet?” spør Even. “Jeg tror de er ganske gode, ass.” De raider kjøleskapet sammen. Evens brownies, bløtkake med jordbær fra en markering et annet sted i avdelingen, muffins, et fat kanelboller på benken. De lesser på fatene sine og vakler mot sofakroken med kaffe og søtsakene. Dumper ned i hver sin ende av sofaen, det blir kakesmuler bak putene, melis i munnvikene. Isak slikker krem av fingeren sin. Even bøyer seg frem og børster en smule av kinnet hans. Den fjærlette berøringen sender gnister gjennom kroppen hans, helt ned i tærne.

Isak ser på Even. Øynene forsvinner nesten når han ler, forsvinner mellom dype rynker. Munnen blir stor, leppene fyldige. Isak lurer plutselig på hvordan leppene hans ville kjennes mot leppene hans. Så tar han seg i det. Nei, ikke drømme om kollega. Det er dumt. Kolleger skal man ikke ha noe på gang med. I særdeleshet skal man ikke ha en affære med prosjektlederen. Konse om prosjektet, nå. Jobbe. Være ansvarlig.

Så sier Even noe morsomt igjen, og ler av sin egen vits. Ler så øynene forsvinner mellom rynkene, ler så de fyldige leppene rører seg. Ler så håret rister og huden får smilerynker. Ler så hjertet til Isak slår saltomortale i brystet og slipper løs hundre sommerfugler i magen hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer og lykkeønskninger for ny jobb i går ♥ Første dag på jobb gikk fint. De hadde fått med seg at jeg skulle komme i dag, jeg fikk både PC, stol og skrivepult, og jeg fikk testet alle kaffemaskinene. Ikke minst har jeg en sjef som er mer glad i kaffe enn jeg selv er. Awwww ♥
> 
> Det kan også tenkes at jeg vil kunne få noe inspirasjon til denne ficen der. På en positiv måte.
> 
> Såh, tilbake til Bjørvika, da (jeg er jo ikke i Bjørvika selv). Jeg fikk spørsmål i går om alderen i dette AUet. Even og Isak er nok rundt 30 år - tre år i denne bransjen er til tider en evighet, så at Even har fått programmeringserfaring før han ble prosjektleder er sannsynlig. Emma er nok litt yngre enn dem, kanskje litt større aldersforskjell enn i serien forøvrig, jeg tror ikke hun har fem års erfaring med et eller annet annet før hun tok den gruelig gode bacheloren sin, iallfall.
> 
> Og python er et programmeringsspråk. Sånn kode:
>     
>     
>     print('Alt er love!')
>     


	11. Uke 1, søndag: Det han har

**EVEN**

“Hvordan går det på jobb da, Even?” Moren sender ham skinkesteken samtidig som hun spør.  
“Det går bra. Jeg er utleid på et prosjekt i Bjørvika”, svarer han mens han forsyner seg. Han tar kjøtt, poteter og tyttebær. Ser seg om etter grønnsakene.  
“Værsågod”. Han får rosenkål og gulrøtter av faren. “Bjørvika. Et av konsulentselskapene, eller?” spør han nysgjerrig.  
Even nikker. “Det er et lite prosjekt, bare 8-9 stykker, men det haster med å bli ferdige. Veldig bra prosjektgruppe da”, sier han ivrig. “En veldig flink utvikler, han har masse erfaring og er knallbra. Noen utviklere til, en jurist, hun er skarp. Og en nyansatt, men hun er bare med da, vi får se hvor mye hun gjør da.” Han tar en slurk av glasset sitt., “Det er ganske rolig ennå, vi har ikke kommet til innspurten enda. Vi lager en ny portalløsning, men det er ganske komplisert med den nye personvernlovgivningen fra EU.”  
“GDPR ja! Å, det er kjempespennende!” Moren lyser opp. Faren og Even ser på henne. “Kjempespennende er vel å ta litt hardt i? Det neste blir vel at du kaller det sexy også?” spør Even.  
“Sexy administrativt stuff, ingenting er som det, vet du”, ler hun. “Surkål, vil du ha det? Pappa har laget den.”  


De fortsetter å spise. “Hvordan går det med søstersen da?” spør Even.  
“Jo, hun har nettopp fått jobb! I Oslo!”  
“Åh, så gøy. Hvor da?”  
“Hos Gabrielle, husker du henne, hun advokaten som Lise er gift med, i Schjøtt.”  
Even lyser opp. “Wow, det er jo skikkelig bra. Når kommer hun hit da?”  
“Om noen uker, tror jeg. Hun skal flytte inn sammen med en venninne, hun har et ledig rom.”  
“Fett.” Even smiler og skraper tallerkenen sin. Å være hjemme hos foreldrene søndag ettermiddag er koslig, farens middag er skikkelig digg, skinkestek og glaserte danske poteter med fersk rosenkål og nyrørte tyttebær.

“Går det bra med deg da?” Moren ser granskende på ham. “Du jobber ikke for mye?”  
“Mamma.” Han sukker.  
“Unnskyld. Det bare sitter sånn i, jeg vet du hater at jeg spør.”  
“Jeg hater det ikke. Men du ser sånn på meg. Og spør som om jeg ikke greier vurdere mitt eget beste. Jeg er voksen, mamma!”  
“Vi vil jo bare at du skal ha det bra, vennen.” Moren stryker ham over armen, og han trekker seg bort med et irritert sukk. Moren vifter avvergende med hendene. Han synes hun ser litt trist ut, ser ut som om hun angrer på at hun spurte.  
“Neida, det går bra. Jeg jobber ikke for mye. Helt normal arbeidstid.” Han sukker oppgitt inni seg, prøver å beherske seg. Han er snart 30, han er voksen, han trenger ikke foreldre som maser.  
“Det er bra, Even, vi vet jo at du greier dette.” Moren smiler til ham. ”Jeg vet du er voksen. Men du vil alltid være den lille gutten min, vet du.”  
“Hvis alle er forsynt så kan jeg rydde av bordet nå. Er det noen som vil ha litt te? Eller kaffe, Even?” Det er faren som bryter inn. Han reiser seg og gjør seg klar til å ta av bordet.  
“Takk for maten”, mumler Even og reiser seg.

Han går inn på rommet sitt, setter seg ved skrivebordet og ser ut gjennom vinduet. Utsikten er grå og litt kjedelig. Litt som han som regel føler seg. Livet er stort sett bra, ikke så mye opp og ned, ganske kjedelig, ganske grått. Av og til savner han energien og lysten han hadde i perioder før, men han husker også den uthulende, mørke følelsen som kom etterpå, og vet at han ikke ønsker å komme dit igjen.

Han ser seg rundt på rommet. Lite er endret siden han bodde hjemme. Skrivebordet står der, klesskapet, loftssengen. Han slenger seg ned på den hvite sofaen, drar en pute inn under hodet sitt. Ser opp mot sengebunnen, ser på den gulnede madrassen som ligger over den, det mørkeblå lakenet som ligger litt skjevt på. Husker alle nettene han har tilbragt der oppe. Sammen med noen. Alene. Oppe og nede. Med en av foreldrene på sofaen. Av og til lå han på en madrass på gulvet. De sa han var for slapp til å klatre opp, men han visste det ikkeegentlig var derfor.

Han går rundt i rommet, drar den ene hånden langs veggene, over bokhyllene, skrivebordet, kanten på stolen, det lille bordet. Dette var hans verden i så mange år, det faste holdepunktet, ankeret hans. Så flyttet han ut mens han studerte, kjøpte etterhvert sin egen leilighet. Men det er visst hit han vender tilbake. Når han blir syk, når han trenger noen. Det er dette han har.

Mobilen plinger og rykker ham ut av tankene. Han tar den opp av lommen, ser på låseskjermen at det en en statusrapport fra Isak. Han smiler og legger fingeren på telefonen for å låse den opp, åpner eposten, leser kjapt gjennom. Det er ikke så mye nytt i rapporten, egentlig lurer han litt på om han egentlig trenger disse rapportene. Han foretrekker å ha hyppige møter i stedet, det er lettere å få oversikt når prosjektdeltakerne forteller selv. Han kan stille spørsmål, de kan diskutere hva de skal gjøre, være sikre på at alle er enige om statusen. Isak skriver gode statusrapporter, da. Ganske utfyllende, men likevel konkrete. Noen setninger på hvert punkt, direkte språk, lett å forstå hva han mener. 

“isak” står det til slutt, på en linje for seg selv, før den generiske firmasignaturen. Bare “isak”. Liten forbokstav, ikke etternavn. Ikke “hilsen” eller “fra” eller “med vennlig hilsen”. Det kiler i magen når han leser navnet, en liten iling langt nede i magen, det føles som han ikke kan styre den, bare føle den. Han smiler igjen. “isak”.

Kanskje han skal stikke innom jobben og sammenfatte statusrapportene nå med en gang, sitte i ro og fred der og gjøre det i stedet for å sitte hjemme, det er jo nesten på veien hjem. Han tviler på at det er noen på jobb nå, iallfall ikke fra prosjektet hans. De er ikke i innspurten av det og han regner med de fleste har bedre ting å gjøre enn å sitte på jobb en søndag ettermiddag med strålende vintervær. 

Kanskje han også burde utnytte dagen litt bedre, tenker han. Gå en tur, få litt lys, det er bra for ham. Kanskje ta med kamera og ta noen bilder. Men det begynner bli sent på ettermiddagen nå, han vet ikke om han rekker ta bilder hvis han skal dra hjem og hente fotoutstyret først, dessuten har faren sagt det er kaffe så han må iallfall bli der til han får den.

Eller, han _må_ jo ikke det. I tankene er han alt på vei ut, ute i en park for å ta bilder, går rundt Barcode, langs sjøbadet på Sørenga. Is, snø, frost, frossent metall, bygninger, snødekte benker, spor i snøen, mennesker på hålka, vinterlyset. Han ser det for seg, lager komposisjoner i hodet, ser for seg hvordan det ser ut om han forstørrer det og henger på veggen. 

Han går ut i gangen og begynner å ta på seg sko og jakke, roper inn mot stua at han stikker. Faren kommer litt forvirret ut i gangen. “Skulle du ikke ha kaffe?” spør han forundret.  
”Nei, jeg må stikke en tur ned på jobb, sorry ass.”  
Faren ser på ham og rynker litt på pannen av den plutselige endringen i planen. “Har det skjedd noe eller?”  
“Neida, skal bare forberede et møte til i morgen.” Even har fått på seg skoene og jakka, og graver i lommene etter vottene sine.  
“Okei. Men kanskje du vil ha med deg en kopp kaffe da? Og en boks med sjokoladekake?”  
“Ja, okei.” Even smiler og ser ned. “Æsj, jeg kan vel egentlig bli med inn og ta den der, da. Men jeg kan ikke bli lenge altså.”  
“Ja, så fint da. Kom inn da.” Faren går inn i stua mens Even tar av seg skoene og jakken igjen. Han hører faren og morens dempede stemmer der inne, og svelger. Faen at han skulle ha det så travelt, nå kom de til å være bekymret, lure på om det er noe. Han trekker pusten, prøver å slappe av, få full kontroll over seg selv. Smiler idet han går inn i stua. “Digg, jeg trenger kaffe nå, altså.” Han setter seg ned, prøver å ikke riste med foten, ikke virke stresset. Drikker kaffen i små slurker, spiser av morens sjokoladekake med kokos, småprater med foreldrene. 

En halvtimes tid senere er han på vei ned mot jobb. Han går fort ned mot trikken, venter utålmodig på den, står like ved døra selv om det er ledige sitteplasser. På Jernbanetorvet går han av, og går kjapt ned mot kontoret. Klokka har blitt nesten seks, det er kaldt og har begynt å mørkne, det er iallfall for mørkt til å fotografere nå. Han går raskt bort til inngangsdørene, holder opp kortet sitt og taster koden. Han hilser kjapt mot vakta i resepsjonen, han sitter og ser på en skjerm og ser knapt nok opp når Even går forbi. Heisen er rask, uten kø. Det er ikke mange her på dette tidspunktet, de som har vært her i dag har nok allerede gått hjem til familie, ut for å spise middag, gjort seg ferdig med dagens overtidsarbeid. 

Idet han står utenfor den siste døren kontoret ser han at han ikke er alene på jobb. Han ser Isak der inne, han prater med noen. Emma. 

Even snur og løper ned trappene, går ut i den kalde kvelden igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tilfeldigvis ble det ikke noe kapittel i går, men jeg håper bonusficen om sokken ("10 dager") kan være en slags erstatning.
> 
> Det var noen som mente at det nok var behov for litt helgejobbing i dette prosjektet. Dere hadde rett i at Even iallfall måtte innom jobb. Værsågod, folkens :)
> 
> Jeg har vært i Oslo og truffet masse hyggelige folk i helga, gått rundt og sett litt på en del av stedene i denne ficen, sjekket vær og vind og vinterstemning. 
> 
> En spesiell takk går til dere som kom bort og sa noe om skrivinga mi ♥ Det betyr veldig, veldig mye. Veldig. (Fortsett med sånt, da. Og fortsett å kommenter.)


	12. Uke 2, mandag: Uten kaffe blir man jo gal

**EVEN**

På mandag er det statusmøte igjen klokken åtte. Even var der halv sju som vanlig, og sitter og går gjennom statusrapportene når det går i døra og Isak kommer inn i mørke jeans og grå hettejakke under den grønne vindjakken. Det er kaldt ute, og han har hetta dratt over hodet. Han plukker proppene ut av ørene og kikker ned på telefonen sin for å slå av musikken. Han ser seg rundt i lokalet og møter blikket hans. Even synes det ser ut som han lyser opp når han ser ham.

“Hei!” Isak smiler og kommer bort til ham.  
“Halla!” Even ser på klokken. Den er halv åtte. “Så tidlig ute du er da! Jobba du ikke sent i går også?”  
Isak ser litt forundret på ham. “Nei?” Han rynker panna. “Åh. Jeg var bare innom for å hente noe. Men jeg så ikke deg her?” Isak ser spørrende på Even.  
Even rister på hodet. “Nei, var bare noen som nevnte at de hadde sett deg.”  
“Åh, hvem da? Det var låst og alarmen var på da jeg kom.”  
“Eh…. Vakta! Han nede. Han sa du var her!” sier Even litt hektisk, prøver å komme på om vaktmannen faktisk var her i går, om det satt noen i resepsjonen da han kom.  
Isak løfter et øyenbryn og ler. “Serr? Så han meg? Han satt jo fullstendig oppslukt i pornoen sin!”  
Even ler med ham. “Observant type han, da. Men digg at du er her tidlig!”  
“Ja, jeg satte på alarmen litt tidlig. Greit å rekke kaffe og sånn først.” 

Even ser på ham og smiler. “Jepp, kaffe er digg. Jeg fylte nettopp på nye bønner.” Isak smiler til ham. Det slår Even hvor sjarmerende det smilet er. Munnen med de smale leppene. Det lille mellomrommet mellom fortennene. Tungespissen som fukter leppene. De glade grønne øynene. Han reiser seg. “Jeg blir med bort. Har jo vært her en stund”, ler han, og går mot kaffemaskinen uten å vente på Isak.

Borte ved kaffemaskinen står han ved siden av Isak og venter på at maskinen skal kverne kaffebønnene og lage kaffen. Lyden av kvernen er velkjent, det er noe avstressende ved lyden av bønnene som kvernes. Som om verden er i vater, som om alt ordner seg når bare den svarte væsken kommer ut i koppen i en tynn stråle. Brunt skum samler seg på toppen. Duften av fersk kaffe sniker seg inn gjennom nesen. Det føles som om koffeinet i kaffen allerede har nådd ham. Han tar koppen sin og holder den opp mot nesen mens han lukker øynene og snuser inn duften av den.  
“Du liker kaffe?” Isak ser på ham og ler.  
“Kaffe er livets eliksir, altså.” svarer Even. “En gang jeg var på sykehus så fikk jeg ikke kaffe. Trodde jeg skulle dø, ass.”  
“Ja, herregud, uten kaffe blir man jo gal”, svarer Isak.

Even blir kald innvendig. Faen, han skulle ikke sagt at han hadde vært på sykehus, tenker han. Nå kommer Isak til å ville småprate om hvorfor, og alt kommer til å rakne. 

“Hei, er det her det er fest?” Det er Sana som dukker opp, smilende og morgenfrisk. Hun åpner skapet over kjøkkenbenken for å finne seg en kopp, men den nederste hyllen er tom. Hun ser seg rundt. “Kan en av dere oppunder skyene hjelpe en normal person nede på bakken å finne en kopp eller?” Hun ser opp på Even og Isak. Det er små dråper av smeltet rim i den turkise hijaben hennes, og hun drar hånden over ansiktet for å børste vekk dråpene på huden. Even ler og tar ned en kopp til henne og bukker. “Her er tekoppen Deres, mylady!”  
“Må jeg lage teen selv også, eller?” Hun ser på ham med et tilgjort fornærmet blikk.  
“Ja, det må du, jeg har et møte å forberede”, ler Even og smiler det han håper er et naturlig smil mot Isak før han går tilbake til plassen sin. Han hører at Isak og Sana blir stående og småprate mens Sana lager te. 

Han setter seg ned og prøver konsentrere seg om statusrapportene. Han må sammenfatte dem og forsøke få til en felles status for prosjektet før møtet klokken åtte, og ikke minst før møtet med styringsgruppa litt senere på dagen. Hele tiden kverner tankene om Isak og at han sa han hadde vært på sykehus og at Isak sa man ble gal. Gal. Gal gal gal. Han sukker.

“Så, hvordan går det?” Han kjenner et pust av varm te, kardemomme, krydder og parfyme idet Sana går forbi ham og setter seg ned på stolen rett i mot. Stolen der Isak satt da de gikk gjennom prosjektet på fredag. Han ser opp fra skjermen. “Jeg tror det går bra.” Egentlig gjør det jo det. Statusrapportene viser at prosjektet er på track, det er å sammenfatte rapportene han sliter med nå. 

Sana bøyer seg frem for å se. Hun begynner å snakke om personvernforordningen og standardinnstillinger, og Even er plutselig takknemlig for at Isak gikk gjennom dette med ham før helga, slik at han kan komme med sine innspill til Sanas kommentarer. Hun ser på ham og smiler. “Har Isak allerede gjennomgått dette, kanskje?”  
Even nikker. Plutselig kjenner han at han blir varm i kinnene.  
“Isak er flink han”, ler Sana og ser bort på skjermen igjen. Even kjenner rødmen når han nikker. “Dere har sluttet å krangle, det er bra”, fortsetter hun.  
“Vi har da ikke kranglet?” spør Even.  
“Eh, jo, det har dere. Hele teamet satt jo på nåler i starten av forrige uke, da dere holdt på med tautrekkingen deres.”  
Even ser forundret på henne. Det har ikke falt ham inn at de andre har oppdaget noe. “Ok. Det er ingenting nå iallfall”, sier han.  
“Ingenting?” Sana ser på ham med et lurt blikk.  
Even ser ned i skjermen. “Ingenting”, mumler han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid takk for alle kommentarer - og spesiell takk til betababsene evakyaki og Frieda Echte! Dagens kapittel skulle vært postet litt før (for å få den riktige stemningen), men jeg måtte ha kaffe og så gå i møte først. Og så skru pulter (i kjole).


	13. Uke 2, tirsdag: Fuck my life

**ISAK**

På tirsdag ettermiddag spør Emma om han vil være med ut og ta en øl etter jobb. Han takker nei, mumler noe om at han har andre planer, at han skal treffe noen kompiser. Det er forsåvidt ikke løgn, Jonas og Mahdi og Magnus blir sikkert med om han spør. De har ofte tid, iallfall når Mahdi ikke skal jobbe morgenen etterpå og Eva ikke er i byen. “Meld meg om dere går ut, da, så kanskje vi kan treffes?” kvitrer hun. Han nikker og løfter hånden til en slags hilsen. Emma strekker seg opp mot ham for å gi ham en klem. Han klemmer henne stivt tilbake og står igjen med den påtrengende lukten av parfymen hennes i nesa når hun går ut døra mot heisen.

“God middag, Isak.” Han hører den dype, behagelige stemmen til Even bak seg. Even sitter foran PC-en og ser konsentrert inn i skjermen.  
“Hadde tenkt å jobbe et par timer til altså”, svarer han tilbake, klokka er fem, men han vil ikke at Even skal tro han stikker hjem før han er ferdig.  
“Skulle du ikke ut med kompisene dine?” Even ser fortsatt i skjermen. “Eller treffe Emma?”  
“Nei, ass. Måtte bare si noe.”  
“Emma er på, hun.” Even ser opp på ham og smiler.  
Isak stønner. “Ja, jeeez. Nesten litt mye. Er litt usikker på hva jeg skal si til henne, altså.”  
“Du er ikke keen på henne?”  
“Nei, erru gærn! Feil fil, kan man si.” Isak ler litt. Det er ingen hemmelighet at han er skeiv, han fortalte det til kompisene da han gikk på videregående og etter det har det ikke egentlig vært en greie. På jobb er det ofte mer stress. Ikke fordi noen sier noe negativt eller fordi han føler han trenger skjule det, men det blir ofte en litt for stor ting, synes han. Av og til føles det som å komme ut gang på gang. Men alle han jobber med til daglig vet det, og det hjelper jo strengt tatt å ha en frittalende Magnus der også.   
Even flirer. “Feil fil, faktisk. Den skeive filen?”  
Han nikker, kjente det kilte litt i magen da Even løftet det ene øyenbrynet idet han spurte.

“Men nå begynner jeg bli lei av alt dette personvernfjaset. Skal vi kalle det kveld? Blir du med ut og tar en øl, eller?” Even klapper sammen PC-en sin.  
Isak ser på ham og smiler. Føler sommerfuglene vimse rundt i magen når Even ser på ham under den litt for lange luggen. Han står i mot innskytelsen om å dra håret bort fra øynene hans.

De går i retning Grønland og ender på Cafe Con Bar. Isak trives godt der, han liker båsene der han kan sitte i fred og likevel se ut. Liker musikken, de har grei mat og grei drikke. De sitter på hver sin side av bordet i en bås. Even har kjøpt øl til dem, IPA fra et eller annet amerikansk bryggeri. Isak er glad i øl, men det er sjelden har bryr seg om hvor det kommer fra så lenge det smaker noe. De prater og ler. Øynene til Even er mørke og ser ut som de gnistrer i det dempede lyset og skinnet fra telysene på bordet. 

Isak drister seg til å strekke ut beinet så det kommer borti Evens. Han kjenner varmen fra beinet hans mot sitt, og kjenner at Even beveger litt på seg, som om han strekker seg etter Isak. Han smiler til ham, kjenner gnistrene i kroppen, de starter der beina møtes og sprer seg overalt. De fortsetter å prate som om ingenting har skjedd.

Isak synes verden begynner å flimre litt. Han har kanskje egentlig fått nok øl nå, eller kanskje det er forholdet mellom øl og mat som ikke er helt riktig, han har vel glemt å spise, når han tenker seg om. Han åpner munnen for å spørre om de skal bestille noe å spise. Plutselig dumper en dame ned ved siden av Even. Hun har kort blondt hår og røde lepper. “Heiiii Even!” kvitrer hun. “Hei!” Even ler glad mot henne. “Det var lenge siden!” Hun lener seg inn for å klemme Even, nikker mot Isak, av en eller annen grunn er det ingen av dem som presenterer seg. 

Isak kjenner at Evens bein forsvinner. Han setter seg opp, flytter beinet sitt lenger unna Evens. Armen hans ligger plutselig rundt dama. Alt han kan konsentrere seg om er de røde leppene som hele tiden er så nær Even. Evens arm rundt henne. Evens store smil når hun snakker. 

“Nei, jeg tror jeg må stikke nå altså.” Isak reiser seg litt ustøtt og vinker i retning Even og dama mens han går. Ølen hans står halvdrukket igjen. 

Han skynder seg ut og sklir nesten på hålka idet han kommer ut av døra. Den kalde kveldslufta gjør godt når den treffer ham i ansiktet. Han går bortover Brugata mot Grønland, kjenner han trenger mat og ender på en kebab-sjappe litt lenger borte. Idet han får kebaben sin, blir et bord ledig og han dumper ned der. Kebaben smaker dritt, tenker han, den ser god ut på bildet over disken, men det man får servert er noe helt annet. Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups... du er ikke alene, som det heter. Ikke alene om å like Even, kanskje?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer så langt. I like you all ♥
> 
> Takk til de eminente betalesere&historiekongruensister Frieda og evakyaki.


	14. Uke 2, onsdag: Det er jo ingen som bryr seg

**ISAK**

Isak går inn på møterommet til dagens prosjektmøte med slepende skritt, hilser søvnig på de andre som er der. I det minste rakk han hente seg kaffe først, han håper de to doble espressoene i koppen hans snart virker. Han sov dårlig i natt. Kebaben buldret i magen hans og han hadde vært oppe flere ganger. Han er trøtt og øynene kjennes ut som de er fulle av sagflis. Den grove innsiden av hettegenseren kiler ubehagelig mot huden, han blir overfølsom når han ikke har sovet skikkelig. I dag hjalp det ikke å dusje heller.

Han er irritert på seg selv fordi han ble betatt av Even, fordi han lot sommerfuglene fly rundt i magen og kjente på kilingen i fingertuppene. Han burde bare latt være, ikke tro på noe om Even. Han husker varmen fra Evens bein i går, øynene hans, smilet, ølen Even kjøpte til ham. Og han husker dama, dama som dukket opp fra intet og som Even tydeligvis satte pris på.

Men han likte stundene ved kaffemaskinen, de få glimtene han fikk av Even der i forrige uke, den ekte Even, tenker han, å stå der litt nær hverandre, sludre litt over kaffe, om kaffe, om jobb, om helt andre ting. Han likte det, selv om det egentlig er langt utenfor komfortsonen hans, langt utenfor det han egentlig liker å prate om på jobb. Og selv om han egentlig ikke vil tenke mer på Even.

Even har bedt ham jobbe sammen med Emma denne uka, og Isak har sittet med henne hver dag. Hun går ham på nervene. Hun skravler hele tida, og sitter klint inntil ham som om intimgrenser ikke eksisterer. Han foretrekker å ha litt avstand til menneskene rundt seg. Å sitte sammen foran en skjerm er klamt nok om han ikke skal kjenne parfymen eller varmen fra henne mot armen i tillegg.

“Hei Emma, hvordan går det med presentasjonen din?” Isak går bort til Emma etter lunsj. Han greide å snike seg unna etter statusmøtet, fant seg et stillerom og satt der med hetta godt trukket frem over ansiktet hele formiddagen. Jobbet litt, slumret litt. Han spiste noen rester fra kjøleskapet til lunsj, orket ikke gå ned i kantina og spise med de andre. Han føler seg litt bedre nå, kaffe, mat og litt tid for seg selv i en saccosekk i relaxkroken har hjulpet. 

Emma har sittet på egen hånd med presentasjonen av det hun har gjort frem til nå. Han holdt på å gå på veggen av kaklingen hennes før han kom seg unna, et eller annet om en fyr som hadde masse penger og som alle lånte av og som var så jævlig lættis. Han ante ikke hva hun snakket om.

Emma sukker tungt. “Jeg greier ikke konsentrere meg, jeg gruer meg sånn!” sier hun og ser på ham med store øyne under det mørke håret.  
Isak ler. “Det går da bra, det er jo ingen som bryr seg likevel. Om hvordan du presenterer det altså”, legger han fort til når han ser at hun rynker på panna.  
“Men Isak, kan du ikke hjelpe meg? Du kjenner folka her, vet hva jeg bør si…” Hun skakker på hodet og smiler mot ham. Han sukker stille, har ingen unnskyldning for ikke å hjelpe henne, det ligger inne i prosjektet at han skal bruke litt tid på opplæring og hjelp til henne.

De sitter hele ettermiddagen med presentasjonen. Han hjelper henne å plukke ut det viktige og å spisse formuleringene, slik at det blir nyttig for utviklerne. Hun viser seg å være en racer i Powerpoint, et program Isak hater dypt og inderlig.

De er ikke ferdige før i sju-tida, det tok mye lengre tid enn Isak hadde forestilt seg. “Nå er jeg kjempesliten, altså”, sier hun og strekker seg bakover så genseren sklir opp over magen. Isak ser bort.  
“Og sulten. Vet du om noe digg sted i nærheten her eller?” spør hun Isak.  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke”, sier han. Området har liksom ikke flusst med restauranter.  
“Men vi kan gå mot Grønland, der er det vel masse. Ja, du blir vel med?” spør Emma entusiastisk.  
“Vet ikke helt ass…” Han trekker på det.  
“Jo, bli med’a! Du må jo ha middag!” ler hun.

Han blir med, har egentlig ikke lyst, men finner ingen unnskyldning. Etterpå kommer han på at han kunne sagt han skulle treffe moren sin eller noe slikt, en uangripelig ting å gjøre, tenker han. “Bortsett fra at jeg ikke har vært der siden jul”, legger han bittert til inni seg.

De finner en indisk restaurant. Isak synes indisk er godt, Emma synes tydeligvis det er fantastisk. Hun ber om et bord for to mens hun smiler strålende, og servitøren gir dem et altfor lite bord helt innerst i lokalet. Knærne deres støter borti hverandre mens de spiser, selv om Isak forsøker å trekke seg litt unna. Praten går gjennom hele måltidet, rettere sagt prater Emma hele tiden, samtidig som hun prøver å se ham inn i øynene over stearinlyset på bordet gjennom hele samtalen. Isak lar blikket vandre over veggen i stedet, ser på bildene, tapeten, dekoren, maten, de andre gjestene. Alt for å slippe å se på henne mer enn nødvendig. 

Når de skal betale ser hun på ham og gjør ikke mine til å ta frem lommeboken sin. Det ender med at Isak betaler for dem begge. Hun hadde foreslått at de skulle dele en flaske vin til maten, men endt med å drikke det meste av den selv. Isak hadde nøyd seg med ett glass, og merker at hun sjangler litt når de er på vei ut. Hun gnir seg inntil ham og fniser.

“Hvor bor du hen?” spør han når de er ute på gata på vei mot T-banen. Det er kaldt og Emma ser ut som hun fryser. Isak stikker hendene dypt ned i lommene. “Jeg bor på Lambertseter”, sier hun. “Kjøpte meg leilighet der mens jeg studerte”, legger hun til. “Åja. Da skal vi i motsatt retning, da”, sier Isak. Inni seg er han lettet, han har fått dagens dose Emma nå og er ikke sikker på om han ville sagt hvor han egentlig bor om det så var rett på andre siden av veien. Spesielt ikke da, tenker han. “Hvor bor du da?” spør Emma.  
“Jeg bor ved Carl Berner”, mumler han. “Linje 5 Vestli”, annonserer den metalliske høytalerdamen idet han sier det.  
“Det er banen min, ass, det hadde egentlig vært veldig digg å kommet seg hjem nå”, sier han litt høyere. Han gir henne en kjapp klem og går mot dørene på toget som akkurat kjører inn på stasjonen, dumper ned på et sete på motsatt side av vogna og sukker lettet idet toget kjører videre og han ser Emma stå igjen på perrongen, stirrende ned på telefonen sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Emma ❤ Men Isak ser iallfall ut til å greie å holde henne på avstand, da...
> 
> Takk for engasjementet! Noen synes kanskje Isak overdriver litt og er litt for dårlig til å snakke med Even. Men, tro meg, det er mange sånne Isaker...


	15. Uke 2, torsdag: Gjør ting riktig

**EVEN**

Torsdagens statusmøte går bra. Han føler han begynner å ha kontrollen på dette nå. Leveransene er som regel som forventet, så vidt han ser er det samsvar mellom hva de sier de vil levere under planleggingen, hva de faktisk implementerer og hva de skriver i statusrapportene at de har levert. Alle har faktisk greid komme på statusmøtene, det virker som det har vært boosten de trengte for å få effektivt driv på prosjektet.

Selv har han drøyet litt på morgenene. Han følte at det ble litt mye den første uka, at han kanskje var på kontoret litt for tidlig. Det virker jo gjerne skremmende på de andre også, det er greit at de er der klokka åtte, de trenger ikke komme enda tidligere bare for å slå ham eller noe slikt. 

I stedet har han tatt en kaffe eller to på en av kaffebarene mellom leiligheten og Bjørvika. Sittet stille i en krok, sett på folk, tegnet. Skisseboka er halvfull, tegninger av folk han ser, bilder han finner, personer han treffer som han tegner ut fra bilder i hukommelsen. Det er noe han har trent på et par år, å mane frem bildet av personen i hukommelsen og tegne ut fra det, i stedet for å tegne etter et fotografi eller en modell. 

Han har tegnet flere tegninger av Isak. Isak på statusmøte, ved kaffemaskina, trøtt over en kaffekopp, konsentrert foran PCen. Det han er mest fornøyd med er et av Isak som sitter henslengt i sofakroken, lener seg tilbake mot hjørnet, hodet bakover, han ler med lukkede øyne. Han ser så fri ut, ser ikke ut som han er på jobb. Even husker fortsatt øyeblikket, da de lagde ostesmørbrød, spiste kaker, Isak med melis på kinnet, krem på fingeren.

Emma har presentasjon på dagens statusmøte. Presentasjonen går bra, hun snakker og snakker, tydelig nervøs, men får forklart det hun vil. Utviklerne nikker fornøyd, det er tydelig at det hun sier gir gjenklang. Sana rynker litt på nesen innimellom. Even skjønner hvorfor, med teknikernes mangel på finesse har Emma hoppet over noen juridiske problemstillinger som Even vet at ikke er helt trivielle. Han lar Emma svare på noen spørsmål etter presentasjonen, ingen ble fornærmet over det kollegaen deres sa, spørsmålene er bare enkle avklaringer. Selv Sana holder seg i skinnet, Even vet han må ta en runde med henne etterpå. Personvern ser enkelt ut på papiret, men når det skal tilpasses virkeligheten er det jammen ikke like enkelt. Han sukker inni seg, typisk at det er med så mye fjas fra gamle løsninger.

“Bra presentasjon Emma holdt, da”, smiler han til Isak idet de andre går ut av møterommet.  
Isak nikker og ser på ham. Han holder laptop og en bunke papirer i den ene hånden, presser dem mot magen og den mørkeblå t-skjorta mens han holder kaffekoppen sin i den andre. “Ja, hun er flink, da.”  
“Du synes det?” Even ser granskende på ham.  
“Ja, hun jobber bra. Kan mye. Både språket og strukturene. Hun har jo ikke så mye erfaring, men hun lærer fort, og gjør ting riktig.”  
“Fint du passer på henne, da.” Han smiler til Isak. Smilet føles litt kunstig.  
“Jeg passer ikke på henne. Hun greier seg selv. Men tror det er fint for henne å ha noen å samarbeide med. Jobbe sammen med.” Han tømmer kaffekoppen sin, skjærer en grimase og ser ned i koppen mens han rynker på nesen.  
“Ja, fint å slippe å være alene”, ler Even. “Du ser ut som om du trenger ny kaffe, det gjør iallfall jeg. Skal vi sjekke om det er kaffebønner igjen?” Han holder døra åpen for Isak.  
“Ikke verdt du blir gal, ass!” Isak ler opp mot ham og går foran ham ut døra.  
Even går bak ham. Det føles som om han har fått en knyttneve i magen.

På ettermiddagen kommer Isak stormende bort til ham.  
“Ikke faen om jeg blir med, ass!”  
Even ser forundret på ham. “Hæ?”  
“Skidag!” Isak formelig freser det frem mens han holder opp telefonen sin for å vise mailen Even nettopp sendte ut til prosjektgruppa. “Ikke faen om jeg skal ha noe sånt!”  
“Sorry, ikke jeg som bestemmer.” Even ser unnskyldende på ham, forsøker å ikke smile. Isak er eitrende forbanna og veldig søt.  
“Vi har jo ikke tid til sånne… sånne greier!” Stemmen hans går nesten opp i fistel. “Vi har et prosjekt å gjøre ferdig, liksom!”  
“Ordre fra høyere hold. Alle skal på ski. Fysisk fostring og sosialt og bla bla bla.” Han trekker på skuldrene, prøver å virke uinteressert.  
“Da blir jeg heller hjemme, ass! Hjemmekontor!” Isak begynner å gå, og Even kjenner panikken i magen.  
“Vent da, Isak.” Han reiser seg halvveis fra stolen sin. “Bli med’a? Tenk på hvor kjedelig jeg får det om du ikke blir med?”  
“Men jeg kan ikke gå på ski, jo! Hater det!” Isak har kommet bort til ham igjen, han ser frustrert ut.  
“Det går bra, kan vi ikke henge på Frognerseteren da? Drikke kakao mens de andre er ute og fryser?”  
Isak ser på ham. “Skal du ikke stå på ski? Trodde du var sånn friluftsperson, jeg, var det ikke det du snakka om i lunsjen forleden?”  
“Eh...jo...men jeg har...eh. Jeg strakk en muskel for et par dager siden, så det er dritvondt å gå. Orker ikke skitur da altså.” 

Egentlig elsker han ski, både langrenn og alpint. Han liker å gå lange turer i marka i helgene, nyte nysnø og sol eller vind og dårligere vår. Lange ut, kjenne hvordan kroppen jobbet, hvordan musklene strekker seg, være sliten etterpå. Eller stå på ski i slalåmbakken, telemark eller slalåm, eller på snowboard. Elsker farten og teknikken, det å mestre bakken.

“Så. Kanskje vi kunne henge, liksom? Ta banen opp med de andre og så snike oss inn når de begynner å gå?”  
“Fett.” Isak ser på ham som om han skal til å si noe annet, blir stående et par sekunder lengre enn nødvendig. “Ok. Da gjør vi det. Henger på Frognerseteren i morra. Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg nyter spekulasjoner og frustrasjoner, jeg ❤
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og slikt, og takk til mine trofaste betababes!


	16. Uke 2, fredag: Det er juks

**ISAK**

“Kom nå, Isak.” Even lener seg mot døråpningen og smiler litt mens han ser på ham.  
Isak stønner og trykker enda en gang på kaffemaskinen. “Jeg må ha kaffe, altså”, sier han og holder i den store termokoppen som står under kaffemaskinen. Koppen er så høy at han har skjøvet unna brettet under åpningen. Den brune væsken renner ned i koppen, duften sprer seg. Det blir lysebrunt skum på toppen, et lite hull der strålen treffer det. Snart går strålen over i drypping.  
“Du kan komme nå, da.”  
“Jeg må fylle på kaffe først, sier jeg.” Han høres litt amper ut, ser bestemt ned på de siste dråpene som drypper ned i koppen.  
“Isak, kom nå.” Even flirer mens han går mot døra. Isak skrur lokket på koppen og følger sukkende etter.

Han har overhode ikke lyst til dette. “Velkommen til skidag”, liksom, fra sos.kom. på jobb. Felles avreise (“Avgang fra Jernbanetorvet 10:07 eller 10:22”) opp til Frognerseteren. Skitur for nybegynnere (“de utenlandske konsulentene”), erfarne (“de som har tenkt å gå Birken”) og medium (“resten”). Isak antar han ville passet best sammen med nybegynnerne. Han har gått på ski før, naturligvis, hvem som er oppvokst i Norge har ikke det, liksom, men ikke siden han var 12 eller noe. Han har bare minner om bakglatte ski, klabbing, våt kramsnø og appelsinskall under neglene. Felleslunsj med pølsegrilling på bål, kakao og saft (“Bli litt bedre kjent med hverandre!”). Han klør på ryggen bare ved tanken på det.  
Og ingen unnskyldninger annet enn eksterne møter, sa de. Og det hadde Even gitt beskjed til ledelsen om at de ikke har i dag. 

“Du ser skikkelig entusiastisk ut.” Even dulter spøkefullt borti ham på veien til t-banen.  
“Arrrgh.” Isak ser på ham og smiler skeivt. “Jeg går ikke på ski, ass.”  
“Hvorfor ikke? Det er jo digg!” Even ser spørrende på ham.  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Har ikke gått på ski siden barneskolen, omtrent.”  
“Dere gikk ikke på søndagstur og sånt?”  
“Nei, vi gjorde ikke det.” Isak rynker oppgitt på pannen. Tanken på at familien hans skulle ha gått på søndagstur fremstår som ganske fjern.  
“Du må bli med en gang, det er jo helt fantastisk å gå i nysnø gjennom skogen.” Han ser litt drømmende ut. Isak ler. “Tror ikke du vil ha meg med på skitur. Det går neppe bra.”  
Even ser på ham og ler. “Joda, det tror jeg hadde gått kjempebra.”

Isak kjenner at humøret er litt bedre nå. Det er fortsatt uaktuelt å gå på ski, men motviljen mot å være på tur er mindre. Banen kommer inn på stasjonen, og de går ombord sammen med flere andre fra jobben. De setter seg ved siden av hverandre langt bak. Evens jakke er så vidt borti ham. Even har rød anorakk, en blå høyhalset ullgenser under. Turbukse og varme hansker. Selv har han hettejakke med en hvit ullgenser og den vanlige grønne vindjakka over, jeans og blå lue. Han føler seg ikke akkurat som en friluftsmann der han sitter der i det som i praksis er kontorklærne hans. 

“Halla!” Sana dumper smilende ned foran dem. Hun har lang anorakk og skibukser, og et par sammenbuntede langrennsski i hendene. “Klar for skidag, eller?”  
Isak ser på henne og skjærer en grimase. “Ha ha.”  
“Hæ? Skal ikke DU gå på ski?” sier Sana påtatt overrasket før hun bryter ut i latter.  
Even ser seg rundt og bøyer seg frem mot Sana. “Vi går og drikker kaffe i stedet. Ikke si det til noen, da!” Han hvisket det høyt.  
Sana ler hjertelig. “Kaffe, faktisk. Vafler også, kanskje? Et aldri så lite vaffelhjerte?” Isak fnyser mot henne, men greier ikke helt skjule et smil når han ser ut av vinduet.

Idet de går av på Frognerseteren ser Isak skiltet som peker mot Korketrekkeren. “Faen, kjelke! Det er digg!” Plutselig husker han at faren hadde tatt med ham og Lea hit noen ganger og leid kjelker. “Kom da, Even!” Even ler mot Sana. “Tror jammen han her gretne vinterhateren ble litt entusiastisk, jeg! Sees senere, Sana!” Sana vinker til dem og går etter gruppa med erfarne skiløpere. Isak hører at hun spøker og ler med Emma. Han vet Sana er ganske god på ski, for alt han vet er hun allerede påmeldt Birken, og da tviler han ikke på at hun er i stand til å gjennomføre det heller.

De går og leier hver sin kjelke og hjelm. Isak kjenner det iler i kroppen når Even kommer borti ham med fingertuppene når han hjelper ham å feste hjelmen. “Førstemann ned vinner!” De løper om kapp til starten av bakken og setter seg på kjelkene. “På tre! En to tre!” ler Isak fort og sparker fra. Han hører et indignert rop fra Even bak seg. “Du startet før meg!” Han ler mens farten på kjelken øker, ser trær og gjerder fare forbi i øyenkroken, lener seg over i svingene, kjører forbi andre. Even er fortsatt bak ham. Isak kaster et raskt blikk bak og gliser når han ser at Even iallfall ikke er kommet nærmere. Han er fortsatt foran idet de stopper ved Midtstuen. “Yess! Jeg vant!”  
“Du kødder! Det der var juks! Du tyvstartet!!” Even er rød i ansiktet.  
“Nei!” Isak står ved siden av kjelken og ler mot Even.  
“Det er juks!” Even peker på ham og ler.  
“Tror du det er noen regler her?” sier Isak cocky.  
“Det der er juks! Jeg aksepterer ikke å tape på noe sånt!”  
“La oss prøve på nytt, da.” Isak løfter kjelken opp under armen og løper mot banen som kjører inn på stasjonen. Even følger like etter.

“Fy faen, dette var gøy”, ler han når de står inne på banen.  
“Kjempegøy! Husker vi dro hit da jeg var barn også. Rart jeg hadde glemt det, egentlig.” Han gnir hendene mot hverandre. Det er kaldt, og vottene hans er ikke riktig varme nok. Han husker han frøs på fingrene den gangen han var her med Lea også, den isnende kulden i fingertuppene som gikk over i smerte da han fikk varmen tilbake i dem da de gikk inn på Frognerseteren og drakk kakao. Moren var syk og faren hadde tatt dem med ut. Han kan ikke huske at det skjedde andre ganger, at faren tok dem med bort fra moren slik, tok dem med for å gjøre noe morsomt mens hun var syk.  
“Fryser du?” Even ser på hendene hans.  
“Neida, det går bra.” Han fortsetter å gni dem mot hverandre. Even legger plutselig begge sine hender rundt Isak sine, som for å varme dem. Hendene hans er store, de omslutter hans helt. Han kjenner varmen fra dem trenge gjennom vottene sine. De blir stående slik resten av turen opp til Frognerseteren.

Denne gangen starter de på likt. Kjelkene står ved siden av hverandre på toppen av bakken, de ser på hverandre og teller i kor før de sparker i fra. “Tre to en!” Kappløpet er jevnere denne gangen, de kjører leende ved siden av hverandre store deler av bakken, Først helt mot slutten drar Even så vidt i fra og kommer først ned. “Yess, jeg vant!” sier han med knyttneven i lufta.

Den siste gangen de kjører er det Isak som vinner. Når de kommer ned til Midtseter, er han iskald og skjelver. Even ser på ham. “Du er jo blå på leppene jo.” Han legger hendene på Isaks overarmer og gnir opp og med. Isak står stiv og hakker tenner. Han greier ikke snakke, leppene kjennes helt stive. Even legger armene sine rundt ham og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Han vil bare være snill og varme meg”, tenker Isak. “Ikke legg noe mer i det, han har dame.” Sakte kjenner han at han tiner litt opp, og når banen endelig kommer har han iallfall sluttet å hakke tenner, og fått tilbake følelsen i leppene.

Når de kommer opp til Frognerseteren igjen går de inn i kafeen. I den store, hvite peisen brenner det i bjørkekubber, og de mørke tømmerveggene gir en lun stemning. De finner seg ved et bord nær peisen. De kjøper dagens suppe, den er laget av potet og purre og dufter deilig. “Den smaker kjempegodt”, sier Even. Isak nikker. Vanligvis er han ikke så begeistret for supper, men denne var faktisk veldig god. Varm, godt krydret, god smak. Og lunkent, hjemmebakt brød til. 

Etterpå går Even og kjøper kaffe til dem, to store krus svart kaffe, sammen med en asjett med to vaffelhjerter med jordbærsyltetøy på. “Jeg glemte å ta med to asjetter, går dette bra eller?” Isak nikker, “ja jøss, selvsagt”. Han tar en stor slurk av den brennhete kaffen, kjenner hvordan den flyter ut i kroppen og gir ny energi og nytt mot. Han og Even småprater litt, om aking og film, om episke akescener i filmer. “Egentlig er det altfor få av dem”, sier Even ettertenksomt. Han ser på Isak. “Vi kan ta med go-pro og ake tyve ganger til, da burde vi ha materiale nok til å lage en film.”  
“DU kan lage en film. Jeg gidder ikke det ass.” Han tar en slurk av kaffen sin igjen, etterfulgt av en bit av vaffelen.  
“Jeg skal lage en film om deg.” Even ser på ham og ler igjen. Et stort glis som får øynene til å bli små gliper, som får sommerfuglene til å våkne i Isaks vinterland. “ _Gutten som tyvstartet på kjelken og møtte bikkja i bakken_ , skal den hete.”  
“Det høres ut som en pretensiøs drittfilm, altså”, sier Isak smilende tilbake. Han spiser det siste av vaffelen sin, stikker fingeren i munnen og slikker av syltetøyet han har fått på den. Even ser på ham og svelger, før han brått drikker av sin egen kopp.

Isak blir sittende og fikle med koppen sin. Han har lyst til å spørre Even om jenta han møtte på tirsdag, men vet ikke hvordan han skal starte. De prater om smått og stort, samtalen bølger frem og tilbake, og idet han føler de snakker om noe som gjør det relevant å spørre om en person Even møtte for tre dager siden, bytter de til et annet tema. Men endelig har han motet seg opp og bestemt seg for å spørre uansett. Han griper hardt rundt koppen og åpner munnen for å spørre.

I det samme kjenner han en hånd på skulderen og Magnus dumper ned ved bordet deres. “Hei, gutter, sitter dere her og sniker dere unna de svidde pølsene?” Han har røde kinn og våte klær, luggen faller fuktig ned i pannen. Det ser ut som om han har falt noen ganger i snøen. Han ser på restene etter suppen. “Det der ser digg ut.” Han ser seg om, ser mot disken. “Jeg trenger mat, altså. Svidde pølser med våte pølsebrød er ikke noe særlig”, sier han mot Isak. Han reiser seg og går for å kjøpe mat. Men øyeblikket er over og Isak får seg ikke til å spørre Even likevel. Han blir sittende og se på Even i smug resten av ettermiddagen, mens Magnus ivrig forteller om skituren på nybegynnergruppa.

Etterpå tar de banen ned. På stasjonen møter de mange andre fra jobb, de spøker og ler, Isak henger med de andre fra avdelingen sin mens Even snakker med et par konsulenter på en annen avdeling, de kjenner visst hverande fra et tidligere prosjekt. Ingen ser ut til å ha lagt merke til at Even og Isak ikke var med på skidagen. Even ender innerst i vognen mens Isak står ved døren sammen med Magnus og Emma. Isak må smile for seg selv når han ser blikkene Magnus sender mot Emma mens hun forteller om skituren innover. “Hvor gikk du da, Magnus?” Emma legger hånden sin på armen til Magnus og han kvepper til. “Eh, jeg gikk et stykke innover sammen med noen. Mot Kikut.”  
Emma ser imponert på ham. “Wow! Det er jo kjempelangt! Jeg orket ikke gå så langt, vi gikk bare fra Frognerseteren til Ullevålseter og tilbake. Vet du hvor langt det er, Isak?” Emma snur seg mot ham.  
Isak smiler og trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke, ass. Jeg går ikke på ski.”  
“Hva gjorde du i dag da?”  
“Vi akte, det var digg.”  
Magnus ser på telefonen sin, han har funnet frem løypekart. “Det er cirka 11 km, Emma”, smiler han tjenestevillig.  
Emma smiler til ham. “Takk. Det føltes lengre altså. Hvor gikk du hen da?”  
Magnus blar litt febrilsk på telefonen sin. “Litt innover her. Mot Kikut.”  
“Helt til Kikut? Det er jo dritlangt?”  
“Nei, ikke helt dit da. Et stykke. Men føkk ass, har så lite batteri igjen på telefonen nå, kan ikke se mer på de skikartene.” Han slokker skjermen og putter telefonen i lomma.

Isak prøver å skjule smilet sitt. Han ser mot Even. Han står og prater med noen fra innkjøpsavdelingen, nikker og sier noe. Plutselig ser han rett mot Isak. Isak klarer ikke la være å smile. Han stikker haka ned i jakkekragen for å forsøke å skjule det idiotisk store smilet for de andre to, greier ikke ser bort. Det er som om blikket hans uunngåelig dras mot Evens. Det kiler i magen, det føles som tusen lette snøfnugg treffer nervene hans, som om han er i en liten snøkule, der snøen treffer ham og kiler ham, og det bare er ham og Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble det bra skidag, eller? Fin fredag? Blir det en bra helg også?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og spekulasjoner ♥


	17. Uke 2, lørdag: En liten bombe av glitter

**EVEN**

Even ligger på sofaen og ser på Stranger Things. Egentlig nokså kjedelig, det fenger iallfall ikke noe særlig i dag. Han kikker i taket og lurer på hva han skal finne på. Han er rastløs. Kroppen slapper ikke helt av, det føles som om han dirrer. Han reiser seg og går frem og tilbake i stua et par ganger. Leiligheten lukter rent. Han støvsugde og vasket tidligere i dag. Skurte badet. Fjernet flekker på vinduene. Vasket litt i kjøleskapet. Kaffe har han drukket. Spist frokost og sen lunsj. Vært ute i det grå vinterværet og handlet, det var lave skyer og snø i lufta. Fristet egentlig ikke å være ute.

Han sjekker mailen på jobb. Det er en statusrapport der, men han klarer ikke konsentrere seg. Tankene hopper. Han tenker på skidagen de var på i går, på Isak som hadde sittet på Frognerseteren med ham, på de glitrende øynene, snøen som smeltet i håret hans. Fingrene som holdt rundt koppen. Ullgenseren utenpå hettejakka, anorakk, de var sporty kledd og skilte seg ikke for mye ut, selv om de ikke hadde med ski. Tenker på da han var ute med ham tidligere i uka. Drakk øl, pratet. Beinet hans mot sitt. Varmen fra ham. Smilet. Blikket. Stemmen. Isak hadde drukket litt mye og gått tidlig hjem, Even hadde dratt like etter. Han hadde truffet søsteren sin, det var hyggelig. Han visste ikke at hun skulle dit, det var et morsomt sammentreff at hun skulle møte sine venner akkurat der. De hadde egentlig avtalt å treffes først til uka, siden hun nettopp hadde flyttet tilbake til Oslo og hadde mye å ordne. Men det var Isak han husket fra kvelden. 

Han lurer på om han kan sende Isak en melding og spørre om de skal finne på noe i dag også, eller om det vil være uprofesjonelt. Men det må da være greit å være sammen med kolleger på fritiden, tenker han. Ta en øl eller noe. Han tar opp telefonen, før han kommer på at han bare har kommunisert med ham via e-post og chatten på jobb. Han har ikke telefonnummeret hans, har ikke Facebook eller instagram. Strengt tatt kan han vel melde ham på jobb, men det føles iallfall uprofesjonelt. “Hei, det er lørdag, skal vi finne på noe?” liksom. Nei.

Han prøver å søke etter ham på 1881. Finner tre Isak Valtersen i Oslo, på tre forskjellige adresser. Han vet ikke hvor han bor og greie ikke finne ut hvem som er hvem. Han sjekker andre på samme adresse, for å se om han kan få en ledetråd, selv om det føles litt creepy og han ikke aner hvem Isak eventuelt bor sammen med, men alle adressene er bygårder eller blokker og har mange beboere.

Det ender med at han ser noen episoder til av en eller annen serie på Netflix, før klokka er elleve og han innser at han må ut, ellers kommer han bare til å bli liggende på sofaen her til klokka er enda mer og han burde vært i seng for lenge siden. Han tar på seg et par trange jeans og en hvit t-skjorte, med skinnjakke over. Kjemmer håret i sin vante frisyre. Ikke de helt store party-klærne, men målet er ikke party heller. Han vil bare ut en tur, slippe å sitte hjemme og være rastløs. Ute er det snø i luften og kald vind, og han angrer på at han ikke tok på en lue. Nå kommer håret hans til å være helt ute av kontroll når han kommer frem. 

Han ender på Elsker i Kristian IVs gate. Det er hyggelig der, bra stemning selv om det er tidlig på kvelden, bra dansegulv. Han henger i baren med en øl. Lar blikket gli over menneskene der, lurer på hvem de er og hva de gjør der. Lar øynene hvile på kroppene, stopper litt ekstra opp ved noen av dem. Møter ingen blikk, han er ikke ute etter noen i kveld. Vil bare danse, drikke øl, gjøre et eller annet.

Musikken dundrer, rytmene gjør det snart umulig å stå i ro. Han setter fra seg det tomme ølglasset og glir ut på dansegulvet. Lukker øynene og lar rytmene drive kroppen hans. Han kjenner andre kropper mot sin, en hånd som stryker over baken hans. Han snur seg litt bort fra den, vil ikke det i kveld. Han vil bare danse. Danser med et par jenter, et par gutter, med én person, med flere. Svetten begynner å piple frem, t-skjorta klistrer seg mot ryggen. Han lar seg styre av musikken og rytmene.

Med ett ser han en kjent person. Svarte tettsittende jeans, svart t-skjorte som ligger tett inntil kroppen og viser konturene av musklene, grønne øyne. Han danser med en fyr i glittertights og mascara. De smiler til hverandre, danser tett sammen, sier noe, ler. Hendene hans berører så vidt den andres hofter, de danser tettere, hoftene, brystet, hele kroppen er så nær. Even kjenner pulsen øker. Han vil være der!

Han danser seg bortover mot paret, smyger seg inn ved siden av dem og øker gruppa fra to til tre. Han konsentrerer seg bare om Isak, ser ham inn i øynene, tar forsiktig på ham, lar hånden gli over baken hans, øverste del av låret, overarmene hans, fingrene. Isak smiler tilbake, vrir seg nesten umerkelig mot ham. 

Snart er det bare de to som danser sammen, glittertightsen er borte. DJen setter på “Fem fine frøkner” med Gabrielle, og Even synger med. “Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp, det er ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned.” Han stikker tomlene inn i beltestroppene hans, holder ham fast, pekefingeren glir så vidt mot den bare huden under den trange t-skjorta. Isak legger hendene på hoftene hans og gnir seg mot ham, smiler så tennene vises, tungen som fukter leppene. Han kjenner hoftene hans mot sine, legger merke til at Isak er litt kortere enn ham, ikke så mye at han egentlig må bøye seg ned, bare litt kortere. Kjenner varmen fra kinnet hans, fra halsen hans, pusten mot øret sitt, stemmen hans sier ord han ikke oppfatter gjennom den høye musikken. 

Even vrir litt på hodet og legger leppene mot den tynne huden på halsen hans, kysser ham forsiktig og prøvende langs kjeven. Isak snur ørlite på hodet slik at han kommer bedre til, og Even blir dristigere, kysser hardere, raskere, mer intenst, nærmere munnen, kjenner de myke leppene mot sine, kysser ham, åpner munnen, lar tungen sin gli langs Isaks lepper, suger først underleppa, så overleppa inn i munnen, kjenner at Isak har åpnet munnen, slipper ham inn, lar tungen leke med Isaks tunge. Kjenner magen eksplodere som en liten bombe av glitter og gnister og fyrverkeri.

**ISAK**

Herregud herregud herregud. Han klarer ikke tenke en klar tanke, kjenner bare at Even kysser ham, han som han har tenkt på hver eneste dag og hver eneste kveld og hver eneste natt og hver eneste morgen i dusjen de siste to ukene. Kysser. Ham.

Han kjenner Evens hender på hoftene sine, de drar ham mot seg, inntil seg. Varmen fra ham mot hele seg, kroppen hans, hendene hans, de rytmiske bevegelsene gjennom kroppen, følger rytmen i musikken. Han legger sine egne hender på skuldrene til Even, kjenner den myke huden på nakken hans med fingrene, lar fingertuppene gli langs hårkanten. Kjenner brystet hans mot underarmene sine, hjerteslagene, pusten, brystkassen som hever og senker seg. Kinnet hans mot sitt, de ørsmå skjeggstubbene som gnisser mot huden hans som føles oversensitiv, munnen hans, leppene hans mot sine. Tungen som leker med hans, Evens ansikt så nær hans, de lukkede øynene som plutselig blir åpnet med det mørkeste blå blikket så nær hans egne øyne. Blå øyne med glitter. 

Det er så nært, blir nesten for nært, han må nesten trekke seg unna, få avstand mellom dem, kjenne at han fortsatt er der, at han ikke er et annet sted. 

De svaier mot hverandre, han kjenner ilinger i hele kroppen når Even smyger fingertuppene sine innenfor t-skjorta hans og berører den tynne huden nederst på ryggen, nesten under bukselinningen. Uvergelig presser han hoftene sine litt nærmere Even, vil at fingrene hans skal få færre hindringer, komme lettere til. Munnen hans åpner seg enda litt mer, tungen hans beveger seg mot Evens. Han skyver seg mot ham, trekker ansiktet hans mot sitt eget, holder ham fast, kysser ham hardere og mer intenst. Det er som en dans der de begge fører, der Even begynte og Isak overtar. 

“Hva er klokka?” sier Even i øret hans.  
“Hæ?” Isak er forvirret.  
“Hva er klokka?”  
Isak løfter hånda bak hodet hans og ser på klokka. “01:01”  
“Seriøst? Kom, vi stikker.”  
“Hvor da?”  
“Hjem. Til meg eller til deg. Ut herfra.” Even drar ham med seg og Isak følger villig etter. De henter jakkene sine i garderoben og ramler ut i den kalde Oslo-kvelden med armene om hverandre, stadig kyssende.

De går mot Nationalteateret. Stopper for å kline for hver femte meter, turen tar sikkert en halvtime. Foran den frosne fontenen blir de stående lenge. De greier ikke slippe hverandre, greier ikke la være å kysse hverandre, greier ikke la være å kjenne kroppene mot hverandre. Isak kjenner stjerneskudd og kinaputter i magen, det freser og spruter og smeller inni ham, det er som om hele verdensrommets stjerner eksploderer. Verden går rundt og rundt, de ramler nesten uti fontenen, Even holder ham igjen i siste øyeblikk, han gjenvinner så vidt balansen, de kysser på kanten av den. 

De ler og løper mot t-banen, kommer på at siste bane har gått, går tett omslynget i retning drosjeholdeplassen ved SAS-hotellet. De er heldige, Even greier å praie en taxi til dem like nedenfor slottet og de kryper inn i baksetet begge to. Han kjenner varmen fra Even hele veien hjem. De kliner, smaker på hverandres hud og lepper, dype tungekyss. Han har hendene under skinnjakka hans, varmer de kalde fingrene på ryggen hans. Even holder ham tett inntil seg, trekker ham helt inntil seg. Han kjenner pusten hans mot halsen, kjenner pusten hans og de små fjærlette kyssene mot kjeven, halsen, øret. Tungespissen som lager en kald sti over huden.

Isak låser opp ytterdøra nede mens Even holder rundt ham. Det er så vidt han klarer å lirke nøkkelen ut av lomma og stikke den i låsen. Even slipper ikke taket i ham et sekund. Hendene hans er der hele tida, på hoftene, rundt livet, i baklomma, rundt skuldrene, over magen. De faller nesten inn døra, før Isak løper opp trappene til leiligheten sin med Even like etter. Han får opp døra og de ramler inn. Isak sparker igjen døra mens Even kysser ham igjen mens han holder ansiktet hans fast. Isak legger hendene sine om Even og presser ham mot veggen, kjenner det harde i buksene hans mot magen sin, kjenner at han selv er hard og presser mot Evens lår. Han kysser ham med dype, krevende kyss, som om han eier Even, som om han må det for å holde ham her.

Even rykker seg løs fra ham og legger nesa si mot hans mens han har en hånd på hvert kinn. Han gnir nesene mot hverandre og ser ham inn i øynene. De puster inn hverandres luft, når Isak puster ut så puster Even ham inn, når Even puster ut så puster Isak ham inn. Han ser de blå øynene hans, lysere nå i det skarpe lyset i gangen. Øynene ser på ham, spørrende, granskende. Even svelger før han åpner munnen for å si noe. Isak ser på ham, venter.  
“Soverommet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Var det noen som skulle ha et par sommerfugler og et kyss? Fornøyd nå?
> 
> Som alltid: takk til betababes Frieda&evakyaki for langvarig support, og til alle dere som leser, kommenterer og gir kudos. I love you all!


	18. Uke 2, søndag: God morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Med fare for å spoile her: ratingen er endra fra General audiences til Mature. Om du ikke liker det så kan du nok fint hoppe over dette kapittelet og likevel få med deg essensen i GDPR og tilliggende herligheter fra neste kapittel. GDPR gjelder forøvrig på lik linje enten du leverer databaser til religiøse organisasjoner eller databaser til selskaper som leverer porno. I førstnevnte tilfelle er dog regelverket enda litt strengere, fordi religion er en sensitiv personopplysning.

**EVEN**

Han våkner i en fremmed seng i et fremmed rom. Veggene er hvite, senga smalere enn hans egen, sengetøyet stripete. Mobiltelefonen hans ligger på nattbordet, ved siden av en annen telefon, ved siden av en dorull og en flaske med glidemiddel. 

Han ser seg rundt. Øynene faller på personen ved siden av ham. Isak. Isak ligger der. Han husker med ett hvor han er, hva som skjedde i går. Isak ligger med hodet på brystet hans, ansiktet vendt skrått ned mot magen. Evens arm ligger under ham. Hvis han bøyer hånden kan han stryke Isak over ryggen. Han kjenner Isak puste, brystkassen beveger seg sakte opp og ned, og han kan kjenne den varme pusten mot magen sin. Det kiler i hele kroppen når han tenker på kvelden i går, natten. Han smiler og ser ned på Isak. Det bustete håret som sprer seg som en manke over brystet hans. Han får lyst til å kjenne på det. La de glatte hårstråene gli mellom fingrene. La fingertuppene berøre hodebunnen, massere forsiktig. Høre hvilke lyder Isak lager da. Om han liker det. Om han synes det kiler. Om han bare synes det er plagsomt og masete. 

Forsiktig flytter han hånden slik at den kan gli over Isaks hud. Han kjenner ryggen hans mot fingrene. Kjenner ryggraden, hver enkelt virvel nedover. Oppover. Den myke huden, litt klam etter natten. Han beveger hånden oppover mot nakken hans. Isak beveger så vidt på seg. Vrir seg litt i søvne. Even stopper, lar hånden hvile i nakkegropen. Fingrene hans stryker lett langs hårfestet. Kjenner på de myke hårene. Den varme huden. Leker med håret, lar hårstråene gli mellom fingrene slik han nettopp tenkte på. Kjenner hodebunnen, masserer forsiktig. Isak vrir på seg, lager koselyder, smiler litt. Øyelokkene beveger seg litt, pusten går raskere. Even smiler. Isak liker det tydeligvis, og det kjenner ikke ut som om han sover lenger.

Han fortsetter å stryke gjennom håret hans. Han kjenner kinnet til Isak mot magen sin, kjenner en hånd bevege seg forsiktig over sin egen hud, over hoften sin, mot brystkassen sin.

“Hei.” Han ser ned på Isak og smiler.  
“Hei.” Isak vrir hodet oppover og ser på ham.  
“Har du sovet godt?”  
“Mm. Hva er klokka?”  
“Sånn… ti?” Even gjetter. Han gidder ikke strekke seg etter mobiltelefonen for å sjekke.  
“Hva skal vi gjøre nå?”  
“Vet ikke. Stå opp?”  
“Kan vi ikke ligge her litt til?”  
Even ler. “Jo, for min del kan vi godt det. Du skal ikke noe i dag?”  
Isak rister på hodet. Det kiler når håret hans treffer brystet, når haken gnis mot magen hans.  
Even drar ham opp mot seg slik at ansiktene deres kommer nærmere hverandre. Han legger den ledige hånden sin på kinnet til Isak og stryker ham forsiktig fra tinningen ned mot munnen. Lar to fingre gli over leppene hans, nedover halsen, tilbake igjen. Hele tiden mens han holder Isaks blikk, mens han ser på de mørkegrønne øynene som ser tilbake på ham.  
Han bøyer hodet mot Isak og kysser ham. Lett og forsiktig, så mer krevende. Isak møter kyssene hans, munnen er halvåpen, tungen klar til å leke. 

Isak kysser seg nedover halsen, brystet, magen hans. Tungen leker med huden, sirkler rundt navlen, lenger ned. Even kjenner det iler, gnister samler seg i ett eneste punkt i kroppen. Isaks hånd glir ned mellom beina hans. Han sprer dem litt, gjør det lettere for Isak å komme til. Et stønn unnslipper leppene hans, og han presser hoftene ned mot madrassen for å greie å ligge i ro. Isak lar fingrene gli over lårene hans, over pungen, over den varme huden. Munnen hans sprer små kyss. Han kjenner han vokser under Isak. Hendene hans holder i Isaks hår, drar i håret, lar hendene holde det fast. Han prøver å konsentrere seg om det. Det myke håret mellom fingrene. Hårstråene som glir. Håret han kan holde fast i. Hodebunnen mot fingertuppene.

Så slikker Isak oppover skaftet og tar ham i munnen. Da kjenner Even all konsentrasjon fare, han greier ikke la være å kjenne på Isaks munn, lepper, tunge, de rytmiske takene, hodet som presser mot ganen hans, fuktigheten, den glatte munnen. Hendene hans som stryker over ham, fingrene som glir mellom de to halvdelene av baken hans, som masserer pungen, de fjærlette berøringene, de kraftigere takene. 

“Isak!” stønner han frem. Isak ser opp på ham. Even har lukket øynene, munnen er halvåpen og hodet bøyd bakover. Han holder i Isaks hår. “Isak...” sier han igjen, som for å advare ham. Isak fortsetter å suge ham, fortsetter å ta på ham, fortsetter å la fingrene gli frem og tilbake, så vidt inn, bortover, rundt, overalt. Even ser gnistrer og stjerneskudd, kjenner nytelsen, et jordskjelv gjennom kroppen, det starter ved magen og sprer seg utover. Han rister, skjelver, nyter det. 

Etterpå ligger han rolig, Isak ligger ved siden av ham og holder ham i hånden. Han kjenner fingertuppene hans mot knokene. Kjenner kroppen hans. Ser de fuktige, hovne leppene til Isak. De våte øynene. Fuktig hår.  
“Hei.” hvisker Isak til ham. “God morgen.”  
Even rusker ham i håret igjen og smiler. “God morgen.”

De kysser rolig. Even kjenner smaken av seg selv på Isak, den skarpe, salte smaken på leppene og tungen hans. De ligger slik en stund, gir hverandre små kyss, lager lave smaskelyder, koselyder. Stryker fingrene over huden, gjennom håret, ned armene, fletter fingre, fniser og ler.

Even kjenner noe hardt som presser mot låret sitt og stikker hånden ned mellom dem. Tar det harde mellom fingrene sine, drar sakte. Lar fingrene gli over det stadig stivere lemmet, leker med det krusete håret, med pungen, den myke huden. 

Isak vrir seg litt så Even skal komme lettere til, kysser ham tilbake. Even fortsetter å ta på ham, lar hånden gli opp og ned. Forsatsen fukter ham, gjør at fingrene glir lettere, tommelen glir over hodet. Han kjenner at Isak puster raskere, at kroppen hans blir stivere, de ukontrollerte, urytmiske rykkene. Isak presser hoftene sine mot Even, bevegelsene blir mer rytmiske. Han gnir seg mot Even mens Even holder ham. Han ser på Isak, ser nytelsen i ansiktet, den åpne munnen. 

Han kjenner at Isak kommer snart, og bøyer seg frem for å møte munnen hans i et kyss. Idet han suger leppene hans mellom sine, idet han lar tungen sin gli inn i munnen hans, kjenner han rykningene gå gjennom Isaks kropp, kjenner det varme, våte som spruter over fingrene sine og magene deres, melker ham tom med hånden sin mens han kysser ham dypt og intenst. 

Etterpå blir de liggende i senga med ansiktene vendt mot hverandre. De smiler, nesene berører hverandre såvidt. Even er våt og klissete på hånden, magen har flekker som holder på å stivne. “Skal vi stå opp?” spør han. “Jeg trenger en dusj.”  
Isak ser ned på dem og ler. “Jeg også, tror jeg. Du kan gå først. Jeg lager kaffe imens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel! Det var det jeg tenkte, det var et kyss dere trengte! Eller litt mer? (Jepp, ny rating, ja. No longer safe for work GDPR fic.)
> 
> Og endring av rating underveis... yay or nay? Greia her er jo også at jeg ikke VET helt hvor historien ender opp, så selv om det var rimelig klart at det kom til å bli klinings så var det ikke gitt at det ville bli skildringer utover det. Men er det best å starte med høy eller lav rating, egentlig? 
> 
> Takk til Frieda og evakyaki for alltid viktig og god betalesing ♥


	19. Uke 2, søndag: Dette var dritkleint

**EVEN**

Han er nær ved å spørre om Isak vil være med i dusjen, men kanskje er det nok nå. Kanskje har helga vart lenge nok, kanskje bør han komme seg hjem.

Når han er ferdig i dusjen, kjenner han duften av kaffe. Det står en rykende kopp på kanten av vasken. På krakken ved siden av ligger et badehåndkle, tannbørste, ren bokser, sokker og en av Isaks svarte t-skjorter. Even smiler og strekker seg etter håndkleet. Tanken på at Isak var inne på badet med det til ham mens han dusjet, uten at han merket det, er pirrende. Han lurer på om Isak sto utenfor dusjen, om han så på ham gjennom den ugjennomsiktige glassveggen til dusjkabinettet, om han hadde lyst til å komme inn. 

Han pusser tennene og drar på seg bokseren og t-skjorta. Smaken av kaffe blander seg med smaken av Isaks tannkrem, smaken av turkis Solidox. Han smiler mot speilet, tenker på at han står her med Isaks t-skjorte, Isaks bokser, pusser tennene med en tannbørste han har fått av Isak, drikker kaffen Isak har lagd til ham. Med ett får han lyst til å synge, til å danse foran speilet. Han smiler til seg selv i stedet, før han går ut og finner buksa si fra i går. T-skjorta og bokseren hans ligger allerede i en pose oppå skoene hans. Skinnjakka henger pent på en knagg. Det var definitivt ikke der han hengte den opp i går. Han kaster et blikk inn på Isaks soverom. Der er det ryddet. Ingen klær ligger slengt utover gulvet, kondomene og plasten fra dem er kastet, glidemiddelet står ikke lenger på nattbordet. 

Even går videre i den retningen han antar kjøkkenet er. Isak sitter ved kjøkkenbordet, med ryggen mot ham. Han har t-skjorte og joggebukse på. Det gyldne håret krøller seg i nakke. Han ser konsentrert ned på telefonen i den ene hånden, med en halvdrukket kaffekopp i den andre. Even lager en slurpelyd når han tar en slurk av sin egen kopp, og Isak skvetter til og snur seg. “Er du ferdig i dusjen?” spør han.  
Even nikker. “Din tur.”  
Isak blir sittende og se mot ham litt før han reiser seg. Han møter ikke blikket hans. Det blir stille.  
Even kremter. “Eh, jeg burde kanskje stikke nå.”  
“Okei.” Isak ser fortsatt ikke på ham.

Even svelger og setter fra seg kaffekoppen på kjøkkenbenken før han går ut i gangen og tar på seg skoene og jakken. Isak følger etter og blir stående litt usikker i døråpningen til gangen.  
“Hadet da.” Isak ser så vidt på ham. Even tar to skritt mot ham og løfter hånden. Med ett blir han usikker, han vet ikke hva Isak vil. Han tar sjansen på å gi ham en kjapp klem, med hånden på den ene skulderen hans, litt avstand mellom dem. “Hadet, Isak”, sier han og gir ham et raskt kyss på munnen før han snur og går ut. Han hører døra smekke i lås bak seg mens han går ned trappene.

**ISAK**

Han blir stående ved døra uten å røre seg. Faen. Dette var dritkleint. Han burde jo forstått at dette ikke var noen god ide. At det å hooke med en kollega var dumt. At det å hooke med prosjektlederen i særdeleshet ikke var noen god ide. Even hadde jo bare gått. 

Han tenkte tilbake på kvelden og natta og morgenen. På dansinga i går, på kyssene, turen hjemover fra Elsker til t-banen og så hjem. På natta. Alt de hadde gjort. Alle gangene de kom. At han hadde våknet og hørt lyden av Evens hjerte i morges. Fingrene hans mot ryggen, nakken, håret, hodet sitt. Mot pikken sin. Sine egne hender. Sin egen munn. Smaken av Even. Av seg selv.

Det var ikke første gang han var sammen med noen, på langt nær. Han er ofte på byen, har ofte vært med andre hjem eller hatt med seg noen selv. Noen kortvarige forhold har det også vært, iallfall noen uker med kino og byturer, kaffe og overnattinger. En gang hadde han til og med vært med i bryllup, men det var med en desperat kompis som trengte å ha med seg noen i søsterens bryllup. Begge hadde vært enige om at det ikke var noe seriøst forhold, selv om de likte hverandre.

Men Even er annerledes. Han er den første som har fått sommerfuglene til å flagre på denne måten, som har fått det til å yre gjennom kroppen sånn. Den første som føles som mer enn tilfeldig sex med litt attåt.

Han regner egentlig ikke med at han er særlig interessert, da hadde han vel ikke bare gått. Regner med dama de møtte på torsdag var en gammel flamme eller en ny venninne. Regner med han selv bare er en hump på veien, et tilfeldig bekjentskap.

Han sukker og går innover i leiligheten. Soverommet hadde han ryddet mens Even dusjet. Det var egentlig fort gjort. Samlet Evens klær i en pose så han fikk de med seg hjem, han kunne jo ikke beholde dem, akkurat, og å ha med en pose nyvaskede klær på jobb til ham...nei, der gikk grensa, altså. Kastet restene etter natta. Ristet sengetøyet, han skulle vaske det senere, men orket ikke bale med det mens Even dusjet. Traktet kaffe. Han hadde tenkt på å foreslå at de kunne dra på KB og spise frokost og drikke kaffe, men så var han usikker på hvor grensa gikk, hva det var som var greit, hva de kunne gjøre. 

Nå angrer han. Han skulle ønske han hadde fått snakket litt med med Even, at de iallfall kunne snakket om hva dette er, hva de skal gjøre i morgen, funnet ut om dette er noe han kan drømme om eller om Even bare er føkkings prosjektleder Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To kapitler på en dag, ai ai ai! Eller noe?
> 
> Jah. Så var vi her da.


	20. Uke 3, mandag: Et problem, men et uvesentlig et

**ISAK**

Neste dag kommer han på jobb like før åtte. Han er ikke sikker på om han vil snakke med Even, men om han kommer rett før statusmøtet så kan han iallfall bare si hei før møtet og utsette resten til etterpå.

 _Han er prosjektlederen din_ , det lyder som et mantra i hodet.

Selvsagt møter han Even ved kaffemaskina. Selvsagt blir det kleint. Even ser på ham. Isak greier ikke møte blikket hans, han er sikker på han vil rødme. Han svarer med enstavelsesord, fomler med kaffekoppen, trykker på feil knapp, driter nesten i å hente seg kaffe. Heldigvis er klokka åtte og han kan unnskylde seg med at han må til plassen sin og hente PC-en før møtet begynner.

 _Han er prosjektlederen din_ , med lysende neonbokstaver i lufta foran ham.

Han stotrer og stammer når han skal gi statusrapport i møtet. Han hadde ikke greid tenke skikkelig i går kveld, så rapporten han sendte på epost hadde blitt tynn og ganske unyttig. “Isak, kan du si noe mer konkret om hvor langt dere har kommet? Hva har du og Emma implementert? Hvordan ligger vi an i forhold til risikoanalysen?”  
Det kiler i magen når Even sier navnet hans, den dype stemmen, ordene som flyter ut av de fyldige leppene. Han konsentrerer seg om ordene, om å forklare hva de har lagd. Han er lettet når Even går videre til Sana og det juridiske. 

_Han er prosjektlederen din_ , med store svarte bokstaver på skjermen hans.

Emma dulter borti ham. “Hva er det?” hvisker hun. “Vi har jo gjort mye mer enn det der?” Han ser på henne med et forvirret blikk, mumler noe tilbake om at det ikke er nødvendig å være så detaljert når det er statusmøte. Chris sitter på den andre siden av ham og hever et øyenbryn og hvisker til ham. “Du fortalte om fargen på knappene. Det er ganske detaljert”. Isak ser stivt rett fremfor seg og drar hetta over hodet med en irritert bevegelse.

I løpet av dagen ser han Even åtte ganger og utveksler høflighetsfraser med ham tre ganger. De sier hei, spør om den andre skal ha kaffe og sier hadet idet Isak går hjem. _Han er prosjektlederen din_ , som et ekko i hodet.

 

**EVEN**

Even hopper fra møte til møte hele dagen. Statusmøte i prosjektet, møte med prosjekteier, prosjektlederforum. Han presenterer hvor langt de er kommet, forklarer hvilke endringer som må implementeres i organisasjonens rutiner og rammeverk for å være i tråd med GDPR og den nye personvernlovgivningen, skisserer planen fremover, behovet for ressurser, deler erfaringer med de andre prosjektlederene, diskuterer referatteknikker og milepælsrapporter. Innimellom ser han Isak. Ved kaffemaskinen, når han kommer om morgenen, når han drar på ettermiddagen, i et glimt i gangen, gjennom døra til møterommet, idet han kommer ut fra do. Han tenker på ham nesten hele tiden, de grønne øynene, håret, den myke huden, munnen...og resten av ham. 

Han er frustrert fordi de ikke fikk snakket mer på søndag, fordi han ikke fikk sagt til Isak at han vil noe mer, at han vil treffes igjen. Ikke treffes på jobb sånn, men utenom. At han er prosjektleder og Isak prosjektdeltaker er kanskje et problem, men et uvesentlig et. Det er bare noen uker, prosjektet går fint uansett, det er egentlig ikke noe problem. Han klarer å skille mellom jobb og fritid, han kan styre prosjektet helt fint selv om han er sammen med Isak utenom. Han tenker på Isak, tankene kverner, han tenker på det de gjorde og det han vil gjøre og det de kan gjøre og det de kunne gjort. 

“Even?” Tankene blir avbrutt av Sanas stemme. Hun står ved pulten hans og ser utålmodig ut. “Sana!” Han ser glad opp på henne.  
“Du, jeg lurte på den nye samtykke-erklæringen. Den er ganske omfattende. Jeg tror ikke egentlig vi forklarer godt nok hva vi egentlig samler inn av personopplysninger og hvordan vi bruker dem, samtidig som vi bruker ganske mange ord på å ikke forklare det. Dessuten mener jeg vi tvinger brukeren i for stor grad til å akseptere lagring av personopplysninger for å la dem bruke tjenesten. Er det i det hele tatt relevant hvor mange barn de har for å kunne gi dem dette?” Hun ser på ham.  
“Ja, vi ønsker jo å vite mest mulig om dem.”  
“Selvsagt ønsker vi det! Men vi KAN ikke det. Det eneste vi må lagre om dem er navn og informasjon om debet- og kredittkort. Alt annet må være frivillig. Og selv om det er fristende å lagre informasjon om de er gift med mann eller kvinne så blir det faktisk en sensitiv personopplysning av det, vet du hvor mye det vil koste oss å sikre databasen da eller?”  
Even prøver henge med på Sanas ordflom. De har diskutert dette tidligere også, da utsatte han det fordi han ville snakke med prosjekteier om det først, og prosjekteier hadde sagt at selvsagt ønsket kunden å vite så mye som mulig om kundene sine. Han sukker lavt. “Ok, jeg skal få satt opp et møte med prosjekteier så kan du legge det frem direkte?”  
Sana nikker. “Men da må du også være med.”  
“Ok, greit.” Inni seg stønner han. Enda et møte, enda en time han må sitte stille og fokusere på andre menneskers enetaler.

Telefonen plinger. Han vet hva det er. Bursdagshilsner. Spørsmål fra moren om middag. Fra faren. Gratulasjoner fra søsteren. Han ignorerer dem. Dytter dem bort fra skjermen. Distraksjoner, han jobber.

Han blir sittende lenge utover kvelden og jobbe. Etter at møtene er ferdige og de fleste går hjem i fire-fem-tiden fortsetter han med jobbingen. Setter seg inn i det juridiske, leser seg opp på personvernloven og de foreslåtte endringene. Leser og sammenlikner den engelske og den danske teksten til EUs General Data Protection Regulation, setter rosa streker over det som er viktig for dem og gule der han er usikker. Finner den svenske og sammenlikner nok en gang. 

Plutselig går det i døra, og en vaktmann kommer gående gjennom lokalet. “Heisann, er det folk her så sent?” Mannen er hyggelig og snakkesalig, det er tydeligvis ikke så ofte han møter folk på de sene vaktrundene sine. Even tilbyr ham kaffe, og når han endelig går videre er klokka halv ett. Even vurderer om han skal bli værende, finne seg en sofa å sove på, men bestemmer seg for å dra hjem.

Hjemme tar det tid før han sovner. Hodet blir liggende og jobbe videre på tankene om Isak, på natta, dagen etter, gårsdagen. Det går rundt, tankene hopper fra det ene til det andre, han blir nesten svimmel av å tenke på ham. Fine Isak. Søte Isak. Digge Isak. Sexy Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for masse kommentarer i (eller på) helga, da, dere ♥  
> Da var det back in business igjen, da. Ny uke, nye statusmøter.
> 
>  
> 
> Og for de sosial oppegående menneskene som hyler om å ta frem telefonen og ring meg (eh, Even): nerder gjør ikke sånt. Nerder stenger seg inne i hodet sitt og gnurer på ting. Deal with them.
> 
> Gratulerer med dagen, da, Even. I dette universet er han sånn rundt 29 for minst andre gang.


	21. Uke 3, tirsdag: Det var dust

**ISAK**

Emma og han sitter i sofaen. De har jobbet sammen i hele formiddag. Han blir egentlig ganske sliten i hodet av det. Hun snakker hele tiden, mest om programmeringen. Beskriver funksjonene, lager pseudokode i hodet. Snakker om hvordan de kan løse problemet, vil gjerne vite hva Isak tenker om forslagene hennes, vil ha hans råd, lurer på hvordan han pleier å gjøre dette. Det er tydelig at hun er ute etter å lære, hun er ivrig på å hele tiden få input fra ham før hun bestemmer noe. Samtidig er hun flink også, hun kan fint gjøre det selv, mesteparten av koden kunne hun skrevet helt uten hjelp fra ham. 

Isak liker best å jobbe alene, sitte med hodet og alle tankene sine og få dem ned i programmeringsverktøyet, teste koden, fikse feilene, skrive mer. Når han er i god flyt, kan han sitte i timesvis. Han reiser seg knapt nok for å hente mer kaffe eller gå på do, bare sitter med hodetelefonene over ørene og ser konsentrert på skjermen mens han taster og trykker. Han blir sliten av det også, men da kommer det ikke før etterpå. Han kan kjenne at han er utladet når han er ferdig, eller når han kommer ut av zonen, men det er en helt annen slitenhet enn når han må sitte og kommunisere med Emma i flere timer. Det blir ganske intenst, og han skulle ønske han hadde en unnskyldning til å stikke.

I det minste hadde Emma omsider skjønt at han var skeiv. Eller, hun hadde iallfall sluttet å flørte med ham. Han var ikke så god på å skjønne når noen flørtet med ham selv, men at hun gjorde det hadde han i det minste fått med seg. Det var mulig noen av de andre hadde fortalt henne at han var homo, både Magnus og Sana var troende til å si det rett ut, eller så hadde hun bare skjønt det. Han gav i grunnen litt blaffen, men det var mye mer avslappende å jobbe sammen med henne nå. Hun hadde vippset ham penger for middagen også, helt uoppfordret.

“Du vet at Even er gal?” spør hun plutselig. Hun drikker kaffen sin, den er lysebrun med mengder av melk og sukker i. Det ligger en rand av kaffe over leppa hennes. På bordet står en asjett med to knekkebrød med gulost og salami. Det pleier stå masse knekkebrød i skapet og i kjøleskapet ligger det ost, pølse og syltetøy med varierende grad av friskhet. Sana pleier å rydde der innimellom. Sender melding på chatten om at hun kommer til å kaste alt som ikke har navn eller som har gått ut på dato. Innimellom sender hun bilder av fangsten - gjerne like før lunsj. “Dere fortjener ikke bedre når dere er så elendige på å rydde kjøleskapet. Det er ikke lov å holde på med biologieksperimenter her!” 

“Det var en som gikk i klassen min på høgskolen som sa det. Han jobber på prosjekt med en som jobbet sammen med Even før. Han sa at han er gal. Han er visst bipolar!” Sensasjonslysten lyser i øynene hennes.  
Isak ser på henne. Han kjenner raseriet boble i magen. “Emma, sånt kødder du ikke med.”  
“Jeg kødder ikke!” protesterer hun. “Det var jo kompisen min som sa det!”  
“Ja, og så? Hva så? Han er jo ikke gal, han er bipolar. Han er helt normal. Han har vel perioder når han er gira og når han er deppa, da”, sier Isak. “Han er jo ikke gal av den grunn.”

Isak kjenner han må roe seg litt ned, han holder på å bli for sint, for engasjert. Han klemmer hardt rundt kaffekoppen, kjenner at knokene hvitner. Han misliker virkelig at noen snakker om andre sånn. Dette har verken han selv eller Emma noe med, Even burde få velge selv om han ville si det til dem, det er ikke relevant for jobben hans her. 

“Men…” Emma nøler litt. “Kameraten min sa han hadde gjort helt tullete ting i en jobb tidligere, for mange år siden altså. Ikke der han jobber nå. Lagt ut ting på SoMe-kontoene deres og sånt.”  
“Han har jo ikke gjort det her. Og dessuten, hvis du driter deg ut, vil du at folk skal spre rykter om det i årevis etterpå?” Isak ser på Emma med bestemt blikk.  
“Du trenger ikke bli sur da.” Emma er på defensiven. Hun snur seg mot bordet og begynner spise av knekkebrødene sine.

“Emma, skjerp deg.” Isak blir hissig. “Det er smart å ikke snakke dritt om andre når du skal jobbe. Både hvis du skal jobbe som konsulent og hvis du skal jobbe et annet sted. Det er jo ikke sikkert andre er noe særlig bedre enn deg på å spre rykter, liksom, at ryktene løper foran deg når du vil bytte jobb. For det driver vi jo ganske mye med i denne bransjen.”

Hun åpner munnen for å si noe. Isak løfter hånden for å hysje på henne. “Jeg driter i om du sier unnskyld eller noe nå. Bare tenk på det til siden. Ikke snakk om ting du ikke har noe med. Dessuten vet du ingenting om folk rundt deg. Kanskje jeg er gal, for eksempel?” Han puster fort ut, kjenner det lille ubehaget i magen når han sier det. Pulsen som øker, blodet som suser i hodet. “Det går bra”, tenker han inni seg. “Det går bra.” 

Emma ler en nervøs latter. Hun fikler med knekkebrødsmulene hun har sølt på bordet. Soper dem sammen med fingrene og prøver å få dem over på asjetten sin.  
“Det kunne jo hende jeg er deprimert og er avhengig av medisiner for å greie å gå på jobb? At jeg har vært så langt nede at alt jeg tenkte på var hvordan jeg kunne slippe? På hvordan de rundt meg skulle få slippe?” Han ser rett på henne, tvinger seg til å ikke la blikket vike.  
Emma trekker pusten og ser ned. “Unnskyld. Skjønner at det var dust å snakke sånn om andre, ass.”

 

**EVEN**

 

Even er usikker på om han skal sette seg ned med Isak og Emma som sitter i sofaen og drikker kaffe. De har jobbet så tett sammen hele morgenen. Skuldrene deres har vært nær hverandre, håret til Isak så ut til å kile Emma på kinnet, og hver gang han lente seg bort mot PC-en hennes for å peke på noe på skjermen kom han borti armen eller brystet hennes. Ansiktet hans så konsentrert ut når hun snakket, han så på henne hele tiden, så på skjermen først etter at hun var ferdig med å snakke. Det irriterer ham at hun er så nær Isak hele tiden, at hun sitter helt oppi ham, at hun har håret sitt i ansiktet hans. 

Han har stått like rundt hjørnet for sofakroken og vaklet frem og tilbake på om han skulle gå bort til dem eller ikke en god stund. Han har sett på ryggen av alle bøkene som sto i bokhylla der, sett på forsiden av alle bladene på hylla under. Det er en fin unnskyldning for å stå der. Kikke på bøker. Vurdere om noen av dem er relevante for ham. Kanskje han burde lese seg opp litt på Python. Eller programmeringsverktøy. Eller personvern. Kanskje Sana har satt noen av bøkene sine der. Han blir stående og bla adspredt i en bok om Internet Governance. Domenenavnjus. Det ser interessant ut. Han lurer på hvor mange domenenavn det finnes, om noen har oversikt over dem alle. Hva som skjer dersom de blir borte. Dersom det plutselig ikke er noen domenenavn der. Hvordan de kan forsvinne.

Han hører mumlingen deres. Kjøkkenet er adskilt fra resten av arealet med en glassvegg. Den pleier oftest å være åpen, men når folk samler seg på kjøkkenet litt utenom de vanlige pausetidene er det greit å kunne lukke den. Nå er den lukket og han kan bare høre svake stemmer gjennom den. Han greier ikke skjelne ordene. Han ser Emma ta en bit av knekkebrødet. Hun tar en liten bit og tygger omhyggelig. Noen smuler ramler ned på bordet. Han ser at Isak trekker pusten og hører stemmen hans tydeligere. Han kommer med en lang tirade Even ikke kan høre. Han blir bare stående og se på Isak som snakker. Engasjert, ivrig, han ser opphisset og irritert ut. Munnen som beveger seg, han veiver litt med armene som for å understreke poenget sitt.

Emma synker litt sammen. Det ser ut som om hun angrer på noe hun sa, og Isak får med ett et mer trøstende uttrykk i ansiktet. Han fortsetter å snakke, lavere nå. Even kan bare se at han snakker, han hører ikke en gang mumlingen. Emma sier noe, og det ser ut som om Isak skal bøye seg over henne og trøste henne. 

Even ser for seg at Isak legger hånden sin på skulderen hennes, at han stryker henne ned over ryggen, at hun bøyer seg frem mot ham for å få trøst, at hun får kjenne duften av han, får stikke nesen sin inn i armhulen hans, at Isak legger haken på det mørket håret hennes, at han ikke er skeiv likevel, iallfall ikke helt skeiv, at Emma greier lokke ham til noe… nei, dette gidder han ikke.

 

**ISAK**

“Skal vi stikke og spise lunsj, eller?”  
Even ser på Isak. Han åpner munnen for å si noe, men Emma kommer ham i forkjøpet. “Jeg har egentlig spist, da.” Hun ser ned på knekkebrødene sine. “Lunsj hadde vært digg nå”, sier Isak fort. Stemmen hans føles litt anstrengt, han ser mot Even uten å riktig møte blikket hans.

“Kult. Da går vi, da.” Even spør de andre om de vil være med på veien gjennom avdelingen, og det ender med at hele gjengen går ned i kantina. Isak rusler bakerst. Han er ikke sikker på hvor nær Even han vil eller kan være. Det kiler i magen når han uforvarende ser ham, når han uventet hører stemmen hans. I møtene går det greit å skjerpe seg, konse, være profesjonell, men når han ikke er forberedt er det følelsene som styrer. 

Den store, lyse kantina er travel, og det er som vanlig mye folk der. Det sitter grupper av ansatte ved de store bordene. Stemningen er som vanlig en blanding av avslappende og energisk, det er pausetid samtidig som mange benytter anledningen til å fortsette diskusjonen fra arbeidet før lunsj. Duften av krydder og stekt kjøtt pirrer nesen, det surrer av stemmer og lyden av klirrende glass og skrapende bestikk. De har flaks og finner et ledig langbord innerst i lokalet, folka fra sikkerhetsgruppa er akkurat ferdige med å spise og overlater smilende bordet til Isak og resten av gruppa. Isak småprater litt med noen av dem før de går, de jobbet sammen på prosjekt tidligere i år. Han utvidet overvåkingssystemet deres med støtte for IPv6. Hyggelige folk, tenker han, fine nerder. Han setter seg ned ved bordet for å holde det av for de andre, og ser seg om etter noen han kan be om å kjøpe med lunsj til seg. Even møter blikket hans, spørrende. “Skal jeg kjøpe til deg?” Isak skvetter til, men samler seg fort og nikker. “En dagens. Med kjøtt.” Even smiler bredt. “Gotcha!”

Isak setter seg midt på langsiden av bordet. Han sveiper gjennom instagram og jodel mens han venter på at de andre skal komme. Innimellom skotter han bort på køen ved salatbaren og kassen. Ser brusdispenseren og kommer på hvor godt det hadde vært med en Fanta nå. Pokker at han ikke ba Even kjøpe det med til ham. Han får heller stikke bort og kjøpe etterpå, tenker han med et sukk mens han ser på den stadig voksende køen. Eller kanskje droppe det, vann er sunnere.

“Værsågod!” Even dumper ned vis a vis ham, og flytter en tallerken breddfull av burger og chips mot ham. “Det er elgburger, så digg ut. Med tyttebærketsjup.” Isak rynker litt skeptisk på nesen, men sier ingenting. “Takk. Jeg kan vippse deg etterpå?” Even rister på hodet. “It’s on me”, sier han og blunker. Isak rødmer og ser ned på burgeren. Den lukter iallfall godt. Kantina pleier å ha veldig god mat, mye bedre enn han noensinne har greid å lage selv, så han spiser som regel varm lunsj her og tar brødskiver hjemme i stedet for middag, hvis han ikke går ut og spiser kebab eller bestiller pizza.  
“Jeg tok med en Fanta til deg også”, smiler Even. “Lurte på Cola, men så kom jeg på at tårnet med Fantaflasker borti kroken er ditt.” Han skyver et stort glass Fanta over til ham. Isak blir plutselig litt varm inni seg fordi Even har lagt merke til Fantaen. De aller fleste andre i gruppa drikker Cola eller Zero, det er bare ham som drikker Fanta. 

Elgburgerene er gode, tyttebærketsjupen også, selv om Isak synes det er litt uvant. Han ville vanligvis hatt på vanlig tomatketsjup. Han griper etter flaskene i kurven på bordet i stedet, tar ketsjup på tallerkenen sammen med en god dæsj majones, før han rører rundt i det med en bit av chipsen til det blir en jevn oransj-rød saus, masse saus som han dypper chipsen i før han spiser den.  
Even rynker litt på nesa. “Majones? Og ketsjup? Kunne skjønt det om du bare tok majo, det gjør de i Belgia og det er jo faktisk digg, men den gugga der ser litt ekkel ut altså.”  
“Nei, det er godt. Vil du smake?” Isak ser spørrende på Even.  
“Ok.” Even åpner munnen. 

Isak ser litt forvirret ut, før han smiler og dypper chips i sausen og putter det i munnen til Even. Even trekker potetbiten inn i munnen og lukker leppene om Isaks fingre før han rekker slippe den. Isak kjenner det våte omslutte fingerene hans, og kjenner den ru tunga slikke på fingertuppen hans før Even åpner munnen så han kan ta ut fingrene. Med ett husker han hvordan tunga kjennes ut, husker følelsen av den. Kjenner at buksene blir strammere og krummer seg instinktivt fremover.

Even smiler og løfter øyenbrynene. Isak sitter litt awkward med de våte fingrene i løse lufta. Han er ikke sikker på hva han skal gjøre med dem, om han skal tørke dem på buksa eller hva han skal. Han ser seg om etter en serviett, men det tok visst ikke Even med, og det føles litt for rart å strekke seg bort til Sana eller Chris og ta en fra deres brett. Han senker hånda og legger den på låret. Spriker med fingrene og lar dem tørke i lufta mens han ikke tør møte Evens blikk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, en form for kommunikasjon? Slikking av finger, det er nesten som å snakke? Ja?


	22. Uke 3, onsdag: Ikke snakket sammen

**ISAK**

Onsdag kveld skal Isak ut med Jonas og Mahdi. De insisterte på at han måtte bli med ut en tur, det var for lenge siden sist. Han blir sittende på jobb til de skal møtes, prøver å få gjort en del ekstra, tenker litt på hva de bør implementere resten av uka og den neste for å kunne levere et produkt innen fristen. Prosjektet har økt tempoet nå, Even skulle i møter hele dagen og hadde med Sana på et par av dem, hadde Isak sett. Det er snakk om å vise kunden en demo i neste uke, men Isak vet det gjenstår en god del før de har noe de kan vise frem. De krangler visst fortsatt om hva kravet om innebygd personvernet egentlig betyr, hva de kan samle inn av opplysninger fra alle og hva de må ha spesifikt samtykke til. 

For utviklerne betyr det lite, Isak føler de har kontroll over de nye reglene og kan levere i henhold til dem uten særlig mye ekstrajobb fra eller til. Men kundene er ikke nødvendigvis like innforstått med dette, og krever ofte mer enn de har lov til. Isak har snakket med utviklere på andre prosjekter, de opplever de samme frustrasjonene som de gjør i dette prosjektet. Men det er vel bare å gjøre det de får beskjed om, uansett om det er lov eller ikke, og sørge for at det går an å gjøre det på lovlig måte når kunden omsider skjønner hva de kan gjøre. Det tar seg godt ut på faktureringen også, de kan gi fastpris på to ukers arbeid og gjøre jobben på to dager.

Han strekker seg i stolen. Skuldrene og nakken er stive, han har sittet lenge i ro og jobbet nå. Knapt nok reist seg for å hente kaffe. Han er sulten, heldigvis nærmer det seg tiden for å dra og møte gutta nå. Egentlig skulle Magnus også vært med, men i siste øyeblikk hadde han fått en kinodate og meldt avbud. Isak ante ikke hvem han drev og datet for tiden, visste ikke egentlig noe om damene han hooket med. Magnus hadde omsider skjønt at Isak ikke var interessert i å høre detaljer om erobringene hans. Eller, han hadde vel egentlig ikke skjønt det, men Isak skjønte når historiene kom og greide som regel distrahere ham over på noe annet.

Gutta møtes på Grünerløkka Bryghus. Jonas er der allerede når Isak dukker opp. “Vaskjera?” Jonas ser på ham med et grunnende blikk mellom to biter av burgeren sin. Han tar en bit chips og roter rundt i ketsjupen sin, putter den i munnen. 

Jonas er den eldste av vennene hans, de har hengt sammen siden barneskolen og han vet nesten alt om ham. Det føles som om han nesten alltid har vært der for Isak, som at han alltid har kunnet fortelle alt til ham når han har trengt det. Magnus og Mahdi ble han kjent med på videregående, det føles nesten like lenge. Magnus er spøkefuglen som kommer med de riktige kommentarene når det trengs, han jobber samme sted som Isak, de er på samme prosjekt nå. Jonas jobber i kommunikasjonsbyrå, eller endringsbyrå som de kaller det ( _i år iallfall_ , som Isak tørt legger til - han synes bransjen til Jonas stadig kommer opp med nye titler og navn hvert kvartal, og blir sliten bare av å høre Jonas fortelle om jobben sin). Mahdi er sykepleier og jobber på legevakta, egentlig et yrke Isak har mye mer respekt for enn både idealisten Jonas’ og sitt eget. Sykepleiere gjør praktisk nytte for seg, de trenger ikke rettferdiggjøre jobben sin.

“Det skjer ikkno.” sier Isak.  
“Ikkno, faktisk. Ingen dating eller nye bekjentskaper?” spøker Jonas.  
“Nei, bare jobber jeg.”  
“Ingen kjekkaser der heller?”  
Isak rødmer. Jonas lener seg bakover i stolen og ler mens han peker på Isak. “Aaaah, det var det jeg visste. Fortell da!”  
Isak smiler sjenert ned i ølglasset sitt. “Jo, kanskje en kjekking da. Ny prosjektleder. Even.”  
Jonas blir alvorlig. “Ny prosjektleder? På prosjektet ditt da, eller?”  
“Ja”, sukker Isak. Han skjønner hvor Jonas vil hen. “Men det er kortvarig prosjekt da, vi har holdt på i tre uker og er ferdig innen maks en måned. Han er dritflink, veldig fokusert og flink til å styre oss i riktig retning.”  
“Uh-hum.” Jonas ser fortsatt ikke helt overbevist ut.  
“Men drit i Even”, sier Isak. “Jeg vet ikke helt, jeg. Sykt frem og tilbake type. Vi hadde noe på gang i helga, men han stakk bare på søndag og etter det har vi omtrent ikke snakket sammen, selv om det føles som om han flørter med meg. Og det er jo dritkleint å hooke med noen på jobb, jeg fikser det ikke, ass.”

Samtalen går videre. De snakker om øl, jobb, musikk, realityshowet Mahdi følger med på, festen Jonas var på i helga, sommerferien, valget, den nye leiligheten til Jonas, potteplantene til Eskild. Det er i grunnen en veldig avslappende og behagelig kveld, tenker Isak, hodet får hvile, det er godt å ikke bare sitte og tenke på Even også.

“Går det bra med Eva da?” Isak ser på Jonas.  
“Joda. Hun er ferdig med masteren nå straks”, sier han.  
“Litt forsinka”, smiler Isak.  
“Viktigere å finne ut hva hun vil enn å stresse så jævlig da” sier Jonas med et smil. Isak gjorde ferdig bacheloren sin på normert tid samtidig som han jobbet det siste halve året, og etter det har han bare jobbet. Selv tok Jonas et friår for å reise litt, og Eva har hatt flere pauser med jobbing, reiser og kortere studier innimellom bachelor og master. Nå er hun snart ferdig med graden i sosialantropologi.  
“Hva skjer nå da?” Isak ser på Jonas. Eva har tatt master i Bergen mens Jonas har jobb i Oslo, og Isak er ikke sikker på hva som er planen nå.  
“Hun søker jobber her da.” Jonas drar litt på det. “Men det er jo i Bergen hun har kontaktnettet, egentlig. Er jo der hun har skrevet oppgaven og hatt kontakt med bedrifter og sånn.” Han ser ned i ølen sin, trekker litt på skuldrene. “Vi krysser fingrene for at hun finner noe her. Tar det som det kommer.”  
Isak ser det litt alvorlige draget over vennens ansikt. Han vet Jonas og Eva er tett knyttet til hverandre selv om det kanskje har vært litt av og på mens de har studert, reist og jobbet på forskjellig sted de siste årene. Han vet Jonas håper de kan finne ut om de fortsatt vil ha hverandre nå, skjønner at det ikke er helt greit å forholde seg til det når det egentlig er såpass usikkert som det er.

Mahdi kommer tilbake med nye glass med øl fra baren. Samtalen går over på litt lettere tema. Den siste festen i endringsbyrået, historier fra legevakta. Mahdi er nøye på å ikke gå utover taushetsplikten, han har respekt for pasientene sine, for at historiene og skjebnene deres ikke skal bli til vitser i livet hans, men en og annen historie om gebiss som havner i søpla og må graves frem igjen og ryggplagene en kollega fikk etter at han lempet på det Mahdi kaller “den tyngste lenestolen sør for Sinsenkrysset” kan han fortelle om.

Jonas forteller om de kreative menneskene i endringsbyrået, Isak synes de høres ut som mer intense personer enn Even. Han blir svett bare ved tanken, det er mulig entusiasme smitter mellom mennesker, men på et punkt blir det buffer overflow, wrapper over, som når et heltall definert på feil måte får feil verdi. Han smiler av sin egen vits, antar disse endringspilotene og kaosvertene eller hva de nå kaller seg ville drept ham med de nykvessede designerblyantene sine om de visste hva han tenker, om de forstod noe som helst av den geeky morsomheten hans.

De tar flere runder øl, går hver sin tur til baren og kjøper. Etterhvert blir de mer og mer animerte, stemmene blir høyere, blikket blankere, bevegelsene større. Stemningen er god, Isak kjenner det er fint å sitte her med vennene, godt å slappe av, godt å ikke egentlig tenke på jobb, bare snakke om alt og ingenting, peke, flire høyt, sende snaps til venner som ikke er her, se på hverandres bilder, koble sammen livene sine litt igjen.

Plutselig ser han en kjent skikkelse komme inn og sette seg ved et av bordene på platået under dem, i den andre enden av lokalet. Det er Even. Isak er i ferd med å vinke ham bort til dem, vil hilse på ham, la gutta hilse på ham. 

Med ett kommer jenta fra Cafe Con Bar inn døra. Hun åpner jakken, rister på det korte, blonde håret og ser seg rundt. Når hun ser Even blir hun glad og lyser opp før hun går ned til ham. Han klemmer henne, blir sittende med armen rundt skulderen hennes etter at hun har satt seg i sofaen ved siden av ham. Even bestiller øl til dem. De prater og ler, han stryker henne over kinnet, lener hodet bakover og smiler.

Isak vet ikke hvor han skal se. Han prøver å late som ingenting overfor Jonas og Mahdi, er med ett fryktelig glad for at Magnus ikke kunne være med likevel. Fortsetter å prate om alt og ingenting. Bestiller en runde til med øl, så enda en. Han kjenner at han begynner å bli full, det snurrer litt. “Kanskje du har fått nok øl nå?” spør Jonas og ser litt bekymret på ham. “Nei, det går braaa”, insisterer Isak, men snubler ned på benken igjen når han forsøker reise seg.

Det siste han ser mens han går mellom Jonas og Mahdi på vei ut er Even som bøyer seg frem og klemmer jenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De som forventet romantisk valentines-date ble kanskje LITT skuffa nå. Men håper resten synes det var greit, da. Takk for alle kommentarer og synsing, det er digg ❤


	23. Uke 3, torsdag: Be om unnskyldning

**EVEN**

Isak kommer ikke på prosjektmøtet torsdag morgen. Even ser etter ham i fellesområdet, på kjøkkenet og på do. Han utsetter i det lengste møtet, sjekker både epost, chat og telefon etter meldinger fra ham. Til slutt må han bare starte møtet, selv om det føles som noe viktig mangler. 

Det er Emma som presenterer det hun og Isak har gjort siden i går. Hun er nervøs, flakker med blikket og stammer litt. Even blir irritert fordi Isak ikke er her, fordi han må høre på henne i stedet, den lille drittungen som tror hun er så flink.  
“Emma, hva har dere egentlig holdt på med?” avbryter han henne.  
Emma tier og ser på ham. “Eh, vi har kodet på den delen av applikasjonen som lagrer data om adfredsvanene…jeg mener adferdsvanene. Adferden.” Hun går i stå og roter med ordene.  
Even sukker. “Og hvor er Isak? Skulle ikke han jobbe sammen med deg? Sørge for at du gjør det skikkelig?”  
“Han var her i går, da. Jeg har ikke gjort noe alene.” Hun ser redd ut. Stemmen sprekker.  
“Det er jammen bra, du kommer rett fra skolen. Jeg tviler på du egentlig har kompetansen til å jobbe på dette prosjektet alene”, sier Even surt.  
“Men jeg…” Emma prøver å si noe, tårene velter frem i øynene hennes, men Sana avbryter. “Kanskje vi skal gå videre til nestemann, Even, vi skal jo tross alt forsøke å holde disse møtene korte og to-the-point.” Hun smiler oppmuntrende til Emma mens Even fortsetter runden rundt bordet. Chris klapper henne forsiktig på skulderen. Emma ser rett frem og svelger og svelger. Øynene er våte.

Etter møtet somler Sana på vei ut av rommet, og stopper Even i døra. Hun ser opp på ham. “Hva faen var dette, Even?” spør hun bestemt.  
Han ser ikke på henne. “Ingenting”, mumler han.  
“Det er ikke ‘ingenting’, Even. Du får nesten en nyansatt nyutdannet til å gråte i et møte! Kaller du det ingenting?”  
“Jeg skal be om unnskyldning”, sier han lavt. Han møter fortsatt ikke blikket hennes.  
“Se på meg!” nesten roper hun. “Even, skjerp deg! Dette går faen ikke an. Nå går du og ber Emma om unnskyldning, og så tror jeg du skal ta deg en pause til du klarer styre humøret ditt litt bedre.”

Even ser på henne igjen, før han går ut av møterommet og i retning utgangsdøra.

Han må ut og puste. Heisen går for sakte, han løper trappene ned. Trinn for trinn, en to tre fire fem…. søttitre søttifire. Han holder på å snuble og kommer ut av det. Det spiller ingen rolle nå, han er snart ute. Han jogger gjennom foajeen nede, forbi resepsjonisten som ser etter ham, hopper over barrieren, løper ut svingdøren, holder på å løpe ned et par personer på vei inn, løper bortover det isflekkete fortauet. Først når han har kommet bort til nabobygget stopper han. 

Det snør. T-skjorten blir våt. Han tok ikke på seg jakke, og huden på armene nupper seg i den sure vinden og de kalde snøfnuggene. Han holder armene i kryss foran brystet og bøyer nakken som for å holde varmen, mens han haster gjennom området. Han går forbi operahuset, over gangbroen. Ser ikke på menneskene han møter, ser bare ned i bakken. Han stopper ikke før han er ute på sjøbadet. Det blåser og han fryser, t-skjorta er våt og armene kalde. Kroppen skjelver og hodet er kaos. Han vet ikke hva han tenker, hva han tenkte under møtet, hva han burde tenkt. Han løfter ansiktet mot himmelen og kjenner de kalde snøfnuggene legge seg på ansiktet hans, blande seg med de salte tårene som presser seg ut av øynene.

**ISAK**

Rundt lunsjtider dukker Isak opp på jobb. Han hadde våknet av alarmen på mobilen i morges, men ikke orket stå opp. Han hadde hatt dundrende hodepine, kvalmen truet med å vrenge magen hans dersom han utsatte den for en brå bevegelse, og beina og armene var så tunge at han så vidt orket snu seg for å skru av alarmen og sove videre.

Når han våkner rundt 11 føler han seg bedre. Iallfall så bra at han greier sette seg opp, drikke vann og ta noen hodepinetabletter. Tunga kjennes fortsatt som om den er lagd av sandpapir, men det hjelper litt å drikke. 

Han kommer seg til trikkeholdeplassen uten å kaste opp, og drister seg inn på kiosken for å kjøpe brus og noe å spise. Han brekker seg nesten når han kjenner stanken av stekeos og pølser idet han åpner døra til den lille kiosken, men greier vakle bort til disken og be om kaffe, brus og en bolle.  
“Vil du ha tre boller for 25 i stedet?”  
Isak ser tomt på ekspeditøren. “Hæ?”  
“Vil du ha tre for 25 kroner, det er billigere?”  
“Enn...én for 11?” Han ser på henne med et forvirret blikk.

Han griper kaffen, bollen og Fantaen og går ut igjen. Ute blir han stående og puste inn den friske lufta i noe som føles som flere minutter før han prøver å drikke en slurk kaffe. Den varmer munnhulen og den kjente, bitre smaken virker beroligende. Hodet kjennes litt klarere, og etterhvert tar han sjansen på å spise litt av bollen også.

På jobb finner han en ledig plass i nærheten av Emma. Han henter seg en kopp kaffe fra kaffemaskinene før han går bort til henne. På veien ser han etter Even, men selv om jakken hans henger der er han ikke å se verken på møterommet, kjøkkenet eller noe sted i landskapet.

Han dumper ned ved siden av Emma. “Hva skjer i dag da?” spør han muntert.  
Hun ser på ham og rynker på nesen. “Hva er det?” spør han.  
“Du lukter litt… øl. Ble det sent i går?” Hun ser på ham med nysgjerrig blikk.  
“Neiiii… ikke så veldig.” Strengt tatt husker han ikke hvor sent det ble, men ut fra hvordan hodet og kroppen forøvrig kjentes i morges så antar han han iallfall ble ganske full. Og han husker hvorfor. Husker med smertefull klarhet Even, at han klemte jenta, at han koste med henne, kjøpte øl til henne, satt med armen rundt skulderen hennes, gjorde alt unntatt å kysse henne.  
“Hvor var du da?”  
“Bare ute med noen kompiser. Vi tok noen øl. På løkka.” Han ser på skjermen hennes, er mer interessert i å diskutere kodeprosjektet deres enn sin egen drikking.  
“Koslig det da? Jeg var på kino. Så den der Call me by your name, den var fantastisk. Du burde se den.”  
“Ja, kanskje det”, sier han litt uengasjert. Han kjenner at Emma er i ferd med å bli litt mye akkurat nå, men han må bare holde ut litt til. Se på hva hun har gjort, sjekke at det fortsatt er noe han kan stå inne for.

Hun er flink, Emma. God i språket, god til å skrive effektive algoritmer, kreativ. Dokumentasjon skriver hun også, både i koden og ved siden av. Selv er han teknisk dyktig, det er derfor de vil ha ham med på slike prosjekter. Han vet hvordan han skal løse problemene raskt og effektivt og hvordan han skal lage kode som er enkel å vedlikeholde videre. Men som så mange andre av sitt kaliber er han ikke særlig interessert i dokumentasjon. Han skjønner ikke helt hva som skal dokumenteres, koden er jo selv-dokumenterende, mener han. Og dokumentasjonen for brukergrensesnittet er det uansett en annen gruppe som lager. Samarbeidet med Emma er bra akkurat der, hun er god på mye av det han ikke gidder. 

Etter ti minutter med Emma sier han at det hun har gjort ser bra ut, og spør om hun kan fortsette på egen hånd resten av dagen. Hun åpner munnen for å si noe, ser med ett så usikker ut, synes han, det ser ikke ut som hun egentlig har lyst til det. “Even var ikke helt fornøyd med at jeg jobbet alene i dag”, sier hun.  
Isak ser på henne. “Even? Har han vært her?”  
“Ja, han var på møtet i morges”, sier hun og ser spørrende på ham. “Han var ganske rar, kjeftet på meg.” Hun svelger. “Og etterpå bare forsvant han ut.”

Isak går rundt i landskapet. Omsider får han øye på Sana på den andre siden og vinker til henne. Han peker spørrende mot et stillerom på den ene siden av rommet. Hun nikker og holder opp den tomme koppen sin mens hun smiler til ham. Greit, han kan fikse te. Han snur og går til kjøkkenkroken. Han gidder ikke hente sin egen “import coffee”-kopp på pulten og tar i stedet et par av etasjens generiske blå kopper. Hver etasje har kopper i hver sin farge slik at det skal være enklere å fordele det som havner feil. Resultatet er at det for det meste står en regnbue av kopper i alle skapene, noen ganger faktisk sortert som en regnbue, inntil en eller annen med mer normal OCD sorterer og fordeler dem på etasjene. 

Han fyller kaffe i sin egen kopp, og putter en tepose oppi Sanas før han trykker på knappen for varmt vann fra kaffemaskina og heller oppi to skjeer sukker, slik han vet hun vil ha. Han smiler for seg selv, det er en stund siden han lagde den første tekoppen til henne med vann rett fra springen. Han vet definitivt bedre nå.

Sana venter på ham på stillerommet. Han setter koppene på bordet og lukker døra. Hun lukter på teen og nikker anerkjennende. “Men skje glemte du da.” Han sukker og begynner reise seg opp. “Neida, det går bra.” Hun fisker opp teposen og kaster den rett i søppelbøtta med et lite plask. “Såh.”

Hun ser på ham med det gjennomborende blikket sitt. “Hva var det du ville?”  
Isak ser ned i bordet. Sier ingenting. Ser på henne. “Hva skjedde på møtet i dag, egentlig?”  
“Nei, si det.” Hun fortsetter å stirre på ham med mørke øyne. “Even klikka litt.”  
“Klikka? Hva mener du?”  
“Han kjeftet på Emma så hun nesten begynte å gråte. Virket skikkelig utenfor, fulgte ikke med. Etterpå bare stakk han.” Hun rynker panna. “I bare t-skjorta, tror jeg. Jakken hans henger igjen her. PC-en er også her. Jeg spurte på chatten om noen hadde sett ham, men det virket ikke som det.”

Sana fortsetter å se på ham. Isak sier ingenting, bare ser ned i bordet. “Hva er greia deres, Isak?” spør hun rolig.  
Han skvetter til. “Hæ? Greia vår?”  
“Ja, hva holder dere på med?” Hun gransker ham.  
Han kjenner svetten pipler frem på panna. Han trenger vann, fyllesyken er påtrengende, kaffen er ikke nok. “Ingenting?” prøver han seg med.  
“Mhm.” Hun sier ikke mer, bare ser på ham.  
Isak sukker. “Nei, jeg vet ikke helt. Vi...vi hooka i helga. Jeg traff ham på Elsker og han ble med meg hjem etterpå. Ellers har det ikke skjedd noe. Vi har bare prata masse. Var på Cafe Con Bar for et par uker siden. Satt her og skravlet en fredagskveld.” Han smiler forsiktig. “Han er så hyggelig, Sana.”  
“Eh, og så da? Hva skjedde etterpå?” Sana ser undrende på ham, som om hun ikke helt skjønner problemet.

“Jeg var på løkka og drakk øl med noen kompiser. Så… så kom Even. Og begynte å klemme på ei dame.” 

Isak sukker og ser ned i bordet. Det er hvitt, med små grå merker etter gummiknotter på PC-er. Like foran seg har han en liten blå kulepennstrek, som om noen har skrevet utenfor papiret. Brune ringer etter kaffekopper. Et dryss av sukker. Noen servietter og en blyant midt på bordet. Egentlig er det ganske møkkete, legger han merke til.

“Hooket de da?” spør Sana nysgjerrig.  
“Ikke mens jeg var der. Men jeg gikk, da. Vet ikke hva som skjedde etterpå.”  
“Det kan jo ha vært noen han kjenner. Han er jo ganske fysisk av seg.”  
Isak nikker sakte. “Joda, det kan jo det. Men det virket liksom ikke sånn.”  
“Neivel?” Hun skakker på hodet, som om han sa noe veldig teit.  
“Nei ass… han klemte henne og strøk henne over kinnet og sånt. Normale folk gjør jo ikke sånt!”  
“Er du sikker på han er normal da?” ler Sana.  
“Ha ha. Veldig morsomt.”  
“Sorry ass. Men jeg synes du skal spørre ham,.”  
“Spørre ham? Om hva da?”  
“Om han liker pølser? Om han er gal? Om han liker å bade?” Sana ser på ham som om han er dum. “Du skal snakke med ham om greia deres, vel. Dere er voksne mennesker, slutt å oppføre dere som om dere er fem år og har kranglet i sandkassen!”  
“Smarting. Du mener jeg liksom skal gå bort til prosjektlederen min og spørre om han vil date meg?” Isak ser på henne med frustrert blikk. Han har mange venner på jobben, men det er stort sett ikke noe personlig vennskap. De kan ta en øl eller kaffe sammen, spille, diskutere musikk, gå ut en lørdagskveld, til og med diskutere damer eller menn, men han liker ikke å dele noe privat med dem. Ingenting om familien sin eller om hvordan han egentlig har det eller hvis han var interessert i noen på jobb. Å hooke med noen på jobb er ganske utenkelig for ham, og enda mer når det egentlig er en overordnet.  
“Ja, du kan vel det? Du har allerede hooket med ham, da kan du vel snakke med ham om det også?” Hun skyver stolen tilbake. “Jeg må stikke. Har møte. Men tenk på det da. Skjerp deg. Dere kan ikke holde på sånn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En litt uggen torsdag for enkelte? 
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer ❤


	24. Uke 3, fredag: Han er ikke der

**EVEN**

Neste dag møter Even på jobb som vanlig. Han kommer halv sju slik han pleier. Går gjennom regnet med Nas på ørene som en vegg mot verden utenfor. Han er førstemann på kontoret. Etterhvert som de andre dukker opp er det ingen som sier noe om det som skjedde i går. Alle hilser som vanlig på hverandre, småprater ved kaffemaskinen. Alt er som det pleier å være.

Alt unntatt Isak. Han er ikke der.

Emma er der. Hun ser på Even når hun kommer inn, før hun raskt tar blikket en annen vei. Hun finner seg en plass litt lenger borte enn vanlig, med ryggen mot Even. Han trekker pusten dypt og reiser seg.

Først må han bort til kaffemaskinen. Han trenger påfyll, en hank å holde i. Han ser på kaffen som renner ned i koppen, skummet, virvlene. Vanligvis roer dette ham ned, men nå er han urolig i kroppen, blir stresset av det, føler for å komme i gang.

Etter at han har hentet kaffen, går han sakte i retning Emmas pult.  
“Hei, Emma. Kan jeg få snakke med deg?”  
Hun ser på PC-en sin. “Nå?” spør hun, uten å se på ham. Han nikker, før han kommer på at hun ikke ser på ham. “Gjerne nå”, legger han til.  
Hun ser fortsatt på PC-en. “Ok”, sier hun før hun demonstrativt langsomt klapper igjen lokket og tar med seg PC-en mens hun følger etter ham inn på møterommet.

De setter seg på hver sin side av møtebordet. Even ser ut i avdelingen, ser folk komme på jobb. Klokka er snart åtte. Dagen begynner å komme i gang.

Han gå rett på sak, orker ikke dvele mer ved dette. Han vil bare bli ferdig med det, han bryr seg egentlig ikke noe om Emma. Han vet bare at som prosjektleder er det spilleregler han må følge, og det å få nyansatte prosjektdeltakere til å gråte er brudd på dem.

“Unnskyld for det i går. Det var ikke meningen å være usaklig. Du er flink, du gjør en god jobb i dette prosjektet og jeg er sikker på at selv om du lærer masse av å være sammen med Isak så er det du gjør på egen hånd også bra nok.” Han sier det fort, prøver å høres oppriktig ut, han ER oppriktig, selv om han ikke bryr seg. Hun er flink.  
Emma ser på ham. “Serr?”  
Han nikker. “Serr. Alle sier du er flink, Emma.”  
“Åh. Woa.” Hun ser på ham og smiler forsiktig. “Det er det fineste noen har sagt til meg her.”  
Even ser på henne, undrende. “Har ingen sagt det til deg før? At du er flink?”  
Hun retter seg i ryggen og rister på hodet. “Nei. Jeg har jo mange A-er, da, men alle sier karakterer ikke betyr noe når man begynner å jobbe. Så…” Hun ser ned. “Og det er ingen som har sagt noe om det. Men det er veldig hyggelig at du sier det”, sier hun med et sjenert smil.  
“Jeg skal bli flinkere til å si det”, sier Even.

Isak kommer ikke på prosjektmøtet heller. Han sender en melding til Even på chatten denne gangen. _“Kommer sent i dag.”_ Even rynker pannen. Han løfter hendene for å skrive noe tilbake, spørre hvorfor. Så kommer han på at det ikke er hans sak, at han ikke har personalansvar for Isak. Han er bare prosjektleder. Egentlig burde han si fra til Isaks leder, men han husker ikke i farten hvem det er. Han får si fra dersom han ikke kommer på mandag heller.

Han tar seg sammen etter møtet. Prøver å prate hyggelig med alle. Følger med på hva de snakker om, nikker på de riktige stedene.  
“Jeg skal ut”, sier Emma. “Sammen med noen venninner, jentekveld.” Hun fniser. “Masse cava og drinker, det blir digg.”  
“Hvor da?” Magnus ser nysgjerrig på henne. Hun trekker på skuldrene og ser på ham. “Vet ikke. Men vi kan meldes?” Magnus nikker ivrig og er i ferd med å finne frem telefonen sin.  
“Enn Isak da? Hva driver han med da?” Chris ser på Magnus.  
Magnus trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke ass. Tror han hooka med noen forrige helg, men jeg tror ikke han har noe seriøst på gang. Enn du, Even, hva skal du?” Magnus er som vanlig ivrig, hopper i samtalen.  
Even forsøker få kontroll over stemmen, tungen kjennes med ett for stor for munnen, det føles som om alle ser på ham og venter. “Eh. Skal sikkert på kino. Eller kanskje jeg skal se Grease, har en kompis som kanskje kunne fikse billett til meg, det er jo utsolgt.”  
“Oh, Grease, den er digg!” Magnus nynner og forsøker å vrikke med hoftene mens han sitter i sofaen.  
“Ikke mye Danny over deg, ass”, ler Even.  
“Har du sett den eller?” spør Magnus og lener seg fremover mot ham.  
“Eh, ja, det er en av favorittene mine, faktisk. Har sett den flere ganger.”  
“Fett.” Magnus tar en bit av baguetten sin, tygger med åpen munn mens han snakker. “Isak digger den også, han er jo den nerden og rappe-fantasten, og så liker han Grease, liksom!” Magnus ler høyt av seg selv og ser på Even. “Men jeg vet ikke om han har sett forestillinga i Oslo ennå, faktisk. Kanskje han vil være med?” 

Even kjenner hjertet hopper i brystet. Ta med Isak på Grease. Se den sammen med ham. Sitte i salen ved siden av ham. Det er en av drømmene hans. Ble det i alle fall nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer og spekulasjoner ❤


	25. Uke 3, lørdag: Bli ferdig med det

**ISAK**

Han kom seg aldri på jobb i går. Først hadde han vært og besøkt moren, hadde utsatt det i det lengste, men til slutt hadde han dratt. Hun hadde vært dårlig i det siste, han kjente han fikk dårlig samvittighet fordi han ikke var der oftere, han hadde holdt seg unna. Så henne bare når han måtte, i de dårligste øyeblikkene, når de hadde mast lenge på ham og sagt han burde komme, at hun spurte etter ham.

Han hadde sittet på trikken hjem og kjent motløsheten komme sigende. Plutselig ble alt så tungt, det var så vidt han orket å løfte armene, så den grå byen fare forbi utenfor vinduet, orket nesten ikke gå av trikken. Han gikk hjem i stedet for å dra på jobb, hadde alt sagt han kom etter lunsj, men det gikk sikkert greit om han ikke kom før mandag. Han fikk skylde på influensa. 

Han la seg i senga da han kom hjem. Vurderte sofaen, men det endte med at han dro av seg klærne og la seg under dyna. Kjente den tunge, kalde dyna svøpe seg om ham, holde ham nede, holde ham fast i senga. Øyenlokkene gled igjen, armene og beina ble tunge. Han prøvde å ikke tenke, ikke la tankene spinne rundt, bare lukke dem ute, drepe dem, stenge hjernen. Snart sov han.

Det var mørkt ute da han våknet. Han følte seg litt bedre, ikke så usigelig sliten. Men det var fortsatt tungt, han orket ikke spise, orket ikke jobb, orket ikke tenke lange tanker. Han lagde seg et par speilegg og ristet brød, satte seg i sofaen og sjekket epost, spiste halvparten av maten, slo på TVen som spydde ut en sesong av Shadowhunters han ikke husket hva handlet om.

Midt på natta våknet han på sofaen. TVen lyste svakt, den hadde gått i dvalemodus. Han hadde vondt i nakken etter å ha ligget skeivt, dårlig smak i munnen, var svett og klam. På bordet skimtet han de kalde, størknede restene etter middagen. Han reiste seg og vaklet ut på soverommet i stedet, brydde seg ikke om å pusse tennene før han kledde av seg og la seg under dyna og sovnet.

På lørdag spør Jonas om han vil finne på noe. Han orker egentlig ikke. De diskuterer vagt om de skal ut en liten tur, men ingen av dem er egentlig veldig keen på det. Jonas skal besøke søstra si, Mahdi skal jobbe begge dagene, Magnus skal på date igjen. Isak sier han er sliten. Han sitter inne det meste av tida, unntatt en liten tur ut for å kjøpe øl, snop og et par pizzaer og litt annen mat. Kjøleskapet er ganske tomt. Når han skal kle på seg, kommer på at han ikke har vasket klær på en stund. Han mangler rene sokker, har bare én ren bokser igjen. Bittert tenker han på at han hadde hatt to dersom Even ikke hadde fått den ene forrige helg. Med ett husker han at han ikke har vasket sengetøyet fra forrige helg heller. Han har sovet i det hele uka. Ville innerst inne gjerne bevare duften av Even, syntes han kjente det når han stakk nesa ned i puta han hadde brukt. Nå føles det bare dumt, og han går med bestemte skritt ut på soverommet. Med et øyeblikks energi vrenger av sengetøyet, hiver det irritert i en haug på gulvet før han legger på rent trekk fra skapet. Det er grått og ganske utvasket. Et øyeblikk vurderer han å finne et annet i stedet, men han ombestemmer seg. Det er sånn livet hans er akkurat nå. Grått og utslitt.

Han kaster det skitne sengetøyet inn i vaskemaskinen, fyller på vaskemiddel og setter maskinen på kokevask. Det føles godt. Bli ferdig med det. Bli kvitt det. Han blir stående og se på trommelen som roterer, maskinen som fylles med vann, såpa som lager skum og bobler på innsiden av glasset. 

Han burde muligens rydde kåken litt. Få litt frisk luft. I stedet synker han sammen i sofaen. Gidder ikke gjøre noe mer nå. Han strekker seg ut og ser opp i taket. Det er hvitt. Taklampa kaster skarpt lys utover. Det ser ut som det er en mørk stjerne rundt den. I det ene hjørnet ser han spindelvev med støv på. Han sukker, tak er kanskje noe man burde vaske. Blikket går videre mot veggene. De er hvite. Det meste her er hvitt, i grunnen. Han kjøpte leiligheten for et par år siden. Den var nyoppusset da og han har ikke gjort noe særlig med den. Hvite vegger, bøkeparkett, hvite fliser på badet, glassplate over kjøkkenbenken. Han har hengt opp noen få bilder, av seg selv, gutta på tur. Noen plakater han har rammet inn. En oppslagstavle med postkort og utklipp. I et hjørne av stua har han arbeidsplassen sin. Dockingstasjon, to skjermer, spill-PC, høytalere, en diger kontorstol. Grå sofa vendt mot TVen, det er god plass til å sitte to og spille i den. Spisebord med seks stoler mellom kjøkkenet og stua. 

Det var Jonas som hadde overtalt ham til å kjøpe et såpass stort bord. Han mente Isak burde invitere dem oftere på besøk, lage middag til dem og slikt. Han hadde ledd. Matlaging er virkelig ikke hans styrke, men han har faktisk brukt bordet noen ganger. Gutta har vært her og spist kinesisk og indisk takeaway, og foreldrene har vært på middag noen ganger. Han kan steke lasagne og koke pasta, til og med fikse litt på en pose med salat så den nesten blir litt spennende. (“Visste du at det er godt med valnøtter i salat? Og kardemomme og chilli i oljen?” Han hadde ikke sagt til en smått imponert Jonas at det var det eneste han hadde som han våget prøve å ha i salaten. De mer obskure greiene ante han ikke hva var. Gojibær og pottagaldrar? Hørtes ikke trygt ut.)

Han burde kanskje finne på noe mer her. Noe litt mer kreativt, som kan få leiligheten til å fremstå som noe mer enn en ungkarsbule. Isak sukker, det er jammen ikke alle homser som har interesse for interiør.

Men han vet liksom ikke hva han skal med denne leiligheten. Bo her, naturligvis, men utover det? Alene? Selge den en gang og oppgradere til noe større? Det er liksom forventningen, da, å innkassere stadig flere voksenpoeng ved å investere i leilighet, kjøpe noe større, slå seg sammen med noen, kjøpe noe enda større, stifte familie. Han sukker, det er jo det han vil, men det er så vanskelig. Han skjønner ikke helt når han skal gjøre det, det har jo ikke skjedd enda, det føles som om han kommer til å være alene resten av livet.

Tanken skremmer ham. Det er en del av de mørke tankene, de som først er grå og klemmer ham sammen, før de blir svarte og holder ham nede. Tanken på at han aldri skal bli til noe, at han skal stå stille her, ikke komme seg videre, til det hemmelige stedet for de voksne, der han forstår alt, ikke lenger føler seg så liten, så ung, så alene.

Han krøller seg sammen i sofaen, drar pleddet over hodet, kjenner den mørke søvnen kommer sigende. Tenker så vidt på Even idet han sovner. 

**EVEN**

Even går og går og går. Han har gått forbi blokken der Isak bort minst ti ganger nå. Frem og tilbake langs gaten der Isak bor, et par kvartaler forbi, tilbake igjen. Aldri nøyaktig samme rute to ganger på rad, aldri samme side av gaten. Skotter mot porten hans, går forbi den, fem meter, fire meter, tre, to, en, like ved den, en, to, fem, ti meter igjen.

Han ringer aldri på. Stopper aldri opp så lenge at noen skal lure. Går aldri for nær.

Han vil snakke med Isak. Vil finne ut hva han tenker. Vil finne ut om han vil noe mer. Men han tør ikke. Er så jævlig feig. Er så sikker på at Isak ikke egentlig vil ha ham, at han synes det var nok med en natt, at han ikke vil noe mer. For da ville han vel ha sagt noe nå, ha gitt et tegn, et hint om hva han ville. Ordene fra Magnus suser i ørene. _”Tror ikke han har noe seriøst på gang.”_

Han vet at ryktene går. At historien om hva han gjorde der han jobbet før løper foran ham, eller forbi ham. Det var noen studenter i sommerjobb der, han vet de så det som skjedde, vet at det sannsynligvis ikke skjønte det, at de bare har fortalt det videre. At det var nok av andre der som også så, hørte, visste. At det ikke er noen vits i å forsøke skjule det, at han bare kan gi opp. Bite tennene sammen, heve seg over det. Eller la det senke seg.

Psykologen sier han må velge selv, velge om han vil heve seg eller la seg senke. Han sier til henne at han vil heve seg over det, tror det er det hun vil høre. Vet det egentlig ikke er det hun vil høre, at hun skjønner at Even ikke sier sannheten om hva han mener, ikke den fulle sannheten, men han orker bare ikke. Orker ikke ta det helt inn over seg, orker ikke tenke på om han egentlig vil det skal være en del av fortiden hans, de vonde tingene sammen med de gode, den syke Even på baksiden av den kreative, friske. Om han vil forsøke å fortrenge det, grave det ned, se bare halve seg. Føle seg naken og redd når det blir snakk om den syke, føle seg naken og redd når det blir snakk om den kreative, hele tiden med angsten for at det som vil senke ham skal komme frem, angsten for at det som vil heve ham også vil senke ham.

Tankene. Forvirrede, tunge, svarte, hvite. 

Og her står han, en februardag, en grå vinterdag, med snø i luften og slaps på bakken, utenfor døren til Isak, utenfor døren der mannen som endelig har fått ham til å føle noe bor, mannen som har fått ham til å føle ting han aldri noensinne har følt før.

Han sukker. Går mot Carl Berners plass igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle digge kommentarer ❤ Det er så morsomt at dere synser og tenker og mener masse, selv om jeg kanskje ikke sender historien HELT dit dere vil. (Dere HAR hørt om slowburn? Selv om jeg kanskje er noe mindre sofistikert enn kudzi&Frieda.)


	26. Uke 3, søndag: Pause

  
**PAUSE**  
  
  


**TILBAKE MANDAG 26.02.2018**


	27. Pauseklipp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand: pauseklipp. Fortsatt tilbake mandag 26.02.2018.

Han ser på Isak som står ved kaffemaskinen. Han skjønner ikke hvorfor Even sitter der og lyver til ham. Det er som om ting rundt ham skjer litt fort uten at han klarer konsentrere seg skikkelig om det. Han sovnet i sofaen her i går, rengjøringspersonalet vekket ham forsiktig i morges. Samarbeidet har ikke vært det beste i det siste, og det er vel hans skyld. Han angrer på ordene i det han sier dem, vet ikke om han vil vite svaret, kroppen reagerer med en slags redsel, han vil helst løpe ut. Plutselig kjenner han hvor sliten han er. De skjønner ikke helt hva som skjer nå. Øynene deres møtes gang på gang. Føflekkene på den bleke huden. Isak smiler og ser ned. Hendene hans holder fastere, det er som om han ikke vil slippe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velkommen til den nye sjangeren pauseficklipp, eller pauseklippfic, eller ficpauseklipp?
> 
> Forventer meg MYE av analysene her nå, altså.


	28. Uke 4, mandag: Være med meg i kundemøte etterpå

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pausen var bare en pause i VU, i ficen har det ikke vært pause, og jeg forsøker ikke opprettholde en slik mystisk fiksjon rundt om det faktisk har gått en dag eller en uke, slik Skam gjorde (etter-pause-klippene fungerte jo uansett om det hadde gått 10 dager eller 1 dag i serien). 
> 
> Det var bare VU som ble litt travelt i ferien. Selv om det kanskje ikke så sånn ut :)

**EVEN**

Han ser på Isak som står ved kaffemaskinen. De tettsittende svarte jeansene. T-skjorte som følger kroppen, følger konturene av ryggen når han strekker seg for ta ned en kopp fra skapet, setter den under kaffemaskinen, trykker på knappen for “svart kaffe”, trykker på start-knappen etterpå. Turkis hettejakke løst rundt kroppen. Hetta som henger ned på ryggen.

Svelger. Skjerper seg så han ikke skal si noe dumt.

“Du husker du skal være med meg i kundemøte etterpå?”  
Han ser Isak stivner i bevegelsen og blir stående med fingeren på knappen på kaffemaskinen. “Møte?” sier han nølende. “Eh…” Han ser ned på seg selv. På den utvaskede t-skjorta, den trange buksen med knær i, joggeskoene og hettejakka med en løs tråd i den ene lomma.  
“Ja, jeg skrev det jo i statusoppsummeringen jeg sendte ut etter møtet?” Even ser på ham. Selv har han mørkegrå bukser, jakke og blå skjorte på. Har kledd seg for møte.  
Isak ser skeptisk ut. “Uhm, kanskje du skal ta med noen andre i stedet? Jeg er ikke så god på sånne greier.”  
Even ser beroligende på ham. “Neida, det går bra, du skal bare svare på spørsmål. Jeg presenterer det vi har gjort, det er ikke noen demo eller noe slikt, bare standard oppfølgingsmøte.”  
“Jo men….” Isak ser usikkert ned på klærne sine.  
“Du kan låne jakken min!” sier Even og vrenger den av seg før Isak rekker å svare. Isak tar imot jakka, ser på den. Nølende vrenger han hettejakka av og tar den på. Even ser på ham. Jakka er ørlite lang på ermene, men sitter nesten perfekt ellers. Litt stramt over skuldrene, fremhever kroppen hans. Står i kontrast til den rufsete t-skjorta og buksene, akkurat passe uformelt for en programmerer i eksternt møte.

De tar taxi opp til kunden, de holder til på Økern. De får en knøttliten bil, og begge setter seg inn i baksetet. De ser på hverandre samtidig og ler når de innser hvor lite baksetet er. “Burde tatt shotgun på forsetet, altså”, mumler Isak og fester bilbeltet. Han sitter bak sjåføren, heldigvis er hun ikke så lang, så setet er skjøvet ganske langt frem. Han må krøke beina litt likevel, setter seg litt på skrå inn mot midten for å få behagelig vinkel på hoftene og ikke slå hodet i taket. Sjåføren skyver passasjersetet helt frem, og Even dytter beina så langt under setet han greier. De blir sittende nær hverandre likevel. Plutselig bråbremser drosjen for rødt lys og de velter mot hverandre. Isaks fingre berører såvidt hånden hans, sveiper over håndbaken på jakt etter noe å gripe tak i. Det kiler i magen og et øyeblikk skulle Even ønske hånden grep tak i hans.

Møtet går bra, synes han. Han har møtt kunden før og vet hva de egentlig ønsker og hvilket sprik det er mellom det og det de kan få. Han snakker om synergieffektene ved å utvikle denne løsningen, og om hvor raskt den vil være inntjent selv om kostnadene er store nå i starten. Han kommer også inn på fordelene ved å implementere den i tråd med GDPR-kravene og om at de kommer uansett om de liker det eller ikke, og det ligger grundige juridiske vurderinger bak forslaget til løsning. Gradvis ser han hvordan representantene for kunden åpner seg opp og blir mer positive, ser mer mottakelige ut for forslagene deres. De begynner å diskutere detaljene nærmere.

“Vi bør absolutt benytte soundex, altså matching på lydene, ellers vil folk skrive feil og brukerstøtte vil få enormt mange klager”, sier Isak bestemt.  
“Du tror ikke vi kan forvente at folk faktisk vet hvordan navnet deres staves da?” sier en av representantene for kunden litt hånlig. Soundex er dyrere enn nøyaktig match på navnet i Folkeregisteret, og det virker ikke som hun mener det er nødvendig å betale ekstra for det her.  
“Du, man burde vite hvordan navnet sitt skrives, men vet du hvor mange som går rundt og tror de heter Andrè eller? “Andrææææ”, liksom.” Han uttaler den siste stavelsen med tydelig, lang æ, som for å forsterke aksenten. “Folk kan ikke skrive, ass!”  
De andre rundt bordet ler. “Ja, hva tror du Andreeeee?” spør de teknikeren ved bordet, han heter André.

André og Isak begynner å diskutere. De føler hverandre litt på tennene, prøver å finne ut hvor de har hverandre. Tilfeldigvis nevner Isak Magnus, og isen er brutt. Den andre kjenner tydeligvis Magnus fra et eller annet sted, spør hvordan det står til med ham, ber ham hilse, før de går over på en diskusjon om implementasjonen i prosjektet. Isak viser og forklarer, kjører nesten en teknisk demo på sparket.

Even ser på ham, ser engasjementet, armene som veiver, de glitrende øynene, smilet, smilet han deler med alle i rommet. Det slår ham at dette er en for ham ganske ukjent side av Isak. Han har sett teknikeren, nerden i ham før, sett ham engasjert, selvsagt lagt merke til hvor hot Isak er. Men kombinasjonen her er ny - dressjakken over t-skjorta, engasjementet for det faglige, hvordan den tunge tekniske samtalen med den andre faktisk får frem nye, sexy sider ved Isak. 

Han lurer på om de andre i rommet også legger merke til det samme, om de ser hvordan han lyser, hvordan hele kroppen dirrer av engasjement, får frem duftene av ham, de små spyttdråpene i munnviken når han snakker engasjert, stemmen, innpust og utpust. 

**ISAK**

På vei tilbake til kontoret er Even entusiastisk, han mener dette møtet virkelig var bra, og at det var Isaks fortjeneste. Isak vrir seg, han skjønner ikke all skryten, dette gikk virkelig ikke bra. Kunden skjønte ikke hva han mente, han greide ikke forklare det til ham. Han synes han bare satt og stotret, ikke greide å få dem til å forstå det han forsøkte forklare, annet enn teknikeren, da, men teknikere er jo ikke hele kunden, teknikere er som regel ikke viktige for kundene i det hele tatt. 

Han skjønner ikke hvorfor Even sitter der og overdriver for ham, han trenger jo ikke det, Isak bryter ikke sammen av et kjipt møte. Han er ikke god på sånne møte-greier, synes han. “Nei, kunden skjønte jo egentlig ingenting”, klager han. Even ler. “Kunden skjønte ingenting før du begynte, men du forklarte dem det jo. Selv om jeg trodde de skulle knekke sammen. “Andrææææ”, liksom. Han flirer mot Isak. Isak rynker på pannen, skjønner ikke helt hva Even mener, selv om han har rett, kunden skjønte ingenting.

Med ett hører han Evens telefon ringe. Den vibrerer i lomma hans, lenge. Even ser irritert ut, han har hånden i lufta ved siden av jakken, ser ut som om han lurer på om han skal ta den. Så sukker han, putter hånda ned i lomma, svarer, det kommer et lite stønn idet han gjør det.

Etterpå er stemningen brutt. Even sier ikke mer, verken om møtet eller andre ting, Isak ser ut av vinduet på den andre siden. Når de kommer tilbake på jobb, møter de en kollega av Even. Even blir stående og prate med ham, og ser knapt Isak mer, ser ikke på Isak når han løfter hånden til en hilsen og går inn. Isak blir stående og se på ham helt til dørene i heisen går igjen, irritert på seg selv fordi han nok en gang ikke greide si det han ville til Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer både før og i pausen, her og på jodel og andre steder. Dere er gull, dere vet det? ❤
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for betalesing og massiv knaing og håndholding.


	29. Uke 4, tirsdag: Hadde vel rett i at det var dumt

**EVEN**

På tirsdag presenterer Isak det han har gjort, forteller om de tekniske avklaringene hos kunden, svarer på noen spørsmål fra de andre på statusmøtet. Han smiler til Sana og Emma, men ser nesten ikke på Even. Etter møtet går han rett bort til plassen ved siden av Emma og blir sittende og jobbe med henne i timene frem mot lunsj. 

Han skulle ønske de kunne snakke om det, som voksne mennesker, at Isak ikke bare ignorerer det som skjedde. Hvis han bare ville snakke med ham, så kunne de jo pratet om det, tenker han. Han vil jo gjerne være mer sammen med Isak, finne ut om det kan bli til noe mer enn en natt og kleine drømmer på kontoret. Han skulle ønske telefonen ikke ringte i går. Han følte Isaks panser hadde åpnet seg litt da de satt i baksetet og lo sammen, han hadde lurt på å spørre om de skulle gå og ta en kaffe sammen, men ikke visst helt hva han skulle spørre om. De hadde vært lenge borte fra kontoret i kundemøte, de hadde oppgaver som skulle gjøres, møter og samarbeid. Spørsmålet var vel enkelt, “skal vi ta en kaffe?”, men hvorfor det, han burde jo ha en grunn, en eller annen god grunn til at de skulle bruke enda mer tid borte fra kontoret. Og så ble tankene ble avbrutt av telefonen som ringte og Isak lukket seg igjen.

Even sukker. Som prosjektleder er det jobben hans å sørge for at alle jobber godt sammen, han skal få prosjektet til å flyte. Akkurat nå flyter det litt dårlig, han føler at de andre gjør ting uten at han har skikkelig oversikt. Han burde ta tak i ting litt bedre, sørge for at alle snakker sammen, slik at de kommer i mål.

Med et sukk setter han seg ned med prosjektplanen, fyller ut overordnet status, gjør seg klar for møtet med prosjekteier i morgen.

Chris har sendt melding og sagt fra at ungene er syke, et par andre utviklere har følt seg småuggene, en av dem sier han spydde natt til i dag. Even svetter litt ved tanken på at alle skal bli syke denne uken, da har de ikke sjans til å komme i mål i tide. Tre stykker ute nå, to dager hver, det blir 6 arbeidsdager. 15% av alle uketimene i prosjektet, og de er allerede på kanten i forhold til å bli ferdig i tide. Han bør kanskje delta litt mer aktivt selv, utsette noen av prosjektoppgavene, overheaden, og heller gjøre noe praktisk.

Even begynner å se på brukergrensesnittet til applikasjonen. Det er morsomt, kreativt. Han lager modeller, mock-ups. Prøver å tenke på hvordan brukeren tenker, hva som er viktig for dem. Lager fargekombinasjoner som fungerer sammen. Tegninger, skisser, modeller med knapper og vinduer. Det er gøy å jobbe praktisk igjen, bruke de kreative sidene sine, programmeringskunnskapen, gjøre noe på et konkret produkt.

Han satt og jobbet lenge i går kveld, frustrert over at de var bakpå med oppgavene, frustrert med at fremgangen ikke var som kunden og prosjekteier forventet, frustrert over motstanden han følte han møtte fra kunden med sine krav og prosjekteier som ikke akkurat støttet opp under hans og gruppas forsøk på å levere et produkt i tråd med regelverket. Det virker som om de trodde de ville komme unna reglene dersom de bare satte det i drift før de nye bestemmelsene kom i mai.

Han tenker på Isak, hva han skal si til ham. Prøver å skrive en melding, en epost. Skriver, sletter, skriver på nytt. Omsider trykker han send. Han puster ut, krysser det av på lista. _Oppfølging prosjektmedarbeider._

**ISAK**

Isak rynker pannen og leser meldingen fra Even en gang til. Han sitter hjemme og jobber litt før han skal legge seg.

__“Du har med damer på hooket som er heite og står og nynner  
Men du veit det æ'kke over før den feite dama synger  
Og den feite dama synger når de tighte kara vinner,  
Og de tighte kara vinner når det er fight om mat og kvinner”  
  


Han skjønner ikke en dritt av det. Han løfter fingrene for å skrive et svar, men vet ikke hva han skal svare. 

Han leser den neste meldingen fra Even. _“Hva er det med deg? Vi må greie å jobbe sammen!”_

Isak skjønner hva Even mener med det. Samarbeidet har ikke vært det beste i det siste, og det er vel hans skyld. Han har trukket seg unna, prøvd å unngå Even så godt han kan, føler han rødmer hver gang han ser han. Det kiler i magen, den ene delen av ham vil så gjerne være mer sammen med Even, vil ta mot til seg og snakke med ham, spørre om de kan finne på noe sammen. Den andre delen vil fortsette som i dag, eller helst glemme det som skjedde og fortsette som før Even kom inn i livet hans. Det holdt på å sprekke i går, da de tok taxi sammen og plutselig var så nær hverandre, inntil Even tok ansvar og trakk seg unna. Han vil ikke ha noe forhold på jobb, det blir bare snakk og tull. En ting er at det fort blir kleint mellom dem og overfor de andre, han tør ikke tenke på hvilke kommentarer Magnus vil kunne komme til å lire utav seg om han skulle finne ut at han og Even hadde hatt noe på gang. Han grøsser litt ved tanken. Men minst like ille er den profesjonelle delen av det, hva kollegene vil si til at de har et annet forhold til prosjektlederen enn det han selv har.

Isak bestemmer seg for å prøve å oppføre seg naturlig. Late som om det ikke er noe galt, sette opp en fasade, i det minste. Så kanskje han kan få mot til å snakke med Even om det senere, eller bare holde ut til prosjektet er ferdig og ta det da.

Han vet bare ikke helt hvordan han skal te seg. Han trodde, håpet de kunne ha noe på gang da de våknet sammen den søndagen for halvannen uke siden, helt til han tenkte over at Even faktisk jobber sammen med ham, at han burde være off-limits. Han hadde klart å hilse nøytralt da de møttes igjen på jobb, og lunsjen med hele teamet hadde vært hyggelig. Veldig hyggelig. Men så hadde det raknet, og det var da Isak ble 13 år og veldig usikker inni seg. Han er fryktelig dårlig på å forholde seg til ekser og one-night stands. Det har vært ikke vært så veldig mange av dem, men han har alltid holdt avstand etterpå likevel. Derfor er det dumt å hooke med noen på jobb, noen han skal jobbe med etterpå. Han burde ha visst bedre, men han tenkte ikke. Jonas hadde vel rett i at det var dumt.

Han svarer tilbake til Even. _“Yess. Skal skjerpe meg. Point taken.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dag kom VU litt i veien for den tradisjonelle formiddagspostingen, i form av to lange møter - som gav masse kaffe og inspirasjon. Og en times diskusjon om GDPR og logging (for de som lurer: det går helt fint. Eur-lex er nede og jeg har ikke noen kopi her i farta, men grunnlaget er i artikkel 6, i en av de andre punktene enn samtykke. Systemsikkerhet eller noe slikt. Og de som venter på utgreiingen min om GDPR: den kommer snart til en end note nær deg!).
> 
> Inderlig tusen takk for tålmodighet og kommentarer fra Frieda Echte ♥


	30. Uke 4, onsdag: Jeg kan ikke gjette

**ISAK**

Han blir stående sammen med Even inne på møterommet etter statusmøtet onsdag morgen. De diskuterer noen detaljer rundt prosjektet. Even har begynt å se på brukergrensesnittet, han viser frem noe av det han har gjort, og Isak nikker anerkjennende. Det er virkelig bra. “Du har erfaring med dette, eller?” Even lyser opp. “Jeg jobbet med dette før jeg ble prosjektleder, det er jo kjempespennende. Man kommer mye nærmere brukerne, det er lettere å se hva de vil ha når man får jobbe med det så nært.” Isak nikker, han skjønner hva Even mener. De blir stående å diskutere det Even har gjort, står en meter fra hverandre og prater. Først må Isak konsentrere seg for å greie å prate naturlig med Even, ikke rødme når blikket møter hans, men etterhvert som han innser at Even er faglig veldig dyktig på dette feltet går det lettere. Han blir engasjert og diskuterer ivrig med Even, de peker og forklarer hverandre hva de mener, ler litt av tullete forslag underveis, de har en helt annen dynamikk enn han og Emma har, slår det Isak. 

Med ett ser Isak plakaten med hemmelighetene som fortsatt henger der. Han smiler, småfniser litt ved minnet om bli-kjent-opplegget den første uka.  
“Du husker dette?” Even står plutselig bak ham, helt inntil ham, føles det som, det føles som så nært at han kan kjenne varmen fra ham, kan nesten kjenne pusten i nakken.

Isak nikker. Han ser på Even. “Har du skjønt hvem sine hemmeligheter det er da?” spør han med et skøyeraktig glimt i øyet. Even rister på hodet, munnen hans strammer seg i et slags besluttsomt smil. Han går mot plakaten.  
“Gjett da?” Isak setter seg på bordkanten og støtter seg på hendene.  
“Jeg kan ikke gjette, da.” Even ser på ham.  
“Klart du kan.” Isak morer seg, han lurer på hvor mye Even har fått med seg om folkene her.  
Even ser på lappene. “Er du redd for isbjørn, eller?” Isak ler. “Jeg har aldri møtt en isbjørn, så det aner jeg ikke.”  
“Redd for å fly da?”  
“Nei, ass, bare vannskrekk!”  
“Serr?”  
“Nei.”  
“Du lurer neppe på hvordan det er å suge kuk.”  
Isak rødmer, ser Even rett i øynene. “Nei, det vet jeg. Visste det fra før også”, sier han, han kjenner det kiler litt i magen når han sier det. “Men det aner meg hvem som lurer på det”, legger han tørt til.  
Even flirer mot ham. “Magnus?” Isak trekker på skuldrene og smiler bredt.

“Hva er din da?” Isak ser på hemmelighetene. “Strikker du julegave til kjæresten din hvert år?” Ordene kommer ut i en rask strøm, som om de ikke ville komme forbi leppene om han ikke trakk pusten fort og spyttet dem ut. Han angrer i det han sier dem, vet ikke om han vil vite svaret, kroppen reagerer med en slags redsel, han vil helst løpe ut.

“Da måtte jeg i såfall ha kjærest da.” Even ser på ham. “Og det har jeg ikke, ass.”  
“Ikke?” Isaks stemme sprekker, han høres ut som om han er 13.  
“Nei. Det ville vel være litt...dårlig gjort?” Even ser spørrende på ham. Med ett føles det som om han står helt inntil ham, som om tærne hans berører Isaks, som om kinnet hans er inntil hans eget, som om munnen er millimetre fra hans.

Isak vil spørre ham. Vil vite hvem jenta han traff var. Vil vite hva han tenker om natten de hadde sammen. Vil vite hva som skjer nå.

Med et dunk går døra opp. Isak tar automatisk et skritt tilbake mens Even snur seg mot whiteboarden og studerer den oppmerksomt. 

“Hei, Even, vi har møte nå, i åttende etasje, du må skynde deg!” Det er Nora, en av seksjonslederne i avdelingen, hun står med en laptop under armen og ser stresset ut.

 

**EVEN**

Even hadde glemt møtet med prosjekteier, og synes det går sakte. Alle snakker så mye, selv om han prøver å få dem til å slutte med det. Tankene hans hopper mellom de ulike oppgavene, over til Isak som stod så nær, til Emma som var der og som smilte når hun fikk presentere det hun har gjort. Til GDPR og ulikhetene i forordningen på forskjellige språk. Til kunden som sikkert vil ha leveranser snart. Til prosjektet som mangler folk.

Etterpå setter han seg ned og går gjennom prosjektplanen og status, prøver å få oversikt over hva som egentlig mangler og hva de faktisk har gjort. Han skriver ut bunker med ark. Setter på små klistrelapper i ulike farger. Tusjer over viktige punkter. Gir opp etter et par timer, begynner på noe annet. Han går på jakt etter tusj og lapper i flere farger, det frustrerer ham å måtte gjenbruke, det er ikke nok å velge i. På hovedrekvisitalageret i 5. etasje finner han plakater i ulike farger, masse tusjer og lapper. Han henter en stor bunke og tar med ned. 

Han legger dem utover gulvet og teiper sammen flere ark for å få en større arbeidsflate. Så henger han opp lapper med status for prosjektet. Skriver overskrifter, legger inn delprosjekter, mål og faser. Han lager kanban-board for oppgavene de jobber med. Skriver ut Gantt-diagram fra MS Project på A3-papir og fester på glassveggen til møterommet. Arkitekten som var ansvarlig for ombyggingen ville sikkert fått noia. Even smiler ved tanken på arkitekters syn på eget arbeid, som om det er et føkkings kunstverk de har lagd når det egentlig bare er noen enkle skillevegger i et altfor stort rom. Han prøver å lage et flytdiagram for prosessene de skal lage, men Word blir for enkelt for de komplekse prosessene, og han gir opp og tegner i stedet intrikate figurer på ark, fargelegger pilene og boksene. Han glemmer hvilken farge han har begynt å bruke for hva, så han må ha flere forsøk før det blir riktig. Han tegner fort og stresset, han må bli ferdig med dette. Håret faller frem i panna, han børster det irritert bort gang på gang. På gulvet ligger en haug sammenkrøllede ark han irritert har kastet fra seg.

Med ett ser han på klokken. Den er over åtte, og han legger merke til at alle andre har gått hjem. Det er stille, lyset er slukket i resten av etasjen. Bare i hans område er det fortsatt på. Plutselig kjenner han hvor sliten han er, hvordan hodepinen dunker i hodet. Han tvinger seg selv til å reise seg fra stolen. Halvveis mot døra innser han at han har glemt jakka si, og snur for å hente den. Like bortenfor står sofaen. Han ser på den og legger seg ned. Vakta kommer nok til å kaste ham ut etter midnatt, og innen da har han forhåpentligvis sovet nok til at han orker gå ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer og tilbakemeldinger! Det er gøy å skrive for dere :)
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte for tålmodig massasje og betalesing.


	31. Uke 4, torsdag: Du lurte meg

**ISAK**

Når Isak kommer på jobb neste morgen, går han for å hente seg kaffe. Idet han kommer mot kjøkkenet bråstopper han. Veggene er dekket av plakater og ark, det henger løse lapper på toppen av dem. Han ser nøyere på dem, kjenner igjen prosjekt-diagrammene og kanban-boardet med status på. Han skjønner ikke helt hva Even har holdt på med. Han har ikke særlig mye prosjektledererfaring selv, men han synes dette er litt fremmed. De har vanligvis alle planer og oversikter på intranettet og ser på det på skjerm, det er sjelden behov for den visuelle oversikten veggene gir. Prosjektet er ikke så stort og det er ikke noe problem å holde oversikt over det, selv ikke for Isak som bare jobber med sin lille del av det. Men kanskje er det slik Even jobber når innspurten nærmer seg, en eller annen nymoderne prosjektmetodikk han ikke har hørt om selv.

Han går inn på møterommet med kaffen sin, hilser på de andre. Chris har vært hjemme med syke barn et par dager, men er tilbake i dag, det samme er en annen kollega, selv om han ser litt blek ut, mulig han burde tatt en dag til hjemme, tenker Isak.

Like før de begynner kommer Even bærende med velduftende aluminiumsbokser. Han tar av lokkene og viser frem tapas. Kylling, ost, kjøttboller, dadler, pasta, reker, akkar, oliven, brød, aioli, ost, skinke. “Vi er godt over halvveis, så jeg fikset litt tapas. Visste ikke hva dere likte, så jeg tok med alt. Værsågod! Og alt unntatt skinka er halal”, sier han til Sana. Alle rundt bordet ser undrende på ham. Klokka er så vidt over åtte, de har nettopp kommet på kontoret, og ingen er egentlig særlig sultne. Iallfall ikke på salt og fet tapas. For å være høflige spiser de litt likevel. Even lesser på og spiser som om han ikke har sett mat på dagesvis. Isak forsyner seg med brød og kylling. Han har ikke spist frokost, men kaffe er uansett det som frister aller mest nå.

Isak ser litt forundret på Even og på resten av teamet. Selv de mest morgenfriske av dem virker litt overveldet. At de feirer milepæler og sluttføring med kaker eller lunsj er ikke uvanlig, men at det er så mye på et alminnelig morgenmøte midt i uken er litt spesielt. Even skjenker kaffe og te, og sier de kan ta statusrunden mens de spiser. Han er litt gusten og blek i ansiktet samtidig som han virker underlig morgenfrisk, Isak håper han ikke er smittet av noen av de syke. Han smiler unnskyldende. “Altså, egentlig skulle vi ha tapas til lunsj, men så rotet jeg med bestillingen og glemte endre tidspunktet i skjemaet til kantinen. Det er helt håpløst, egentlig rart at ingen av dere har fikset det allerede.” 

Det fnises rundt bordet, Sana smiler så de dype smilehullene vises. “Det er fordi vi ikke pleier å ha bestillingstilgang til maten selv. Og de som bestiller er ikke akkurat i stand til programmere så innmari”, sier hun til allmenn humring. Isak ser ned i bordet og prøver la være å le, han tviler på om resepsjonsfolkene kan programmere, selv om de er racere i å få kopimaskinen til å oppføre seg.

Stemningen letter litt etterpå. Møteledelsen er litt springende mellom munnfullene, men de kommer gjennom statusen og blir enige om prioriteringene fremover, alle sier seg villige til å legge inn litt ekstra arbeidstid i prosjektet og Even lover overtidsmat. “Du kan sikkert bare vente med å levere utgiftsbilagene”, ler Chris, “det er vel lettere å få tilgivelse enn tillatelse uansett”.

Isak henger igjen i møterommet etterpå. Han somler med å pakke sammen laptopen sin, taster formålsløst og later som han må fikse noe slik at han skal få Even på tomannshånd. Endelig er de andre ute. Even ser mot ham, litt usikkert, men uten å gjøre mine til å gå.

“Ok, Isak, hva er det?” Even står på den andre siden av bordet og ser på ham, uten selvtilliten og energien han nettopp hadde. Han ser plutselig liten ut.  
Isak ser på ham og trekker pusten. “Du lurte meg”, sier han.  
Even ser forundret på ham. “Hæ?”

“Du lurte meg. Lot meg tro du var interessert, flørtet med meg, ble med meg hjem…” Isak har munnen halvåpen som om han skal si noe mer, men stopper. 

Even smiler bredt. “Interessert i deg?” Han går litt nærmere Isak.  
“Men så hooka du med hun andre tre dager etterpå, og da skjønte jeg jo at du ikke var keen på noe mer”, fortsetter Isak. Han rister på hodet. “Idioti å rote seg borti noen på jobb, ass”, sier han litt lavmælt.

“Hæ? Hooka? Med hvem da?” Even ser oppriktig forvirret ut.  
Isak ser på ham. “Hun jenta vel. På Elsker. Har du glemt henne også?” spør han med forakt i stemmen.

Med ett går det opp et lys for Even. “Åh, hun! Det er søstra mi! Thea!”

“Søstra di? Men du klemte og koste med henne.” Isak er skeptisk. Han synes ikke det så ut som en søster, han pleier iallfall ikke klemme søsteren sin slik. Det stikker litt i ham når han tenker på Lea, det er lenge siden han har snakket med henne nå, han tar seg i å savne henne.

Even ler. “Hun har nettopp kommet tilbake fra studiene sine i København, jeg har ikke sett henne på evigheter. Hun har fått seg jobb i Oslo, jeg var så glad.” Isak kjenner klumpen i magen løsner litt, det kjennes ut som en isbre som sprekker opp i biter, den holder på å forsvinne, men han kjenner det tar litt tid før den ekle følelsen er helt borte. Han har vært oppriktig overbevist om at dette var noen Even flørtet eller hooket med, og klarer ikke helt ta inn over seg at han tydeligvis tok feil. Veldig feil.

Even smiler til Isak. “Ble du sjalu?”  
Isak rødmer. “Neiass, ikke sjalu, jeg blir aldri sjalu.” Han prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men klarer ikke skjule smilet som presser seg på.

Even ler med ham. Han setter seg ned på den andre siden av bordet og ser på ham. “Isak?”  
Isak ser så vidt opp, og greier ikke skjule smilet i øynene sine. Han fortsetter å se på Even. “Isak. Vil du bli med meg og spise middag i morgen?” 

Isak ler. Han greier ikke skjule lettelsen og gleden over at Even var ute med søstera si, over at det ikke er noen andre på gang, over at Even inviterer ham på middag. “Okei da.” sier han i et tonefall han håper skal høre passe uinteressert og chill ut, men når han kjenner ansiktet sprekke i det som må være verdens største glis så skjønner han at det feilet.  
“Det er en date”, ler Even.

Isak greier ikke gjøre noe mer fornuftig resten av dagen. Uansett hvor han ser så synes han han ser Even. Ved pulten sin, på møterommet, på kjøkkenet, jakka hans, PC-en hans, den tomme Cola-flaska, de store hendene hans som hviler på bordet når han er i møte, munnen når han snakker med Sana. Øynene deres møtes gang på gang. De mørkeblå øynene som får det til å kile langt nedi magen til Isak, som gjør at han mister fokuset og bare greier å tenke på Even. 

Når han kommer tilbake etter en pause, står det en flaske Fanta og en sjokolade på pulten hans. På sjokoladepapiret er det skriblet en liten figur som drikker kaffe. Det er små hjerter over kaffekoppen. Isak smiler når han ser den, ser seg rundt etter Even, men akkurat da er det ingen andre i nærheten, ikke en gang Emma eller Chris, ingen han kan smile idiotisk flåsete til. 

Alle spiser lunsj sammen i fellesarealet på kjøkkenet. Restene av tapasen er nok til hele etasjen. Isak legger merke til at ingen kommenterer mengden eller tidspunktet, de bare nyter maten. Han synes fortsatt det er litt rart å spise så mye mat så tidlig på dagen, men tapas er digg, så det er vel bare å nyte det. Mat er mat. Han sitter i sofaen mens Even sitter i lenestolen på den andre siden av bordet. Han skulle kanskje ønske at Even satt ved siden av ham i sofaen, der Sana sitter, men de skal spise middag sammen i morgen så han får jo snakket med ham da, og han er ikke sikker på om han hadde greid å holde maska om han satt tett inntil ham i den trange sofaen. Han nøyer seg med å se på ham og smile til ham, se ham smile tilbake.

Even kaller det en date. Isak blir varm inni seg når han tenker på det. Han har prøvd skyve det litt unna, i et forsøk på å klare å konsentrere seg om jobben, men det fungerer dårlig. Nå har han gått rundt og tenkt på Even i flere uker, og lurt på hva Even tenker om ham. Når han endelig vet at de er på samme banehalvdel, klarer han nesten ikke vente mer.

Isak vaser rundt på jobb uten å egentlig få gjort noe. Han jobber litt sammen med Emma, men han er ufokusert og klarer ikke konsentrere seg om ordstrømmen hennes når hun ivrig viser ham det hun har gjort de siste par dagene. “Det ser flott ut, Emma. Jeg må sjekke noe med Sana nå. Gidder du å sjekke inn denne koden og oppdatere dokumentasjonen, så kan du sikkert ta helg etterpå?” Han smiler til henne. Hun nikker stolt tilbake, selvsagt skal hun gjøre det.

Sana sitter ved pulten sin med hodetelefoner på. Isak ser på klokka. Hun pleier stikke litt tidlig på torsdager for å dra på trening, men den er bare to ennå.  
“Halla Sana!” Hun skvetter til når han legger hånda på skulderen hennes.  
“Hei Isak! Du skremte meg!”  
“Satt du og tenkte på GDPR? Oppslukt i juristporno?”  
“Haha, veldig morsomt.” Isak smiler når han ser at hun stopper musikken sin. “Hva vil du?” spør hun.  
“Nei, ikkno.” Han angrer litt på at han stakk bort til henne. Han ville gjerne dele det med henne, men er redd hun skal le eller være overlegen.

Hun ser på ham med det gjennomborende allvitende blikket sitt. “Det er Even? Det ordna seg eller?”  
“Hvordan vet du det?” spør Isak forundret.  
“Jeg kjenner deg. Du er like lett å lese som en åpen bok, Isak. Når ser jeg at du er jævlig glad og forventningsfull, og da er det vel bare Even som kan være grunnen til det.”  
Isak ler litt sjenert. “Ja, ok, det ordna seg.”  
“Så fint, Isak! Ha det fint da!” Hun ser fort på klokken. Sana har aldri vært noen fan av småprat, og nå vil hun tydeligvis gjøre seg ferdig på jobb før hun går.  
“Takk ass. Og takk for råd og sånn.”  
“Any time, Isabell.”  
“God trening, Sanasol!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarer. Takk til Frieda. ❤❤❤❤❤


	32. Uke 4, torsdag: Når du tørner

**EVEN**

Even står på do og vasker hendene. Han gikk ut dit for å puste etter samtalen med Isak. Det var så overveldende, at hele greia var så enkel. Han har en egen evne til å komplisere ting, virker det som. Overtenke, overgjøre, gjøre feil ting. Han sukker og plasker det kalde vannet i ansiktet. Trenger å kjøle seg ned litt, kinnene føles blussende varme og røde. Det hjelper på konsentrasjonen også. Han må tenke litt gjennom det som nettopp skjedde, få det til å passe inn i puslespillet Isak Valtersen og puslespillet Even Bech Næsheim, eller livet hans generelt.

“Du begynner bli ivrig på prosjektet!”. Han hører den skarpe stemmen til Chris like ved siden av seg. Han står og vasker hendene mens han ser på ham i speilet. Det slår ham at det føles rart å stå og se ham i øynene mens han ser rett frem og Chris står ved siden av ham.  
“Mhm.” Even tar papirhåndklær fra holderen på veggen og tørker seg i ansiktet. Han lager grimaser mot speilet for å myke opp ansiktsmusklene, gjesper så vidt, de andre har forsåvidt rett i at statusmøtene er veldig tidlig på morgenen.  
“Ja, hva har du tenkt gjøre nå da? Overta alle SoMe-kontoene og spre GDPR til verden?”

Even stopper midt i bevegelsen. Hånden hans er like foran nesen. Han kjenner papirhåndkleet drar seg fort inn og ut bak håndflaten når han begynner å puste raskere. Panikken river som en klo i magen. Hjertet slår raskere, og han må konsentrere seg om pusten, om å ikke la den ri avgårde altfor fort.  
“Hva mener du?” spør han med en stemme han håper høres klar og sikker ut, men som han vet er tynn og spinkel.  
“Er det ikke det du pleier da? Når du tørner?” Chris kaster et blikk på ham mens han tørker ferdig hendene sine og går ut.

Even blir stående ved vasken. Han støtter seg på den med hendene mens han hiver etter pusten i korte hikst, greier motstå trangen til å gråte, til å spy. Langsomt får han kontroll over pusten, kjenner at pulsen blir mer normal og prikkingen i fingrene forsvinner. Klumpen i magen forsvinner ikke. Ordene til Chris lyder som et ekko i ørene. _Overta alle SoMe-kontoene. Når du tørner._

Han greier ikke konsentrere seg etterpå. Kjenner at han er i ferd med å bryte sammen, at ordene fra Chris traff så brutalt der det svir mest. De traff der han er redd for at de skal treffe, det såre punktet han håper at ingen husker, men som alltid ser ut til å gå foran ham, alltid er noe de vet om ham.

At han er bipolar er egentlig ingen hemmelighet. Tross alt vet halve bransjen i Oslo om det, etter det han gjorde i en av de forrige jobbene sine. Men han tror ikke egentlig episoden eller det det endte med formelt har ført til at han har gått glipp av jobber, det føles som om de færreste bryr seg om det, de vil ha kompetansen hans likevel.

Men han merker blikkene. De forståelsesfulle blikkene når de ser på ham, medlidenheten og omsorgen om han en dag ser litt sliten ut, blikkene med hån når han er ekstra ivrig, de gjenkjennende fra dem som selv sliter, de overlegne fra de som tror de er bedre enn ham fordi de ikke har noen slike utfordringer. Han håper alltid han skal gli inn uten disse blikkene, uten at noen vet noe om ham, men det blir aldri slik. Han trodde han hadde greid det i denne jobben. Foruten prosjekteier som hadde klappet ham på skulderen og bedt ham si fra om han trengte å ta det litt rolig og sett ned i gulvet og litt beskjemmet mumlet noe om at han selv var “litt under snittet” i perioder, så var det ingen her som hadde sagt noe direkte. Han hørte rykter, men visste ikke hvor de kom fra eller hvem som visste noe. Det virker ikke som om det betydde noe, og følelsen var god. Han følte han kunne være bare prosjektleder Bech Næsheim, ikke bipolar Bech Næsheim eller “han som er litt smågal” eller manisk eller deprimert.

Men slik er det tydeligvis ikke. Chris har vel fått vite det av noen andre i bransjen, det er sånn ryktet sprer seg. Og Even er så lei av det, så sliten av at det skjer hver eneste gang.

Han sukker og tar frem telefonen. Ser ned på den, undrende. Han lurer på om han skal ringe psykologen sin, ta en prat med henne. Det er lenge siden sist han var der nå, før jul. Han går ikke så ofte dit nå, bare innimellom for å prate litt, være sikker på at han får det ut om det er noe. Det er greit nå som behandlingsforsikringen fra jobben dekker det meste, en sånn liten greie med arbeidslivet, tenker han, som gjør det så mye enklere enn om han ikke hadde denne jobben. Hun kjenner ham godt, han har gått til henne siden han var 18. Hun vet det meste om ham, om jobben hans, om følelsene hans rundt at “alle” vet, om forholdet til foreldrene og søsteren, forelskelser, sinne, angst, redsel, sorger og gleder. Han lukker øynene og kjenner på følelsene inni seg, kjenner at de ikke utelukkende er positive, at de ikke er som de burde være med tanke på at han skal på date med Isak i morgen. Kjenner at gleden over daten har forsvunnet litt, bleknet, blitt erstattet av en resignert frykt for at Isak også skal vite dette, at han skal se på ham med medlidende blikk i morgen.

Han kjenner igjen tankebanene, spiralen, spinnet av negative tanker som bygger seg opp nå. Han tvinger seg til å sende en melding til psykologen, nevner sprettball, ordet de er enige om at han skal si når det haster, når han egentlig vil snakke med henne med en gang, men ikke greier spørre, når tankene sier han er til bry, begynner å føle seg verdiløs.

Svaret kommer nesten med en gang. “Kom innom klokka 17, så tar vi en prat.” Han slipper et lite sukk av en lettelse han ikke visste han ville føle, slipper luften ut av lungene, lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “Det går bra. Det går bra.” Han prøver gjenta det for seg selv. “Det går bra.”

 

**Isak Valtersen**

**17:43**  
Egentlig burde vi tatt den daten i kveld.  
Lenge til i morra, ass.

**19:55**  
Hei   
Ja.  <3  
Men kan ikke i dag :(

**19:57**  
Ikke jeg heller.

**21:20**  
Gleder meg til i morra da  <3

**21:21**  
Jeg også.  
<3


	33. Uke 4, fredag: Det er digg

**EVEN**

“Skulle du også du ha kaffe?” Even står og venter på at kaffen skal brygges ferdig når han hører Isaks stemme bak seg. Kroppen hans hopper opp og ned, han går frem og tilbake i små steg foran kaffemaskinen, det føles litt som at kroppen vibrerer, som en streng som slår. Han smiler av Isaks spørsmål. “Nei.”  
“Nei?” Isak høres forundret ut.  
“Nei. Den er til deg”, sier han og rekker Isak koppen. Isak rødmer. “Takk.” Fingrene deres berører hverandre idet Isak tar koppen fra Even, Isak tar tak i hanken Even holder i, et øyeblikk flettes hendene deres nesten sammen, og Even kjenner Isaks arm mot sin, kjenner duften av ham som et drag gjennom luften over kaffen, en duft som kan vekke sommerfuglene i magen hans, en arm han kan drømme om å få kjenne mer av. Han smiler. “Hva er klokka?” Isak ser opp på veggen bak dem. “Fire.”   
“Skal vi stikke?”   
Isak tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Føkk it. Vi stikker.” Han setter den urørte kaffekoppen sin på benken, kaster et lite blikk mot den.  
“Du kan drikke kaffen først, altså”, ler Even mot ham.  
“Nei, nå stikker vi. Du kan kjøpe kaffe til meg etterpå?” spøker Isak.  
“Det kan jeg.”

Samtalen i går hadde virkelig hjulpet. Even følte seg hundre ganger bedre da han kom ut fra psykologens kontor litt over en time etterpå. Han var uendelig glad for at hun alltid hadde tid til ham, selv om det var etter vanlig kontortid, det hadde reddet ham flere ganger at han slapp å gå rundt og gnage og gnure på ting mer enn nødvendig, han hadde lært seg å bruke muligheten nå, hadde lært at det var smart å kontakte henne med en gang i stedet for å tenke så mye alene. 

De hadde pratet lenge, lengre enn de pleide. Hun hadde sett bekymret på ham, men uten medlidenhet, uten usikkerhet eller hovmod. Bare sett på ham, nesten rett gjennom ham. Gjennomskuet fasaden hans, forstått at han var redd, oppgitt, fortvilet. Sagt det var greit, bedt ham om å forholde seg til det. Spurt om han kunne pakke det inn, legge det i en eske og sende det til Jan Mayen. Han hadde nølende sagt ja, prøvd å visualisere det, slik de hadde trent på før. Da han bekreftet at kassen hadde blitt sendt til Jan Mayen, hadde hun sett spøkefullt på ham og spurt hva i all verden han hadde i mot isbjørn siden han ville sende alt det vonde dit. Det hadde føltes lettere etterpå, som om han virkelig kunne sende bekymringene og frustrasjonene sine vekk. 

Han var sliten da han kom hjem, hadde lagt seg på sofaen og tydeligvis sovnet. Han hadde smilt da han leste Isaks melding etterpå, vært fristet til å møte ham, men latt være, kjente seg selv, visste at han helst burde legge seg tidlig og sove nå. Hodet var tømt for forvirrede tanker og likevel fullt av dem, det var best å stenge dem av med å sove. Han ville heller være i form til i dag, hadde han tenkt og smilt for seg selv.

“Hva skal vi gjøre?” spør Isak når de har kommet ut på fortauet og går i retning sentrum. De hadde ikke vært alene i heisen, og i resepsjonen hadde en av lederne på en annen avdeling stoppet for å snakke med Even. Omsider er de ute på gata og kan gå tett inntil hverandre. Det er surt og kaldt, noen kuldegrader og en isnende nordavind. Det gufser surt fra fjorden. Even tar hånden hans, griper rundt fingrene og putter hendene deres i lommen sin for å varme dem. 

Isak klemmer hånden hans tilbake og lar fingrene sine gli forsiktig over den varme huden nede i lommen. Han ser på Even og smiler, dulter forsiktig borti ham. Det kiler i magen når han kjenner den varme huden mot sin, de små bevegelsene, leddene som krummer seg om hans. De går mot Oslo S, smilende begge to, sier ingenting, de varme hendene i lommen binder dem sammen.

Even smiler mot Isak. “Er du sulten?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Ikke sånn kjempe. Spiste mye til lunsj.” Han ser på Even.  
“Men kaffe da?”  
“Always coffee!” svarer Isak og klemmer hånden hans. Even ser det glitrer i de grønne øynene, de har gyldne spetter, som små ravkorn i.

De kjøper kaffe ved Jernbanetorvet. Går sakte videre mens de drikker den varme væsken. Småprater om alt og ingenting.  
“Føkk, det er kaldt, vi burde satt oss der inne i stedet.”  
“Fryser du?”  
“Neida, det går bra.” Han holder rundt koppen og trekker skjerfet litt tettere sammen rundt halsen.  
Even kjenner det risler i brystet når han hører Isaks stemme, når han tenker på hva de skal, vet at de skal noe, noe mer. Det er som små piler som skytes mot hjertet hans, små, treffsikre piler som kiler litt hver gang de treffer, sender fra seg en liten lyd, plinger som et helt orkester i ham.

De ender på en vietnamesisk restaurant like bortenfor der Isak bor. Det er lite folk, rolig stemning, lyse vegger med kunst og bilder fra Vietnam, mørke skinnstoler. De får bord helt innerst ved vinduet, et lite avlukke med høyryggede sofaer, avskjermet fra resten av verden. De setter seg mot hverandre, sitter og ser på hverandre litt, smiler. Even ser de glade øynene til Isak, han ser avslappet ut, glad. Gjenskinnet fra stearinlyset på bordet får øynene til å se lysende ut, nesten overjordisk.

Kelneren kommer med menyer til dem, spør om de vil ha noe å drikke. De ser på hverandre, med ett blir Even usikker på hva Isak vil ha. Øl passer ikke så godt til denne maten, synes han, han vil helst ha vin, hvitvin, men liker Isak det? 

“Skal vi dele en flaske vin?” “Skal vi ta øl?” De sier det samtidig, snakker i munnen på hverandre, begynner å le.   
“Vi kan godt ta øl”, sier Even.   
“Neida, vi kan godt dele en flaske vin.”   
“Øl går fint!”   
“Jeg liker vin, altså. Øl var bare av gammel vane.”   
“Begge deler da? En øl først og så vin til maten?” ler Even, og Isak nikker tilbake.

De bestiller suppe og vårruller til forrett, og bestemmer seg for å dele et par hovedretter. Even leser nedover menyen og ler. “‘Pang pang biff’, det høres eksplosivt ut.”   
“Den er god, da.” Isak peker nedover menyen og forteller om rettene, kylling med ingefær og chili, okse med thai-saus.   
“Er det sterkt da?”   
“Nei, eller jo, men ikke så kjempesterkt. Sånn norsk sterk, liksom?” Isak ser spørrende på ham.   
Even nikker, sterkt er bra. De ender med å bestille både kyllingen og oksekjøttet, pluss lam i peanøttsaus, Even sier han elsker peanøttsaus. 

“Spiser du ofte her, eller?” Even tar en slurk av ølen sin.   
Isak nikker. “Det ligger jo veldig praktisk til, da”, ler han og peker opp på den andre siden av gaten.   
“Du lager ikke mat selv?”   
“Joda, men ikke sånn mat. Kan lage pizza. Og pasta bolognese.”   
“Toro sin, eller?” flirer Even til ham.   
Isak skjærer en grimase og sparker ham lett på leggen. Even vrir seg leende unna.  
“Nei, faktisk ikke. Min egen!”   
“Ooo, imponert! Du får vise meg en gang, da.”   
Isak smiler og ser ned. 

Snart kommer forrettene. De prater mer, det er kanskje alkoholen som gjør at de slapper av, tenker Even, eller kanskje de bare trives sammen.   
“Hva...tenker du om å være på date med meg da?” Even ser på Isak.   
“Eh...fett.” Isaks stemme sprekker nesten. “Altså, det er digg. Bra.”  
“Ja?”  
“Absolutt”, smiler Isak, løfter glasset sitt til en skål. Even skåler tilbake, han kjenner ilinger gjennom kroppen når fingrene berører hverandre. Det føles på en måte mer intimt å sitte her vis a vis hverandre på restaurant, vite at de ikke bare kan gå, ikke bare kan trekke seg litt unna hverandre. Han kan kjenne varmen fra Isaks fot mot sin egen under bordet, selv har han strukket seg litt mot Isak, han tror Isak har strukket sitt bein litt også. De har gjort dette før, likevel føles det som om det gjør det for første gang, som om det aldri har skjedd før.

**ISAK**

Etterpå går de hjem til ham. Isak ser seg rundt når de kommer inn, sjekker kjapt at det ser ok ut. Han vasket og ryddet etter at han kom hjem i går kveld. Hang opp klærne i gangen, satte skoene pent på rekke. Skiftet på sengen, luftet på soverommet mens han dusjet i morges. Rene håndklær ligger klare på badet, et par ekstra i tilfelle de vil dusje sammen. Han småsmiler litt ved tanken, kjenner han blir varm i kinnene. Han har sjekket nattbordskuffen, det er nok glidemiddel og kondomer der. En eske kleenex står på nattbordet. Rene klær i skapet i tilfelle Even vil låne noe i morgen. Tannbørsten han brukte sist står i et glass på badet. Isak smilte for seg selv mens han satte den frem.

Even går frem og tilbake i stuen, ser ut av vinduene, ser i bokhyllene, ser på Isak som kikker i kjøkkenskapene. “Vil du ha noe å drikke? Øl? Rødvin?” Isak romsterer rundt og holder frem en flaske fra vinhyllen mellom kjøkkenskapene. “Hvilken øl har du da?” Even kommer bort til ham, han kjenner varmen fra ham bak ryggen der de står sammen foran det åpne kjøleskapet.

De setter seg i sofaen med en øl hver, i hver sin ende av den med føttene mot hverandre. Tærne berører hverandre prøvende, det kiler når Even forsiktig krøller dem mot Isaks fotsåle. Det er som om de begge vil er enige om å ta dette rolig, ikke stresse, om å gjøre alt på nytt, i riktig rekkefølge. Even kikker gjennom Isaks forslag på Netflix, ler litt av utvalget, før han setter på “The Martian”. De blir sittende og se på den en stund, Isak ler av nerdete vitser og faktafeil, Even ler litt av Isak. De flytter seg gradvis nærmere hverandre, til slutt ligger Isak mot enden av sofaen med Evens hode i fanget sitt og fingrene flettet inn i hans. Han kjenner varmen fra hodet og nakken hans mot låret, han kan stryke ham over håret om han vil, kan la fingrene gli gjennom det, kan klø ham i hodebunnen. 

Even kysser Isaks fingre, en for en. Etterhvert setter han seg opp og begynner kysse Isak, først lett og dvelende, så dypere og mer intenst. Han setter seg overskrevs over lårene til Isak, et kne på hver side i sofaen, brystet mot bryst, han holder ham mens han kysser ham. Kyssene blir mer intense, hardere, mer opphissende. Pusten går raskere, Isak ser Evens nesevinger utvide seg for hvert innpust. Hendene hans holder fastere, det er som om han ikke vil slippe. Isak føler pusten hans mot kinnet, varm mot den tørre huden, kjøling når han puster på steder der tungen og de våte leppene nettopp var. Leppene hans er myke og fyldige, tungen våt og ru mot hans. De kysser hverandre lekende, lar tunger og lepper finne hverandre, søkende hender over kroppen, under genseren, så vidt over bar hud, trekker i klærne, blir ivrigere.

Isak vil snakke med Even denne gangen, vil finne ut hva som skjer etterpå før det skjer noe. Han avbryter kysset, prøver å holde Even litt unna et øyeblikk, uten å skyve ham vekk. “Even, Even…” Han legger hendene sine om nakken hans og kjærtegner den, kiler ham i hårfestet, drar litt i håret, kjenner den myke huden i nakkegropen mot fingertuppene sine. “Mmmhhhgh.”  
“Even?”  
Even sitter andpusten over lårene hans, vendt mot ham. “Ja?” Han ser forkavet på Isak, leppene er store og røde, litt hovne. Han ser forundret ut. “Er det noe galt?”  
“Nei nei, men…” Isak stopper opp litt. Det føles så teit, det han vil si. Som om han fortsatt var 13 og trenger bekreftelse på seg selv. “Eh. Det er bare… kan vi snakke litt først…. før…”

Even nikker og klatrer ned fra Isaks fang og setter seg i sofaen ved siden av ham, tjue centimeter unna. Han griper hånden hans, holder den fast. “Sånn?” Han ser på Isak.  
“Mm.”  
Even trekker pusten. “Isak… unnskyld at jeg bare dro.”  
“Det er greit, Even. Selv om det føles som om det er jeg som burde si unnskyld, jeg kasta deg jo praktisk talt ut!” Isak er opprørt, han føler virkelig han burde si unnskyld selv om han ikke er sikker på om det egentlig er en av dem eller begge som burde si unnskyld, og hva som egentlig skjedde. Han har tenkt så mye på det at han ikke er sikker på hva som faktisk skjedde lenger, virkelighet og fantasi og forestillinger har smeltet sammen til en grå masse.

De ser på hverandre og ler.   
“Til å jobbe med data er vi ganske dårlige på kommunikasjon, er vi ikke?” Even bøyer seg mot ham og kysser munnen hans. Hånden hans ligger på låret hans.  
“Jeg studerte ikke data for å jobbe med mennesker, ass”. Isak gnir nesen sin mot Evens. “Men du er et ganske digg menneske likevel.”  
“Er jeg?” hvisker Even. “Jeg digger jo mennesker.”

Isak kaster hodet bakover, tilgjort oppgitt. “Det er jo en hashtag. Når du har funnet mannen i ditt liv og så viser det seg at han liker mennesker.”  
Even smiler og peker på seg selv. “Er jeg mannen i ditt liv?”  
“Du skjønner hva jeg mener da”, fnyser Isak.  
“Si det igjen, da.”  
“Når du har funnet mannen i ditt liv og så viser det seg at han liker mennesker.” De kysser hverandre leende.

Even ser på Isak. “Men kan vi ikke bli enige om at uansett hva som skjer nå så skal vi ikke rømme fra det. Vi skal prate sammen. Vi jobber sammen, men det er ingenting som er kleint lenger.”  
“Vi trenger ikke finne ut av alt sammen nå. Vi kan bare se hva som skjer?”   
“Kan vi hooke da?” Det kiler i magen på Isak når Even spør om det.  
“Vi kan det!”

De velter overende i sofaen mens Matt Damon fortsetter sin ferd over Schiaparelli-krateret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer! Jeg liker tankene deres!
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for tips og råd og hjelp og deg!


	34. Uke 4, lørdag: Hva sier vi på mandag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Littegranne sengekos og no' greier i dusjen her i dag, mulig det (ikke) passer om du tilbringer formiddagen på kafe.

**EVEN**

_Fuglen løper etter ham. Det store hodet, det kraftige nebbet, de lange beina, som en flamingo, tenker han, vingene er som en ørn, nebbet er krummet, den er svart som en ravn, likner en svane. Det er en svane, en sort svane, dukket bare opp fra intet, angriper, biter etter ham, klyper, krafser, klorer, kløner, fjærene folder seg om ham, som spiraler, lianer, klorer seg fast, klemmer ham, kveler ham._

Han er varm og svett, andpusten, rullet inn i dynen, greier ikke kommer løs. Langsomt våkner han, kjenner at pusten går raskt, prøver å få kontroll over den, vikler armene ut av dynetrekket, løfter beina ut fra krøllen om hoften. Han legger seg på ryggen med den ene armen på hodet, prøver tenke på hva han drømte. Noe om en svart fugl. En sort svane. Det uventede, det man ikke forventer å finne. Hjertet slår raskt, kroppen er i beredskap, han vet ikke hvorfor.

Han ser seg forvirret rundt, forsøker finne mening med drømmen, lurer et øyeblikk på hvor han er, før han kommer på at han er hjemme hos Isak, på soverommet hans, med hvite vegger, klesskap, den smale dobbelsengen, stripete sengetøy. Det er mørkt utenfor vinduet, gult gatelys, det er natt, morgenlyset har ikke kommet ennå. Isak ligger ved siden av ham med det krøllete håret, svett i nakken, ansiktet ned mot puten, den ene armen under hodet, den andre langs kroppen. Dyne fra ryggen og ned, de bare skuldrene ligger nakne i den kjølige luften, han er fristet til å strekke hånden frem og kjenne på den bare huden, kjenner om den er kald, legge dynen bedre over, varme ham.

Han smiler. Han kan jo bare gjøre det. Kjenner at han slapper av i kroppen, at hjertet slår langsommere, adrenalinet erstattes med oxytocin. Kryper inntil Isak, kjenner varmen fra ham, kjenner at han kroer seg litt, flytter seg litt nærmere, former seg etter ham, liten skje i stor skje, skjeblad mot skjeblad. Svanen forsvinner fra tankene, han slapper av, sovner.

Når han våkner igjen ligger han under Isak, tett inntil ham. Even ligger på armen hans, ryggen mot brystet hans, med beina mellom hverandres, Isaks arm ligger over brystkassen hans, hans egne hender holder i Isak. Det kjennes ut som de er innfiltret i hverandre, som om armer og bein er viklet inn i hverandre og aldri vil komme løs. Huden er svett og varm der de møter hverandre under den varme dynen, det minner om i går kveld, i natt, de var svette da også. Han beveger seg litt, lar en finger gli over den varme huden som ligger ved siden av hånden hans, kjenner den mot fingertuppene, varmen, mykheten, som silke, dun, myke hår. Isak klemmer armene rundt ham, drar ham nærmere, fletter fingerne sine i hverandre foran ham, trekker ham så nært som han kommer.  
“God morgen”. Isaks stemme er litt hes. Pusten hans er varm mot Evens nakke, kiler litt når håret settes i bevegelse.  
Even flytter seg enda litt nærmere Isak, beveger så vidt hoftene mot hans, snur hodet litt mot ham så han kan kjenne leppene hans mot kjeven. Legger hendene sine over Isaks hender, stryker med tommelen over håndbaken hans. “God morgen”, sier han og løfter hendene mot munnen sin, kysser dem, lar leppene smake forsiktig på fingrene, tungespissen berører så vidt huden. Kjenner den salte smaken iblandet noe bittert, noe søtlig, minner fra i går, et løfte om minner som skal skapes.

Han blir bare liggende slik, skulle ønske de kunne ligge slik i alle evighet. Kjenner Isak mot ryggen sin, lårene, leggene, føttene. Armene hans rundt seg. Hører pusten hans mot øret, de stive hårene på haken hans mot skulderen hans. Små bevegelser mellom fingrene deres, brystkassen som løfter seg i takt med pusten. Smiler litt mens han våkner langsomt mot Isak, kjenner hvordan lyset fra vintersolen gjennom gardinen vekker ham, hvordan Isak vekker noe i ham, hvordan hele kroppen sakte våkner under dynen ved siden av Isak.

Even beveger seg, kommer seg fri fra virrvarret av fingre, hender, armer og bein. Han kryper inn i Isaks favn igjen, han ligger åpen og venter på ham, løfter dynen så Even kan snu seg og krype inntil ham igjen. Even legger armene rundt ham og kjenner ham mot hele fremsiden av kroppen, kjenner ryggen hans mot fingertuppene, kjenner ilingene når han tar på ham som små støt i huden. Han tegner sirkler og streker på ryggen hans, kjenner at Isak gjør det samme på ham, lurer på om det føles likedan for Isak, om Isak også kjenner ilingene, kilingen i magen, sommerfuglene som slipper løs under den lette berøringen. Han smiler, smiler mot Isaks hals, kjenner hvordan musklene i ansiktet hans beveger seg mot Isaks hud idet han smiler, hvordan Isak flytter litt på seg, kommer tettere inntil. Kjenner et lite sukk unnslippe Isak idet han klemmer Even enda nærmere, idet armene holder ham fast og kroppen hans slapper av, en merkelig motstridende følelse av en kropp som slapper av samtidig som musklene spenner seg for å holde fast.

Han merker at kroppen våkner til liv, at det stive mellom beina blir stivere, blir noe mer enn et alminnelig morrabrød, kjenner at han vil ha Isak, og at Isak vil ha ham. Even begynner å kysse Isak, planter små kyss langs kragebeinet, oppover halsen, stryker opp og ned på ryggen hans. Først rolig, nytende, kjenner at Isak lener seg litt tilbake, møter ham, åpner seg. Snart blir bevegelsene raskere, tyngre, hardere. Han kjenner Isaks fingre mot ryggen, de graver seg inn, neglene risper i huden, han løsner litt på sitt eget grep om Isak, er redd for at det ble for mye, for tett, for nært. Isak presser seg mot ham igjen, kysser ham, dypt, intenst. Leppene er harde mot hans egne, tungen ivrig, pirrende, dirrer mot hans egen. Han slikker langs leppene til Isak, de smale leppene med amorbuen han allerede elsker å følge med tungespissen. Ser de lukkede øynene til Isak så nær ansiktet sitt, nytelsen, de små vibrasjonene i øyenlokkene, øyeeplet som beveger seg under den tynne huden, de mørke øyenvippene, huden som er strukket stramt over ansiktet, hodet som bøyer seg bakover.

Langsomt men likevel ivrig slikker han en sti langs kjeven og halsen til Isak, kysser ham der han kjenner pulsen mot leppene sine, kjenner på fordypningen der kragebeinene møtes og brystkassen begynner. Hendene vandrer over ryggen, mot hoftene, holder ham fast, presser ham inntil seg, glir ned mot rumpeballene, sprer dem, han bøyer fingrene, strekker dem ut, bøyer dem igjen, masserer, lar fingrene gli i sirkler, ned mot kanten mot lårene, innover, utover.

Isak ruller seg over på ryggen og presser hoftene oppover. Even smiler og flytter den ene hånden over magen hans, ned mot lysken. Fingrene glir over pungen, i lette bevegelser, fingertuppene fanger ballene i en bølgende berøring, glir over den rynkete huden. Tommelen berører så vidt pikken, i overgangen mellom pungen og skaftet. Han kjenner Isaks magemuskler stramme seg når han retter seg litt opp for å se ned på seg selv, på hendene hans. Han legger hånden rundt skaftet, krummer håndflaten rundt den myke huden, føler den pulserende varmen fra blodet mot huden sin. Bevegelsen oppover og nedover er innøvd, vant, han har gjort det før, på seg selv, på Isak. Han husker brokker av sist han gjorde det, husker Isaks ansikt når tommelen gled over det glatte hodet, gjør det igjen, nyter synet av Isak som nyter det. Nyter de små rykningene og stønnene, musklene som strammer seg, kroppen som presser seg mot ham og vil være nærmere. Kjenner klimakset nærmer seg, ser det på de mer hektiske bevegelsene, på hoftene som rykker mot hånden hans, magen mot underarmen hans, brystkassen mot den andre hånden hans. Han fortsetter bevegelsen mens han flytter seg nærmere munnen hans igjen, kysser ham, fuktige lepper og våt tunge, ivrig, Isak holder ham fast mens han presser seg mot ham, rykker til mot hånden idet han kommer, klissete og vått. Han synker sammen etterpå, halvveis under Even, ned mot madrassen. Puster ut, kysser ham igjen.

“Skulle vi ikke prate sammen?” Isak smiler mens han gnir nesen mot Evens nese. Nesetippen hans er varm, Evens føles kald i den kjølige soveromsluften.  
“Dette er vel kommunikasjon, er det ikke?” smiler Even tilbake og kysser ham, det føles så riktig, de er på samme planet her.  
“Joda, det er jo det.” Isak smiler tilbake. “Skal vi gå og dusje, eller?”  
Even setter opp et påtatt snurt uttrykk. “Dusje? Er det bare du som skal få fiksa det morrabrødet ditt, eller?” Han gnir seg mot Isak, kjenner at det er vanskelig å stoppe bevegelsene mot ham når han først har startet.  
“Bli med i dusjen nå’a, sa jeg”. Isak bøyer hodet litt ned ser på ham med mørke øyne, gjør en liten bevegelse med øyenbrynet, trekker leppene opp i et sensuelt smil, før han ruller seg ut av sengen og trekker Even etter seg.

**ISAK**

Det varme vannet renner ned over dem. Dusjen er trang for to, Isak visste det, men det går da. Vanndråpene spruter på glassveggene i dusjkabinettet, samler seg og renner ned som små elver. De dulter borti med albuer og knær når de snur seg. “Koslig dusj, da”, sier Even, han står med armene rundt Isak og prøver å holde dem begge under dusjhodet. “I det minste er dusjen høy nok”, legger han til og ser opp mot dusjhodet som er montert over hodene deres.  
“Jeg er jo ingen pygmé, akkurat”, ler Isak og strekker seg på tå, de blir omtrent like lange da. “De holdt på å pusse opp badet da jeg kjøpte, og dusjen der jeg bodde før irriterte meg så grenseløst så jeg ba dem om å montere den høyere her. Byggesjefsdama skjønte ingenting, hun var sånn 1,40 eller noe, men han fra snekkerfirmaet eller hva det var var to meter høy og så ut som Hulken, han var helt med.”  
“Og jeg tror den er stor nok, altså”, smiler han mot Even og skyver ham slik at vannet fra dusjen treffer ryggen og skuldrene hans, mens han går ned på kne foran ham. Den våte huden er glatt mot munnen hans, han får vann i munnen når han kysser seg over magen hans. Even er halvstiv foran ham, lener seg mot veggen og sprer beina litt, støtter håndflatene mot veggen nedenfor hoftene.

Isak kysser skaftet, bruker tungespissen på undersiden mens han stryker lett over den. Den vokser under leppene hans, blir tykk og rød og peker opp mot magen. Han omfavnet hodet med leppene sine, strammer dem lett og lar tungen gli over undersiden, frem og tilbake over strengen. Han føler Evens stønn mer enn han hører det, det rennende vannet spiser lydene, men han kjenner magemusklene hans trekke seg sammen, de små bevegelsene med hoftene, forsøk på å kontrollere seg selv, bare gjøre små roterende bevegelser sideveis. Han legger hendene på siden av hoftene og styrer Evens bevegelser mot seg, holder igjen, presser ham mot seg, lar den brede tungen omfavne hodet, former den til en spiss og lar den gli frem og tilbake, øker hastigheten.

I én bevegelse svelger han Even, slapper av i halsen og lar ham gli ut og inn. Kjeven er allerede stiv av den statiske bevegelsen, leppene kjennes hovne, knærne verker, men han nyter følelsen av å smake Even, ha ham så nær, kjenne de pulserende bevegelsene, ane mer enn kjenne hvordan pungen trekker seg sammen ved siden av den ene tommelen hans. Han strekker den litt mer og stryker over den læraktige huden, kjenner bevegelsene i den, vet at Even kommer snart. Han holder ham fast, kjenner hendene hans i håret sitt, fingrene som knytter seg rundt de våte krøllene, trekker i det, drar hodet hans bakover, presser det fremover igjen. Han konsentrere seg om å suge jevnt, inn, ut, former tungen, presser leppene mot skaftet. “Isak...Isak….” Even stivner, rykker til, det føles ukontrollert, de store musklene i baken og lårene spenner seg, han holder seg fast i Isak, tømmer seg i ham, lar ham melke de siste dråpene ut mens han holder i hodet hans, holder ham på plass, holder dem sammen.

Isak slipper ham ut og lener seg frem mot ham. Hviler pannen mot magen, kjenner de våte krøllete hårene i skrittet mot haken, en sti av dem mot kinnet sitt. Han puster ut, gjesper noen ganger for å få blodsirkulasjonen tilbake i kjeven, kjenner på de såre leppene, kjenner de er hovne og sikkert røde, kjenner smaken av Even i munnen, salt, bittert, syrlig, blandet med vannet som risler ned over dem. Han holder armene om Even mens han reiser seg, står tett inntil ham under dusjen som fortsatt renner, med armene rundt ham, hendene på korsryggen, kinn mot kinn.  
“Digg dusj, ass.” mumler Even mot ham.  
“Jeg har drømt om dette siden jeg så deg i dusjen forrige gang”, innrømmer Isak, litt beskjemmet.  
“Du så på meg i dusjen??”  
“Det var ikke så enkelt å la vær når du stod der og var så jævlig deilig. Dessuten så jeg bare konturene av deg da.”  
Even ler og kysser Isak. “Jeg tilgir deg.”  
“Takk, ass”. Isak skiller leppene lett og møter munnen hans.

Etterpå står de foran speilet sammen. Det er dugg på det, viften greide ikke ta unna all fuktigheten. Isak tørker det av med et håndkle, de ser hverandre i den lille åpningen han tørket, en runding med ujevne kanter. Håret er bustete, de ser ganske like ut her de står med vått hår foran speilet. Våte tjafser, vannet som samler seg i tuppene, vanndråper i pannen og på skuldrene, renner nedover brystkassen. Isak snur seg mot Even og tørker kjapt av ham på skuldrene og ryggen, smiler til ham. “Sorry, har ei greie for vann som blir vått.”  
“Du vet at vann pleier være vått?” flirer Even tilbake, dulter borti ham.  
“Åh, du skjønner hva jeg mener da.”

“Men du.” Isak kjenner plutselig at han er sulten, at han ikke greier stå her på badet lenger, selv om Even er her, selv om de står helt inntil hverandre og det egentlig burde være nok. “Jeg trenger kaffe. Hodet mitt er i ferd med å hyle det til meg allerede.” Han kysser Even på munnen, smiler til ham. “Skal vi stikke ut og finne noe kaffe og mat?” Han husker sist, hvordan han angret på at de ikke hadde gjort det da.

Det er kjølig vintervær, et vindgufs går gjennom gatene. Isak har funnet den grå dunjakka han bruker når han står på ski, han skjønner ikke hvorfor han ikke har brukt den mer i vinter, den er både vindtett og varm. Den gule lua varmer godt på ørene, han har gitt Even en annen lue, en moren hans strikket til ham en jul. De går hånd i hånd nedover mot Birkelunden. Det er midt i lunsjrushet, de fleste stedene er fulle.

På Kaffebrenneriet ved Birkelunden er de heldige og får kapret et bord som blir ledig idet de kommer inn. Isak smiler for seg selv når Even bare slipper taket i ham og går raskt bort til bordet og setter seg ned med en bestemt mine, uten å ense de to jentene han strenet forbi som tydelig var på vei mot det samme bordet og som nå mer eller mindre diskret forsøker flørte med Even for å få ham til å overlate bordet til dem. Even tar frem telefonen og stirrer på skjermen mens han taster. Isak kjenner det vibrerer i lommen mens han står i køen.

 

**Even**

  
12:44  
Kjøper du kaffe til meg?

12:45  
Seff

12:45  
Skynd deg. Jeg blir snart overfalt.

12:46  
Ser det

 

Isak ser mot ham og smiler, Even løftet hodet og møter blikket hans. Det kiler i magen når øynene møtes på tvers av rommet.

Køen går heldigvis fort. Foran ham står en utenlandsk dame. Hun forsøker snakke norsk, men forstår ikke alt baristaen sier. Hun sier hun er tysk, aksenten er tydelig, tenker Isak. Hun har lært norsk fra TV og bøker, dette er første gang hun snakker norsk med en nordmann, forteller hun, hun skal være i Oslo en stund nå, før hun drar til Svalbard. Baristaen ler. “Det är inte rart om du sliter lite, jag är ju inte norsk, jag är svensk.” De ler, han forsøker snakke norsk til henne likevel, damen får bestilt det hun skal, og det blir Isaks tur. “Hej hej, vad önskar herren?” sier baristaen smilende til ham.

Isak kjøper kaffe til dem begge, panini med ost og skinke, to muffins, og balanserer seg bort til Even med brettet. Even ser opp fra telefonen og lyser opp når han setter det ned foran ham. “Takk, ass.” Han trekker Isak mot seg og kysser ham mykt. “Sorry. De jentene trengte et kyss.” Han skotter mot de to jentene som fortsatt venter på bord, det ser ut som de gir opp Even og Isaks bord og ser seg om etter et annet sted å sette seg.

De sitter på hver sin side av bordet. Det er lite, og knærne møtes. Isak gnir kneet sitt mot Evens, og kjenner at han gjør det samme. De drikker kaffe og småprater, Even børster en smule vekk fra kinnet hans, Isak stryker ham lett over kinnet. Av og til blir det stille, det er ikke en påtrengende stillhet, men en ro mellom dem, en liten pause, de ser på hverandre, smiler litt, ser ned i maten, i kaffen. Isak legger hånden sin over Evens, stryker med tommelen over håndbaken, krummer de andre fingrene rundt fingrene hans. Even snur på hånden så håndflatene møtes, Isaks tommel legger seg i den lille gropen der hodelinjen og kjærlighetslinjen møtes, Evens pekefinger kiler ham i håndflaten.

“Hallo! Even! Isak!” Plutselig hører han er munter stemme like bak seg. Det støkker i ham, det er Sana. Selvsagt måtte Sana dukke opp her, tenker han. “Hei Sana!” sier Even og smiler. Isak tvinger seg til å holde hånden i ro, det instinktive er å flytte den bort. “Så her sitter dere og jobber med prosjektet, eller?” Hun ler mot dem, dulter borti Isaks skulder. Det ser ut som hun er på vei ut, hun har en ullkåpe over den gråblå kjolen sin, små glassbiter glitrer i hijaben hennes, det ser ut som hun har pyntet seg. Han lurer på om hun har sittet og sett på dem lenge. Han møter blikket hennes og smiler. “Her sitter vi og bånder. Var midt i en samtale om GDPR vi nå.” Sana flirer. “Veldig.” “Det er sant! Tror du ikke på meg?”  
“Joda, Isak. Gleder meg til å høre konklusjonen på mandag, da. Men jeg må løpe nå, skal treffe Yousef. Hadet!” Hun vinker og går fort ut, snur seg og smiler mot dem.

Even ser på Isak og ler. “Sana er hyggelig, da.”  
Isak nikker. “Hun er topp. Vi har kjent hverandre i mange år, hun fikser liksom alt. Kan alt, og hvis hun ikke kan det så lærer hun det. Sykt smart dame.”  
Even nikker ettertenksomt. “Hun føler vel hun må det, da. Dobbel minoritet å kjempe for.”  
“Mm, er sikkert noe i det.”  
Han drikker litt mer kaffe, blir ettertenksomt sittende og flytte på smulene på asjetten sin etterpå. “Du”, sier han. Det kiler i magen når han sier det, en litt ubehagelig kiling, som om han står på kanten av noe han ikke helt ser omfanget av. “Hva sier vi på mandag?”  
Even ser på ham. “På mandag?”  
“Ja, til de andre. På jobb.” Han løfter blikket og ser på Even. “Vi skal jobbe sammen, liksom. Samtidig som vi….” Han stopper opp, er usikker på hvordan han skal fortsette.  
“Samtidig som vi er kjærester?” sier Even og klemmer hånden hans. Han smiler og ser på ham, de blå øynene glitrer, Isak synes han ser en liten usikkerhet i dem, som om han gikk for fort frem, som om det var for tidlig å si ordet-

Isak kjenner ansiktet sprekker i et smil han ikke greier stoppe, munnvikene bare går oppover, følger sin egen vilje. Kilingen i magen går fra å være på kanten av et stup til å ha hoppet i et basseng av fjær, av vinger som kiler ham, som sprer seg over hele kroppen, stryker over huden, flyr fritt i magen og brystkassen. “Samtidig som vi er kjærester”, nikker han bekreftende.

“Ja, vi får bare jobbe, da. Samtidig som vi er kjærester.” Even ser på ham.  
“Vi trenger kanskje ikke...være så mye kjærester på jobb?” spør Isak litt forsiktig. Han er ikke sikker på hva de andre vil si til at han og Even er sammen, om han har lyst til å gå rundt og være kjæresten til prosjektlederen.  
Even stryker ham over fingrene og fletter dem sammen med sine over bordet. “Neida, det er greit. Prosjektet varer bare noen uker til, vi fikser det.” Han ser spøkefullt på ham. “Men husk å gjør som prosjektlederen sier om han vil møte deg på do, da.”  
Isak rødmer litt, han ler og blunker mot Even. “Nei ass, nå tror jeg vi må stikke. Gå tilbake til meg igjen.” De tar på seg yttertøyet igjen før Isak rekker ham hånden og de går ut i den kalde vinterdagen igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer! Takk til Frieda Echte for kjapp sanity check! Takk til evakyaki for at du også er der ♥


	35. Uke 4, søndag: Du ville digget ham

**EVEN**

Han våkner av telefonen som ringer, den vibrerer så den durer mot nattbordet. Han lurer på om han skal ta den, men det er søndag formiddag, det er neppe noe viktig. Så blir den stille. 

Isak rører så vidt på seg. Han ligger halvt inntullet i dynen, overkroppen er bar. Huden er lys og dekket av gylne hår. Under armene kruser mørkere hår seg, fuktig av svette, av nattens aktivitet. Musklene er definerte, han husker følelsen av dem fra i natt. Musklene som rørte seg, spente seg, slappet av. Holdt ham fast, presset i mot, var under ham, over ham. Nå ligger Isak avslappet med dynen opp til midjen. Han ligger på magen med hodet halvveis ned i madrassen. Håret er rufsete, kleber seg til nakken. Han kan så vidt skimte ørene hans, øreflippene, husker hvordan de smaker, hvordan Isak reagerte da han sugde på dem. Han hviler hodet på den ene armen, hånden under pannen. Den andre armen ligger slapt over Evens brystkasse, hever og senker seg i takt med Evens pust. Isak puster rolig, så stille at det er nesten usynlig og uhørlig. 

Han har lyst til å dra dynen lenger ned, lyst til å se mer av Isak. Rumpen hans, lårene, leggene, føttene. Husker hvordan han masserte rumpeballene i går, hvordan Isak vred på seg da han lot tomlene gli opp og ned langs sprekken, helte på olje, den pirrende duften av musk, krydder, noe sensuelt, varmt. Gned med kraftige tak opp og ned ryggen, langs ryggraden, skulderbladene, skuldrene, nedover igjen. Håndroten som sirklet rundt punktet der ryggen gikk over i baken. De små bevegelsene da Even satt overskrevs på lårene hans og masserte ham. Hvordan han hadde snudd seg over på ryggen etter en stund, hvordan pikken hadde pekt oppover, lagt seg langs magen, dråpen på tuppen, det blanke som lakk ut, stønnet da han la den oljete hånden rundt den, da han helte på mer olje.

Lydene, luktene, stemmen hans, smaken av ham. De lukkede øynene, det åpne blikket da han kom, de store, grønne øynene som så rett på ham, klare og dype, munnen som kysset ham. Hendene som holdt ham, fikk ham på riktig sted, hoftene som løftet ham opp og ned, hendene holdt ham fast, jordet ham da det gikk for ham, da kroppen spente seg og han ikke visste hvor han skulle gjøre av seg, øyeblikket da kroppen føltes som den ville fly avgårde uten ham selv inni, da det føltes som kroppen ville etterlate ham som en våt flekk på lakenet, en flekk av nytelse og lyst og kjærlighet.

Telefonen begynner å ringe igjen. Even sukker og strekker seg etter den, ser på displayet. Det er Mikael.

“Halla! Vil du se Grease i dag, eller?” Han snakker fort, det høres ut som om han har det travelt. Mikael jobber for produksjonsselskapet som har satt opp Grease, og det hender han lar Even få komme inn og se forestillingen. Even har sett den åtte ganger allerede, tre av dem i Oslo. 

Even nøler et øyeblikk, tenker på om han kan ta med Isak, om han kan spørre Mikael om det, om han kan spørre Isak om det, det er jo ikke vanlige billetter til en stol i salen, forestillingen er helt utsolgt hver eneste kveld, de selger til og med ekstrabilletter som de sjanser på å få plassert inn på seter ingen har dukket opp til. “Hvor kan jeg sitte da?” spør Even nølende.  
“Vi fikk en stor avbestilling, over 30 ledige plasser. Sponsorplasser, de sier i det minste fra om at de ikke vil bruke billettene de har betalt for.” Mikael mumler de siste ordene, høres litt frustrert ut. “Tviler på vi får solgt alle. Det er på felt C, de første radene.”

Even svelger. Det er gode plasser.

“Uhm. Har du to plasser?”  
Mikael ler. “Det har jeg, vet du. Hvem er den heldige utvalgte?”  
Even vil først ikke si det, men når Mikael truer med å bare gi ham én billett blir han nødt til å fortelle om Isak. “Skikkelig fin type, du ville digget ham!” avslutter han tiraden med.

Han kjenner at Isak rører på seg ved siden av seg, han vrir på hodet og trekker hånden til seg. Even holder den fast, fletter fingrene sine sammen med hans, smiler, ser på ham mens Mikael fortsetter å snakke i den andre enden, avbryter tiraden.  
“Men ja, ok, da møtes vi kvart på? Jeg melder deg når jeg står nede!”

Isak ser på ham og bøyer seg frem for et kyss når han er ferdig i telefonen. De kysser hverandre mykt, det kiler i magen, han slikker leppene til Isak, kysset blir dypere.  
“Hvor skal du?” spør Isak lavt og ser på ham.  
Even løfter et øyenbryn. “Skal jeg noe?” Han kysser Isak igjen.  
“Du skal møtes kvart på”, konstaterer Isak.  
“Vil du være med?”  
“Være med hvor da?”  
“På Grease?” Even ser smilende på ham, er spent på reaksjonen. Magnus sa at Isak likte Grease, men han vet ikke hva det betyr, vet hva han selv føler for Grease, men vet ikke om en annens “liker” likner hans egen.  
Isak blir først helt stille, han bare ser på Even. Munnen er halvåpen og øynene store. “Grease?”  
“Ja?”  
“Serr, Grease?”  
“Eh, ja?” Even smiler litt usikkert, kanskje Magnus bare køddet, kanskje Isak hater Grease og det er en åpenbar årsak til det, en årsak han ikke hadde skjønt.  
“Om jeg vil være med på Grease? Her i Oslo?” Even nikker forsiktig. Isaks ansikt sprekker i et stort glis. “Om jeg vil være med på Grease! Herregud, hvilket spørsmål er det!” Han begynner å nynne på Magiske toner. _“Hørte låta mi på radion, da jeg tuna inn en kul stasjon…”_  
Even overtar. _“Jeg vil ha deg, vil ha deg. Vil ta deg, for evig. For alltid. For evig og alltid….”_  
“Seriøst, den sangen?” Han bøyer seg mot Even og kysser ham ivrig. “Herregud, jeg elsker Grease!” Isak planter ivrig små kyss i ansiktet hans. Even lager koselyder tilbake, smiler til den ivrige mannen som ligger halvveis oppå ham.

“Men seriøst, Even, skal vi se Grease?”  
“Ja? Hvis du vil?”  
“Hvis jeg vil?? Jeg elsker jo Grease, sier jeg! Jeg har sett filmen ti ganger og vært i London og sett den to ganger, og i Paris og Tyskland! Men jeg har ikke sulla meg til å kjøpe billett i Oslo! Tenkte vente og se til jeg visste mer om hvordan kalenderen så ut, men det var jo omtrent utsolgt i november! Eller iallfall ingen gode plasser, orker ikke sitte bakerst liksom.”  
Even gliser igjen. Isaks boblende glede smitter. “Vi skal se Grease. Klokka to. I dag. Rad 3, midt foran.”  
Isak ser på klokken. “Shit, den er elleve, da må vi stå opp!” Han løfter av seg dynen og holder på å rulle seg ut av sengen når Even legger armen rundt ham for å trekke ham inntil seg. “Ikke stress da, vi har masse tid.”  
“Men vi må dusje! Og ha kaffe!”  
“Gå og dusj da?”  
“Du må bli med. Kom da.” Han bøyer seg mot Even og kysser ham.  
Isak blir liggende og se på ham et øyeblikk, legger hånden sin på kinnet hans og stryker tommelen over leppene hans. Det kiler, Even klarer ikke motstå refleksen om å stramme leppene og knipe dem sammen, og Isak kysser ham leende. De grønne øynene er mørke, bare centimetre fra hans egne. Han nikker. “Jeg blir med.”

 

**ISAK**

Even kjemmer håret sitt etter at de har dusjet. Isak ser fascinert på hvordan de våte hårstråene som lå så uryddig samler seg i ryddige furer etter tennene på kammen, bølger seg fra pannen og bakover, vipper utover i nakken. Selv pleier han tørke det en ekstra gang før han drar fingrene gjennom det. Men i dag strekker han hånden etter den blå børsten som ligger i skapet, vil børste det likevel, kanskje han og Even kan ha det likt. Idet tanken går gjennom hodet kjenner han hvor kleint det lyder, han smiler, strekker seg etter børsten likevel.

Når han griper rundt den, kjenner han knitringen fra tablettbrettet mot fingrene. De hadde han glemt. Pillene ligger på badet, de er en del av rutinene hans, han tar de hver dag, etter at han har pusset tennene, burde kanskje hatt dem i tannglasset, men han husker dem i skapet også. Det er der de ligger. Automatisk griper han etter brettet, gjør seg klar til å presse ut en liten hvit tablett, legge den i munnen, svelge den, kanskje skylle etter med en slurk vann. 

Så blir han med ett bevisst at han ikke står her alene, at Even står her ved siden av ham. Føler seg så sårbar, som om dette er noe han må skjule. Han trekker pusten, vet han må ha dem. Vet ikke hva som skjer om han ikke tar dem, vil ikke vite, tør ikke. Legger fingrene rundt plasten, kjenner metallfolien mot fingertuppene, rufsene rundt de tomme gropene, det glatte litt myke metallet over tablettene som er igjen. Kjenner at fingrene griper litt ekstra hardt, kanten på brettet gnager seg inn i leddene der fingrene holder rundt det. Han puster ut, forsøker å ikke skjelve, merker at fingrene dirrer litt likevel.

Med vante bevegelser trykker han ut tabletten, putter den i munnen, svelger. Tapper vann i glasset og tar en slurk for å ha noe å gjøre. Merker at Even følger ham med blikket, ser ned i vasken for å slippe møte blikket hans.  
“Cipralex?” kommer det rolig fra Even.  
Isak kvepper til, trekker pusten, prøver å være rolig. “Ja.”  
“Digg.” Han ser på ham i speilet og smiler, et varmt smil, rolig, gjør den lille bevegelsen med øyenbrynene, den som betyr ‘slapp av, jeg har deg’. Isak kjenner varmen fra ham ved siden av seg, uten at han merket det har Even flyttet seg såvidt etter ham når han lente seg etter hårbørsten. 

Even legger armene rundt livet hans, samler hendene sine over hverandre foran på magen hans. Haken hans ligger på skulderen hans, kinnet mot hans, han holder ham. Isak lener seg mot ham, bakover, til siden, kjenner brystet hans mot ryggen, kinn mot kinn. Lukker øynene og puster ut. “Det er mora mi, hu er gal.” Evens tommel stryker ham over hånden. “Eller, ikke gal da”, legger han fort til, skjønner at det er feil ord. “Men hun er syk. Har vært syk lenge, siden jeg var sånn 4-5 år. Og så ble det bare for mye en stund, og så ble jeg syk.” 

Han ser på Even i speilet. “Jeg fikk angst, ble redd for alt mulig. For å være alene, for å være sammen med andre, for å sitte hjemme, for å gå ut. Jeg tvang meg til det, gikk ut med hjertet i halsen hver eneste dag, men jeg gikk bare rundt og var redd. Gikk på jobb, satt der, gikk hjem, la meg, sov til ti, tok sovemedisin, sov til morgenen, gikk på jobb. Det gikk en stund, men så krasja jeg fullstendig. De ba meg jobbe overtid en dag, jeg orket ikke, og mumlet noe om at jeg hadde en avtale. Jeg orket bare gå til do, så jeg satt der hele kvelden mens de andre satt tre rom bortenfor og jobbet. Satt på gulvet og gråt, orket ikke røre meg. Til slutt var klokka elleve på kvelden, de andre hadde gått og jeg bare sovnet der. Vaskepersonalet fant meg neste morgen, hun ble skikkelig skremt, stakkars.” 

Isak trekker pusten. Han føler seg utladet etter fortellingen, husker de tungene ukene på jobben, selv om det bare ble verre etterpå. “Så ble jeg sykemeldt. Jeg orket ikke å fortelle hvordan jeg hadde det, var redd for å bli innlagt, for at de skulle dope meg ned, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg så for meg, vet ikke helt hvilke forventninger jeg hadde til kapasiteten i helsevesenet, liksom.” Han ler en tørr latter. “Legen mente jeg var utbrent og ga meg beskjed om å ta det med ro og absolutt ikke jobbe, jeg fikk med sykemeldingen hjem, men orket ikke lese den, det var liksom så endelig med det arket med diagnosekode og beskrivelse på. Jeg la et ark over for å slippe å se hva som sto der mens jeg signerte den før jeg sendte den til jobben. Etterpå lå jeg hjemme, gikk ikke ut. Magnus kom innom med mat, sendte meg i dusjen, tvang meg til å spise. Etter fire uker var det fortsatt like ille, følte meg som en bylt med nervene på utsiden, alt gjorde vondt og jeg var redd hele tiden. Kroppen liksom dirret av adrenalin og kortisol, nivået på stresshormonene var skyhøyt. Vet du hva jeg mener?” Han ser spørrende på Even, som nikker. “Jeg skjønner hva du mener, ja.” 

“Så skulle jeg forlenge sykemeldingen, det var jo ikke snakk om å gå på jobb, jeg var bare blitt verre. Magnus måtte være med meg til legen, jeg greide ikke gå utenfor døra. Dørstokken var som en mur jeg ikke kunne gå gjennom. Da foreslo legen psykolog, og etter det husker jeg ikke så mye av den timen. Bare brokker. At jeg gråt, nektet, Magnus sin hånd over ryggen min, dongeristoffet i buksen til legen min like foran ansiktet mitt mens han forsøkte roe meg ned, samtalen mellom ham og Magnus om jeg skulle få beroligende nå. Men jeg knakk helt sammen, orket ikke tanken på psykolog. Det endte med at Magnus tok meg med hjem til seg og installerte meg på sofaen, ga meg medisinene, tvang meg til å spise. Jeg begynte på antidepressiva da, husker ikke så mye av det, før plutselig et par uker etterpå. Magnus bare ga meg pillene, jeg orket ikke tenke, tenkte bare at jeg var vel syk og at pillene ville gjøre meg frisk.” 

Han trekker pusten, smiler litt. “Etter to uker så jeg plutselig sola. Det var like før bursdagen min, midt i en varmeperiode, alle andre gikk rundt og svettet og spiste is. Og plutselig så jeg i et blaff at himmelen var blå og sola skinte og jeg tenkte at jeg kanskje skulle gå ut og kjøpe en is. Og jeg kom meg ut, var på butikken like ved Magnus, valgte en is, betalte, greide å komme meg nesten helt tilbake til ytterdøra før jeg innså at jeg var ute, og fikk panikkangst, det var så vidt jeg greide komme meg opp til leiligheten etterpå. Men etter det gikk det bedre, og i september begynte jeg å jobbe igjen.” Isak ser på Even. “Såh, det var meg, liksom. Nerden som ikke kunne snakke om problemene sine.” Even ler og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Du snakker jo nå”, mumler han inn i nakken hans.

“Joda. Og en stund etter det så begynte jeg å gå til psykolog, fikk ikke time før fem uker etter at Magnus fikk meg inn et sted, det passet egentlig bra da, for jeg hadde ikke greid det en måned tidligere. Det var som om medisinene fikk løftet meg opp sånn at jeg orket gjøre noe selv, liksom?”  
“Mm, jeg skjønner hva du mener.” Even har snudd seg mot ham, den ene hånden hans ligger langs kjeven hans, han tar tar en hårlokk og snor den ettertenksomt rundt fingrene sine. “Var det på grunn av moren din, eller? At du ble syk?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Det var nok mye greier. Masse som skjedde på jobb, jeg hadde det ikke så bra der da, arbeidsoppgavene var feil i forhold til det jeg ville, jeg var på en annen avdeling da. Jeg mestret dem dårlig, ville heller jobbe med andre ting, og det var ingen som så meg. Og så begynte jeg å tenke på familie og at jeg var voksen, at jeg ikke egentlig hadde noen jeg kunne snakke med, at mamma var syk og sånt.” Han nøler, ser bort. “Det ble litt mye, bare.” Stemmen føles spinkel og naken.  
“Det kan bli det av og til”, sier Even mykt, fortsetter å sno hårlokken rundt fingeren. “Går det bedre med moren din nå da?”  
“Jada, det har egentlig gått bra lenge. Hun ble jo syk da jeg var liten, og så var det av og på mens jeg gikk på barneskolen og ungdomsskolen. På videregående flytta pappa ut, og jeg orka ikke passe på henne alene, så jeg flytta også. Det ble for mye, jeg var liksom helt alene da jeg var 16. Men etterhvert fikk hun hjelp, og etter at jeg begynte gå til psykolog selv så har jeg skjønt mye mer av hva det var som skjedde, hvordan de greiene har preget meg og sånt. At jeg må prate med noen. Og at jeg ikke må gå rundt med det alene.”

Even smiler plutselig. “Så det er hemmeligheten din, da? At mora di er gal?”  
Isak ler og dytter ham. “Du tror det ja?” Han blunker mot Even, kjenner plutselig den skarpe kanten på pillebrettet han ikke merker før nå at han fortsatt knuger fingrene rundt. Han legger det tilbake i skapet, drar fingrene gjennom håret, kjenner at det faller på plass. “Nei, det er jo ikke noen hemmelighet, akkurat. Alle vet det, liksom, jeg var sykmeldt i fire måneder, da har man enten en alvorlig sykdom sjefen forteller de andre om så de kan sende blomster og signere på god bedring-kortet, eller så er det psykisk og da får man bare medlidenhet.” Han trekker litt på skuldrene. “Eller, de sendte blomster også, da. Men vi snakka ikke om det. Det er liksom ikke like kult å si at man har ligget livredd under dyna i to måneder uten å røre seg som å fortelle om hvordan det er tungvint å hente kaffe selv når man går på krykker. Du får jo creds for å gå på jobb med krykker, alle spør om de skal ta med kaffe til deg og om du trenger hjelp og foreslår at du skal gå hjem litt tidlig for det er jo sykt slitsomt å gå på krykker. Når angsten ligger som et skall i magen og du ikke vet om det sprekker nå eller når du kommer hjem, så får du bare kommentarer om at du skal hjem allerede nå om du gir deg etter lunsj.”  
Han ser på Even. “Dessuten er ikke mora mi gal, hun er schizofren.” 

“Det er rart med det, da. Alle har liksom en psyke, altså alle har et problem selv eller kjenner noen som har det, men vi snakker aldri om det. Før jeg ble syk selv så kjente jeg ingen andre med psykisk sykdom, ikke andre enn mamma altså, det er jo ingen som snakker om det. Nå er det mange som har sagt til meg at de har et eller annet, har vært deprimert eller kjenner noen som er bipolar og sånt, men det er ingen som snakker om det likevel. Det er som en hemmelig klan, liksom, som ikke vil si noe til de andre. Men det er jo de andre som trenger å vite det, egentlig.”

“Mm.” Even trekker pusten, smilet er borte, øynene så store. “Du bør vel få vite det, da.” Han ser på Isak med alvorlig blikk, trekker pusten. “Jeg er bipolar.”  
Isak ser på ham, gnir nesen sin mot hans. Ser inn i de blå øynene, de er store, åpne, blå som himmelen. Han er alvorlig i ansiktet, ser på Isak, svelger, venter på svar. Isak smiler og legger hendene rundt nakken hans. “Jeg vet det”, sier han lavt. “Jeg har visst det lenge. Siden i fjor.”

Even lukker øynene og sukker, trekker munnen utover i en oppgitt grimase. Løfter den ene hånden opp og gnir seg i pannen og øynene, slipper pusten ut i et lagt drag.  
“Slapp av da. Alle vet det. Det er ingen som bryr seg.” Isak står så nær Even at han kjenner varmen fra ansiktet hans. Han legger kinnet inntil Evens, legger armene rundt ham og klemmer ham, hardt. Kjenner Evens armer rundt skuldrene sine, kjenner at han klemmer tilbake. Han vrir litt på hodet slik at haken glir inn mellom halsen og skulderen, den passer perfekt der når de står slik, de er passe høye, vinkelen blir helt riktig. Han kjenner den varme huden til Even mot sin, kjenner åndedrettene, brystet som hever og senker seg mot ham. Det føles så riktig å stå her, som en puslespillbrikke som passer perfekt inn i brikken ved siden av. “Og hvis noen bryr seg så bare gi blaffen i dem. De er ikke verdt å bruke tid på. Bare vær deg selv, vis at det går fint. For det går bra.”  
“Det går bra.” Even slapper av mot ham, hviler hodet mot ham, hvisker ordene stille mot ham,. like ved øret hans. Luften fra munnen hans kiler mot halsen, han kjenner leppene bevege seg, kjenner Evens armer rundt skuldrene, den lille bevegelsen i hendene hans når han klemmer ham hardere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer, folkens! Jeg digger dere ;)
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for stødig håndholding, kos og strenge formaninger.


	36. Uke 4, søndag: Det er deg jeg vil ha

**EVEN**

“Hemmeligheten din er at du har sett Grease live åtte ganger, da?” Isak smiler mot Even mens de går bortover Dælenenggata mot T-banen med hendene flettet sammen. Det er mildere enn i går, vinterluften føler mindre sur. De møter mange barnefamilier ute, familier på vei til Ola Narr for å ake, noen med kaffekopper i hånden, noen som går tur.  
Even ler mot ham. “Så det er ikke din hemmelighet?”  
“Enten er vi tre som digger Grease på jobb eller så er det du.”  
“Hva er din hemmelighet da?”  
“Hva tror du?”  
Even tenker seg om. “Du har ikke strøket i algebra?”  
“Nei, men Sana har.”  
“Ai ai, pinlige greier.” Even flirer. “Det skal jeg huske på.”  
“Ikke si at jeg har sagt det, da”  
“Da har jeg pressmiddel mot dere begge da.” Even dulter borti Isak, han kjenner det kiler der armen hans berører Isaks. Isak slipper hånden hans og stikker demonstrativt begge hendene dypt ned i lommene sine og ser rett frem med et forulempet uttrykk. Even flirer og legger begge armene rundt ham, ler mot halsen hans, snuser ham inn. Isak greier ikke holde seg alvorlig lenge og smiler mens han lener seg mot ham for å få et kyss. De fortsetter mot T-banen med armene rundt hverandre.  
Even rynker pannen, prøver å huske hvilke hemmeligheter det sto på lappene. “Tenkte du å bli sykepleier?”  
“Nope. Tenkte på lege, psykiater, men ikke sykepleier.”  
“Dr. Valtersen hadde vært digg da.”  
“Tror ikke jeg hadde egnet meg som det, egentlig. Snakke med pasienter?”  
“Leger er ikke så innmari gode til det de heller. Men du kunne jobbet på patologisk avdeling. Pasienter som skal obduseres er ikke så nøye på det, liksom.” Isak skjærer en grimase mot Even.

“Jeg stjal gave til mora mi da jeg var 12.”  
Even ser forbauset på Isak som ser ned i bakken. De går videre i taushet noen sekunder, det er som om ordene plutselig fikk alvor, som om det ikke var bare fordi han heller ville kjøpe gotteri for pengene. Even klemmer hånden hans, stryker over fingrene hans. De er litt kalde, han har hansker i lommen, men det var hyggeligere med bare hender, var de enige om.  
Isak ser på ham, han har et alvorlig drag i ansiktet, det er som om han ikke ser rett på ham. “Mamma var syk, pappa var mye borte, det var kaos hjemme. Jeg hadde aldri penger, jeg fikk ikke lommepenger. Vi hadde penger, altså, pappa jobbet og tjente bra, han pleide å handle når han var hjemme, fylte kjøleskap og fryser. Men det var sjelden jeg fikk kontanter og jeg hadde ikke bankkort, de hadde liksom ikke helt bestemt seg for om jeg skulle ha lommepenger eller ikke ennå. Og så ville jeg gjerne at mamma skulle bli glad. Jeg hadde sett et smykke med et kors, det hadde røde steiner, og hun var, eller er da, veldig religiøs, snakket om Jesus hele tiden. Så en dag etter skolen gikk jeg innom den butikken, det var en sånn smykkebutikk, sånn som har øregreier og hårpynt og sånt. Jonas pleide kjøpe greier til dama si der. Og så stjal jeg et sånt smykke. Det var enkelt, det var ingen som så på meg, de trodde vel jeg sto og venta på noen av jentene som var der.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
“Ble moren din glad for smykket da?”  
“Jeg torde aldri gi henne det. Jeg ble redd hun skulle spørre om hvor jeg hadde fått penger fra, så jeg bare kasta det.”

De fortsetter videre i taushet. Even har armen sin om Isaks skulder, han kjenner kroppen hans mot sin egen og tar seg i å tenke på hvor perfekt de passer sammen, passe høye, passe i takt, i perfekt takt, faktisk. Han nynner, “vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det”, hører Isak knise ved siden av seg. “Du synger.”  
“Jeg vet det.”  
“Du synger ute på gaten.”  
“Er det feil?”  
“Neida.” Isak ler igjen. “Men ikke på T-banen. Da setter jeg meg i den andre enden av vognen.”

 

**ISAK**

De går av banen på Majorstuen og går på det smale fortauet mot Chateau Neuf. Det kiler i magen til Isak når han ser reklameplakatene for Grease, endelig skal han få sett forestillingen i Oslo også. Det var egentlig ganske teit av ham at han aldri fikk bestilt billett til den, men han visste ikke hvem han kunne se den sammen med, det var kjedelig å gå alene. Sitte alene, ikke ha noen å dele det med, hviske til, smile til mens de klappet underveis, diskutere med i pausen, stå i kø sammen med. Han kunne spurt gutta, men Jonas ville sjelden bli med på denne typen forestillinger, det ble for mainstream for ham, han ville heller dra på oppsetninger med friteatergrupper som Antiteateret, til nød noe av det moderne på Det norske teateret. Mahdi jobber turnus og vet ikke når han jobber før noen uker på forhånd. Og Magnus ville nok gjerne blitt med, men han skravler og peker hele tiden, helt uten filter.

Even tar jakken hans i garderoben, leverer for dem begge og får to lapper tilbake. Han putter dem i lommen sin. Isak smiler, dette er en sånn latterlig liten ting han ikke har tenkt på, men som han kjenner at han liker.  
“Hva ler du av?” Han kjenner Evens hånd lett mot ryggen, han fører ham bort fra garderobekøen.  
“Ingenting”, sier Isak og smiler mot Even. “Bare tenkte på noe.”  
“Okei.” Even ser på klokken. “Ti over halv, vi skal møte Mikael om fem minutter. Skal du på do eller noe?” Han ser spørrende på Isak, som rister på hodet.  
“Hvem er Mikael da?”  
“Bestekompisen min”, smiler Even. “Vi har kjent hverandre i mange år, siden videregående. Han jobber for de som har satt opp Grease, har ansvaret for sponsoroppfølging og sånt.”

De venter ved trappen opp mot salen, ser på de andre som skal på forestillingen. Mange har pyntet seg, noen i tidsriktige klær med swingskjørt og college-jakker eller jeans og skinnjakker, andre i pentøy. Selv har Isak skjorte, han har lånt Even en også. Den var litt vid til ham, han er tynnere enn Isak, men den satt fint likevel. Falt fint rundt skuldrene, han har de to øverste knappene åpne og han kan så vidt seg kragebeinet hans innenfor knappestolpen. De står tett inntil hverandre inntil veggen ved trappen, Isak har hånden sin på ryggen til Even og stryker ham langs bukselinningen, de småprater om alt mulig. Even kaster med jevne mellomrom et blikk oppover, ser på telefonen sin, begynner å se litt utålmodig ut.

“Mikael!” utbryter Even plutselig og smiler til den mørke mannen som kommer bort til dem, han har mørkebrun hår glatt bakover i hestehale, olivenskjær i huden, brune øyne. Han klemmer Even og lar fingrene hvile et øyeblikk på albuen hans mens han smiler og ser ham inn i øynene. Isak kjenner et lite stikk av sjalusi over den taktile nærheten mellom dem. Han smiler for seg selv, litt tidlig å være sjalu, tenker han. “Hei, Mikael!” hilser han på Isak. Håndtrykket er fast, han smiler varmt til Isak, ser på ham. “Så det er du som er Isak?”  
“Det er det”, smiler Isak, retter seg opp, klemmer hånden hans tilbake, vil gi et positivt inntrykk. Han synes Mikael virker hyggelig. Han ser litt stresset ut, snakker fort, unnskylder seg for at han ikke kan prate mer med dem, men han må opp og sjekke at gjestene hans har det bra. Han stikker til Even et par billetter, legger hendene på skuldrene deres og klemmer dem med hånden, sier han håper de treffes igjen snart.

“Så, det var Mikael”, sier Even etter at han har gått. Isak nikker. “Kjekk type, det.”  
Even ler. “Dritkjekk. Men ikke halvparten så kjekk som deg.”  
Isak smiler tilbake. “Mente det ikke sånn da. Men han var hyggelig, skjønner at han er bestekompisen din, altså.”  
“Mm.” Even nikker ettertenksomt. “Han har alltid vært der, da. Selv om jeg ikke fortjente det. Selv da jeg var syk og alt raste sammen.” Han ser alvorlig ut, biter seg i underleppen og ser ut som om han er i ferd med å si noe med. Så ringer klokken som forteller at de må gå opp i salen nå, menneskene rundt dem går plutselig raskere. Stemningen i trappen endrer seg, de går opp trinnene sammen med de andre forventningsfulle publikummerne, Even smiler bredt og ser oppover, holder Isak i hånden og småløper opp trappen, ute på siden for å komme forbi de andre.

De har fått plasser på rad 3, feltet midt foran, omtrent på høyde med scenegulvet. Seteradene står trangt, de må sitte med bøyde knær og sliter med å finne en behagelig stilling. Isak sukker mens han prøver sette seg behagelig. Even ler og vrir beina mot Isak så knærne berører hans kne. “Dette er den mest behagelige stillingen, altså”, sier han og ler litt mot ham. Isak smiler og setter seg likedan, men med knærne i motsatt retning. Han rynker på pannen. “Behagelig og behagelig. Er ikke helt sikker, jeg.”  
Even legger en hånd på låret hans. “Nå da?”  
“Nå er det bedre”, smiler Isak og kjenner varmen fra hånden gjennom stoffet i buksen. Han legger sin egen hånd over og fletter fingrene sammen med Evens. Det kiler på huden når fingertuppene hans glir over leddene og knokene, når fingrene smyger seg på plass mellom Evens fingre. 

Snart begynner forestillingen, og Isak sitter som fjetret hele tiden. Han kan ikke noe for det, er ikke mye tess som sosial sommerfugl på dette stykket. Han er mer som en sosial amøbe, tenker han. Det er så mye å se, høre, følge med på. Han kan handlingen, har sett filmen mange ganger og vært på oppsetningen andre steder. Den er et lisensverk, det er ikke mye rom for å endre på handlingen fra oppsetning til oppsetning. Men det betyr at han uten problemer kunne se den på fransk i Paris og på tysk i Düsseldorf, selv om han hadde engelsk og spansk på videregående. I Oslo spilles den på norsk, men han hørte både tysk, svensk og dansk blant publikummet i foajeen, til og med en gruppe fra Asia så det ut til å være der.

Han merker at Even ser på ham, ser øynene hans i sidesynet, kjenner fingrene hans bevege seg langsomt mot låret hans, under hans egne fingre. Han kaster noen korte blikk mot ham, smiler, gir ham et raskt kyss, før han ser på scenen igjen. Han klapper begeistret mellom numrene i stykket, griper Evens hånd igjen etterpå.

Når Danny og Sandy er på drive-in-kino får han lyst til å kysse Even. Dette er favorittscenen hans, han liker dynamikken mellom dem. Men nå føles det nesten kleint å være for begeistret, han tenker på ringen Danny prøver å gi til Sandy, vil ikke at Even skal tro han tenker på noe slikt. Han vet de ikke har vært sammen lenge, i to dager, faktisk, to dager, husk det, tenker han i hodet sitt, men det føles som en evighet, han har gått rundt og drømt om Even i tre uker, tenkt på ham, natten de hadde sammen på repeat, blikkene, bevegelsene, de tilfeldige berøringene. Og nå er han her, tenker han, nå er han endelig her. Han får lyst til å synge med, slippe løs gleden, jodle den ut.

I stedet ser han på Even, smiler forsiktig, kjenner hånden hans flytte seg fra låret hans og legge seg bak ryggen i stedet. Han lener seg tilbake, lener seg litt inn mot Even, slik at han kan kjenne varmen fra ham, brystkassen som hever og senker seg, åndedrettet hans mot øret, luften som kiler ham nedover halsen, nesen mot kinnet. Han hører ham nynne lavt til “Det er deg jeg vil ha” mot øret, smiler, kjenner at han ikke har noe imot dette, bare lener seg mot ham.

Etter forestillingen stikker de hjem til Even. Han bor i Idunsgate, bare et steinkast unna der Isak bodde da han gikk på videregående. De går forbi den blå porten der han bodde, Isak peker opp på vinduene til leiligheten. Han lurer på hvem som bor der nå, det er flere år siden Eskild flyttet. Kontrakten sto i hans navn, og han hadde blitt boende der i noen år etter at Isak flyttet ut. Isak hadde bodd der de første årene av studiene, før han og Magnus hadde funnet seg et sted sammen, på Ullevål, nærmere Blindern. Det var dyrere, men de jobbet ved siden av studiene og ville heller bo nært campus enn i sentrum.

Evens leilighet er romslig, det er høyt under taket og store vinduer som slipper inn mye lys. I gangen står en sykkel, på den andre veggen henger en overfylt knaggrekke full av jakker for alle årstider, og ti-tolv par sko under. “Bor du sammen med noen, eller?” smiler Isak og ser på kaoset. Even ler. “Nei, det er bare meg, ja. Er bare litt dårlig til å rydde.”

Kjøkkenet er lite og vender inn mot bakgården. Det er utgang til en liten balkong der. Et par stoler og et lite bord står der ute, en vissen, brun plante i en blomsterpotte stikker opp av snøen på bordet. Kjøkkenet er ryddig, det henger en velfylt krydderhylle ved siden av komfyren, en knivlist med noe Isak vagt kjenner igjen som japanske kniver henger på veggen, en tykk skjærefjel ligger klar til bruk. “Du liker å lage mat?” spør Isak. Even nikker, åpner kjøleskapet og titter inn i det. “Men det var ikke så mye her nå, akkurat”, legger han til. Isak ser noen flasker med øl og ser spørrende på Even. De tar hver sin øl og går inn i stuen og setter seg. En stor grå sofa står langs den ene veggen, mot en diger TV på motsatt vegg. Det står DVD-er i hyller på hele veggen, Isak ler. “Du samler på DVD-er?” Even nikker, sier han har flere hundre. Isak nikker, selv har han to. Julegaver fra foreldrene, han hadde ikke hjerte til å fortelle at han hadde lastet ned filmene og sett dem lenge før de kom til Norge. Han hadde ikke giddet dra for å bytte filmene, de sto i hyllen hans, kjekt å ha dersom nettet var nede, kanskje. 

“Bare vent til du ser VHS-samlingen min”, ler Even. Isak ser på ham, usikker på om han spøker. “Kødda, den er hjemme hos foreldrene mine. Videospilleren min sluttet å fungere, den spiste båndene.” Isak nikker, husker de leide filmer da han var liten, tidllig på 90-tallet, med gebyr for å glemme å spole dem tilbake. 

De setter seg i sofaen, Even går for å lage noen ostesmørbrød til dem. Isak sitter og ser seg om, blar litt åndsfraværende i programheftet fra Grease før han får øye på en tegnebok på stuebordet. Han åpner den på første side, før han spør Even om han kan se på den. “Hm? Jada.” Even roper halvhøyt inne fra kjøkkenet, tydeligvis opptatt med matlagingen.

Isak blar i boken. Det er tegninger av hus, mennesker og natur. Han drar kjensel på utsikten bortover Deichmannsgate, han tar med seg boken bort til vinduet for å sammenlikne, ser ned på tegningen at Even faktisk har fått med det gamle soveromsvinduet hans. Det er tegning av en kvinne han kjenner igjen som Thea, Evens søster. Nå ser han at øynene likner, de har de samme smilerynkene. Utsikten over Oslo, fra Ekeberg eller deromkring, en annen fra Holmenkollen. 

Så ser han plutselig seg selv. Ved kaffemaskinen, med et lett irritert uttrykk når kaffen ikke kommer. Konsentrert foran PC-en. Observant i statusmøte. Isak rynker på brynene, den er iallfall ikke tegnet mens han satt foran ham. Han lurer på hvordan Even gjør det, om han har smugfotografert ham og tegnet ut fra det, men han kan ikke huske at han har tatt bilder heller. Han blar videre. Ham selv i sofakroken, bakoverlent, leende med lukkede øyne. En annen med kaffekoppen mens han ser ut av vinduet. Han undrer seg, kan ikke huske at Even har sett ham slik, det er ikke vindusflater på kontoret. Ham selv i sengen, på magen, dynen opp til ryggen, krøllene utover puten. En annen tegning, sammen med Even. Han sitter i armkroken hans, hviler hodet mot skulderen mens Even ser på ham. Han blir stående og se på tegningen, ømheten i Evens øyne, blikket hans. Stryker lett over den med fingeren, de lette strekene, forstår ikke hvordan Even får det frem.

“Oi, du fant den, ja.” Even står plutselig ved siden av ham, biter seg i underleppen og ser usikker ut. Isak ser ned på tegningen. “Når tegnet du denne egentlig?” Even rødmer, smiler forsiktig, ser på ham. “Forrige søndag” sier han. Isak kvepper til. “Whoah.” Han blir varm inni seg, kjenner sommerfuglene i magen igjen, de sprer seg ut i hele kroppen. Han legger tegneboken forsiktig fra seg i vinduskarmen og tar et skritt frem for å kysse Even. Han kjenner leppene hans mot sine, den varme kroppen mot hele seg, armene hans rundt seg, sine egne rundt ham, duften av ham, krydder, pepper, mandig. Håret som kiler ham på kinnet, den tynne huden på halsen mot nesen hans. “Kjæresten min”, sier han lavt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten påminnelse her: Husk at selv om denne ficen foregår i 2018 så er gutta født rundt 1988, så de HAR et forhold til VHS. 
> 
> For dere som er født etter ca 1995: VHS (eller "videobånd", "videokassett") er en eldre måte å distribuere film på. Mediet er fysisk og likner en boks (kassett) med et brunt bånd inni. Filmen var lagret på båndet, og ble spilt av ved å putte det inni en boks som leste det av ved å dra båndet fra en rull til en annen inni kassetten, forbi avleseren. Det hendte båndet hektet seg fast inni boksen, og da kunne båndet bli slitt eller revet av. VHS kunne kjøpes eller leies. Hvis man leide måtte man huske å spole båndet tilbake, ellers kunne man få gebyr. VHS-spillere har en egen knapp for tilbakespoling, samme symbol (to trekanter mot venstre) brukes i dag som symbol for å hoppe bakover i filmen. VHS ble erstattet med DVD (altså det som likner CD-plater) i første halvdel av 2000-tallet. 
> 
> Vi nærmer oss nok slutten på denne historien nå, det blir et par kapitler til. Vi får nok vite hvordan det går med GDPR-prosjektet, om kunden greier å få implementert det de skal innen fristen, om de skjønner hva de får lov til og ikke. Er det noe annet dere vil vite?
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer, særlig på forrige kapittel ❤❤❤
> 
> Takk til Frieda og evakyaki!


	37. Uke 5, mandag: Kjæresten min

**ISAK**

Det er ikke sengen hans. Sengetøyet er annerledes, det kjennes ut som hotellsengetøy. Puten er større og mykere, trekket er glattere. Han synker ned i madrassen på en annen måte, den er både mykere og fastere på samme tid, og bredere enn hans egen. Når han strekker ut armen, treffer han ikke veggen slik han pleier, bare luft. Han åpner øynene, kikker opp i taket, det ligner hans eget, men er annerledes. Vinduet er høyere, han ser konturene av sprosser på det gjennom de tynne gardinene mot gatelysene ute, det har begynt å lysne, men det er ikke helt lyst enda. 

Med ett husker han hvor han er. Han smiler og strekker ut en arm mot den andre siden, kjenner den varme kroppen hånden treffer. Stryker over glatt hud, hører lyden av ham, små grynt, en arm som beveger seg mot ham, kraslingen fra sengetøyet, draget av mandig nattsvette som slår opp mot ham. Kjæresten hans.

Han kravler bort til ham, drar dynen over dem begge. Den er stor, stor nok til dem begge, men i løpet av natten har han visst tatt mer enn sin del av den og rullet seg bort mot den ene siden av sengen. Han kjenner Evens bein mot sine, de er kjølige. Han drar ham inntil seg og legger beina rundt ham, klemmer armene rundt brystkassen, snuser ham inn.

“God morgen” mumler han inn mot nakken hans. Kjenner leppene bevege seg mot den varme huden, den salte smaken av huden, duften mot nesen. En ny duft, en han ikke er vant med ennå, men som han kommer til å bli vant med, kommer til å kjenne igjen, kommer til å kjenne et hint av i sitt eget sengetøy, når de går gjennom samme rom, i samme hjem. Det risler til i magen når han tenker på det, samme hjem. 

“God morgen, kjæresten min”, svarer Even og snur seg i armene hans. Han løsner dem litt så han kommer seg rundt, holder ham fast om skuldrene når nesen hans hviler i halsgropen hans. Håret kiler i neseborene, hårstråene er like ved øynene hans. De vokser tett ut fra hodebunnen, er rette og mørk blonde, går i samme retning, mørkest innerst ved hårrøttene. Even bøyer hodet bakover og leter etter munnen hans. Han kysser ham mykt, kjenner smaken av natt og søvn fra munnen hans, varme lepper, lukkede øyne. Hånden hans mot ansiktet hans, fingertuppene mot kjeven og øret, de stryker over kinnet i en kilende bevegelse. Tommelen følger munnen hans, tegner opp konturene av leppene, opp langs nesen, langs kinnbeinet, rundt øyet, stryker langs øyenbrynet. Isak lukker øynene og nyter den kilende bevegelsen, kjenner det rykker litt i de små ansiktsmusklene når Evens fingre tar på ham. Når han åpner øynene igjen ser han rett inn i Evens øyne, øynene han vet er blå, glitrende fuktige, med et svakt gjenskinn av lyset utenfra, gylne prikker av gatelykten som reflekteres, den lille firkanten av vinduet. 

De kysser varsomt, ømt, forsiktig, langsomt, smaker på hverandre, kjenner på hverandre, munn, fingre, hender, kropp. Kyssene blir heftigere, bevegelsene raskere, mer intense. De gnir hoftene mot hverandre, kjenner hverandres morgenstivhet, kjenner på hverandre, kjenner hverandre. Smaker, føler, berører, blir kjent med. Våkner til en ny morgen, en ny uke, en ny hverdag.

“Hva er klokka?” Isak har hodet på brystet til Even, armen hans rundt skulderen. Han kjenner at Even strekker seg mot mobilen som ligger på nattbordet, hodet hans flytter seg lenger ned på brystet, han hører hjerteslagene på en ny måte.  
“Litt over seks.”  
Isak stønner. “Seks? Jeg pleier sove nå!”  
Even ler. Lyden høres merkelig ut mot Isaks øre på brystet hans, og magen hopper opp og ned. “Jeg vet det. To timer til morgenmøte. Jeg pleier være på jobb om en halvtime.”  
“Føkkings prosjektleder Bech Næsheim, altså.”

Han kjenner Evens fingre i håret sitt. Fingertuppene som lager små sirkler i hodebunnen, han kjenner en intens trang til å sove videre, til å legge hodet på puten og gjemme ansiktet i den, skjule seg for verden litt til.  
“Du, baby, stå opp da?” Even rusker ham i håret. Isak løftet hodet og ser på ham, smiler skjevt.  
“Baby? Hva faen?”  
“Ja, hva skal jeg si da? Hva kaller man kjæresten sin, egentlig?”  
Isak kjenner han blir varm inni seg når Even sier det. Han trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke selv, jeg.” Han smiler til Even. “Men jeg synes kjærest høres bra ut, da. Kjæresten min.”  
“Ok, da sier vi det. Kjæresten min.”

“Men, vi burde stå opp. Kanskje.” Isak kjenner han egentlig ikke vil. Føler seg ikke helt klar for hverdagen. Ennå. Han bøyer seg mot Even igjen, stikker nesen ned i huden hans. Det føles nesten hypnotisk, magisk. “Kan vi ikke bare bli her inne for alltid?”  
Even stryker ham over ryggen. “Vi kan ikke det, ass.”

“Jeg er bare ikke helt klar for jobb. Har ikke levert statusrapport eller noe”, sukker Isak.  
“Ai ai, det er lø.” Even setter opp en alvorlig mine.  
“Ja, har en sånn sykt streng prosjektleder som er veldig nøye på de statusrapportene.”  
“Mm, ikke godt å vite hva han vil finne på.” Han stryker Isak langs siden, det kiler, han får gåsehud av den lette berøringen.  
“Kanskje han gir straffeoppgaver?”  
“Huff, høres ikke bra ut ass”, sier Even med bekymret mine. 

Even har lagt frem klær til Isak. Undertøy, en t-skjorte, hettegenser. Isak smiler når han ser at det er hans egne klær Even har lagt frem til ham, de han fikk låne for noen uker siden. Så mye som har skjedd siden da, tenker han, smiler når han tenker på det. 

Når Isak kommer ut på kjøkkenet etterpå står Even i bar overkropp og lager kaffe på den fancy kaffemaskinen sin. Isak ser på ham, ser på den smale ryggen, ryggraden, konturene av ribbeina som så vidt vises på siden av brystkassen. Strikken på bokseren som så vidt stikker opp over kanten på de svarte buksene. Vanndråpene på skuldrene. Han går bort til ham og legger armene rundt ham før han børste bort vanndråpene. “Du er våt, ass”, mumler han med munnen mot nakken hans. “Jeg vet det. Gjorde det med vilje så du skulle børste dem bort”, sier Even mens han lager en kopp kaffe til Isak.  
“Dust.”  
“Baby.”  
“Kjæresten min.”  
“Kjæresten min.”

De sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og drikker kaffe. Isak holder rundt koppen med begge hender, ser ned i den svarte væsken, drikker den i små, raske slurker. Energien han hadde da han våknet og like etter dusjen er borte, nå trenger han kaffe for å holde det gående. Even betrakter ham smilende. Han ser uforskammet våken ut til tross for at de sovnet sent i natt og så vidt Isak husker var våkne minst to ganger i løpet av natten. Even skyver en asjett med en ristet brødskive med smør og ost bort til ham. Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg er ikke sulten.”  
“Du må ha mat, da.”  
“Jeg pleier ikke spise så tidlig.”  
“Kom igjen, ta en skive for meg nå.”

Isak smiler, løfter skiven og tar en bit. Tygger den langsomt. Hører knasingen fra det sprø brødet, fra Evens brødskive. klirringen av glasset hans, skrapingen av kniven mot asjetten. Det er egentlig ganske koslig å sitte slik, tenker han. La kroppen og hodet våkne i sin egen fart, drikke kaffe, spise litt, drikke mer kaffe. Even har allerede satt kopp nummer to foran ham. Han kjenner at koffeinen åpner hjernen hans, lar sanseinntrykkene slippe helt inn i stedet for å bare ligge som en tåke på utsiden. Duften av kaffe, ristet brød. Even som ser på ham, de blå øynene. Isak smiler til ham. “Var det godt?” Han nikker tilbake. Det var egentlig det. God kaffe, god frokost, godt selskap.

Etter på går de sammen til jobb. Hånd i hånd ned Hausmannsgate, langs Akerselva, over Grønland, broen over sporene på Oslo S. De kjøper kaffe på veien, slår til på tilbudet om “3 for 2” på boller på Narvesen.  
Over Oslo S stopper de og ser på togene som tømmes og fylles, travle morgenpendlere som yrer som maur ut og inn, ingen signalfeil i dag. “Tog er spennende, ass. Mye mere IT enn man skulle tro”, sier Even.  
“Har du jobba med det eller?” spør Isak interessert.  
“Jeg var innleid på et prosjekt for Jernbaneverket for et par år siden, automatisk togstyring på Østfoldbanen. Ser ut som det funker bra da, forsinkelsene er mye mindre nå enn med det gamle signalsystemet.”

Når de nærmer seg kontoret slipper Isak hånden til Even, stopper opp og gir ham et kyss. Han lukker øynene og nyter leppene hans mot sine, gruer seg allerede til en dag nesten uten Even, iallfall uten fysisk kontakt med ham. Det er rart hvor fort man blir vant med det, tenker han. Han har allerede vendt seg til tanken om at de er kjærester, det var helt naturlig å gå hånd i hånd og småprate på vei til jobb i dag. Men tanken på at de bare kan se på hverandre hele dagen, ikke røre, gir allerede en følelse av savn, en klump i magen, samtidig som sommerfuglene presser på fordi han vet han får se Even, får nyte ham på avstand. 

De går ved siden av hverandre mot inngangen, går sammen inn svingdørene, sammen bort til heisen. De er alene i heisen, Even bøyer seg bort og kysser Isak, et siste kyss før de går inn. 

Som vanlig er Even blant de første på jobb. I den andre enden av lokalet sitter et par mennesker, ingen av utviklerne på gruppa hans er kommet. De går bort til plassene sine, går et par meter fra hverandre, det føles som en kunstig avstand, men det kjennes som om de ikke er helt sikre på hvor grensene går her.

De møtes ved kaffemaskinen, krangler vennskapelig om hvem som skal ta først, dulter borti hverandre, står litt tettere inntil hverandre enn de må et par sekunder. De ser på hverandre, smiler, greier ikke hindre det store gliset i å komme frem, det som bare drar seg frem og ser latterlig ut. Isak fomler med kaffekoppen, mister den nesten, og trykker på knappen for Wiener Melange i stedet for den for vanlig nykvernet kaffe.  
“Wiener Melange?” spør Even, løfter skeptisk på et øyenbryn.  
“Gahhhh.” Isak gjemmer hodet i hendene og stønner frustrert.  
“Jeg lurer sånn serr på det, hva ER det? ” spør Even.  
“Eh, kaffe med melk? Aner ikke. Helt udrikkelig”, svarer Isak og snuser ned i koppen sin mens han rynker på nesen og heller den skittenbeige væsken i vasken.

På andre forsøk er maskinen mer medgjørlig og han får fylt opp kruset sitt med den vanlige kaffen toppet med en espresso, før han henter PCen og går til møterommet.

Chris og Sana er der allerede, Chris sitter på enden av den ene langsiden, lengst unna enden der Even pleier stå, Sana sitter midt på den andre siden. Hun hilser smilende, løfter så vidt talende på et øyenbryn og kaster et diskret blikk bort på Even mens hun ser på Isak.  
“Halla”, svarer Isak og dumper ned ved siden av henne. Han ser statusrapporten på skjermen hennes, og kommer plutselig på at han ikke har levert sin egen. Kjapt starter han Outlook og begynner å skrive. Sana ser bort på maskinen hans. “Glemt å levere statusrapporten?”  
“Eh, ja.” Isak ser ned på skjermen mens han skriver fort og bestemt. 

**EVEN**

Chris lener seg tilbake mot stolryggen og ser ser på ham, Even synes han ser hån i blikket hans. Føler trang til å se en annen vei, til å se på Isak, hente styrke fra ham. Men han tvinger seg til å holde blikkontakten med ham, ikke vike, ikke se bort. “God morgen”, sier han, håper stemmen lyder naturlig. Chris’ blikk kjennes som en kniv i magen, han han kjenner usikkerheten rundt om han kommer til å si noe, kommer til å merke noe, kommer til å gjette noe, om han ser blikkene han ikke greier la være å sende Isak.

Så kommer Emma inn. Hun er intenst sprudlende, smiler bredt så alle tennene vises, de hørte lyden av de småspringende stegene hennes lenge før hun kom inn døren. “Hei Chris, du glemte denne!” sier hun høyt og rekker ham en halvveis gjennomsiktig pose med noen klær i. Even ser på dem, skjønner med en gang hva som er i posen, må konsentrere seg hardt for ikke å le.  
Chris og Emma, liksom.  
“Bra helg, eller Chris? Barnefri?” Even sier det nøytralt, men smiler bredt idet han sier det.

Chris rødmer og ser ned. Han fomler med posen fra Emma mens han åpner PCen, mumler tilbake. “Jada, bra helg.” Emma ser forvirret på ham og på Even, det ser ut som hun skal åpne munnen for å si noe, før hun lukker den og ser seg litt usikkert rundt etter et sted å sette seg. Magnus kommer inn med PCen under den ene armen og en skvalpende kaffekopp i den andre hånden, og dumper ned på stolen ved siden av Chris. Han nikker mot de andre mens han prøver slikke av kaffedråpene som renner nedover koppen. “Dette er veldig mandag, ass. Sykt tidlig!” gjesper han.  
Sana forbarmer seg over Emma, som fortsatt står og lurer på hvor hun skal sette seg. “Det er ledig her, Emma”, smiler hun mot henne. Emma tar usikkert et par steg mot henne, det ser ut som hun har mest lyst til å sette seg ved enden av bordet ved siden av Chris, men det står ingen stol der. Det ender med at hun setter seg ved Sana, som smilende og lavmælt begynner å skryte av det hun har gjort på prosjektet.

“Ja, da tror jeg vi kan begynne”, sier Even når de siste på gruppen kommer inn døren. “Nå begynner den femte uka på prosjektet, og i følge planen skal vi være ferdige om to uker. Jeg er ikke sikker på om vi rekker det, men vi burde være nesten i mål da. Jeg har fått aksept for så mye overtid som vi trenger for å bli ferdige i rimelig tid, men er ikke sikker på om det hjelper så mye om vi jobber mye ekstra nå, det er heller større risiko for å bli syk eller utslitt. Tror heller vi bør si at vi skal være ferdige om tre uker i stedet for om to, så vidt jeg kan se gjenstår det omtrent 650-700 timer nå, og det burde gå greit å ha ferdig til da.” Han peker på diagrammene og lappene som henger på veggene i møterommet, forklarer hva de ulike fargene betyr og viser hvor på Gantt-diagrammet de befinner seg.

“Ja, herregud”, utbryter Magnus. “Jeg skjønner jo at han ikke vil jobbe overtid! Jeg så dere på Majorstuen i går, faen, mann, du og Even, liksom? Prosjektlederen din!” Magnus hvisker det høyt over bordet til Isak, så høyt at det ikke er en sjel i rommet som ikke har oppfattet hvert eneste ord. Øynene hans glitrer, han har stjerner i blikket og gliser mens han snakker. “Dere klina jo verre, skulle tro dere er fjorten, liksom!”  
Isak ser på ham, det ser ut som han desperat forsøker få Magnus til å holde kjeft, alternativt forsvinne gjennom et hull i gulvet. Sana ser lattermildt på ham. Det ser ikke ut som om hun greier holde seg lenger, leppene er hardt sammenpresset og hun utstøter lave, hikstende lyder.

Even ser på dem, forsøker ta inn situasjonen, lurer et øyeblikk på hva han bør gjøre. 

Han tar fire lange steg bort til Isak og legger hendene rundt skuldrene hans og stikker nesen ned i håret hans. “Nei, det stemmer det, jeg har ikke sånn innmari lyst til å jobbe overtid, nei.” Isak mykner under ham og legger hånden sin over hans. Han løfter hodet mot ham og smiler et ørlite smil mens han løfter på pannen. Even bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham, hardt og intenst, et par sekunder, som for å merke ham, vise for all verden at han er hans. Kysset blir mykere og mer dvelende, før de hører den undertrykte fnisingen i rommet. Sana kniser hysterisk, Magnus ler høyt, Emma ser på dem med store øyne, Chris ser demonstrativt uinteressert ned i PCen sin. Even er ikke sikker på hva som er greia hans, det er neppe sjalusi, kanskje han ikke vil at Emma skal få gode ideer, tenker han.

Han ser på Isak og smiler, Isak smiler flau og himle med øynene, han er blussende rød i ansiktet og nedover halsen. “Eh, da tror jeg vi er ferdige med møtet. Noen spørsmål?”

Ingen sier noe. Smilende reiser de seg fra møtet. De smiler til Even og Isak, klapper dem på skulderen i det de går ut. Isak blir sittende. Han ser fortsatt ned i bordet, har et lite smil om leppene. Når Sana går ut lukker Even døra, og Isak ser endelig opp. Han ser på Even, smilet blir større. “Ja, så mye for å late som vi ikke er sammen på jobb, liksom.”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Da slipper vi det, da.”  
Isak ler, han har reist seg opp og strekker seg så t-skjorten og genseren glir opp og viser en strime av den stramme huden på magen, litt av den smale stripen av hår som fortsetter ned under linningen. Even kjenner han blir tørr i munnen av synet, han overmanner lysten til å kjenne på den lyse huden, han husker nøyaktig hvordan den føles mot fingertuppene hans, mot leppene, mot tungen.

Isak kommer bort til ham og legger armene rundt ham, hendene på korsryggen hans. Fingrene spriker ned mot baken, ansiktet er tett inntil hans eget. Han kjenner munnen bevege seg mot den følsomme huden på halsen når Isak hvisker. “Du vet at nå kommer Magnus til å følge med som en hauk på om vi går på do samtidig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere synes det gikk bra på kontoret. Vi får nok se hvordan prosjektet går, om de kommer i mål, men det blir ikke daglige oppdateringer og morgenmøter resten av uka. Ikke kveldsmøter og overtid heller. (Men kanskje et møte på do?)
> 
> Takk for fine og koslige kommentarer på de forrige kapitlene. Det er stas :)
> 
> Takk til Frieda for kommentarer før og etter morgenkaffen.
> 
> Og Østfoldbanen er digitalisert ;)


	38. Uke 5, fredag: Kaffe og kjærlighet

**ISAK**

Even ser stresset ut. Han skal i møte med prosjekteier, vet Isak. Møtene stresser ham alltid litt, han kjenner alltid på en klump i magen, har han fortalt, den nagende usikkerheten om det han har gjort er bra nok. Kundemøter går bra, kunder kan han ha en distanse til, men prosjekteier blir så nært, de er involvert i prosjektet og i bedriften, og de sier meningen sin om det meste. 

Unntatt dersom han ikke gjør en bra nok jobb, mener Even, da vil de gå til sjefen hans i stedet. Isak har ledd og sagt at prosjekteier vil si fra til Even først, at han gjør en bra jobb, at taushet betyr at prosjekteier er fornøyd. På ett plan vet vel Even at det stemmer, men Isak ser det gjør ham urolig når han tenker på det. For ham er Even blant de beste prosjektlederene han har hatt, helt uavhengig av om prosjektet gav personlige synergieffekter og tilleggsverdier. 

Isak går til kaffemaskinen for å hente seg kaffe. Kaffekverna lager bare en knurrende lyd, uten lyden av bønner som males. Han sukker og åpner skapdørene på jakt etter kaffe, det er som vanlig tomt. Litt oppgitt går han på jakt etter kaffebønner ved de andre kaffemaskinene, finner først bare feil merke, vurderer ta den likevel. Men bønnetellerne som styrer med kaffeavtalene blir så sure, de har flere leverandører av maskiner fordi avtalene har ulik gyldighet, og hver leverandør leverer sine bønner. Men han trenger virkelig den kaffekoppen nå. Han smiler for seg selv, bestemmer seg for et øyeblikks sivil ulydighet og strekker seg så vidt etter bønneposen på øverste hylle i skapet.

“Visste ikke at dere hadde dette kaffemaskinmerket i deres avdeling.”  
Han skvetter til. Det er den lille, blonde sekretæren. Rundt 60, bleket hår, briller, en litt for trang jakke, kontroll over alt. Stemmen er litt snerpete. Han ser på henne med de grønne øynene sine, smiler sitt bredeste og mest sjarmerende smil. “Jeg lovte Nora å ta med en pose opp til henne.”  
Sekretæren ser på ham, prøver å gjennomskue løgnen, hun vet hvor han jobber og hvor lite avdelingen har med Nora å gjøre, men hun kan ikke akkurat direkte avsløre ham som løgner heller.  
“Ja, det blir jo helt krise om dere fyller feil bønner på maskinen. Garantien går og alt mulig.”  
Isak nikker ivrig, småprater, klart det blir krise, nei, de kan jo ikke bare ha fullstendig anarki på kaffen heller.

Han går smilende tilbake mot avdelingen. Han må fnise litt over sekretæren, de er i overkant flinke til å passe på av og til. Plutselig hører han klakkende sko bak seg. Sekretæren kommer litt andpusten og småløpende etter ham. “Kan du ta med denne opp til Nora?” Hun rekker ham en pakke. Isak ser litt forvirret på henne, før han kommer på løgnen sin. “Eh, jeg skal bortom oss først da. Må hente noe. Har mye å bære egentlig.” Han viser med armene hvor mye han har å bære, selv om kaffeposen strengt tatt kan bæres i en hånd. Hun ser på ham over kanten på brillene. “Ja vel, jeg får gå selv da.” Han føler blikket hennes i ryggen når han går mot avdelingen, kjenner at ansiktet strammer seg i et lite smil, han føler seg deilig ulydig.

Inne på kjøkkenet ser han seg om før han fyller bønnene på kaffemaskinen, passer på at hun ikke plutselig dukker opp. Den tomme posen bretter han sammen til en rull og legger langt ned i søppelbøtta, under klissete gulrotskrell og vassen servelat, i tilfelle hun sjekker søpla. Aldri godt å vite hva bønnetellerne gjør, tenker han.

Han lager kaffe, denne gangen med den beroligende duringen fra kaffekvernen. Maskinen durer og presser vannet gjennom de nymalte bønnene, den brune væsken fyller koppen like full som den pleier med det samme brune brygget som det pleier, med den lysebrune cremaen på toppen. Duften stiger opp og treffer nesen hans, det er i seg selv nesten lindrende på kaffebehovet. Han kaster et blikk inn i lokalet og ser at Even fortsatt sitter der, så han setter en ny kopp under maskinen, en enhjørningkopp han ikke er sikker på hvem tilhører.

Han balanserer begge koppene bort til Even og setter fra seg koppen hans foran ham før han forsiktig stryker ham over nakken og lar fingertuppene leke forsiktig i nakkehårene. “Hvordan går det?” spør han og ser på statusplanen på skjermen.  
Even sukker. “Det går litt tregt, sliter litt med konsentrasjonen.” Isak smiler og bøyer seg ned for å gi ham et kjapt kyss, kjenner sommerfuglene våkne litt ekstra i magen når han kjenner Evens lepper mot sine. “Hvis du gjør deg ferdig nå og går i det møtet, så kan du få premie i kveld?” hvisker han, kjenner nesten den bløte huden på halsen til Even mot leppene sine, kjenner så vidt trykket av luften som presses tilbake mot leppene fordi han er så nær Even.  
Even lener seg tilbake og ser på ham. “Og det skulle liksom hjelpe på konsentrasjonen min?” spør han og hever et øynebryn. Isak ler. “Gjorde det ikke det, altså?”  
“Takk for kaffen”, sier Even og ser ned i datamaskinen igjen. Han smiler, ser på langt nær så frustrert ut som for et øyeblikk siden.

 

**EVEN**

Dagen føles bedre etter at han fikk kaffe. Det var ikke dagens første kopp, men den var den første Isak hadde laget til ham. De hadde overnattet hjemme hos ham selv i natt, og som vanlig den siste uken stått opp litt sent. De hadde rukket morgenmøtet, men han var plutselig enig i at det var veldig tidlig på morgenen. Han hadde lagd to kjappe kopper kaffe til dem og helt over i thermokrus før de gikk, fort over Grønland og over stasjonsområdet igjen.

Det var surt og kaldt i dag, nordavind og snø i luften. De hadde gått raskt, med hendene flettet sammen, delvis gjemt i lommen. Han hadde tatt Isaks skjerf, han hadde et likedan selv, burgunderrødt i tynn ull, og merket det ikke før de var kommet ned trappen og han fortsatt hadde duften av Isak i nesen, mye lengre enn det han pleide etter å ha snust og kysset på ham før de gikk. Han hadde stukket nesen lenger ned i det og kjent på Isak-lukten hele veien mens han smilte for seg selv nedi skjerfet og kjente varmen fra hånden hans i sin.

Møtet gikk fint. Isak har jo rett i at prosjekteier stoler på ham, synes han var flink, vil si fra om det er noe. Han vet jo egentlig det. Men usikkerheten er der likevel, nagende, gnagende, en uformelig klump i magen. Han sukker og ser på PC-en, skriver litt, legger statusrapporten der den skal ligge. Sjekker om han har flere møter i dag, kalenderen er tom. Han smiler for seg selv, taster, trykker send.

 

Fra: Even Bech Næsheim  
Til: Isak Valtersen  
Emne: Møte  
Dato: Fredag 9. mars 12:12

Plassering: På do  
Klassifisering: Privat

Tid og sted: På do, fredag 9. mars 14:30-15:00 (Romance Standard Time).

 

 

**Isak Valtersen**

  
12:14  
Nei, Even

12:16  
Nei? :(

12:17  
Nei, kjæresten min.

12:18  
Vil du ikke?

12:19  
Even!  
Vent til vi kommer hjem.

12:20  
Når kan vi dra?

12:21  
14:30. Da har du en avtale.

12:22  
Ok  
❤️

12:24  
❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten oppdatering fra konsulentsjappa - verken dere eller de er glemt. Prosjektet skrider fremover, tror de er sånn nogenlunde på track.
> 
> Som alltid fullstendig fiktivt og ikke koblet til virkeligheten. Hvem ville vel fylle hele kaffebønner merket med feil logo på kaffemaskinen, liksom?
> 
> (Og nei, det kommer ikke oppdatering kl. 14.30 i dag...)


	39. Uke 6, torsdag: Kode og kjærlighet

**EVEN**

Even sitter på kontoret og jobber ivrig, det føles godt, effektivt. Han har knapt nok tid til å se opp, fingrene danser over tastaturet. Han drikker kaffe, svart kaffe av et rødt krus Isak kom med. Endelig har han masse energi, han er lykkelig, livet er bra. Den siste uken har vært fantastisk, han og Isak har vært sammen nesten hele tiden, på jobb, hjemme hos Isak, hjemme hos ham selv. Et evig kaos av lånte boksere og skjorter med litt for lange eller litt for korte ermer, byttelåning av strømforsyning til jobb-PCen, en kopp kaffe på pulten på jobb eller på kanten av vasken om morgenen. 

I natt hadde de ligget våkne lenge, kost, pratet, kjent på hverandre, latt hendene gli over huden, følt hverandre med fingertuppene, latt dem gli over hver millimeter hud. Bare ligget der og kjent, ikke gjort noe mer, bare kjent hvor godt det var å ikke være alene, å ha en varm kropp ved siden av seg i sengen. Isak hadde sovnet på armen hans. Han hadde ligget der mens de pratet, så hadde det gått lengre tid mellom hver gang han sa noe, pusten hadde gått langsommere, til slutt sov han. Even hadde ligget og sett på ham etterpå, i det svake lyset fra gatelysene og fra lyset i gangen som kom inn gjennom døren som ikke var skikkelig lukket. Skyggene over huden, de lukkede øynene. Avslappet, rolig. Etter en stund hadde han lirket armen ut og gjort unna litt jobb, skrevet litt på en rapport. Han kjente at hjernen jobbet på høygir, greide ikke å slappe helt av, kroppen sitret, det kjente ut som om fingrene beveget seg, men han kunne ikke se noe når han så på hånden sin. Følelsen av å være forelsket var utmattende, han var forelsket, ville bare ha Isak, aldri noe annet enn Isak, aldri noe annet enn denne vakre skapningen. Even kysset ham forsiktig på kinnet, lot de varme leppene sine møte kinnet hans, presset dem fort inntil ham. Isak smilte litt i søvne, vred på seg. Even krøp inntil ham og sovnet mens han kjente varmen av ham mot brystet, den nakne baken hans mot lårene, kjente roen fylle kroppen til tross for uroen som svirret rundt som ildfluer mot en lyspære.

Da han våknet i morges, sov Isak fortsatt. De lå et lite stykke fra hverandre, bare leggene berørte hverandre. Isak lå med ansiktet ned i puten, de uregjerlige krøllene lå utover, så ut som de kilte ham på kinnet. Even hadde krøpet inntil ham, strøket over huden hans, kjent sitringen og varmen fra ham i fingertuppene. Vekket ham langsomt med små kyss, små berøringer, små fjærlette strøk over armene, brystet, magen, nedover. Kysset og slikket ham over hele kroppen til han lå skjelvende i senga og strøk den ene hånden gjennom håret hans. Sett opp på ham, smilt, sett det glitret i de grønne øynene.

Etterpå hadde de dusjet sammen, en lang dusj, så lang at de nesten hadde blitt for sene på jobb. “Vi kan ikke gjøre dette lenger, ass”, hadde Isak stønnet mens han lente seg mot veggen under det varme vannet som strømmet ned over brystet hans. Beina var lett adskilt, Even sto på kne mellom dem. Isak spente musklene i hele kroppen mens han tviholdt i håret hans.  
“Hva kan vi ikke gjøre lenger?” hadde Even spurt etter at han hadde reist seg møysommelig opp, knærne hans var ikke helt i form til dette lenger, iallfall.  
“Ikkeno”, mumlet Isak og trakk ham smilende inntil seg for et kyss.

 

***

Chris gjør seg klar til å dra hjem i halvfire-tiden. Han pakker PC-en ned i sekken, tar på skjerf og den svarte jakken.  
“Skal du gå nå?” spør Even litt overrasket.  
“Ja, jeg har ungene, må hente i barnehagen.” Han drar på seg et par svarte skinnhansker og ser ikke på Even når han sier det, ser bare ned på hanskene og ut i rommet.  
“Ble du ferdig med menyene og API-dokumentasjonen da?” Han snakket med Chris for et par timer siden, og da hadde han mye igjen før han var ferdig.  
“Ja, sånn omtrent.” Chris ser på klokken. “Men du, jeg må stikke nå, er allerede sent ute…”  
“Du kan jo ikke det. Du er jo ikke ferdig!” Even hisser seg opp, han kjenner det bobler i ham.  
“Du, ro deg ned, da. Du vet jeg har ungene annenhver uke. Jeg fikser det i kveld, det er det vi har fleksitid til. Du bestemmer ikke når jeg skal jobbe så lenge jeg leverer som jeg skal!”  
Even biter tennene sammen for å ikke si noe, han kjenner han er sint fordi Chris går. Sint fordi Chris svarer ham som han gjør, sint fordi han ikke greier styre seg, sint fordi han plutselig føler at prosjektet holder på å rakne, at de ikke skal bli ferdige med det de skal.

Det gode humøret han hadde tidligere i dag forsvant som dugg for solen da han snakket med Chris, han kjenner han er stresset og kvalm, at han må jobbe, de må bli ferdige. Det føles som om pulsen dundrer i ørene, stresset forplanter seg som en ubehagelig dirring i kroppen, han greier ikke slappe av, kjenner skuldrene løfte seg og pusten gå raskere. Det er så mye som må gjøres. Så føkkings mye som må gjøres. Han vet ikke en gang hvor han skal begynne.

Han setter seg ned med personvernforordningen. Det var noe Sana sa, om “berettiget interesse”. Han finner det, i punkt 1f i artikkel 6. _Legitim interæsse_ på dansk, han lurer på hva det heter på engelsk, tysk, fransk. Sjekker lovteksten. _Legitimate interests._ _Berechtigten Interessen. Intérêts légitimes_. Nederlandsk. Tsjekkisk. Ungarsk. Han sjekker alle språkene. Sammenlikner ordene. _Legitiem belang. Oprávněný zájem. Jogos érdek._ Lar seg fascinere av de merkelige ordene, de fremmede språkene. Begynner lese avtalene høyt inni seg. På bulgarsk, latvisk, gælisk. Messer dem, som om det var sangtekster, et latinsk kirkekor, lurer på om de finnes på latin, finner dem på italiensk, spansk, det er likt nok. Lærer seg innledningen utenat. De synger i hodet hans, roer ham ned, de uforståelige ordene går som en spiral i hodet hans, innover, demper uroen. Han kjenner hvordan pusten og pulsen roer seg ned, hvordan sitringen i kroppen forsvinner, de aggressive piggene er ikke der lenger.

Plutselig kjenner han et par myke armer rundt seg, et varmt kinn mot sitt. En lav stemme. “Skal vi stikke, eller?” Det er Isak. Han snuser med nesen sin under øret hans, legger kinnet sitt inntil hans. Even vrir på hodet og møter munnen hans i et kyss, leppene er myke.  
“Jeg kan ikke. Jeg må jobbe. Få ferdig dette.” Han sukker og bøyer seg frem over pulten, skjuler ansiktet i hendene, kjenner at ordene kom ut hardere enn han hadde tenkt, at de ikke står i stil med klemmen han nettopp fikk, at de ikke står i stil med kysset han nettopp gav. Isak hadde fortjent noe bedre. Klumpen i magen vokser igjen, den han nesten hadde greid å messe vekk. Helst vil han være med Isak, bare gå fra jobb, men samvittigheten hans sier han skal gjøre ferdig dette, han må iallfall vise at han kan levere det han skal selv om de andre ikke gjør det.

Isak rynker pannen og ser på ham. “Du vil ikke bli med?” Han høres litt forundret ut, men stemmen er fortsatt Isaks. Even forsøker å konsentrere seg om den, puste rolig, lytte til Isaks stemme.  
“Jeg må gjøre ferdig dette. Det er masse jobb igjen, og vi må være ferdige på fredag!” Han hører at stemmen høres sliten ut, at den er stresset, sprekker litt, som maling på treverk som tørker, uunngåelig.  
Isak setter seg på huk ved siden av ham og legger hånden på låret hans. Even kjenner varmen fra hånden gjennom dongeristoffet, fokuserer på varmen, på følelsen av fingrene hans, kjenner Isaks øyne på seg. Ser på ham, møter det grønne blikket som ser granskende på ham. “Even. Vi er snart ferdige. Det er en og en halv uke igjen. Vi har ikke mye igjen.” Stemmen hans er rolig og overbevisende. Han kjenner fingrene hans stryke opp og ned armen hans, kiler ham på innsiden av håndleddet før de følger tommelroten og stryker utover langs de andre fingrene, griper rundt hånden, holder ham fast. 

“Nå foreslår jeg at du slutter å bekymre deg for dette prosjektet. Det kan komme en atombombe i huet vårt i morgen, og da er det bare waste of time å bekymre seg for dette.”  
“Nå leker vi en lek”, fortsetter Isak bestemt. “Den er sånn her. Den heter ‘GDPR minutt for minutt’. Eller egentlig ‘GDPR kvarter for kvarter’. Den går ut på at det neste kvarteret skal vi bare jobbe. Så tar vi et kvarters pause og slapper av. Og så jobber vi et kvarter igjen. Er du med på det?”  
Even ser ned på ham og smiler, selv om munnvikene knapt beveger seg opp, smiler et smil som for et minutt siden ikke ville nådd øynene. “Det er chill.” Isak nikker og gnir nesen sin mot hans. “Det er chill.”  
“Og hva skal vi gjøre i dette kvarteret?” spør Even.  
“Nå skal vi se på hva som faktisk mangler i prosjektet. Og så skal vi sette oss i sofaen og ha pause.”  
“I dette kvarteret?” ler Even.  
“Kysse kan vi gjøre i det neste. Eller vi kan kanskje kysse litt nå, da.” Isak fniser og kysser Even lett på munnen. Even trekker ham inntil seg og kysser ham dypere, vil ha mer enn ‘litt’ nå.  
“Sånn, ferdig. GDPR neste.” Isak reiser seg og går mot plassen sin for å sette seg med laptopen.  
“GDPR er kjedelig”, surmuler Even.  
“Og det sier du NÅ?” spør Isak påtatt sjokkert.  
“Jeg vil ha premie, da.”  
“Du får lønn, da.”  
“Nå er du bare slem, Isak.”  
“Nei, jeg er snill. Men vi kan bestille pizza?” spør han.

Even kjenner plutselig at han er sulten, han husker ikke helt når han spiste sist, det var sikkert til lunsj, og nå er den over seks. “Pizza høres digg ut. Men det er ikke noe i kjøleskapet da? Det har jo vært det før?” smiler han.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nope. Har sjekket. Men jeg bestiller, jeg.” Han har allerede Foodora-appen oppe. “Hva vil du ha? Skinke og ananas?”  
Even ser på ham. “Ananas?” sier han skeptisk.  
“Og champignon? Sånn hermetisk i skiver? Tror det heter ‘svamp’ på svensk.”  
Even flirer. “Right.”  
Isak smiler ned i appen. “En med pepperoni og jalapeño, og en med biff og løk da?”  
Even nikker, han gleder seg allerede. “Kanskje vi kan jobbe hele tiden til den kommer og så ta en skikkelig pause etterpå?” spør han håpefullt.  
“Ta en tur på do eller no da?” sier Isak og løfter på et øyenbryn.

 

**ISAK**

De hadde jobbet en stund etter maten også. Even hadde forklart Isak regnearkene og diagrammene for prosjektet, og Isak hadde korrigert dem litt. Alt i alt så det ikke så ille ut. Det var fortsatt en del jobb igjen, men hovedsaklig dokumentasjon og renskriving av forslag til policyer. Implementasjonen var stort sett ferdig. “Du får sette Emma på dokumentasjonen, da”, sier Isak. “Hun vil sikkert ha overtidstimene.”  
“Ja, Emma, ja. Hva er greia hennes, egentlig?” Even ser spørrende på ham.  
“Du mener med Chris?”  
“Mm.”  
“Litt usikker, ass. Chris er ikke… vel, la oss si det sånn at Emma neppe er den eneste for ham.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
“Du mener han er litt føkkboy?”  
“Bittelitt, ja. Kul leilighet og fet bil. Han har forresten flyskrekk.” Isak ler. “En gang insisterte han på roadtrip til Bodø i stedet for å fly da vi skulle opp og jobbe der en uke. Prøvde å overbevise oss om at det ville være fett i kjøre den lave BMW-en hans dit. I februar.” Isak gliser. “Google sa det skulle ta 17 timer. Tror han brukte 30. Han var ikke så innmari høy i hatten da han kom frem, lavprofildekkene hans var visst ikke så jævli fete å kjøre med. E6 er ikke som mot Gardermoen hele veien nordover, liksom.”  
Even ser på ham med et vantro blikk. “Serr?”  
“Serr.” De knekker sammen i latter, ser for seg bygutten på tur på norsk vinterføre.

“Skal vi stikke?” Isak strekker seg, føler Evens blikk på seg når han kjenner t-skjorten glir opp over magen, strekker armene litt ekstra langt bakover, kjenner huden på magen strammer seg over magemusklene, strammer dem ørlite, venter litt ekstra med å rette seg opp igjen.  
“Jepp, vi stikker.” Even reiser seg raskt, han høres nesten litt andpusten ut. Isak smiler for seg selv, han liker å ha denne effekten på Even. Han pakker sammen tingene sine og rekker hånden ut etter Even. 

 

De drar hjem til Isak, han sier han må hjemom en tur, hente litt ting, sjekke postkassa. Det er litt rotete i gangen, legger han merke til. Jakkene henger uryddig på knaggene, han husker de lette etter luer og skjerf til dem begge før de dro forleden dag, han er ikke sikker på når det var. Kanskje i forgårs? Isak stikker såvidt innom soverommet, rer opp sengen og rister dynen. Han ler litt for seg selv mens han strammer lakenet, hvorfor bry seg om det når de snart skal legge seg?

Når han kommer ut på kjøkkenet, står Even foran kjøleskapet. Det står et par ølbokser på kjøkkenbenken. Han dumper plast-bokser med rester fra forrige ukes take-away middag i en pose han holder så langt fra seg som han får til. “Dette må ut før det går selv, ass.”  
Isak rynker på pannen. “Når var det egentlig vi spiste dette?”  
“Aner ikke. Mandag?”  
“Stinker det så mye etter tre dager?”  
“Forrige mandag.”  
“Ugh.”

Plutselig ringer det på døra. Even ser forundret på Isak. “Venter du noen nå?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene og ser på klokken. Den er litt over ni. “Nei ass.” Han går bort til dørtelefonen.  
“Halla? Oi, ja, kom opp da.” Han snur seg mot Even etter at han har låst opp. “Det var Jonas.”  
“Jonas? Får jeg møte Jonas?” smiler Even mot ham.  
Isak ruller med øynene. “Jaaa, du får vel det.”

Snart står Jonas utenfor døra. Han er ikke alene. Ved siden av ham står Eva og tripper. Isak slipper dem inn, ansiktet sprekker i et smil når han får øye på Eva, han klemmer henne hardt inntil seg med begge armene. “Eva! Hva gjør du her?”  
“Eg tok fri noen dager. Måtte bare ha en pause.”  
“Går det bra?” Isak ser alvorlig på henne.  
Hun nikker. “Det går bra. Snart ferdig nå!”  
“Det er du. Og det er faenmeg på tide, ass!” Han dulter borti henne med et smil.  
“Ha ha, veldig morsomt. Men du, får vi komme inn, eller?” Hun ser forbi Isak, prøver se om han er alene.  
“Eh, ja, selvsagt. Kom inn!” Han slipper dem inn, flytter på et par jakker så det blir bedre plass.  
“Her var det mange jakker”, sier Eva og smiler til ham. Han smiler tilbake, en lett rødme sprer seg i kinnene. “Kom inn nå.”

Inne i stua sitter Even. Isaks hjerte slår nesten kolbøtte når han ser Even sitte i sofaen, tydelig nervøs, han ser sårbar ut. Han ser det på de små muskelrykningene ved kjeven, de anspente bevegelsene, den bestemte måten å fokusere på telefonen på, det er den samme måten han sitter før han skal i møter han gruer seg til, må ha noe å fokusere på, må la hendene hoppe over PC-en eller gli over mobilen.

“Even, dette er Jonas, bestekompisen min. Og Eva. Venninnen min.” sier han og går mot Even. Even reiser seg og rekker hånden mot Eva og Jonas. “Hei! Hyggelig å møte dere!” 

Med ett er han verdensvante Even igjen, han som har kontroll, ikke viser nerver. Isak stiller seg ved siden av ham og tar hånden hans forsiktig, stryker med tommelen over håndbaken, krummer de andre fingrene om hånden. Han kjenner Even klemme tilbake, kjenner det ørlitegranne for lange klemmet, den lille skjelvingen som avslører at Even likevel er nervøs. 

“Vi skal ikke bli så lenge”, ler Eva med Evens hånd i sin. “Vi ville bare hilse på.”  
Jonas rekker frem hånden. “Hyggelig å treffe deg! Isak og Magnus har fortalt masse om deg!”  
“Har de?” Even snur seg smilende mot Isak. “Har du fortalt om meg?”  
Isak rødmer litt, himler med øynene, ser på Jonas og prøver få ham til å ikke si noe mer. Han ser latteren i Jonas’ øyne, ser at han skjønner hva Isak tenker på, ser at han ikke kommer til å si noe mer.  
“Eh, vil dere ha en øl eller kaffe eller noe?” Isak slår hendene sammen og ser smilende på de andre tre før han går for finne et par øl i kjøleskapet, han kjenner vennene godt nok til å vite at det neppe er noen vits i å ta frem rødvinsflaska, iallfall.

De går og legger seg etter at Jonas og Eva har gått. Ligger tett inntil hverandre i sengen, under Isaks litt for smale dyne. Even ligger på armen hans, Isak kan kjenne duften fra håret hans når han vrir på hodet og stikker nesen ned mot det. Det lukter av hårvoks, shampo, svette, maskulint. Han elsker lukten, har nesten ingen erindring om at den ikke var her, at den ikke etset seg inn i ham, i huden, i putene hans. Det kiler når Even puster på ham. Luften som går ut av nesen hans treffer noen hårstrå, han er nødt til å stryke hånden over dem for å få dem til å slutte å kile som fjær over huden, og Even benytter anledningen til å gripe hånden hans og flette fingrene sammen med hans.

“Grei type, han Jonas”, sier Even og ser opp på ham.  
“Det er bestekompisen min", forteller Isak. “Vi har kjent hverandre siden barneskolen en gang. Han har liksom alltid vært der. Med meg, for meg.” Han løfter hendene deres mot munnen sin, kysser dem lett, blir liggende og betrakte de sammenflettede fingrene. Han er ikke sikker på hvordan det hadde gått uten Jonas, uten foreldrene til Jonas. Uten et trygt sted han kunne dra når tingene hjemme ble for ille, en klippe når det stormet som verst. Husket de vanskelige årene da han virret rundt i mørket og ikke skjønte seg selv, hvordan samtalen med Jonas hadde snudd alt, da han virkelig skjønte at han ikke var alene, at han hadde noen han kunne fortelle alt til. At Jonas ikke ville skyve ham vekk, uansett hvor ille ting ble.

Jonas hadde også vært der da han ble syk, selv om Magnus hadde vært nærmest da. Magnus hadde vært bufferen mellom ham og jobben, tatt seg av alt det praktiske. Jonas hadde vært der med det trygge blikket sitt, klar til å lytte når han ville snakke.

“Høres ut som Mikael det, da.” Even strekker hånden frem mot ham og stryker ham langs kjeven med en finger, følger konturene av beinet, stryker opp og ned i den lille kløften på haken. “Han er chill når jeg er gira, og drar meg oppover når jeg er nede. Og ellers så får han meg bare med. Eller jeg får med ham.”

“Alle burde ha en Jonas, ass. Eller en Mikael”, sier Isak. Han ser tankefullt ut i lufta mens han holder rundt Even, kjenner hjerteslagene mot armen sin, stryker forsiktig over skulderen hans, over knokene med den andre hånden. De slapper av begge to, Isak synes Even blir mykere over ham, hører hvordan pusten går langsommere og tyngre, hvordan trekkene i ansiktet mykner, hvordan han ikke lenger reagerer på kjærtegnene hans, bare krøller seg inntil ham i en rolig bevegelse, nærmere og tettere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid takk for alle kommentarer! Takk også til Frieda Echte for sanity check.
> 
> Det ser ut som om prosjektet er i rute, tenk så digg om de kan få det unna og kan ta fri hele påska da?


	40. Uke 7, fredag: Kode, kaffe og kjærlighet

**KODE**

“Ja, da vil jeg gjerne ønske dere velkommen til dette overleveringsmøtet for prosjektet!” sier prosjekteieren stolt. Han er høy med grånende hår, kledd i mørkeblå skjorte og brune sko med lange tupper som vender svakt oppover. Han ser utover rommet. Det er fylt opp av stoler og folk, omtrent tredve personer, prosjektgruppen på de første radene, representanter for kunden i resten av rommet.

“Jeg vil først gi ordet til prosjektleder Even Bech Næsheim.”  
Even reiser seg og går frem. Han smiler, Isak synes han ser rett på ham med de blå øynene, han greier ikke holde tilbake et smil. Even har en av sine egne skjorter på, insisterte på at de måtte hjem til ham i går. Han kunne ikke presentere prosjektet i en av Isaks skjorter, mente han, for kort på ermene og for vid rundt livet, fikk ham til å se ut som en spjæling. Eller en kjempe som ikke hadde lært å kjøpe klær som passet. Isak hadde lagt armene rundt ham og latt hendene gli oppover ryggen før den ene hånden hadde beveget seg til brystkassen hans. “Du er ikke mye spjæling, ass”, hadde han protestert og kysset Even.

“Det er en glede for meg å presentere denne løsningen. Dette prosjektet har pågått lenge, over flere år, og har levert en del underveis. Nå har vi imidlertid gjort ferdig den nye løsningen, og sørget for at den er i tråd med kravene som stilles i EUs personvernlovgiving GDPR, og i den norske implementasjonen gjennom personvernloven.” Isak hører så vidt nervøsiteten i stemmen hans når han begynner å snakke, en svak skjelving, han tviler på om noen andre hører den. Even var alltid kjempestresset for slike overleveringer, hadde han fortalt Isak. Alltid redd for å ikke være bra nok, alltid en nagende usikkerhet i magen, selv om det nesten alltid gikk bra. 

Han fortsetter å snakke, nervøsiteten forsvinner etterhvert. Han har tilhørerne med seg, ser Isak. De følger med på skjermen, ser ikke ned på telefonene sine, humrer på de rette stedene. Han viser frem slides med skjermbilder, peker og forklarer, engasjert og ivrig. Isak ser stolt på ham, er stolt over jobben Even har gjort, stolt over at han selv har fått jobbe på prosjektet, stolt over at Even er kjæresten hans. 

“Og så vil jeg gjerne gi ordet til Sana Bakkoush, som er jurist. Hun vil fortelle oss litt om de juridiske sidene ved GDPR.”  
“Takk.” Sana smiler når hun får ordet. “Så, hva er GDPR? Even sa det er EUs nye personvernlovgivning som gjennom EØS-avtalen også får konsekvenser for Norge. På mange måter er det ikke så veldig store endringer i forhold til dagens regler, men praktiseringen vil bli strengere, så de fleste bedrifter må nok regne med å gjøre en god del endringer i måten de behandler kundedata og andre personopplysninger på, slik dere også har oppdaget.” De hører lett humring i salen, de fleste har etterhvert fått med seg at det trengs endringer, og en del av endringene er allerede gjort, de har alt begynt å samle inn epostlister på nytt for å sikre at alle mottakere har samtykket til å stå der.  
“GDPR sikrer at man som innbygger får større kontroll over egne opplysninger, samtidig som informasjonen beskyttes bedre.”

“Man kan fortsatt lagre personopplysninger, eller behandle dem, som det kalles i denne sammenhengen. Innsamling og videre bruk er to forskjellige ting, og man må ha lovlig grunnlag for databehandlingen. Det vil si at man må ha hjemmel i loven for å gjøre noe med dem. En slik hjemmel _kan_ være samtykke, det vil si at brukeren har sagt ja til at visse opplysninger kan samles inn og brukes videre. Ulempen med samtykke er at man ikke kan utvide innsamlingen uten å innhente nytt samtykke. Dersom man først spurte brukeren om å få lagre navn og fødselsdato så kan man ikke i tillegg samle inn personnummer. Og dersom man samlet inn dataene for å lage et kunderegister så må man ha samtykke for å selge opplysningene videre, eller for å bruke dem til en intern kundeklubb i samme virksomhet. Poenget er altså at brukeren har rett til å vite _hva_ man samler inn og _hvorfor_ , og vi som virksomhet kan ikke ombestemme oss.” Sana ser utover forsamlingen.

“Brukeren kan derimot ombestemme seg, og be om at opplysninger slettes eller at vi slutter å behandle opplysningene. Da må vi gjøre det. Og vi må vite hva brukeren har samtykket til, det vil si at dersom vi innfører en ny samtykkeerklæring for nye brukere, men ikke for de gamle, så må vi behandle disse brukergruppene forskjellig. Vi kan be brukeren om å oppdatere samtykket ved å godta det nye, men da må vi gjøre en vurdering av hva som skal skje med de brukerne som nekter å godta den nye samtykkeerklæringen. Vi kan heller ikke kreve at brukeren gir fra seg flere opplysninger enn det vi trenger for å gi brukeren den kjernetjenesten vi skal levere dem, vi kan ikke nekte å gi dem alle tjenester bare fordi de ikke vil ha markedsføring. Og da må vi vite hvilke brukere som har samtykket til hva. Og så må vi ha rutiner for å gi brukerne innsyn i opplysningene vi har om dem, og vi må kunne slette dem dersom de ber om det, eller når vi ikke lenger har grunnlag for databehandlingen, for eksempel når kundeforholdet er over.” Sanas ansikt sprekker i et glis. “Og jeg er dessuten veldig glad jeg er jurist og ikke utvikler!”

“Men vi kan behandle opplysninger på annet grunnlag enn samtykke. For eksempel er ansettelsesforholdet grunnlag for å behandle relevante personalopplysninger, vi trenger ikke samtykke for det - arbeidstakere kan altså ikke nekte at HR samler opplysninger som er relevant for arbeidsforholdet, men HR må behandle disse i tråd med loven - vite hva de samler inn, lagre dem sikkert, ha rutiner for innlegging, retting og sletting og liknende.” Hun tar en slurk vann og ser utover salen. “Vi kan også logge fra webserverene våre uten å spørre, så lenge vi bruker loggene til driftsformål knyttet til stabilitet og sikkerhet.”

“Testdata er også noe mange har bekymret seg for. Hvordan skal vi få til å teste nye løsninger på en god måte dersom vi må produsere testdata spesielt til formålet, og hva om brukerne sier nei? Heldigvis kan vi bruke produksjonsdata til testing - uten å innhente samtykke!” Hun strekker hendene stille jublende i været, vet det har vært mange spørsmål om akkurat dette. “Men forutsetningene er blant annet at vi bare kan bruke dem for å teste nye løsninger som tilsvarer eller skal erstatte produksjonsløsningene, vi kan ikke selge dem til et eksternt firma slik at de kan lage en helt annen løsning som ikke skal brukes av oss. Vi må også behandle dem på samme måte som produksjonsdata, det vil si sikre databasen på samme måte, og ha samme databehandleravtaler som for produksjon.”

“Uansett hvorfor og hvordan og hvor vi behandler personopplysningene så må vi ha rutiner dersom de kommer på avveie, enten de blir stjålet i et datainnbrudd hos oss eller en underleverandør, eller vi ved en feil legger dem åpent på nett, for eksempel. Innen 72 timer - det er tre døgn - må vi varsle Datatilsynet om glippen, og brukerne skal også ha beskjed. Jeg vil nok anbefale at ledelsen sørger for å ha en plan for mediehåndtering og omdømmetap klar, og at dere har øvd litt på den på forhånd. Tenk på det som en brannøvelse. Når alarmen går så må dere vite hva dere skal gjøre - hvem dere skal varsle, hvor dere skal samle dere og hva dere skal si.” Isak ser seg rundt, ser at de dresskledde nikker alvorlig. Sana bruker tydeligvis et språk de forstår betydningen av.

“Dette var vel omtrent det jeg hadde tenkt å si. Er det noen spørsmål?”  
En kvinne midt i salen rekker hånden i været. Sana smiler til henne. “Spørsmål! Dette med personvernerklæring, kan du si litt om det?” Den blomstrete jakken hennes flagrer litt når hun snakker. 

Sana nikker. “Det har lenge vært krav om at brukerne skal få informasjon om hvordan virksomheten behandler personopplysninger. Det nye nå er at en slik personvernerklæring skal være lett tilgjengelig og skrevet på en forståelig måte. Det nye lovverket stiller strengere krav til informasjonens form og innhold enn dagens lovgivning. Med mindre målgruppen er jurister, så kan man ikke bruke et juridisk språk, rett og slett. Hvis man samler inn ‘data til markedsføringsformål’”, Sana mimer med fingrene i luften, “så må man forklare at det man gjør er å samle inn navn, epost-adresse, alder, bosted og så videre for å kunne levere tilpasset reklame eller for å kunne selge informasjonen videre til andre firma. For vår del så betyr det at vi må forklare hvilken informasjon vi faktisk bruker i appen og hvorfor vi trenger den.” Kvinnen som spurte nikker. “Takk skal du ha.”

“Takk, Sana.” Even smiler mot henne. “Da vil jeg gjerne gi ordet til Isak Valtersen og Emma Larzen, som er utviklere og har sørget for at den nye løsningen oppfyller kravene til innebygget personvern.”

Isak og Emma reiser seg. Emma flakker med blikket og er tydelig nervøs. Isak smiler til henne. Han er ikke særlig glad i å snakke for store forsamlinger, men det går vel bra, det er bare en presentasjon. 

Han forteller om kravene til innebygd personvern. De nye reglene stiller krav til at nye tiltak og systemer skal utarbeides på en mest mulig personvernvennlig måte. Den mest personvernvennlige innstillingen skal være standard i alle systemer. Han forklarer hvordan de hele tiden har jobbet etter dette prinsippet i utviklingen, at det har vært et grunnleggende spørsmål de har stilt seg i alle stadier av utvikling og testing.

De har også sørget for en gjennomgang av alle opplysningene som er lagret. Dette har kunden selv sørget for, slik at utviklerne har kunnet konsentrert seg om bruken av opplysninger og konfigurasjon i den nye appen.

“Og nå skal vi endelig vise dere det vi har lagd”, sier han, litt stolt over at det faktisk har kommet noe konkret ut av dette, ikke bare en haug dokumenter, databaser og websider.

Han klikker på linken for å starte demoen. Ingenting skjer. Emma kommer bort og hjelper ham, de står og fomler begge to. Det kommer bare en feilmelding når de prøver starte den. Isak kjenner at han begynner å svette, han kjenner den ekle følelsen av svettedråper som renner nedover ryggen. Emma biter seg i underleppen og smiler usikkert.

“Eh, ja, sånn kan det gå gitt, demospøkelset er jammen til stede her!” Han ler nervøst og får humring tilbake fra salen. De har vel alle vært der, tenker han inni seg, det er typisk at sånt skjer når man skal vise frem noe. Han snur seg mot Even, som har stått og virket litt usikker på om han burde si noe. “Even, jeg tror vi kjører den videoen i stedet, jeg.” Even lyser opp. “God ide. Snurr film!” sier han. Emma puster lettet ut, hører Isak, hun vet iallfall hvor filmen er hen og klikker på den. Det er en liten informasjonsfilm som et reklamebyrå har lagd, et som driver med skikkelig filmhåndverk, ikke et av disse endringsbyråene av den typen Jonas jobber i. Filmen er kul, den har samme gjennomgangsfigur som tidligere filmer har hatt, og går kjapt gjennom applikasjonen og hvilke opplysninger som lagres der. Han liker at kunden er så gjennomført, at de er villige til å satse på dette prosjektet og faktisk lage en informasjonsfilm om det.

Etterpå feirer de med kaffe - spesialkaffe fra Etiopia, Even hadde hatt med selv - og kaker, den tradisjonelle kakeorgien denne avdelingen er kjent for. Det er ingen kompromisser her, det skal være nok kake - til både avslutningen av prosjektet, og til dem som er på jobb ellers. Det er heldigvis en av sekretærene som står for bestillingen, Even hadde vært usikker på hvor mye han skulle bestille. Isak hadde ledd og forsikret ham om at så lenge det sto prosjektAVSLUTNING og et passe antall mennesker på bestillingen så sørget Ellen for riktige mengder. Og det hadde hun gjort, seks store kaker var absolutt nok til 30 personer. Det hadde blitt to esker med rester i kjøleskapet, Isak hadde postet et kjapt notat om det på intranettet. “Sånn, instant cookie karma”, lo han da han satte en stabel papptallerkener og plastskjeer klar ved siden av kjøleskapet og så den første fra en av gruppene på den andre siden av heisen komme tuslende.

“Da sees vi hjemme hos Isak klokken syv, da!” Even vinker til de andre idet de går ut. De går hånd i hånd, de siste dagene har de kommet nærmere hverandre på jobb også. Prosjektet nærmer seg slutten, det er som om de har en gradvis tilvenning til at det er slutt, til at de ikke lenger skal jobbe sammen. De skal ha påskeferie, så skal Isak tilbake og jobbe noen uker med driftsaktiviteter. De pleier å veksle mellom prosjekter og drift, prøver å ha en periode med drift av løsningene mellom hvert prosjekt.

Even skal være prosjektleder på et annet prosjekt, han skal tilbake til jernbane, til planlegging av innføringen av automatisk togkontroll. Han gleder seg, det er noe velsignet konkret ved å jobbe med jernbanen, selv om han fortsatt skal sitte foran PC-en på et kontor, så er det fortsatt pukk og sviller og skinner og kjøreledning og togvogner involvert.

**KAFFE**

“Even! Har du sett den nye skjorta min? Den grå?” Isak kom nettopp ut av dusjen. Håret er vått, små dråper renner nedover nakken hans. Overkroppen er bar, magemusklene danner et vakkert mønster, musklene i ryggen beveger seg når han drar håndkleet over hodet. Håret under armene er vått. Even føler en intens trang til å stikke nesen inn i det, til å fange ham i armene sine, klemme ham inntil seg, skyve ham ned på sengen, smake på ham, bare bli liggende der. Men det kan de ikke nå, de skal for første gang være vertskap for fest, felles fest, sammen. 

Han nøyer seg med å gi ham et kyss på munnen. Legger hånden sin på kinnet med lillefingeren ned mot halsen mens han stryker tommelen lett over kinnbeinet. Kjenner leppene hans mot sine, suger svakt på underleppen hans. Nyter et par sekunder med lukkede øyne.

“Nei, jeg har ikke det, eller, ligger ikke den hjemme hos meg?” Han husker vagt at Isak brukte den tidligere i uken, og at han tok en av hans t-skjorter på jobb neste dag.  
“Åh, pokker, det gjør den ja.” Isak sukker og går tilbake til klesskapet. Han blir stående og se ubesluttsomt på det, flytter litt på gensere og t-skjorter. “Jeg burde seriøst kjøpe to av alt, dette er jo bare rot, Even”, sier han mens han frustrert flytter rundt på skjorter.  
“Hva da rot?” spør Even og legger armene rundt ham. Han elsker å stå slik med armene rundt Isak, det har allerede blitt en vane, etter to uker, Isak som står alene et sted, Even som omfavner ham, legger armen på korsryggen hans, stikker nesen ned i håret hans, de små kjærtegnene. Håret som kiler ham på halsen, lukten av shampoen hans, den samme som han selv brukte i morges.  
“Det er ikke orden på noe, jeg finner jo ikke klærne mine!”  
“Trenger du klær?” spør Even spøkefullt.  
“Åh, du skjønner hva jeg mener, da!” Isak dytter ham spøkefullt bort.  
Even ler. “Du kan jo bare ta mine skjorter, da”, sier han og peker. Han har faktisk ganske mange skjorter i skapet til Isak, han tok med en bag med nyvaskede klær hjemmefra forleden dag for å tørke dem, og endte med å stå og stryke skjorter i går kveld, og hadde ryddet litt i Isaks skap etterpå for å få plass til å henge dem opp. De henger på rekke til høyre i skapet, med knappestolpen mot venstre og kroken på hengerne samme vei. Han hadde tenkt å ta dem med hjem til seg selv senere en dag. Kanskje.

Han ser inn i skapet, rafler gjennom skjortene, før han velger en mellomblå i et mykt stoff, den skimrer litt i lyset fra taklampa. Han holder den opp mot Isak. “Denne?”  
Isak smiler. “Det er den du vil ha meg i?”  
“Jeg vil helst ha deg uten, men dette er et greit substitutt. Dessuten er den enkel å kneppe opp.” Even løfter på øyenbrynet og ler mot ham.  
“Enkel å kneppe opp? Hvordan vet du det?”  
“Det gikk iallfall fort da du gjorde det forrige uke. Men det er mulig du har trent mye så du har fått inn teknikken. At jeg trenger å øve litt til.”  
“Mm. Øvelse er bra.” Isak smiler og kysser ham mens han tar på seg skjorta. Den er litt stram til ham, legger seg tettere inntil skuldrene og brystkassen enn den gjør på Even. Han knepper den igjen og stikker den ned i bukselinningen, hendene forsvinner ned og glir frem og tilbake nede i buksa for å glatte til skjorta. Even kjenner han blir litt tørr i munnen av å se på ham, må beherske seg for ikke å hjelpe til. Han ler stille for seg selv, føler seg som en forelsket 14-åring.

Ute i stua er det ryddig. Isak rister de nye putene i sofaen og ser på klokka. Den er seks, cateringselskapet kommer med maten om en halv time, gjestene kommer klokka sju. På kjøkkenbenken står stabler med tallerkener og bestikk. De var på IKEA og kjøpte tallerkener og bestikk til tolv tidligere i uka, Isak har en del, men å ha en kasse med fest-servise stående hørtes ut som en god og voksen ide. Glass har han vel nok av, men for sikkerhets skyld har de kjøpt blanke plastglass. Det går alltid flere glass enn forventet når nerdene setter i gang med å smake øl eller vin, eller finner ut av det er lurt å drikke vann eller Cola mellom slagene.

Dessuten fikk de plukket med noen plakater og rammer til å henge på de hvite stueveggene, noen planter og pyntegreier. Even syntes leiligheten til Isak var vanvittig kjedelig, bare hvitt, knapt nok et bilde på veggene. Isak unnskyldte seg med at han ikke interesserte seg for interiør, Even hadde ledd og sagt dette ikke dreide seg om å interessere seg for interiør, men om å ikke forsvinne om man tok på hvit skjorte. Isak hadde ristet oppgitt på hodet, men smilende gått sammen med Even gjennom varehuset og plukket ting opp i vogna. Han satte grensen ved duftlys, han synes telys er ille nok om det ikke skal stinke vanilje eller krydder eller hva det nå var i lukta som lå som et teppe over avdelingen for duftlys og plastblomster. Det bragte frem minner om Eskild, et øyeblikk ble han stående med en pakke vaniljelys i hånden, han la den nesten i vogna før han i stedet tok frem telefonen og sendte ham en melding.

Prosjektet var ferdig denne uka, egentlig tidlig i uka, men presentasjonen var i dag, og det passet faktisk fint for alle med avslutning i kveld, selv om det er fredag før påske. De hadde vurdert å dra på byen, spise et sted, gå videre etterpå, men en eller annen hadde foreslått at noen kunne ha det hjemme. Even og Isak hadde sett på hverandre og trukket på skuldrene, greit, de kunne ha det hos en av dem. Til slutt hadde det blitt hos Isak, fordi han hadde størst spisebord. Det var plass til seks der, og til minst like mange rundt salongbordet, så da var de i grunnen dekket.

***

Musikk strømmer ut fra høytalerne, stemningen er god. Alle kom, de har spist og drukket, restene av tapas er satt inn i Isaks overfylte kjøleskap. Gjestene står i stua og på kjøkkenet og småprater. Even har lagd kaffe, han har kjøpt tre typer kaffe, malte bønnene selv hjemme, og forteller gjestene om de karakteristiske trekkene ved kaffen når han serverer den. Sana ruller med øynene og spør om han har te. Isak fniser og peker mot skapet over komfyren.

Emma og Chris står i et hjørne av stua og snakker sammen. Chris har en øl i hånden, Emma har røde lepper etter å ha drukket noen glass rødvin. De ser litt opphisset ut, ser han. Emma er tydeligvis irritert for noe. Han går litt nærmere, det stikker fortsatt i ham når han tenker på hva Chris sa, han lurer på hva han egentlig vet. Samtidig er han nysgjerrig på hva Emma ser i ham, om noe. Hun er noen år yngre enn ham og i en annen livsfase enn to-barns-faren Chris, han lurer på hva som egentlig har skjedd mellom dem.

Han stiller seg sammen med Sana og et par andre som står og diskuterer basketball. Han er ikke spesielt interessert i det, men han kan fint stå her og være halvt med i samtalen mens han lytter til Emma og Chris.

“Han er jo gal, da”, sier Chris med en litt hovmodig mine. Han ser ned på Emma, gjør seg selv litt ekstra stor.  
“Du kan ikke si det!” Emma høres ilter ut. Even tar seg i å tenke at hun minner litt om et sint, lite lemen.  
“Men det stemmer jo. Han posta masse useriøse greier på SoMe der han jobba før.”  
“So what? Han er ikke gal av den grunn. Han har bipolar, det er en sykdom. Han har perioder når han er gira og når han er deppa. Han er jo ikke gal av den grunn.”  
“Jeg _vet_ det. En sinnssykdom. Før sperret de inne sånne, vet du. Så vi slapp ha dem ute i samfunnet.”

Det knytter seg i magen til Even. Det var akkurat denne typen holdninger, denne typen rykter han har fryktet. Han kjenner ryktene om seg selv, venner har fortalt ham om det, diskret, i dempede ordelag, men det er første gang han hører dem så direkte, bare to meter unna. Han lurer på hva han bør gjøre, om han bør si noe.

Han legger merke til at Sana har sluttet å snakke. Hun ser så vidt på ham i øyenkroken, et blikk han ikke er sikker på hvordan han skal tolke. Om det er medlidenhet eller noe annet. Hun åpner munnen som for å si noe når Emma nærmest eksploderer mot Chris.

“Nei, vet du hva, Chris. Dette er faen meg helt useriøst. Hvis du hvis du driter deg ut, vil du at folk skal spre rykter om det i årevis etterpå? Det er jo ikke sikkert andre er noe særlig bedre enn deg på å spre rykter, hva om alle får vite at du sliter med å få opp den lille pikken din?”

Det blir helt stille i rommet. Alle ser på Chris og Emma. Chris er mørkerød i ansiktet, han sier ingenting. Emma ser rasende på ham, venter på at han skal si noe.

“Skål, Emma!” kommer det muntert fra Isak, han hever smilende glasset sitt mot henne. Even synes han ser noe anerkjennende i blikket hans, som om han beundrer det hun gjorde. Hun ser på ham før hun går raskt i retning do. 

Isak ser på Chris. “Og du, du skal kanskje gå nå?” spør han bestemt. Chris nikker, kaster et blikk på Isak og så Even, Even synes han ser noe unnskyldende i blikket hans. “Ja… takk for meg”, mumler han, før han går.

Magnus rister på hodet. “Jeeez, for en tulling. Kom igjen, folkens, det er øl igjen. Skål!” Han tar en slurk av ølen sin. “Men du Isak. Apropos pikk, hvordan er det egentlig å suge pikk?” 

***

Gjestene har gått, bare de tomme glassene står igjen. Isak begynner å rydde sammen, han hater å stå opp til rot i stua, har Even merket. Det hender han sniker seg innom stua når han står opp for å gå på do om natta, for å rydde opp pizzarester og glass som ble forlatt i hurten og sturten da de ble opptatt med noe annet. Even bærer glass og bokser ut på kjøkkenet til Isak, som står og heller ut restene i vasken. “God stemning i kveld, da”, sier han.  
“Ja, iallfall etter at Chris stakk”, svarer Isak. 

Even sukker. Det er som om Isak stakk hull på en ballong, som om den gode stemningen siger ut og den giftige er i ferd med å overta. Isak klemmer ham. “Drit i Chris. Han er en dust. Har alltid vært sånn”, hvisker han. “Jeg skjønner du ikke liker det, men bare prøv å ikke bry deg?”  
“Det er ikke så innmari lett for meg å drite i det, Isak. Når sånt skjer så føler jeg at de har sånn kontroll over meg, at de liksom kjenner meg bedre enn jeg selv gjør, at alt de sier er sant. Jeg er så dritt lei av det, men jeg kan ikke gjøre noe med det!” Han kjenner klumpen i magen, hører at stemmen sprekker.  
Isak trekker ham mot seg og stryker ham over ryggen. Han snakker til ham med lav og rolig stemme. “Jeg skjønner det, Even. Men de kan ikke føle det du føler. Eller det det jeg føler, for den saks skyld. Og uansett hva du er eller har og hva du har gjort før og hva du kommer til å finne på i fremtida, så har jeg aldri følt sånn her noensinne før”  
“Ikke jeg heller.” Even snuser ham inn, kjenner tryggheten fra ham omfavne seg. Det føles som at Isak har ham, selv om han vet han må kjempe mot disse demonene på egen hånd. Han må gå på egen hånd, men kanskje Isak endelig er den som kan gå med ham.

“Er du sliten?”  
“Ja, jeg vil helst bare legge meg, tror jeg.”  
“Bare legge deg?”  
“Ja?”  
“Er det bare?”  
“Nja…” Isak ler. Even bøyer seg mot ham og stryker armene bak ryggen hans.  
“Jeg synes ikke det er bare, ass”, sier han litt andpustent mot halsen til Isak. Han kjenner huden hans bevege seg mot kinnet sitt, vet at han smiler.  
“Nei, det er ikke så lett å ‘bare legge seg’ når du er her.” Isak har latter i stemmen. Han lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken og presser hoftene lett mot Even. Even kupper hendene om rumpen hans og trekker ham nærmere.  
“Men kanskje vi ‘bare’ skal legge oss likevel?” spør han mens han småslikker ham på halsen like under kragen på skjorta. Han knepper opp den nest øverste knappen for å komme bedre til, snuser inn lukten av naken hud mens han kjenner kragebeinet mot nesetuppen. Even kjenner at Isak lener seg litt bakover, sprer beina litt og bøyer hodet ørlite bakover. Han ser nedover, legger merke til bulen foran på Isaks bukser, krummer hånden over den, lar fingrene gli forsiktig over stoffet. Isak beveger seg litt fra side til side og presser seg mot hånden hans. 

Plutselig begynner Even å le. Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Hva er det?”  
“Du har hull i sokken!” sier han, og peker ned på foten hans. Lilletåen stikker ut av den svarte sokken. “Den ligner en pikk. Pikk, liksom!”  
“Nei, det er for drøyt, altså! En jævlig liten pikk, da! Du kan ikke kødde med det!”  
“Jeg kan lage en film om det. ‘Mannen som hadde en liten pikk på foten’”  
“Ha ha, veldig morsomt.” Isak skjærer en grimase mot ham. 

“Du vet jeg bare kødder med deg, sant. Det er bare tull at jeg liker store pikker. Jeg liker egentlig tær.” Even bøyer seg ned for å suge på tåen. Isak trekker foten unna. “Jeg må nesten slå opp med deg da ass!” Even ser på ham med hundeblikk. “Det var fint så lenge det varte.”  
“Dust.” Isak trekker ham opp til seg og kysser ham mykt. Even smiler i kysset, han elsker måten Isak tuller med på ham, fjasingen i sengen og på kjøkkenet og hvor som helst, egentlig, de kjappe overgangene, fra alvor til rent tull og tøys.

**KJÆRLIGHET**

“Skynd deg å pusse tennene nå da.” Isak står utålmodig bak Even på badet, betrakter dem begge i speilet. Han er litt kortere enn Even, ikke mye, men nok til at han må stå så vidt på tå for å kunne legge haken sin på skulderen hans. Even er tynnere enn ham, smalere skuldre. Magen ser myk ut, selv om han vet den kan være hard også. Han elsker å ta på den, kjenne at musklene bevrer under fingertuppene, krampetrekningene, den myke huden under spermen når han kysser ham etter at han har kommet.

Even pusser frem og tilbake, han har skum rundt munnen og bittesmå dråper spruter på speilet. “Du ser litt gal ut når du fråder sånn, ass”, mumler han mot nakken hans. “Jeg er jo gal!” Even slår øyene vidåpne opp og ser på ham med et intenst blikk. Isak ler og kiler ham i siden så han knekker sammen og spruter tannkrem i vasken. “Kutt ut!” hikster han.  
“Gjør deg ferdig nå, jeg vil sove”, klager Isak.  
“Sove? Det kjennes ikke helt sånn ut?” spør Even og gnir baken sin mot Isak.  
Isak legger hendene på hoftene hans og trekker ham mot seg, bøyer seg så vidt for å smyge seg mellom rumpeballene hans. “Vi skal sove, da. Om en stund.” Det dunker mellom beina hans, han er hard, kjenner det presser mot den tettsittende bokseren hans.  
“Om en stund, ja. Right.” Even står foran vasken og leter etter noe i baderomsskapet. Han beveger seg i små, nesten umerkelige sirkler mot Isak, lette berøringer, den mest følsomme massasjen han får til uten å bruke fingrene.

Isak kjenner fuktigheten foran på bokseren, han lekker, får lyst til å gni det utover, ta det på fingrene, bruke det som smøring. Han puster raskere, ser på det lille smilet til Even at han med vilje later som han er helt uanfektet og står her og tenker på noe annet. Isak gnir seg hardere mot Even, glir mellom rumpeballene hans og presser Even mot kanten på vasken. Han lurer på hvordan det kalde porselenet kjennes mot ham. Han ser på ham i speilet, øynene er slørete og halvt lukkede, han sliter med å se uanfektet ut. Isak gnir seg mer bestemt mot ham og flytter fingrene sine litt lenger frem på hoftene, så fingertuppene nærmer seg lysken. Han beveger dem forsiktig ned under strikken på bokseren, hårene kiler mot den følsomme huden.

Varsomt lar han den andre hånden gli over magen hans, opp til brystkassen, sirkler rundt brystvorten hans uten å komme nær den. Evens munn er åpen og han puster tyngre. Han står fortsatt i ro, men det er en sitrende ro, en ro han kjenner snart vil sprekke.

“Nå tror jeg vi skal stikke og legge oss”, sier han rolig.

Even snur seg brått og tar tak rundt ansiktet hans og kysser ham. Leppene hans er våte og krevende, kysset hardt og dypt. Isak ble overrasket og står først perpleks et sekund mens Even kysser ham, så lener han seg mot ham. Suger underleppen hans inn, lar tungen gli inn, utforsker munnen. Han lar tungen sveipe langs Evens lepper, vet han liker det, får et stønn som svar.

“Du. Senga. Nå.”

De vakler inn på soverommet, fnisende, leiende, snubler opp i senga. Fortsetter å kysse, munnen, halsen, brystet, magen, lårene, skrittet. Slikker, suger, smaker, kjenner. Nyter hverandre, ligger halvveis under dyna, svette, klissete, bestemmer seg for å utsette dusjen til i morgen. Isak hviler hodet på Evens skulder etterpå, puster ut, han kjenner Evens fingre tegne noe på skulderen hans. Han prøver kjenne hva det er, vet han ikke kommer til å greie det, følelsen av Evens fingre mot huden hans er så distraherende at han aldri greier tolke tegnene. Stille begynner Even å nynne, Isak kjenner igjen sangen, fniser litt over Evens musikksmak, lytter til de stille ordene han synger i øret hans.

_Så, hvis du var en sang, sku eg skrive deg å synge på deg natten lang_  
_Å, hvis du var en sang, sku eg pugge deg og spille deg som en nattegal_  
_Ja, hvis du var en sang, sku eg skrive deg å synge på deg natten lang_  
_Ja, hvis du var en sang, sku eg pugge deg og spille deg som en nattegal_

_Å du sku'sje vert en type sang, sku'sje vert ein oppskrift type sang_  
_Eg skulle skrevet deg på beaten av mitt hjerte med en oppsig type klang, klang, klang_  
_Du skulle vart i flere dager, skrevet deg i flere farger, du sku bare visst_  
_Eg har så altfor store planer, eg sku ønske at aner, eg e bare din, din, din, din_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da var det ferdig, da ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for følget, alle sammen. Tusen takk for kommentarer og innspill og spørsmål og teorier og alt det andre, både her og på jodel og Facebook og Messenger. Kommentarer og kudos betyr utrolig mye, mye mer enn de fleste lesere skjønner. Det viser at dere ER der, at dere setter pris på tiden vi legger ned i dette.
> 
> Tusen takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for håndholding og veiledning underveis, Frieda var den trygge ledestjerna på innspurtskvelden.
> 
> Og tusen takk til makv8899 for påskekrim-distraksjon de siste ukene, som har gjort at jeg dessverre ikke kom i mål med denne ficen før påske, slik jeg hadde tenkt. Men i sitt univers kom Even og Isak fint i mål til påske, og nyter nok Oslo-påska til fulle nå.
> 
> Sangen på slutten er Gabrielles _Nattergal_.


	41. Epilog: Du sendte kjæresten min tilbake til skapet

Even går inn svingdørene til kontorbygningen like før klokken fire. Han er i godt humør, går med raske skritt og nynner mens han går. På ørene har han NAS på høyt volum, slik han pleier. De kjente tonene, han vet hva som kommer, vet hva ordene vil si, hvilke sanger han trenger. Himmelen er blå og skyfri, solen står høyt på himmelen og får heten til å dirre over den glovarme asfalten. Duren fra bilene overdøver musikken, tohjulingene farer fort i sykkelfeltene sine. Skyggene er harde og kjølige, han forsøkte holde seg på nordsiden for å unngå den kokende varmen. Oslo har hatt sol i to måneder nå, ekstraordinært godt forsommervær, godt for kropp og sinn, selv om kontoret sjelden kommer under 25 grader til tross for aircondition på full styrke. 

Han hilser blidt på resepsjonisten. “Heisann! Skulle tatt med en is til deg, det er sykt varmt ute nå!”  
“Jeg er heldigvis ferdig på jobb straks, da skal jeg rett ut på Sørenga og kjøle meg ned”, ler hun tilbake.  
“Bra du ikke tok tidlig kveld så jeg ikke kom meg inn, da”, smiler han mens han kjapt finner frem Isaks navn på listen over ansatte og venter på at hun skal skrive ut besøkslapp til ham. 

Heisdørene går opp og varme konsulenter i skjorter og t-skjorter strømmer ut. Han venter utålmodig og småtrippende ved siden av heisen mens den tømmer seg, før han kan gå inn og stå alene i det lille heisrommet mens han trykker på riktig knapp for å komme seg opp. Heisen stopper med et lite puff i riktig etasje og dørene åpner seg med et kort pling. Det er som om heisen er like varm og giddalaus som alle andre.

Med lange steg går han ut av heisen og går fort mot døren til landskapet. Det er dødt på innsiden, han kan ikke se noen der inne, men har bare såvidt oversikt over den ytterste delen av området, der ingen sitter. Han ser på telefonen, klokken er 16:05, før han sjekker den siste meldingen fra Isak. _” **14:20** Har møte 14-1530, bare kom når du vil.”_ Han lurer på om han skal ringe ham, men er redd for å forstyrre, det hender møtene drar ut i tid. 

Med ett ser han en bevegelse på innsiden av døren. Han retter seg opp og gjør seg klar til å smile sitt bredeste og mest tillitsfulle smil, i tilfelle personen ikke vet hvem han er. Det er gjennomtrekk av konsulenter her, noen ansatte som jobber ute hos kunder, noen innleide på korte oppdrag, noen nye, noen gamle, noen som har vært her så lenge og så mange ganger at bare HR-avdelingen vet riktig om de er ansatt eller innleid.

Mannen på innsiden snur seg og sier noe mot noen inne i landskapet mens han går mot utgangen med raske steg. Han fomler etter døråpneren mens han fortsetter å snakke, og kolliderer med Even i døråpningen. “Pass på hvor du går!” sier han irritert til ham. Even åpner munnen for å si noe tilbake når han ser at det er Chris, Chris som han ikke har sett siden festen etter påske. Han vet han fortsatt jobber her, Isak har så vidt nevnt at han har vært på noen møter med ham, men de er på forskjellige prosjekter, har ingenting med hverandre å gjøre til daglig.

Han ombestemmer seg, gidder ikke diskutere hvem som ikke så seg for, mumler bare frem et _sorry_ før han trer til side for å slippe Chris ut. Chris stopper i døråpningen og ser på ham. Han blir stående med halvåpen munn, ser litt ut som en fisk, tenker Even. “Selv unnskyld”, sier han, halvhøyt. “For… ja, unnskyld.” Han ser ned og svelger, før han går videre mot heisen. Even lurer et øyeblikk på å gå etter ham, spørre hva han egentlig sa unnskyld for nå, men heisen stopper sukkende og plinger heisdørene åpne i samme øyeblikk. Chris skynder seg inn og stiller seg uttrykksløst med ansiktet halvt vendt bort fra Even uten å møte blikket hans, en av de andre heispassasjerene stiller seg foran ham, dørene lukkes og heisen forsvinner.

Even blir stående et øyeblikk i døråpningen, før han rister på skuldrene og går innover. 

Døren til Akvariet er lukket, og som han forventer er Isak der inne, fortsatt opptatt i møte. Isak sitter og snakker engasjert, Sana sitter på den andre siden av bordet sammen med et par menn han ikke kjenner, en kvinne med via video. Hun får være med på kameraoverføring, hun er heldig, tenker Even. 

Bedriften han er leid inn i nå har folk med via Skype på minst halvparten av møtene, men det er sjelden de er med via video, bare lyd, det er slitsomt når det er mennesker som ikke kjenner hverandre, og møteleder i tillegg ikke leder møtet som om de er med. Det loves mye bot og bedring, men ingen ser ut til å ha hukommelse utover en uke. Even har sluttet å kalle inn til videomøter, han prøver heller få deltakerne til å komme til Oslo eller flytter møtet til Trondheim eller Bergen eller hvor de nå er hen. Det blir mer reising, men utbyttet av møtene blir bedre, heller ett godt møte med alle samlet enn fem halvgode med spredt deltakelse.

Isak ser opp og møter blikket hans.

Hele ansiktet hans lyser opp. Munnen krummer seg i et smil som får øynene til å gnistre, grønt glitter med ravspetter, mørke pupiller, smale øyne når hele ansiktet smiler mot ham. Det er som om bevegelsen hans fryser, de engasjerte hendene hans står stille i luften mens han et øyeblikk forlater møtet for å komme bort til Even, legge hendene på kinnene hans og dra ham inntil seg i et dypt kyss, smake på ham, la tungen smake på Even. Tomlene stryker over kinnbeina hans mens lillefingeren glir så vidt over den følsomme huden under øret, de varme håndflatene mot det sommervarme ansiktet hans, smaken av sol og sommer, salt hud, kaffe, den klamme sommerluften.

Så er Isak tilbake i møtet igjen, bare smilet henger igjen, han fortsetter der han slapp, tegner linjer i luften rundt seg. De andre rundt bordet smiler så vidt til Even, smiler til Isak, stemningen er annerledes, mer løssluppen, de vil gjøre seg ferdig nå, komme seg ut av det klamme møterommet.

Even fortsetter innover landskapet, forbi de kveldstomme pultene, ingen vil jobbe sent i denne varmen. Han kjenner at smilet ikke forlater ansiktet, ansiktsmusklene har stivnet i en bevegelse som dro munnvikene oppover, fikk leppene til å skille seg og avdekke tennene, et sånn latterlig, forelsket glis som han ikke greier å stoppe, et sånn smil som gir en deilig stølhet i kinnene, hvis han ser seg i speilet nå så vet han at øynene glitrer, at han går med spenst i skrittene, skyter brystet ørlite frem, med eiermine, vet at Isak er hans, at alle ser det, alle vet det. 

I kjøkkenkroken rynker han på pannen. Kaffemaskinen er full av bønner, det står ingen feilmeldinger på den, den ser ren og nyvasket ut. På benken står bare skålene med sukker, søtningsmiddel, kaffemelk og den store kurven med teposer, Sana har insistert på at de skal ha minst fem forskjellige typer te, tedrikkere skal ikke diskrimineres når kaffedrikkerne får topp-klasse kaffeautomat. Men Even finner ikke Isaks aeropress. Han gav ham en i vår, etter at han hadde sluttet, Isak syntes kaffen Even lagde på hyttetur ble så god så Even hadde kjøpt utstyr til ham også. Enkle plastdeler, filter og nymalt kaffe, Even hadde foreslått at Isak kunne stikke innom Tim Wendelboe eller Supreme Roastworks og kjøpe kaffe en gang i uken. Isak hadde fnist litt av det, men tatt med aeropressen på jobb. Even antar han kjøper kaffe på Kiwi like bortenfor jobben, selv om han prøver å snike en og annen pose _skikkelig_ kaffe ned i sekken hans.

Men nå er altså verken aeropress eller kaffe å finne. Even åpner skapdørene en etter en og ser etter den på alle hyllene som ser ut til å inneholde rot eller private greier. Han flytter på knekkebrødpakker og Gjendekjeks, åtte halvfulle poser havregryn med ulike initialer, syltetøy med kliss på utsiden, sukker og glass med te. 

Omsider finner han aeropressen i en boks i skapet under mikrobølgeovnen. Den er ren, uten spor av fett på plasten, og Even lurer på om den i det hele tatt har vært i bruk. Men kaffeposen som ligger ved siden av er nesten tom, han gjenkjenner den blå etikken på Finca Tamana-kaffen han kjøpte hos Tim Wendelboe i forrige uke, fruktig kaffe med sitrus og ripsaroma, han har drukket den samme selv gjennom uken.

“Jeg bruker den altså.” Han kjenner plutselig et par armer legge seg rundt midjen sin og kjenner duften av Isak et øyeblikk før han kjenner leppene hans mot halsen. Nesten automatisk legger han hodet litt på skakke for å gjøre det lettere å komme til, for å kunne få mer av Isak.  
“Men Sana syntes det ble så rotete.” Isak bøyer hodet så nesen kommer ned i den lille gropen mellom kragebeinet og halsen.  
“Så du skylder på Sana?” Even fniser og snur så vidt hodet mot Isak, håret hans kiler mot øret.  
“Du skulle sett hvordan det så ut!” Sanas klakkende skritt kommer nærmere, stemmen hennes er bestemt. Even snur seg mot henne og smiler. “Som vanlig, altså?” spør han og ler.  
Hun rister på hodet. “Verre. Måtte bare innføre litt justis. Ingen kopper eller private ting på benken, bare sukker og melk og te. Så kaffen måtte inn i skapet.”  
“Så du sendte kjæresten min tilbake til skapet?” Han ser påtatt fornærmet på henne.  
“Ikke kjæresten din. Kaffegreiene til kjæresten din.” sier hun skarpt. Humoren gnistrer i øynene, smilet er ikke langt unna.  
“Men hvis jeg sender med litt te neste gang da? Fra Le Palais des Thés?”  
“Da…. kanskje han kan få bruke den. Hvis han rydder den bort etterpå.”  
Even ler. “Kanskje ikke verdt bryderiet. Du greier ikke rydde bort etter deg, ass.” Han dulter borti Isak. Isak setter opp furteleppen sin. “Jeg kan rydde, altså. Det er bare så...unyttig. Jeg skal jo ha mer kaffe likevel?” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Det tar jo aldri slutt.”  
“Nei, nettopp”, mumler Sana. Hun går mot det tomme landskapet. “Jeg drar hjem, jeg. Kos dere, turtelduer”, sier hun muntert idet hun plukker med seg vesken fra plassen sin og går mot døren.

“Jeg har brukt den, altså. Kors på halsen.” Isak står foran ham med hendene på hoftene hans. Han kiler nesen hans med sin egen. Even kjenner den varme pusten hans mot munnen. Den går ørlite raskere enn vanlig. Han legger hendene sine rundt Isaks midje og smiler tilbake mens han forsiktig skyver hoftene fra side til side. “Du har det?”  
“Jeg har det.”  
“Så vi har sittet på hver vår side av jernbanelinjen og drukket samme kaffe hver dag en uke nå?”  
Isak nikker smilende mot ham, og Even greier ikke la være å vri litt på hodet slik at leppene deres møter hverandre i et kyss. “Vi har det”, mumler han mot den varme munnen.

Etter at de har stått i kjøkkenkroken og kysset hverandre i det som føles som timesvis, men som sikkert er snakk om et par minutter, kjenner Even at både han og Isak er påvirket av hverandre. Han kjenner Isaks hardhet presse seg mot skrittet sitt, presser seg selv tilbake og kjenner hvordan de gnir seg mot hverandre, hører hvordan Isaks pust går raskere, går i takt med hans egen. Hendene hans glir nedover ryggen og krummer seg om rumpeballene hans, hans egne hender smyger seg inn under bukselinningen og kjenner på den varme huden.

Han smaker på Isak, kjenner den definerte kjeven hans mot leppene, slikker over de ru skjeggstubbene, kjenner hvordan Isak strekker nakken bakover, huden strammer seg, han kan kjenne senene og musklene under den, kjenner hvordan det pulserer under tungen hans.  
“Skal vi stikke på do, eller?” sier Even spøkefullt med leppene mot halsen hans. Han kjenner huden knoppe seg i gåsehud når leppene beveger seg kilende mot den.  
“Jeg har en bedre ide.” Vibrasjonene fra Isaks stemme sender ilingen gjennom leppene hans, de samler seg i skrittet, i hjertet, i fingertuppene. 

Isak drar ham med innover i lokalet, forbi toalettene og de små grupperommene, helt innerst til et rom merket “hvilerom”. Han åpner døren til det lille vindusløse rommet, Even kan så vidt skimte en saccosekk og en seng der inne. Isak henger et rødt skilt med “opptatt” på utsiden av døren før han lukker den og vrir om låsen. Even smiler når han kjenner hvordan Isak ivrig presser ham mot døren mens han kysser ham hardt og intenst. “Din egen private love shack?” mumler han mot Isak. “Vår”, sier Isak utydelig tilbake.

Even famler over ryggen til Isak mens Isaks kyss blir stadig dypere. Han prøver fokusere på å ta tak i Isaks skjorte, trekke den opp av bukselinningen, kneppe den opp, dra den av ham. 

I et glimt ser han den grå skjorten falle ned på gulvet, og kjenner den nakne huden hans mot hendene sine, kjenner den ene brystvorten knoppe seg under fingrene hans mens den andre hånden glir over de definerte magemusklene og ned mot knappen og glidelåsen i den svarte jeansen. Han griper tak i buksen med begge hender og drar den ned over hoftene hans og samle seg rundt anklene hans. 

Han snur Isak mot døren og glir ned på kne foran ham. Med raske bevegelser drar han bokseren ned mot knærne, han slipper fri og peker tykk og stiv oppover. Even lar nesen gli langs den, snuser inn duften av Isak, den skarpe mandige lukten, såpe, manndom, lar håndflaten gli over huden, kjenner det våte hodet mot krumningen mellom hjertelinjen og hodelinjen i håndflaten, gnir forsiktig frem og tilbake mens tommelen stryker langs det stive skaftet. Tungen leker med ballene, brede slikk, pirring med tungespissen, lar leppene gli over dem. Han kjenner Isaks hender i håret, de holder hardt, trekker litt i ham, presser ham mot seg. 

Even reiser seg og trekker Isak med seg mot sengen. Det ligger en liten pute på det svarte skinntrekket, et rufsete pledd pent brettet sammen i fotenden. En stor mørkegrå saccosekk står på gulvet. 

Isak snur seg mot Even og kysser ham. “Jeg har tenkt på deg og meg på dette rommet i flere uker”, hvisker han mot Even. “Har sneket meg inn hit av og til, ligget her…” Han stopper og smiler lett mot Even mens han løfter på øyenbrynene og griper tak rundt seg selv og drar sakte. 

Even ser på ham og svelger. Han kjenner en bølge fare gjennom kroppen, det iler gjennom ham, Isak har faktisk ligget her og tenkt på ham, tatt på seg selv, runket? Han må høre ham si det selv. Han tar tak over Isaks hånd, de beveger seg i samme takt. “Har du ligget her og runket?” spør han med dyp stemme, påtatt sjokkert. Isak smiler og presser seg langsomt mot ham, skyver pikken mellom lårene hans. Even kjenner sin egen stake mellom dem, mot Isaks mage, han kjenner fuktigheten spre seg foran på bokseren sin, det iler i magen hans når han ser Isaks mørke øyne se på ham.

“Jeg kan vise deg?” Isak stemme er lav og raspende, det føles som en skjelving mot Even. Han kjenner han hardner til ved tanken, selvfølgelig kan Isak få vise ham. På utpust nikker han, kysser Isak oppover halsen, suger forsiktig på øreflippen hans.

Isak trekker ned buksene hans, Even hjelper til å sparke dem av seg. “Er du sikker på at det ikke kommer noen?” mumler han mens han kysser Isak. Isak trekker på skuldrene og kysser ham tilbake. “Alle har gått, da. Og døren er låst. Du får prøve å være stille.” Han ler mot Even.

Isak løfter saccosekken opp i sengen før han legger seg på ryggen i den og trekker Even opp mot seg. Even setter seg overskrevs på hoftene til Isak og lener seg fremover, han kjenner den nakne pikken hans mot pungen, den våte dråpen som siver ut og gjør bokseren våt. Han hviler underarmene mot den myke saccosekken mens han kysser Isak, kjenner det myke materialet bevege seg litt under seg, de små kulene ruller mot hverandre før de stabiliserer seg og støtter dem. 

Hendene hans ligger på Isaks skuldre mens han lar tungen gli frem og tilbake over underleppen hans, før han suger den inn mellom sine og kiler den med tungespissen. Han kjenner Isak stønne under seg, han legger armene sine rundt korsryggen hans og trekker Even ned mot seg. Han kjenner hvordan den stive pikken hans gnikker mot hans egen bokser mens Isak har lagt hendene på rumpeballene hans og masserer dem i store runde tak som drar dem fra hverandre ham mot seg.

Isak skyver Even litt fra seg med den ene hånden. Med tennene åpner han et kondom og trekker det kjapt på seg før han smører glidemiddel nedover seg selv, Even er ikke sikker på hvor han fikk det fra, kanskje han hadde det i lommen, kanskje han hadde det liggende her, undrer han i et nanosekund før han kjenner Isaks fingre gli over korsryggen hans og smyge seg ned under strikken. “Snu deg”, hvisker han. Even ser forvirret på ham, skjønner ikke helt hva Isak mener.  
“Snu deg”, gjentar Isak og tar tak i hoftene hans som for å dreie ham rundt mens han forsøker trekke ned bokseren. Even løfter beinet for å komme seg rundt og slenger bokseren på gulvet før han setter seg over Isak med ryggen mot ham. “Sånn?” spør han. Isak nikker ivrig og trekker ham opp mot seg. Han lar håndflatene sirkle på rumpeballene, fingertuppene øverst på låret mens tomlene glir opp og ned langs sprekken. Han trekker setemusklene fra hverandre, de klissete fingrene glir lett opp og ned mellom dem, sirkler så vidt rundt åpningen, han legger puten på den ene tommelen over inngangen og presser forsiktig. Even nyter berøringene, beveger seg i sirkler over Isaks pikk som presser opp under ham. Han tipper seg litt fremover slik at pikken glir opp mellom rumpeballene, den er glatt kjølig, gummien gjør at den føles ekstra godt. 

Han presser seg mot Isak, elsker følelsen av det som glir frem og tilbake like nedenfor åpningen hans, av Isaks fingre mot seg, det han antar er pekefingeren som glir langsomt inn i ham, glir lett inn, han slapper av, nyter følelsen, en finger til, gleder seg til det som kommer, vet hva som kommer.

Even flytter seg litt lenger opp og setter seg på huk mens han løfter hoftene. Han forsøker posisjonere seg over Isaks pikk, må ta hånden bak for å ta tak i den og føre den mot seg. Isak holder ham stille, styrer seg mot ham, “er du sikker på at du er klar?” spør han, stemmen er full av små stønn, beherskelse, lyst.

Even er klar, mer enn klar, stønner når pikken presser mot ham og glir inn, setter seg ned så den forsvinner inn i ham. Sakte beveger han seg opp og ned, kjenner det harde lemmet gli ut og inn mens Isak ligger i ro, han kan kjenne de ørsmå skjelvingene gjennom kroppen hans, han behersker seg, lar Even styre bevegelsene, musklene må tvinges til å ligge i ro, til å ikke jokke hardt mot ham, presse seg inn, løfte ham opp og ned i Isaks tempo. Even øker hastigheten, kjenner at Isak slapper mer av når han får bevege seg, hendene hans mot hoftene, det kjennes ut som om han holder ham fast, holder ham oppe, så han får knulle ham selv, hardt, i sitt eget tempo. Fingrene beveger seg over den følsomme huden, tomlene legger seg på siden av pikken som glir ut og inn. Even kjenner de myke berøringene mot sprekken sin, tomlene som glir opp og ned, som glir opp og ned langs Isaks egne lem. 

Bevegelsene blir mer stakkato, han kjenner Isak stramme musklene i lårene og magen, presser seg mot ham, presser seg ned igjen, kontrollerte bevegelser, vet at dersom han hadde sett ansiktet hans nå hadde han sett kjeven bite sammen mens han lente hodet bakover med tett sammenknepne øynet, sett ansiktet veksle mellom det sammenknepne og det åpne, lukkede øyne og åpen munn, pulsen som banker på halsen, pusten som får i raske, overfladiske drag.

Hendene som holder ham, fingrene som graver seg inn i hoftene hans, de dype bevegelsene, pikken som presser seg inn, blir der, glir ut, presser inn, blir, ut, inn, blir, ut, inn, inn, inn, presser mot ham, rykningene, litt ut, inn, ut, inn, som i krampe. Han griper tak om seg selv, han har med vilje ventet, kjent på frustrasjonen over mangelen på friksjon, over at han ikke har kjent noe mot den, drar hånden i raske tak langs den, tommelen over det glatte hodet, nye dråper siver ut. Han holder hånden i ro mens han rir opp og ned på Isak, mens han kjenner tomlene hans bak, hånden sin rundt pikken, Isak som glir inn og ut av ham.

Mens han biter seg i underleppen kommer han, det er som en eksplosjon gjennom kroppen, noe som begynner i skrittet og sprer seg utover, til magen, lårene, armene, til føttene, hendene, brystet, til tærne, fingertuppene, hjertet. Bølger av lyst, hvite bølger, som eksplosjoner, raketter, stjerneskudd. Even kjenner Isak stivne under ham, han støter hardt inn i ham et par ganger til, han trekker ham ned mot seg, trekker ham av seg, ned mot seg, inntil seg, drar ham opp mot ansiktet sitt, kysser ham, lett, varmt, mykt. 

Etterpå ligger de stille tett inntil hverandre på den smale sengen. Huden klistrer seg til skinntrekket under dem, flekkene på dem begynner å stivne, de kjenner at luften er stint varm og klam når ventilasjonen er slått av. Isak puster fort og varmt mot Evens bryst, håret hans kiler ham i nesen. Han kjenner fingrene hans bevege seg i små bevegelser på ryggen hans, det prikker gjennom ham, han er så vidt nær huden hans med fingertuppene, små fjærlette berøringer.  
“Var det sånn du så det for deg”, mumler Even ned i håret til Isak. Han stryker ham langsomt over ryggen, fra nakken mot korsryggen, opp igjen. Han kjenner at Isak smiler mot ham, aner at rødmen sprer seg i ansiktet hans, trekker ham inntil seg. “Kjæresten min. Fineste gærne kjæresten min.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nummen! Epilog, jo! Antar ingen legger seg i fosterstilling og gråter av den grunn? Nei? 
> 
> Even følte bare for å stikke innom jobben til Isak en tur, han har nok gjort det en del, resepsjonisten har ikke glemt ham. (Hvem vet, kanskje resepsjonisten der Even jobber slipper inn Isak også. De er ofte greie sånn.)


End file.
